Acumen and Disparity
by AirmidM
Summary: Ginny confides in Tonks after the events of HBP...what changes will she go through both physical and mental? Bonds will be tested and new paths forged. DracoGinnyBlaise...rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- **Another D/G/B fic from me...no worries I'm just waiting on the next chapter of Uncovering Deceptions and I'll post that too (soon). Anywho, this was rated as a precaution adn unBETAed so please forgive any minor errors. Let me know if I should continue posting it or not.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **This is where I disclaim everything but the plot. It's all JKR's, though I wish it was mine!

**Acumen and Disparity**

**Prologue**

Ginny spent the first week back home in a disbelieving stupor. It wasn't until Tonks quite literally yanked her upstairs and into her room that Ginny snapped out of it. Tonks talked long into the night about not letting someone else rule your life and second guessing everything about yourself. She took Ginny to task, asking hard questions about her feelings about Harry and if she truly wanted to sit at home pining away for a boy that obviously hadn't seen how lucky he was to have her. She told Ginny about how rough it had been waiting on Remus to wake up and realize that she didn't give a damn that he was a werewolf. Love had conquered his fears. But, then came the hardest question of all. _Did Ginny truly love Harry and did he truly love Ginny in return? _

Ginny had sat back; appalled that Tonks would dare go that far and ask that. She had to admit that part of her had asked that very thing over and over again. So, she answered honestly-before she could second guess herself. She's simply said _no_. It wasn't until she realized just what she'd said that she realized the truth of it. Harry had ignored her existence until this year and dropped her easily enough _while_ discounting her abilities. Then came her disgust; with herself and Harry. She'd sat back and let him treat her like a cheap tart. All under Ronald's nose, the same Ronald that refused to accept that she'd been dating other boys for over a year. She'd nearly screamed, only the thought of her Mum coming to see what the problem was kept her from doing it. Instead she'd cussed, using every last word in her brothers combined repertoires. She'd learned many things from them over the years without their knowledge, bad language being one of those things.

Tonks hadn't yelled at her or even chided her. Instead she'd wrapped an arm about Ginny's shoulders and told her that now was the time to make a new start for herself. She could step out from underneath Harry, Ron, and Hermione's shadow when she returned to Hogwarts as the Trio was adamant about not going back. She'd promised to stop by as often as possible as Ginny truly couldn't open up to Molly or Fleur. She had added that she'd long thought of Ginny as the little sister she'd never been blessed with and if Ginny allowed it, she'd love to be her honorary big sister. She promised that nothing they spoke of would be repeated, no matter what it was.

Ginny had laughed aloud and immediately agreed. After having four of her six brothers and Hermione nattering after her for years, a decent 'big sister' would be most welcome.

Tonks had left with the promise to stop by soon.

Ginny's days were full of playing the part of house-elf for her mum and Fleur. If they didn't have her doing the hard chores she was tortured with hours of wedding planning. The only thing that kept her from whipping out her wand and hexing them both was her talks with Tonks. She'd been true to her word and made it a point to come by at least once a week.

Ronald disappeared the morning of Harry's birthday. He'd locked himself in his room busy planning and owling Harry and Hermione so only his nonappearance at breakfast clued anyone in to his absence.

It caused an unholy uproar.

Ginny snuck off to her room before her mum's wrath could turn on her. She had a bad feeling that somehow it would be blamed on her, as Ronald wasn't there to yell at. Her bad feeling was entirely too accurate as she was treated to a three hour rant that started out with her letting Ronald sneak out and meandered wildly to cover anything and everything that she could come up with. Ginny sat back and let her go to it, knowing it was useless to defend herself or try to leave. Her mum seemed to feel better when she was done, storming out to no doubt harass any of her other luckless children who happened to choose the wrong day to show up.

What the 'talking to' did create however was bad feelings, very bad feelings. Ginny had always forced herself to overlook her mum's obvious catering to Ronald, Harry, and Hermione and in the process overlooking her. Unfortunately, there were things said during the rant that Ginny couldn't seem to get out of her head, no matter how hard she tried. Her mum had gone so far past Ginny's point of reason than should ever be allowed. She'd spoken of her displeasure that Ginny had allowed Harry to 'get away'. She'd berated Ginny for getting involved in the battle, citing her young age and that fact that she was a girl as her reasons for disallowing her to fight any further. Ginny had realized, in that moment, that her mum didn't want to acknowledge that she was no longer a scared, naive eleven year old child. I had broken something inside her that gave her a new awareness, as silly as it had sounded when she explained it to Tonks the next evening.

To her surprise, Tonks had been livid. She'd paced the bedroom, mumbling under her breath. It had amused Ginny to no end. She finally had someone who was on her side and it felt wonderful. Tonks had finally collapsed back onto the bed next to Ginny saying that Molly was a fool who didn't see what a wonderful, powerful, and talented witch she had become. Ginny had hugged her, thanking her profusely. They'd had a good laugh naming her family's reaction in the event that Harry ever did try to win her back and she flatly refused him. They agreed that Ronald and her mum's reactions would be, by far, the most amusing. Tonks hadn't left that night until she was certain that 'the nattering' wasn't going to hurt Ginny any longer.

Two days before Ginny's sixteenth birthday, the Trio arrived. She did her level best to steer clear and did a damned good job of it, according to Tonks. It wasn't until Fred and George showed up with a case of butterbeer and a bottle of firewhiskey to celebrate her birthday that anyone in the house remembered what day it was. She'd been maudlin all day, causing many reprimands from her mum and Fleur that _acting like a child_ wouldn't make Harry come running back. Ginny had scowled, grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey, and sat alone in the gardens until the twins found her and dragged her back inside. Regrettably, the Trio had been hitting the butterbeer and all three were almost as smashed as Ginny and the twins were.

That was when it happened.

Harry drunkenly propositioned Ginny and she'd drunkenly accepted; at least to the best of her recollections. Fred, George, Ronald, and Hermione were all passed out at the kitchen table by this time and there was no one to stop them.

The next morning Ginny woke to an upset stomach, raging headache, and an apologetic Harry. He told her, before she'd even had the chance to fully wake up, that it had been a mistake. He went on to say that he hoped she was grown up enough to know that the fact that they shagged didn't change their relationship, or lack thereof. He told her that he couldn't worry about a little girl like her while he tried to stop and eventually kill Voldemort.

He hoped she could understand.

Little did the little wanker know Ginny was horrified that she'd given her body to someone that obviously didn't give a damn. She was almost sick when she realized that they'd both been too drunk to remember any sort of preventative measures. After assuring him that she'd like to _Obliviate_ the whole experience, she'd owled Tonks with the request that she come right away with a potion. Then she'd almost scalded off her skin in the attempt to erase any and all evidence of what they'd done. By the time she made it to the kitchen, the Trio was long gone. She was treated to another rant about them leaving because of her inability to realize that Harry didn't want her any longer.

When Tonks arrived, Ginny nearly took off her arm yanking her up the stairs. Once she'd taken the potion, Ginny explained what had happened. Tonks reaction, while amusing, showed just how much she indeed cared about Ginny. She'd been all for searching him out and hexing his pertinent parts off as punishment for treating Ginny like a slag.

That was when Ginny broke down and sobbed. She had come to the realization, during Tonks rant, that Harry had taken advantage of her in the worst way possible; as she knew he hadn't been nearly as drunk as everyone else. It had her rushing to the bathroom, throwing up her breakfast, and standing in the shower fully clothed trying to erase the bad memories. She'd stayed there until Tonks pulled her out, dried her off, and put her to bed. She was forced to endure a speech on Harry being at fault and that she wasn't to feel badly about being taken advantage of.

The next two days were hell on earth as Molly (as Ginny now called her in her head) ranted about Ginny's childish behavior and ruining all her and Fleur's plans. It seemed that without the Trio there, the wedding would be postponed. Ginny of course was to blame for this rather than actually ascertaining the truth of the matter. Ginny ignored it and waited patiently for Tonks to arrive as promised.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks to Nival Vixen, tkmoore, and Tomsgirl2005 for your lovely reviews...I updated just for you three grinsOh, a reminder this is unBETAed so all errors are mine.

**There is a character death ahead...you have been warned.**

**There is mild slash ahead...you have been warned.**

Sorry if the chapter moves a bit quick, you'll get more information in the following chapters, I promise.

**Acumen and Disparity**

**Chapter One**

**Preconceived notions**

Ginny wasn't pleased. Her mum had called her down (all right screeched at her to come down) nearly twenty hours ago and she hadn't stopped moving since. Well not until right this very minute. Pansy Parkinson had shown up bloodied and nearly dead at midnight, cradled in Lupin's arms. Ginny had worked incessantly since then to keep the poor woman alive with frequent checks from Molly on the progress. Fleur had thrown her hands in the air and stalked off with her nose crinkled with distaste. Apparently, Bill injured was worthy of her notice and anyone else wasn't.

It had been quite the shock to see the always impeccably dressed Parkinson in torn robes and with chunks of her hair missing. Those were the least of her injuries actually. Ginny just didn't want to think about the others. She'd forcibly pushed them out of her mind as healing them had been horrible enough. But, Ginny's natural mothering urges had overridden the fact that it was Pansy Parkinson. No one deserved what Pansy had been through, _no one_.

She sat back in the chair that had been placed next to Pansy's bed. Molly had instantly taken to the 'poor dear' and insisted that Ginny use her given name. Not enough of an interest to actually do the healing herself though.

Pansy was finally sleeping peacefully and Ginny wished she could be as well.

"How is she?"

Ginny wearily turned to see Tonks hovering just outside the doorway. With her were Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Ginny just didn't have the energy to question what was going on. "Not good to be perfectly honest, not good at all."

Tonks rushed into the room while Malfoy and Zabini looked ready to keel over. Tonks' low, worried words didn't register as Ginny's attention was the two men now leaning on one another in support as they backed away from the door, shaking their heads. The overwhelming emotion in their wide eyes had Ginny questioning the impression she'd always had of them. If she were forced to name it, she'd call it heartbreak. Even that didn't seem a strong enough word. If she'd had the energy, she would have said something to them. As it was, she felt a bit envious as they slid down to the floor, now depending on the wall for support as it was perfectly clear that neither man was capable of helping the other physically. _At least they have someone to lean on._

"Gin? Gin?"

Sheepishly, Ginny turned back to the bed. "What, Tonks?"

Tonks' eyes narrowed as they swept over Ginny, from head to toe. "Gin, exactly how long _have_ you been awake?"

Ginny leaned back in the chair, resting her head as best she could. "Since Pansy arrived."

"What?"

Ginny easily recognized Malfoy's voice. "Twenty hours, give or take."

"Why?"

Ginny sighed, dredging up the energy to answer. With every passing minute her hold on consciousness was slipping away. "Because, Zabini, she's still not stable."

"Where is Molly?" Tonks asked in a soft, yet dangerous voice.

"Asleep," Ginny muttered angrily. "I was instructed not to sleep until given leave to do so."

"Go," Tonks said moving to help her up. "The three of us will stay with Pansy. You look exhausted."

"Can't," Ginny replied sleepily. "Not worth the screaming session."

"The bint," Tonks hissed. "I assume Fleur is sleeping too?"

"Of course she is." Ginny felt her eyes drifting closed and couldn't seem to find the resolve to open them again, Molly's temper be damned.

"Weasley?"

That had her jumping. Her eyes flew open when she realized Malfoy was standing directly behind her chair. He looked…concerned, and not for Pansy either. "What?"

Malfoy was quickly joined by Zabini. Zabini watched her closely as he asked, "You're saying that you have been up twenty hours or more while everyone else in this godforsaken shack has a nice lie in?"

"It's about time Ginny did something worthwhile."

Ginny simply closed her eyes. Molly was the last person she needed right now. The fact that she was sitting down rather than brewing more pain relief potions, preparing the other bedrooms for any Order members that might stop by, or even getting a head start on tomorrow's chores…well, it wasn't going to go over well at all.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, why aren't you doing something? Do you _actually_ think our newest guests want to stand around a sickroom all night?"

Ginny dug down deep, praying she didn't fall on her face as she pushed out of the chair. "No, I'll get the bedrooms ready now."

She realized immediately that getting to her feet so quickly hadn't been wise as the room began to spin and she reflexively closed her eyes. She reached out, aiming for the arm of her chair and instead fond herself lifted off her feet. Strong arms, ones that could only belong to Malfoy or Zabini, tightened around her just enough to halt her half-formed protest to be put down.

"She's dead on her feet, Molly," Tonks spat. "What were you thinking?"

"That my oldest son would be getting married in three days if Ginny hadn't run off Ronald, Harry, and Hermione."

Not too terribly surprised, Ginny ignored the comment and tried to relax so that her stomach would stop lurching. Whether she trusted Malfoy and Zabini or not, it was obvious that Tonks did. If not, she never would have brought them to the Burrow. Belatedly, she realized that Molly wasn't screaming for them to get out either. That meant that she'd been kept more in the dark than she previously thought.

"So it's acceptable to work her to death because you can't possibly have a wedding without the Boy-Who-Can't-Take-A-Hint?"

Ginny would have snickered at Malfoy's comment if she'd had the energy. She knew now that it was him that held her. As it was, all she could do was relax further in his arms. He seemed to understand her dilemma, chuckling lightly.

"This isn't the place to argue. Have some respect for Pansy," Zabini interjected softly, but fiercely. "The last thing she needs is to hear us arguing."

Ginny knew what was coming and wished she could bury her head in Malfoy's robes.

"Young man, we took you in. We worked to clear your names, regardless of past _transgressions_ and _allegiances_. Do _not_ think that you have the right to enter my home and speak to me with any disrespect what-so-ever. Mr. Malfoy, set my daughter down. You don't have her leave or mine to touch her in such a way. Furthermore-"

Tonks cut her off. "Molly! Ginny would have fallen flat on her face from exhaustion if Draco hadn't caught her. What has gotten into you?"

"I'll not have my daughter acting like a slag!"

An ear-shattering scream filled the air, rendering any further argument useless. Ginny could hear Malfoy's heartbeat speed up as he moved towards the bed, though he merely passed her to Zabini instead of doing as Molly had ordered.

Ginny struggled to open her eyes, concerned for the gravely injured young woman on the bed. She tried to lean away from Zabini's chest, praying that she didn't fall to a heap on the floor.

"Don't, you've done more than enough," Zabini whispered. "Draco and Tonks are calming Pansy. Just get some sleep."

"How bad?" Ginny managed to whisper.

She felt Zabini tense for a second before he whispered, "I don't think she's going to make it much longer."

Ginny felt tears gathering in her eyes. "I tried."

"Shh, we know you did. Pansy knows you did."

Ginny felt him shift her and sit down with her in his lap. She tried to move, figuring he wanted to check on Pansy as Malfoy was doing. Instead, he pulled her closer and gently pushed her head onto his shoulder.

"Mr. Zabini, put Ginny down now."

"No, Mrs. Weasley, I will not. She's been up for hours and hours, taking care of one of my closest friends. That means something to Draco and me, even if it doesn't to you."

Ginny tried to stay awake, she truly did. Despite her best efforts, she drifted off while the others discussed Pansy's worsening condition.

Tonks looked up from Pansy's body, not even bothering to stop her tears. She bit her lip when she saw that Draco was kneeling next to the chair that Blaise occupied, his face buried in the crook of Blaise's neck while they both mourned.

"There aren't words…I know this…but I am sorry."

"Don't," Blaise whispered with a slight nod to the sleeping woman still in his lap. "There is no need."

Draco turned his head, his cheek resting on Blaise's shoulder and locking eyes with her. "You saved the two of us, it has to be enough. Pansy knew what she was doing. It isn't your fault."

"Let's get Ginny to bed. Remus will take care of Pansy properly, I swear."

Draco and Blaise glared at her. Clearly they weren't pleased with the suggestion.

"No, she did everything she could in order to make Pansy's final hours painless," Blaise whispered.

Tonks sighed when she saw the protective look in Draco's eyes. It was the very same look he got when explaining his actions the past year. The look that had him taking a Mark he truly didn't want-just to save his mother.

"We owe her, cousin. You know well enough what that means to a Slytherin."

"Draco," she began, in hopes of keeping Molly from booting the three of them out more than anything. "Ginny has it rough enough as it stands. If you two start hovering over her like bodyguards, it won't make her life any easier. She has another year before she's free of Molly and Arthur."

"They're abhorrent. And here I thought the Weasley family was all sweetness and light," Blaise ground out.

Tonks buried her face in her hands. "I can't tell you all I know, just that your assessment couldn't be further from the truth."

"Contact Shacklebolt, McGonagall…hell even Moody wouldn't be remiss," Draco suggested tightly. "Have them get all three of us, and you, out of here as soon as possible."

"I don't know that I can," Tonks admitted wearily. "Not many will go up against Molly Weasley. Her temper is right up there with Gin's and my Mum's."

"So, get Aunt Andie here," Draco retorted dryly. "Let the two of them go at it while we escape."

"Where would you go?" Tonks asked, musing over the idea. It wasn't a bad one by any means. She'd been trying to figure a way to get Gin out of here for weeks and weeks now. If she could get them out _while _witnessing her mum taking Molly to task, it would be more than worth it. Her mum hated Molly with a passion. Giving her an opening to malign Molly to her face might be motivation enough in itself.

"Doesn't matter," Blaise said listlessly. "_Not here_ is good enough for me."

Tonks knew enough about both young men to know that it was a waste of time to try and talk them out of this. All she could do was work out a viable plan and find someone nutters enough to go along with it. "You two need sleep. The twins' room is up the stairs and the first on the left. Molly won't let Gin stay with you though. Let me take her to her room."

Draco got to his feet with slow, determined movements that she knew all too well were masking his true rage. "No. Like it or not, we owe Ginny Weasley more than either of us can ever repay. Until Ginny sends us packing, we stick close to her. That bint Molly isn't right in the head and you know it."

"I know _that_," Tonks retorted, running a hand through her hair. "I'm not going to talk you out of keeping Gin with you, am I?"

Draco reached out and, with far more gentleness than Tonks expected, took Ginny from Blaise. "Not in the least."

Blaise got to his feet and wrapped his arm about Draco's waist, leading the blonde out of the room. When they got to the doorway, he looked over his shoulder and said, "Pansy was like a sister to us."

Draco sighed and added, "Don't harbor any delusions that we've ignored Ginny as her family obviously has. Whether anyone believes it or not, we respect her."

Blaise shook his head and quipped, "And her temper."

Tonks watched them go, not quite sure _if_ or _how_ she was supposed to respond to the implication that Draco and Blaise had been watching Ginny for some time now. It didn't shock her as much as it could have, seeing as she knew the two men as well as anyone _truly_ knew them. However, it made her nervous. The situation between Ginny and her family was tenuous, at best. Having two former Death Eaters at her side constantly would only further Molly's irrational behavior.

With a world weary sigh, she made her way to the kitchen to contact her husband. Pansy deserved a proper burial, wartime or not.

Ginny groaned and rolled to bury her face in the pillow. It wasn't until she was awake enough for the recent events to flood back that she registered that she wasn't in her bed. She froze, wondering just what the ruddy hell had happened after she fell asleep. Everything was still a bit fuzzy just yet.

"I know you're awake."

She rolled her eyes before turning her head to see Blaise Zabini slouched in the chair next to what she now realized was Fred's old bed. She cocked an eyebrow up even as she snuggled beneath what had to be four blankets. He looked quite amused at her behavior. But, the memory of Pansy screaming kept her from truly being amused. She searched his face, noting the blood-shot brown eyes. Idly wondering how bad Malfoy was taking all of this, she saw the truth in Zabini's eyes.

"Pansy's gone."

Zabini leaned forward, not once breaking eye contact. His hand came up to lie atop hers, though he made no move beyond that as he said, "She is. Thank you for taking such care with her."

Ginny bit her bottom lip, pushing back the tears. "I-I didn't save her."

"You didn't leave her in pain. You were kind to her in her last hours."

Ginny finally broke eye contact with Zabini, only to find herself being looked over by Malfoy-who had spoken softly from the doorway. _I was right_, _neither of them is doing well at all _she thought as she noted the dark smudges under his eyes that marred his pale face. His grey eyes were a dark, stormy color and he didn't look pleased.

"But, I couldn't save her," Ginny reiterated.

Those grey eyes darkened further as they narrowed. Malfoy stalked over to where Zabini was sitting and nearly hissed, "No one could. You did more than any one else would have."

Ginny slowly pushed up to a sitting position. "I did what anyone with a heart would have done."

"Your mother didn't bother," Zabini pointed out, cocking his head to the side when Ginny visibly recoiled.

"What was that for?" Malfoy drawled.

"Molly."

Malfoy sat on the bed at her feet and shot her a look that clearly said 'explain now'.

Ginny sighed. "Close the door and I'll tell you."

Zabini waved his wand. The door shut, locked, and a silencing charm snapped up. "No sense in doing it halfway," he said teasingly.

She sniggered. "She is my mother by happenstance only. Blood connects us, true enough. But, she loathes me and I reciprocate that feeling wholeheartedly. Thanks for shutting her up."

"You slept for two days," Malfoy offered. "Tonks will be back later tonight, hopefully with a plan in place to get all three of us out of here."

Ginny pulled her legs up, wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin on her knees. "It won't work. If I was gone, Molly and Fleur might actually have to get off their arses."

Zabini jolted and made a noise she could only liken to a growl. Ginny caught the quick movement out of the corner of her eye and started shaking lightly. She didn't dare look at either of them, staring at the sheets instead. She really didn't want to have to explain why she had reacted so dramatically. Instead, she concentrated on slow, cleansing breaths. She flatly refused to breakdown now.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," Zabini whispered soothingly.

"Its fine," Ginny replied. "Forget it, and I mean that."

"You know, Pansy was nervous like that…after her father took her to a Death Eater meeting," Malfoy said blandly, as if he was discussing the weather.

Ginny pulled her knees closer to her chest, shaking even harder. "I've only been here."

"Draco, leave it alone."

_Thank you, Zabini!_

"I didn't mean to push."

"I said it was fine, Malfoy."

"Draco."

She nodded slowly. She could remember something about the two of them owing her. She'd been half awake from being moved and had only caught snippets of the conversation before falling back asleep. Tonks trusted them, which meant _she_ could trust them as unfathomable the thought would have seemed even three days ago.

"Fine, Draco. I said it was fine."

She didn't dare look up. The two of them were being quite polite at the moment, but neither was exactly known as a _nice bloke_.

"It's Blaise."

"Fine, Blaise. Any idea on what Tonks is planning?"

"First and foremost, is for you to rest until she returns. Pansy was buried in her family mausoleum last night; she wanted you to know that."

Ginny could hear the despondency and it cut her to the core. Draco Malfoy was the master of hiding his true feelings, and yet here he was revealing himself to her. Blaise Zabini wasn't too far behind in the art of 'hiding behind a mask' that Slytherins on a whole seemed to have perfected. Yet, he too had been fairly open with her thus far. In fact, it made it easier for her to separate them from the haughty, spoilt prats they'd been at school.

"Thanks, I only wish I could have gone. It was the least Pansy deserved."

"We didn't go either," Blaise said. "It was _too dangerous_ according to Moody and McGonagall."

"'Constant Vigilance' is that man's mantra," Ginny quipped in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Draco snickered. "Too true."

"So, what is Tonks' plan?" Ginny repeated in hopes of actually being answered.

"For you to rest up," Draco repeated wryly.

"I got that, I'm not dim."

"We know that," Blaise said incredulously. "You're top of your class, except for Astronomy."

She realized something. They had talked her out of the panic that had been forming. No one, save Fred and George had ever had the ability before. _What the hell was going on?_ The fact that they somehow knew her academic achievement was secondary at the moment. "Shit."

"What?" Blaise and Draco chorused.

She actually laughed. "That isn't a regular occurrence is it?"

Malfoy was smirking when she finally looked up. "No, what upset you?"

Now, Ginny was impressed, most people would have assumed she was angry. She figured they deserved some sort of answer. "You two managed to distract me. How did you know to do it?"

Blaise smiled, though it was clearly for her benefit. "We had to calm Pansy more than once is all."

Ginny understood that there wasn't any answer expected, that Blaise had merely been telling her that he and Draco knew what had happened to her. _It was alright_, she decided. _I have one of their secrets and now they have one of mine. _She locked eyes first with Blaise and then with Draco, letting them know that she understood the deal and fully accepted it.

"Are you hungry?"

Ginny set her head on her knees, desperately wanting to laugh aloud. Blaise sounded rather like Tonks in her over-protective mode. She knew she'd lose whatever tentative peace if she did though. So, she said, "No, I don't eat much."

Mal-no-Draco huffed. "If you are up for it, we should explain some things to you. There's no reason for you to walk into anything blind."

Ginny scooted back and pulled the blankets around her before pulling her knees up to her chest again. She knew damn well it was a defensive position, but it settled the remaining nerves she had. "Go ahead."

"Slytherin men are the most overprotective lot you'll ever encounter. Half the duels are a result of what we deem an insult to one of the females. We owe you for helping Pansy when we weren't here to do the same." Blaise waited a beat and added, "Not quite the evil incarnate you've been told, are we?"

Ginny shook her head. "I've come to realize a lot this summer and this is just one more to add to the list. I will say that I always thought it was the opposite."

"There's a lot about Slytherin that outsiders don't bother to find out," Draco reminded her. "Pansy was lucky we didn't lock her up, here or at Aunt Andie's house, when she presented her insane plan. She claimed she had to help get us from under our parents and _His_ plans."

"What were those…that is if you want me to know?"

Blaise sighed. "It's a long story. It isn't pretty either."

Ginny lifted her head, not looking at either of them, but allowing the honesty to shine as she said, "I can handle _not pretty_ I assure you."

"We were raised to be nothing more than minions of the Dark Lord. We were taught how wonderful he was, how he would bring the purebloods back to their former glory. We were told how he was greater than Salazar himself, how he would return our world to its glory days. We were told that we would bow to him in time, we had no choice. Most of us realized quickly that we'd been born as his true army. That was why we were taught to hate everyone different from us. They couldn't risk their master coming back to find that we weren't his willing servants."

Ginny gaped. She had her suspicions, thanks to the whole diary incident. But, to hear Blaise explain it so emotionlessly truly brought home just how messed up their world truly was.

Draco took over. "How insane is that? Our mothers were nothing more than broodmares for his army of children, the ones that would truly bring him to glory. The only problem was that most of us had begun to question the validity of following him, seeing as he was almost killed by a baby and all; a half-blood baby at that. That was why I was threatened with my Mum being murdered. I had finally realized what Blaise and Pansy had long ago. The three of us decided, not long after Lucius was arrested, that the smartest thing we could do was not serve that utter and complete madman even if it meant going to Tonks for help."

"You didn't? Then how is it Blaise…," she trailed off when she realized what she'd said.

Blaise chuckled. "I made a deal with Tonks, as Pansy did. We were Order members first. Taking the Mark was only to spy long enough to clear Draco's name and get him out of there. That madman had other ideas. He took Pansy and hid her from us. When the three of us didn't live up to his expectations, he had Pansy tortured."

Ginny held up a hand. "Say no more."

Both men shook their heads and rolled up their sleeves, revealing bare forearms. _No, not bare_ she realized, leaning forward to see the faint scars where the Dark Mark had obviously been carved out. She winced. "How did…"

"We weren't worthy," Draco spat. "We caused a distraction while another spy got Pansy out of there. That's why it took us so long to get here. Aunt Andie and Tonks spent a good four hours healing each of us."

Ginny's head dropped onto her knees as she remembered a bit more.

_Pansy whispering, "Draco…Blaise…Tonks…?"_

_Leaning over the bed and holding Pansy's hand as hard as she dared. "I don't know. Lupin brought you."_

"_Brothers…"_

"_What?" she replied incredulously._

"_Of m-my heart," Pansy replied slowly._

_Nodding in hopes of reassuring her…"Do you need more potions for the pain?"_

"_Yes…give them…"_

_She helped Pansy sit up enough to take a potion and laying her back down before saying anything more. "You are all working for the Order aren't you?"_

"_Yes," Pansy said before slipping back into a painless sleep. _

"Weasley? Ginny?"

She looked up, swiping the tears off of her cheeks. "I remember now. She was worried about you two and Tonks. She was lucid only twice. B-Both times she asked for you two. The second time she made me promise to give you two the benefit of the doubt."

Both turned away, but not before she saw that she'd caused them more pain.

"I'm sorry."

Blaise turned back, unshed tears pooling in his eyes. "Nothing to be sorry for. No matter what anyone thought of Pansy…she worried over us incessantly."

Ginny laughed lightly, knowing they needed to hear it. "Sounds nice."

"She admired you," Draco offered as he moved to sit on the arm of Blaise's chair. "She said that she'd like to have half of your resolve, bravery, and sheer audacity."

Ginny laughed delightedly. "I never knew. I just figured you lot loathed me like you did the hero trio."

"Hero trio?" Draco repeated.

Ginny nodded. "They haven't done much to endear me to them lately."

"So you're being pleasant because of your promise to Pansy?" Blaise asked.

Ginny shrugged. "I didn't remember that until just now, did I? It was more that Tonks trusted you and then you got Molly to stop harassing me actually."

Blaise nodded, removing the charms on the door and said, "We wouldn't want Molly to get the wrong idea."

"Sleep some more," Draco suggested.

Ginny slid back down, pulling the covers up as she rolled over. It wasn't a bad idea. She knew someway, somehow, that she could sleep peacefully with the two of them watching over her. "Thanks."

Draco's voice sounded far away as sleep overcame her when he asked, "For what?"

"Seeing me," she replied as she drifted off to sleep once more.


	3. Falling Away

**A/N:** This chapter is a bit longer simply because I had a lot that needed said. The first little bit should amuse you- oh and it takes place just before Draco joined Blaise and Ginny in the bedroom. I thought it best to put it here rather than seeming like an add-on to the last chapter. It seemed to flow better this way.

To Kirstie:your glowing review was unexpected but most definitely greatly appreciated, you made me blush! All my other lovely reviewers...I posted this earlier than expected just for you lot-you know who you are!

Disclaimer: I don't own Crossfade either... what a pity.

**Falling away**

**Chapter Two**

**_You never did care…should have left me for dead…there's nothing left in this heart for you…_ **

_**Never leave you dyin' alone…Don't think about none of that it's just the past…**_

'**Falling away' by Crossfade**

Andie tapped her foot irritably. "Nymphadora Adriana Tonks, get your arse in gear."

"Coming, Mum!"

"Not quick enough, young lady. I've been waiting years to have a go at that self-righteous, holier-than-thou, know-it-all bint!"

She scowled as her daughter skipped down the stairs, laughing uproariously. When Nymphadora sufficiently calmed, she said cheekily, "And here I thought Bellatrix was the scary Black sister."

"No, she's the insane one, Cissy's the misguided snob, and I'm the hothead who had more detentions than James Potter and friends. Now let's go." She rolled her eyes and followed her, still chuckling, child out the door. Moments later they were apparating to the Burrow.

"You know, Mum," Nymphadora quipped, "You look positively evil right now. I think I'm afraid."

Andromeda smirked. "Molly is the one who should be afraid, very afraid."

Nymphadora opened the door to the Burrow and nearly sang, "I've brought company, Molly!"

Andromeda stood in the doorway, knowing how her slight stature belied her true wrath. She enjoyed the look of unease from Molly. "It's just like old times isn't it, _Mollywobbles_?"

Molly's nostrils flared in the most unflattering way as her face steadily reddened. "What are you doing here, Andromeda? I don't recall an Order meeting scheduled fro today."

She allowed her smile to harden. "I'm here to discuss the transfer of my nephew, his friend, and Ginny from here to Hogwarts. Ginny is sixteen and therefore if she wants to go there is little you can do to stop her."

Molly crossed her arms over her chest, fists clenched. "No, that little brat will stay here and earn her keep. You can take those boys immediately. They have no manners to speak of and are adversely affecting Ginevra's behavior."

She couldn't resist. "I think not. Minerva has decided and last I checked…she ran the Order not you. You remember the last time you went up against me, don't you?"

Molly had gone from furious to speechless in seconds, just like last time.

Andromeda caught sight of her nephew, crouched on the first landing of the stairs clutching his sides and shaking with silent mirth. She couldn't help but grin. Draco hadn't had enough laughter in his life. Her next barb was for him, she decided philosophically.

"And those boys you continue to insult…don't forget exactly how much gold they both inherited, Molly. Though, you never did remember who it wasn't wise to insult, now did you?"

Molly gaped for several minutes before throwing her shoulders back and marching across the kitchen. "I won't have the likes of you insulting me in my own home. You aren't welcome here. Get out."

"No."

"Mum, Molly, can't you handle this like adults?" Nymphadora interjected dryly. "Minerva has decreed that Draco, Blaise, and Gin will go to Hogwarts…today. There isn't any use arguing, Molly."

Andromeda cocked her head to the side, motioning for Draco to get out of sight before Molly noticed him. He mockingly saluted her before doing just that. She turned back to Molly. "You have never been, and never will be, able to take me in a verbal or physical dispute. We _could_ duel, if you so choose. I would hate for you to be shamed on your own land."

"You always have been a bint, Andromeda. It's no wonder both of your sisters are Death Eaters. I don't know how you haven't died of shame yet."

Andromeda's wand was in her hand before she even thought about it. "You'll want to apologize."

Molly's eyes narrowed as she shuffled backwards. "I-I want proof of this _plan_."

Nymphadora sniggered, handing Molly a neatly rolled parchment. "I'll just get Draco, Blaise, and Gin. I'll be right back, Mum." She jogged up to the first landing and added, "No killing."

Andromeda leaned against the wall, folded her arms over her chest, and then grinned maliciously. "Molly knows better. Don't you, Molly?"

"You're nothing more than a loud-mouthed irritation. Even at Hogwarts you thought too highly of yourself. Don't think I fear you."

Andromeda turned on her heel and walked lazily out the door calling over her shoulder, "I don't _think_, I _know_. Remember that."

Draco slid into Blaise's lap. "What was that?"

"She said 'seeing me'. I guess that just goes to show we were right all along."

"How many do you think made it to McGonagall?"

Blaise sighed. "Hopefully, all of them. We tried, didn't we?"

Draco winced. They had spent the last school year hinting to their upper year housemates that fleeing to the Order was the wisest course of action. Crabbe, Goyle, and Bulstrode had all willingly taken the Mark. As for the rest, only time would tell. There had been no escape for him. Pansy and Blaise had taken the Mark within days of Dumbledore's funeral…but they had done their best to help the other Slytherins. _I'm just sorry that we were all raised to see nothing more than family name or House. Maybe if some of us had opened our eyes earlier things would be different. Maybe we wouldn't have had to go through what we did._

Blaise rested his chin on Draco's shoulder. "She's okay with us, isn't she?"

Draco smiled. "If you mean Ginny, then…yes…I think she is. We have to get her out of here. I just want to know who hurt her and how."

Blaise shrugged. "I have my suspicions, though it doesn't seem possible."

"Potter," Draco spat.

"Of course, she dated him didn't she?"

Draco sniggered since Blaise sounded just as disgusted by that as he did. "I still say Granger had a hand in that. Ginny has been separating from them since what…fifth year?"

"About that," Blaise replied musingly. "I'd say Potter was fed a love potion."

Draco sneered. "No one would believe us. In fact, they'd blame me saying that I did it to distract that wanker from what I was doing."

"True."

There was a knock on the door before Tonks slipped inside. "Is Gin _still_ sleeping?"

"Blaise was watching over her when she woke up, an hour or so ago. She talked to us for a bit. I suggested she sleep since she claimed not to be hungry."

"Molly isn't happy, but Minerva wants you three at Hogwarts this afternoon. I saw the twins too. They wanted me to pass on their acceptance of the situation. They never have liked the way Gin's treated by the rest."

"How is it we didn't hear the row?" Blaise inquired as Draco brushed a kiss on his cheek and stood, chuckling.

Tonks grinned and it wasn't pleasant by any stretch of the imagination. "Mum reminded her that Gin is sixteen now."

"The age of consent," Draco interjected and thinking of the Mark, he added, "Well, consent for most things."

"You two shoo and I'll get Gin up and around."

"Tell her not to bother packing," Blaise said as he teasingly pushed Draco out the door.

Draco understood what hadn't been said. They'd mourn Pansy in their own way and in their own time. Getting Ginny out of this hellhole was the important thing at the moment. They could and would help Ginny. Pansy would have expected no less of them.

Draco shot her a wicked grin. "We'll take care of it instead."

Tonks snorted. "I had no doubts. Mum was still downstairs when I came up. Let her know and she'll do all of your shopping for you."

Draco didn't doubt that. His aunt was a force to be reckoned with. Blaise didn't allow him to think on it any more, pushing him into the next bedroom and up against the wall before kissing him senseless.

Rational thought fled.

Ginny rubbed her eyes and then grinned. "Did your plan work?"

Tonks laughed outright, hugging her before plopping into the recently vacated chair. "Mum had no qualms about going up against Molly. She lost horribly, much to my amusement. You, Draco, and Blaise are traveling to Hogwarts as soon as you're ready. Oh, Draco and Blaise said not to pack your school stuff. Apparently, they'll take care of it."

Ginny slipped off the bed, shrugging. "I could complain, I suppose."

"Would it do any good?"

"No," Ginny conceded. "They'd do it anyway, I figured that much out."

"Go get a shower and get dressed. Don't forget your wand."

Ginny hurried out. She caught sight of Draco and Blaise wrapped around one another in Percy's old room and chuckled only after she reached her bedroom. "You learn something new everyday."

She thought about that very thing as she showered. She was a pureblood after all, that sort of thing wasn't uncommon. With the prejudices already facing them, she didn't rightly blame Draco and Blaise for keeping their relationship quiet. Her only real question was…

_Do they like girls too?_

Tonks waited for Ginny at the bottom of the stairs with Draco and Blaise. Her main concern was getting Ginny out of there before Molly could destroy her new found confidence completely. When Ginny joined them, Tonks didn't miss her apprehension.

"I need to speak to you, Ginevra, in the kitchen and alone."

Ginny did her best not to cringe. She slowly sat at the table wishing she'd had Draco or Blaise cast a temporary deafening charm on her. She just _knew_ Molly had been looking for the chance to get her alone since the row in Pansy's room.

"I understand that you're heartbroken as a result of your inability to satisfy Harry. But, that is no reason to toss yourself at the feet of young men he abhors as if you were a common tart."

Ginny blinked in disbelief. She could feel her loathing grow with each hate-filled, ignorant word the woman spoke. She wanted to run fast and far, but knew she had to endure this.

"I also understand that your compassionate nature led you to help the Parkinson girl, but I warn you that they aren't to be trusted. I had no choice but to allow them in my home. Though, I expressed the danger they posed-to you most especially."

Ginny swore her ears were ringing and that there was a red haze descending over her eyes.

"You aren't allowed to fight as a result of your first year. I am only allowing you to go early so that you can be watched closely. If I hear even one hint that you are acting like a slag…as you know you have been since those boys arrived. Or if you show any signs of following their path into the Dark, you'll be back home in a heartbeat."

Ginny screeched; there was no other word for it. She was on her feet, with wand in hand in the blink of an eye. The woman had gone too far for the very last time. It was time to tell her the truth, whether she could handle it or not.

"You bint!" she screamed. "You know nothing! If you ever truly cared about me then I _never _knew it. All you want is bloody Potter as your son and willingly sacrificed me to accomplish that. I hate you even more than I hate Voldemort. At least he's completely bloody evil…what's your fucking excuse? Do you want to know what that wanker did to me? Can you fucking handle having your perceptions of _perfect_ _Harry_ shattered?"

Molly gaped. "What happened to you, Ginny? Why are you acting this way?"

"Why? Why? Are you that _bloody fucking_ blind that you truly don't know? How about I tell you what happened on my birthday? Oh, in case you need another reminder; it was the eleventh, thanks so fucking much for acknowledging the day I was born. The twins love me, the rest of you I'm not certain about. They remembered, even bringing firewhiskey and butterbeer to celebrate. Potter used me, you stupid bint. He knew I'd downed most of the bottle of firewhiskey and shagged me anyway, knowing I wasn't able to make an informed decision as I couldn't _walk_ let alone _think_ coherently. The next morning he called me a little girl and told me the fact that we'd shagged meant nothing to him. I was a convenient body that he could use as he saw fit and nothing more. Chew on that."

Ginny stormed to the fireplace and Flooed into McGonagall's office without a backwards glance.

Draco, Blaise, and Tonks shared a look of outright loathing.

"Did you know?" Draco asked.

Tonks nodded looking miserable. "She made me promise not to say anything. I've been her only confidant since a week after she came home last term. The constant nattering has pushed her to hate most of the family, well except for Fred and George. She'll not be pleased if you let on that you overheard all of that."

"I'd like to have a private moment with Potter," Draco whispered, leaving no doubt just what sort of shape Potter would be in when he was done. He was raised that there was just no excuse to treat a woman, any woman, in such a way. It was revolting.

"I'd be right there with you," Blaise added.

Both men turned on their heels, storming into the kitchen.

Tonks winced, racing after her in hopes of stopping them before they ripped Molly to shreds. Well, if she was completely honest…she wanted to make sure there was enough of Molly left for her and her mum to have a go.

"You bint," Draco spat scathingly. "How could you treat your only daughter that way? Here I've been jealous of your family for years. I now see how ridiculous that was. You don't deserve her. Stay away, she's more than proven herself trustworthy to us. We protect our friends, remember that."

Tonks breathed a sigh of relief as Draco Flooed away, still looking ready to do battle, but at least Minerva had to deal with him.

"We won't let Potter near her now, nor will we let you hurt her. Ginny gave us a second chance when we came here. Whether she realizes it or not, Draco and I will stand with her," Blaise drawled, stepping into the fireplace. He had one more barb before he Flooed away. "At least Ginny isn't a hypocritical bint like you."

Tonks turned to her. "Just so you know, Minerva is as disgusted with you as we are. She'll not let you harm Gin further. I do hope some day you realize just how bad you fucked her up. How could you?" she demanded as she stepped into the Floo flames, turning back to see if Molly had any sort of explanation for her horrid treatment of her only daughter.

"I-I," Molly stuttered. "Does she truly hate me?"

Tonks stepped into the fireplace. "She calls you _Molly_."

As Tonks Flooed away, she saw Molly collapse as realization of just what she'd done crashed down about her ears.

Minerva took one look at Ginny and said, "The password for the tower is _Unity_ if you want to go there."

Ginny nodded shortly. She stormed across the office, out the door, and down the stairs without a word. Minerva knew enough about her to know that she was still too angry to speak. She also knew Ginny would take it out on anyone whom she came across and she hated that fact. But, there was nothing that could be done.

When Draco and Blaise arrived moments later, Minerva merely said, "Gryffindor tower, the password is _Unity_."

Draco shook his head. "She'll not be staying there and you'll just have to deal with it. Ignore it if you must, but we're not about to abandon her as everyone else, save for Tonks and the twins, have done."

"Ginny will be left alone. Her moronic family, save for the twins, won't be allowed near her," Blaise demanded. "We signed on with the Order and agreed to go to that hellhole the Weasleys dare call a home, but we'll not stand aside while they drive her mad."

"Your password is _Loyalty_. Gryffindor's is _Unity _and will be changed as soon as Miss Weasley decides where she'll stay until term starts."

"Oh, she'll stay wherever she pleases as long as she pleases, Minerva," Tonks said, stepping up to join Draco and Blaise. "We'll not allow those hypocritical wankers that call themselves Gryffindors to harm her further."

"Nymphadora, you're a former Gryffindor!"

Tonks sneered. "I'm also a Black. You'll do as we say or I'll Floo the twins and my mum."

Minerva blanched. She knew the threat to involve Andromeda in this situation further wasn't an empty one. None of the Black sisters had ever been known for even tempers and if Andromeda knew the full story she'd fight alongside her daughter, nephew, and Mr. Zabini. What was a horrid enough situation would explode into an all out battle between Andromeda and Molly, with Andromeda coming out the victor. Of that she had no doubt. That wasn't even factoring in what Fred and George would do to the first person that dared cross them.

"Fine," she conceded reluctantly. "No hexing, gentlemen. I want a peaceful term."

Draco and Blaise strode out intent on finding Ginny before someone crossed her. They cringed as they entered Gryffindor, but looked around the common room.

"Ginny?" Blaise called, having heard rumors of a slide if any male tried to get into the girls dorms and unwilling to risk it.

Much to their surprise, Neville Longbottom sat up from where he'd been hiding on the couch. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I've never seen her that angry before. I'd hazard to guess Voldemort himself would run fast and far."

"What, no hexing the Slytherins for being in your tower?" Blaise asked dryly.

Neville snorted. "I'm not that stupid, Zabini. You three are by far the most frightening in the castle, we _all_ know that."

"Fine. Are you the only one here?" Draco asked, hoping to find someone to get Ginny out of here.

Tonks slid through the portrait hole a few minutes later, sighing heavily before climbing the stairs.

"Oh, thank Merlin," Natalie MacDonald whispered, stepping from the shadows. "I wasn't about to go up there, no matter what you two threatened me with."

A few tense minutes later Ginny stomped down the stairs followed by an amused looking Tonks.

"I'll be in Slytherin," Ginny told Neville and Natalie, "if you can stand to be around me, owl me."

She slid through the portrait hole with the ease of long practice, sharing a bemused smile with Draco and Blaise. That relaxed them both slightly, as it was a sign that she wasn't as upset as before.

"I'm happy to say it's you that has to deal with Ginny in that frame of mind," Neville told the boys. "When she's calmed down let her know that Nat and I are as angry with the illustrious trio as she obviously is."

"Fine," they said together, hurrying after Ginny in case there was actually someone in Slytherin.

Natalie and Tonks giggled once they were gone.

"I'd say this term is going to be the most interesting yet," Natalie quipped.

Neville rolled his eyes. "I just hope our early show of indifference keeps us from hexing."

Tonks snickered. "Have fun all alone, you two."

She laughed aloud as she slid through the portrait hole noticing that they were both blushing furiously.

Blaise caught up with Ginny on the Grand Staircase, grasping her arm gently. "Hold up, we'll walk with you."

"You heard everything, didn't you?"

"Yes, but we're not angry with you."

Ginny swiped at her eyes irritably. "What will you say if anyone is in Slytherin already?"

"They'll not say a word or we'll thrash them," Draco said flatly.

Ginny snickered. "Well, that should be fun to watch."

They lapsed into an easy silence, as none of them knew just what they'd find in the dungeons…if anyone was indeed there.

When the wall slid open Draco smirked. "Theo, Daphne, Tracey, it's good to see you."

"Draco, Blaise…Ginny," Theo replied dryly.

Ginny snickered at his obvious reluctance to say or do anything that would set any of them off.

"Well, would someone please explain what's going on? Welcome, Ginny, I'm Tracey Davis," the blonde woman added.

The third occupant sat back, Daphne according to Draco's greeting, grinning and looking fully prepared to enjoy whatever the explanation would be as to why Ginny Weasley had entered Slytherin with Draco and Blaise.

"I'm not up for a row, check back later," Ginny informed them sounding worn out.

Draco led her down the hall. "I assume we'll be quite a few short this term so pick a room and rest."

Not seeing a reason not to do so, Ginny opened the door and immediately threw herself on the bed, just wanting a bit of time alone to come to terms with all that had happened today. She felt like crying until she couldn't cry anymore, but knew it wouldn't do a damned bit of good. She'd exploded and basically removed herself from her so-called family in every way but legally. Though, she'd known that would happen sooner or later, it hurt none-the-less. Oddly enough, she had only three people she could count on to treat her with even a sliver of decency…Draco, Blaise, and Tonks. Everyone, save for Fred and George, who was supposed to love her, had instead betrayed her and she wasn't altogether certain she could ever stand to even look at any of them ever again. Sighing heavily, she rolled over and fell into a fitful sleep.

"What is really going on?" Theo asked.

"Ginny has done more for us than we'll ever tell," Blaise explained. "She gave us a second chance and beyond that you don't need to know."

"You'll watch her back as you would any other Slytherin," Draco snarled, well past his point of reason and fighting the urge to check on Ginny.

Theo held up his hands in surrender. "We get it. Oh, Lovegood and Brocklehurst are the only Ravenclaws, Longbottom and MacDonald are in Gryffindor, and surprisingly there isn't a Hufflepuff to be found."

"We've spoken to Longbottom and MacDonald," Blaise said with a shiver of disgust.

Tracey snickered. "You two were in Gryffindor tower?"

Any response was cut off by a scream of terror. Draco and Blaise turned and ran down the hallway and stopped short at Ginny's doorway.

They cautiously stood there and watched as Ginny tossed and turned in the grips of a violent sounding nightmare, feeling helpless. When she settled herself moments later, both of them sighed with relief.

Draco and Blaise reluctantly went back to the common room, hand in hand, giving each other silent support. They knew that they were on thin ice with Ginny and refused to do anything that would have her hating them again.

"What's wrong?" Tracey asked. Not that she really wanted to find out what could have broken a strong-willed woman like Ginny, which was clear to everyone.

"It's not our story to tell," Draco muttered.

"Just give Ginny plenty of space," Blaise added sounding equally as miserable as Draco.

They collapsed together on the couch; curling up together now that they were in the one place they could comfortably do so.

Neville and Natalie hurried to Ravenclaw tower to tell Mandy and Luna about the castle's newest residents. All four decided that they had to learn to get along with anyone Minerva allowed into the castle as none doubted the train would be nearly empty when it arrived. That meant that those in the castle currently would be the ones they could count on for the foreseeable future.

When they'd finished explaining the odd foursome that had invaded Gryffindor, Luna burst into tears.

"They've finally pushed her too far," was all she would say before fleeing to her room.

"I'll owl Tracey, she seemed alright with us when we talked to her yesterday," Mandy offered. "They keep to themselves but I would guess they know as well as we do that allies will be necessary very soon."

"We told Malfoy and Zabini to pass on that we weren't all that fussed about who Ginny is or isn't friends with," Natalie said softly. "I just don't know if I want to ever see Ginny that angry again."

Ginny had woken up enough to feel Draco and Blaise's eyes on her. She remembered waking to Blaise watching over her at the Burrow and began to relax. They wouldn't let anything happen to her, they had promised as much with their actions.

With that in mind, she drifted back off to sleep.

Very soon, she was locked into nightmares-not only of Potter's horrid actions, but of every time her family let her down.

It was all too much for her to handle.

For the second time, Draco and Blaise ran towards Ginny's room. They refused to stand back again. They slid to a stop beside the bed and waited for Ginny to realize they were there.

"I'm guessing you aren't leaving?"

"No, is that a problem, Ginny?" Blaise asked, careful to keep his voice low and non-threatening as he possibly could.

She shrugged as if she didn't rightly care.

They climbed in on either side of her and stretched out making sure not to touch Ginny, merely hoping that their presence would allow her to sleep soundly for at least a few hours.

"Thanks," Ginny whispered sleepily.

"Don't worry about it," Draco assured her.

Tracey, Daphne, and Theo looked in on them an hour or so later.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Tracey said once they were back in the common room.

"They're sleeping now, which means the oddness doesn't end here," Theo quipped tiredly. "I'm off. Hopefully the nightmares are over for the time being."

Tracey and Daphne wandered off together, having found that the majority of their nightmares were kept at bay as long as they weren't alone. They could sort of understand what Ginny was going through, though neither would ever dare ask for specifics.

Theo stumbled wearily down the hall, not having any luck actually getting to sleep. When he passed the door to the room Daphne and Tracey had taken he stopped and looked into the open door to see both of them shaking and whimpering in their sleep. With a sigh, he stepped inside.

"Daph, Trace? What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Theo?" they asked sleepily.

"Do you want me to sit with you?"

"Please," they nearly begged.

He mentally cussed the war, Voldemort, and their idiotic parents for traumatizing all of them and prayed that someday all of them could heal enough to live normal lives. Crawling in next to them he had to bite back a chuckle as Daphne crawled over him, putting him between them.

"Just sleep," he mumbled finally able to rest himself.

Tonks goggled when she arrived in Slytherin the next day. When none of them had made it to breakfast, Minerva had Flooed her to check on them having flatly refused to do so herself. She couldn't help but be slightly shocked at the sleeping arrangements.

"You lot need to get up," she whispered, hoping not to startle them as she knew how fast all three of them were with a wand.

Ginny lifted her head, which had somehow made its way to Blaise's chest during the night. "Go the fuck away."

"What she said," the other two chorused wearily.

"Bad night?" Tonks inquired with a wince when she saw just how frayed all of them were.

"You could say that, now go," Blaise said as he burrowed further under the blankets.

"Go harass Theo," Draco suggested.

"He has his hands full of Daphne and Tracey," Tonks quipped as she turned to leave, having checked on them as Minerva had wanted.

"What?" they chorused, sitting up and staring at her disbelievingly.

"It looks like you aren't the only ones that had a bad night," she said simply. "Go on and sleep. I'll let Minerva know you've not slaughtered one another."

"I've got to see this," Draco muttered, sliding from the bed and brushing past Tonks.

Blaise and Ginny snickered as they decided more sleep was far more important than what Theo, Daphne, and Tracey did to stay sane.

Tonks watched amused as they curled up together and were sound asleep by the time Draco stumbled back in and joined them muttering, "Good for them."

When Tonks reached the Entrance Hall she found the other four teenagers waiting on her.

"Are they all right?" Luna asked, wringing her hands in obvious distress.

"They're fine. Still sleeping actually," Tonks assured her.

Luna sighed with relief. "Will you let us in there so that we can talk to them when they wake up?"

"I'll not go that far. I will try to stay here until they're up and around to pass on the message."

"That is fine," Neville said nudging Luna pointedly. "We'll be outside."

He and Mandy shooed Natalie and Luna along, much to Tonks amusement. That was, she realized, what she liked about this group. They provided her with endless amounts of amusement, something she was grateful for as the war weighed heavily on her mind and they kept her from getting too maudlin.

Ginny slipped from between the boys, gathered clothes from the trunk marked with her initials (which she decided Tonks must have left) and showered all without feeling any compunction to even think about the odd sleeping arrangements.

Tracey, Daphne, and Theo just smiled when she entered the common room and passed on the message as Tonks had been called away.

"When Draco and Blaise wake up let them know where I am?" Ginny asked after quickly deciding to see what the other four wanted with them.

Theo winced. "How about if I go along, just to make sure my head isn't removed from my body if those two take offense to me letting you go out there alone?"

Ginny would have complained if Tracey hadn't shaken her head in resignation and said, "Over-protective men."

"Let's just go," Ginny suggested.

They made their way through the nearly silent castle and out onto the grounds. They spotted the group easily and made their way across the grounds.

"Ginny," Theo began hesitantly.

"You've a second chance the same as Draco and Blaise received," she replied. _Sort of_, she added silently.

"Hello," Luna called cheerfully when she turned and spotted them. "Come and sit with us."

Theo was wary, but conceded that they'd been nothing but polite the past weeks.

"We have to get along," Neville pointed out. "We know what our allegiances are, but who's to say everyone on the train is truly on our side?"

They sat back and cautiously got to know one another.

"Where is Ginny?" Draco demanded having shaken Blaise awake the moment he realized they were alone in the room. Both had hurried to the common room and now were fully prepared to interrogate the girls if not sufficiently answered quickly.

"Oh calm down, Theo is with her. They went out to talk to Longbottom, MacDonald, Lovegood, and Brocklehurst. Ginny didn't want to wake you," Daphne explained with a blatant roll of her eyes.

"Where are they?" Blaise repeated.

"Outside," Tracey snapped. "Don't take it out on us. Theo insisted on going with her just so you know."

"She's still shaky yet," Draco said as he stormed down the hall to shower and go check on Ginny himself.

Blaise hurried after him, not feeling the need to say any more as Draco had done a fine job of it. They had meant it when they said Ginny had their allegiance and friendship and they were about to prove it.

"Oh…you two are in for it," Luna said with a nod towards the main doors.

Ginny and Theo turned and winced when they saw just how perturbed Draco and Blaise were. The fact that it was clear even from this distance didn't sit well with anyone.

"I'm leaving now," Theo said hastily. "Sorry, you can have it out with them."

He was on his feet and nearly running towards the pitch as it was the only thing in the opposite direction from his two livid house mates that could provide protection from their wrath. Neither of them were ones to anger separately, let alone together. He was smart enough to know when to retreat.

"Ginny," Draco began only to be cut off by Ginny's quiet, "You needed sleep."

Blaise rolled his eyes and sat down behind her, still angry that she'd left without a word, but clearly willing to let it go since everything seemed to be fine.

Draco didn't look pleased but he sat next to Blaise all the same, not willing to push Ginny further. It as clear that he was just pleased to see that she was doing better.

"Where's Theo?" Blaise asked angrily.

"He ran," Mandy said with a snicker. "He said something about leaving you two to Ginny."

"I have to give him points for a strategic retreat," Natalie added wryly. "You two looked murderous."

"Well if some one didn't go flitting about without a word," Draco drawled.

"We wouldn't have to worry about her," Blaise finished making certain his displeasure was known.

"What am I…two?"

"No, Gin, you're not two. Nor are you incapable of kicking anyone's arse that messes with you," Draco assured her, not apparently noticing he'd used the least formal nickname, the one only Tonks used. It pleased her for some reason she wasn't certain she wanted to think over just yet.

"We're just naturally overprotective," Blaise added, obviously hoping to keep from being taken to task especially in front of the other four who looked highly amused.

"Why don't we see about finding some sort of compromise?" Ginny suggested.

Everyone shrugged and the conversation slowly picked back up. Tracey and Daphne joined them a few minutes later with Theo coming back not long after. They actually found that they got along well enough when they put aside the past. They didn't realize how long they'd been there until Minerva found them.

"Are you coming in for dinner?" she asked, not bothering to hide the pleasure she was feeling at the sight of the odd group getting along.

They trailed after her all sitting at the Hufflepuff table as not to cause another argument.

That night Draco and Blaise didn't comment as they settled in on either side of Gin. She just sighed. It was the first night in longer than any of them cared to remember that they actually slept the night through without even one hint of a nightmare.

Tracey and Daphne didn't comment either, merely pulled Theo along and shoving him playfully onto the bed. He smirked but settled in, unwilling to tell them how long it had been since _he'd_ been nightmare free.


	4. the inevitable

**A/N:** Julie, you asked so sweetly so here is the update early. Thanks to toxicvampire, tkmoore, AmourVie, Nival Vixen, darkroses2992, padfootedmoony, Good Girl'z Dead and mell8 dor leaving such awesome reviews. Enjoy

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters as it's still not mine.

**Chapter Three**

**The inevitable**

The next week sped past with little fuss. Ginny, Draco, and Blaise cautiously learned about one another, though the exact nature of their nightmares wasn't breeched. Ginny found that Theo, Tracey, and Daphne were easy enough to get along with. In fact, one of Ginny's favorite pastimes quickly became trouncing Theo at wizards chess. All five would settle around the chess board with Draco and Blaise all too happy to tease Theo. That was something that had been a surprise. The Slytherins were quite formal manners wise and yet interaction between them always held a hint of teasing. She had expected haughtiness not good natured harassment.

Every night, Draco and Blaise would sleep next to her. They would pull her out of her nightmares and then scoot away, as if they feared scaring her all over again. She wasn't sure how to explain that they didn't frighten her anymore. So, she just left it alone. It was amusing how quickly that both of them picked up on Tonks' nickname for her, and she was _almost_ used to hearing it from them now.

News from outside the wards wasn't good. More and more attacks happened each day with high casualties on both sides. After the third attack in two days, Ginny flatly refused to listen to any more news.

Draco and Blaise insured that it happened.

Ginny was constantly surprised by the two men. It was like there were two versions of them. When it was the three of them the men were _almost_ tender, though Ginny witnessed numerous times that the same wasn't the case when it involved anyone but herself.

Saturday brought news that rocked Ginny's newfound stability once again. She could only stare at Tonks as if waiting for her to say that it had all been a joke. When Tonks merely cried harder and shook her head sadly, Ginny raced out of the common room as if Voldemort himself was nipping at her heels.

"Are you sure?" Tracey asked as Draco and Blaise raced after Gin.

"The shop and their flat were completely destroyed. There was no way they made it out alive and there were eyewitnesses that swore both were seen through the front window just moments before the explosion," Tonks whispered, struggling to hold on to her emotions. "They didn't even have time to apparate."

"I hope they can help her," Daphne said staring forlornly at the entrance. "She doesn't need any more heartache."

Ginny wasn't certain where she was going, only that she had to get _out_. It just couldn't be true…the twins were the ones that were always there for her. They comforted her and loved her no matter what. They just couldn't be…gone.

She simply crumpled, curling up in a ball on the stairs and sobbing uncontrollably.

Blaise sat down next to her and ran a hand through her hair. "Gin, come with us. It's all right."

"No," Gin pleaded through her sobs. "She's wrong, _they are fine_."

Draco picked Gin up, waiting for Blaise to get back to his feet. They both understood that this was the absolute worst thing that could have happened. Gin had been through more in the past month than anyone should have to. Somehow, they were going to have to find a way to get through to her before she broke permanently.

With twin sighs, they hurried back down to the common room holding out no hope that this would be easily fixable.

Draco shook his head to keep Theo, Daphne, and Tracey away. He heard Tracey mutter, "Merlin, will this ever stop?"

Sadly, Theo had it right when he whispered back, "Not soon enough."

Gin had fallen asleep, _most likely exhausted herself_, Draco noted when he laid her on the bed and slipped off her shoes. He and Blaise did the only thing they could do, laying with Gin between them. As if by silent agreement, they both cautiously laid their arms across her and waited for the next round of emotional upheaval.

They didn't have long to wait as Gin opened her eyes a couple of hours later. She turned to Blaise, her eyes filled with pain and missing that vital spark that made her who she was. She simply whispered, "It wasn't just another nightmare, was it?"

He looked up for help from Draco, but he looked just as horrid as Blaise felt. So, he simply shook his head and moved closer. Draco slid his arm around Gin as well, scooting close to her back in an attempt to soothe even the tiniest bit. They knew some sort of storm was likely to follow. But, her reaction shocked them more than anything had before.

Her eyes went completely blank, no life or emotion in them at all. Blaise nearly screamed as Draco moved to see what had him wide-eyed and clearly terrified.

"Oh hell," Draco muttered. "Gin, talk to me, say or do something, please."

She made no move to show them that she even knew that they were there let alone that Draco's request had registered. She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes without moving a muscle otherwise.

Blaise felt like screaming in outrage and from the looks of it Draco was thinking along the same lines. They did the only thing they could and held her, hoping that once the shock passed that she could recover.

Theo nearly panicked when he saw just how shaken Draco and Blaise were when he checked in on them. Draco just shook his head, telling him that Ginny wasn't handling the situation well at all. He knew Minerva should probably be apprised of the whole mess. He just couldn't find it in him to do what he knew would be seen as betrayal. He knew that they'd all signed on with the Order, _but_ they were Slytherins first and foremost. They took care of their own, which it was obvious Ginny now was regardless of the crest on her robes. He wasn't about to face Draco and Blaise once they figured out who went against the House rules. So he did the only thing he could do, settling in with Daphne and Tracey to wait and see what would happen next.

Tonks Flooed her mum the moment she reached Minerva's office. After explaining the current situation, Andie had stepped through and immediately agreed to stay in Slytherin and attempt to assist. Both of them faced off with Minerva.

"You'll have meals delivered," Tonks demanded. "You won't tell Molly a thing, nor will you let any of those hypocrites near Gin."

"You'll leave them alone until they're ready to leave the House even if it's next May before that happens," Andie added.

Minerva sighed heavily. "Molly already informed me that Ginny isn't welcome at the funeral."

"That stupid bint," Andie seethed. "I'll take care of it, Minerva. Ginny won't have to associate with them ever again."

"Mum?" Tonks asked worriedly. "What are you doing?"

Andie spun around to face her only child. "You said she was your honorary little sister and I'm about to make that a reality, it's for her own safety. Moody and Shacklebolt will help me. I'll be back when it's taken care of."

When she'd Flooed away Minerva turned to Tonks. "I'd say she'll scare the life out of anyone that tries to stop her, won't she?"

Tonks smirked. "I will _so _adore spoiling my little sister. I'm off to tell the other four what happened."

Minerva shook her head, eternally grateful she'd not been the one to anger either of them. The Weasley temper was well known but the Black temper was legendary.

For two days, everyone stayed away from the three of them. From what Theo had been able to get out of Draco and Blaise…Gin was sleeping, eating a tiny bit, and they had goaded her to take long baths each day. As for talking or responding to anyone, she was still silent.

Andie showed up on the third day looking victorious. Tonks hesitantly knocked on the bedroom door before slipping in. Her heart nearly broke when she saw that the three of them were apparently sleeping even though it was the middle of the afternoon.

"Mum is here, Gin. She wanted me to tell you that Molly can't touch you anymore. You're officially a Black now."

Draco turned his head, looking shocked beyond belief. "What does that mean, exactly?"

Tonks smiled. "Well, she's been adopted as was done in the middle ages. Her bloodline is still recognized, but familial control has been removed and she will use the Black name as a result, if she prefers."

Blaise looked pleased. "Does that mean Gin can tell that bint to fuck off?"

"Yes."

Draco shook his head. "Do they know?"

"No, we left that for Gin feeling she deserves to watch the meltdown."

Tonks watched Gin closely for any sign and felt slightly better when she turned and mouthed 'thank you'.

"None needed, Gin. We just want you up and about again."

She bit back a sigh as Gin shrugged and burrowed under the blankets, pulling them over her head.

"I'm going now."

She did sigh once she was out of the room as both of them had turned to try and soothe Gin immediately.

"She mouthed a thank you, Mum. But, beyond that I didn't see much improvement."

Andie hugged her fiercely. "I'm staying right here for as long as I need to, love. You go on and I'll let you know the moment anything changes. Just remember that she lost the two she relied on her entire life, which would hit anyone hard. Let them help her. As odd as everyone finds it, those three seem to have a bond."

"Gin?"

Blaise pulled the blankets off of her head and sighed when he saw that she had been hiding the fact that she was crying again. Actually, it was a relief. She hadn't cried since they found her crumpled on the stairs. He hoped it was a sign that she was finally pulling herself out of whatever hell she'd been locked in.

"Gin, I want to help you…we both do. I don't know if you realized it but that night we showed up and saw Pansy…well I was ready to turn my magic on myself-"

Draco broke off, unable to voice just how low he'd been. Blaise had tried everything he could. But, he'd felt so horrid looking at the sister of his heart all bloodied and bruised because of him. Draco wanted to stop being a burden to them, thinking they would do so much better if they didn't have to look after his dumb arse. Then he'd seen the pain in Gin's eyes, pain no one else had bothered to see and he'd realized just how much it would hurt Pansy and Blaise if he did give over and die. He didn't quite know how to explain how the two connected as he wasn't entirely certain himself.

"Draco?"

Blaise looked almost as shattered as he felt. Draco realized it would take some quick talking so that he wouldn't blame himself.

"I felt like a burden to you both. It was _not_ your fault, it was me thinking I wasn't worth the shit I put you through all the time. I almost got you killed, for Merlin's sake!"

"Draco, how could you think that?" Blaise asked, sounding devastated.

"We're all fucked up," Gin whispered hoarsely. "Don't tell me you are _just_ figuring that out."

Blaise snickered halfheartedly. "Welcome back, Gin."

"Yea, yea," she muttered sounding irritable and nothing like the woman they'd seen just days ago. "Look, what Draco is trying to say is that he felt guilty. You didn't do a damned thing and couldn't have changed it. Believe me, I know the feeling all too well. Now I'm going back to sleep, don't go falling apart."

Blaise wasn't altogether pleased with what Gin had implied or that Draco had felt like a burden. "I thought I was the burden."

Gin rolled, reaching over to slap her hand, none to gently, over his mouth. "Enough, we're fucked up. We already went through this. No one is a burden. Now stop your whinging, I want to sleep."

She dropped her hand, buried her head under the pillows, and tried to go back to sleep.

Blaise sighed and pulled the pillows off of her head. "No, Gin, explain what you meant."

She shrugged, refusing to turn over on her back and allow them to see her face. Her voice was muffled but they understood well enough when she said, "I was a girl."

Draco slid Blaise onto his lap so he could sit next to Gin. "What?"

She groaned and turned her head, though she made no move to brush her hair aside so they could actually see her face. "Look, I'll say this once and then I never want to hear it mentioned again."

"Fine," they chorused quickly.

"They thought it would be a brilliant idea to have a girl, but the reality was quite different. Everyone knows how much money we _didn't_ have. When they realized just how many things of the boys that I _couldn't_ use they, intentionally or unintentionally I'm not certain, made it clear to me that I was a burden they wished to be rid of. It only got worse after my first year, though it was always hints and insinuations rather than outright saying it. The twins saw and I saw, but the rest were too caught up in their own lives to really notice it. My only worth, at least as I saw it, was to land Potter the bloody prat. You heard her; I couldn't even do that properly. Now I am truly going to sleep."

She missed the hatred for her former family that clearly showed on Draco and Blaise's faces.

None of them saw Andie standing just outside the door either. If they had, they would have understood just how well protected the three of them would be as soon as she could make the arrangements.

"What the bloody hell?" Theo whispered, as Andie stalked through the room and to the fireplace calling out 'Minerva's office' and leaving without even acknowledging they were there.

"Someone's in very, very big trouble," Luna said with a giggle.

Daphne grinned at the four newest residents of their House. All four had been horrified at the news of the twins' deaths and insisted that they were to be moved where they could be close to Ginny, in case they could help her in any way. The real fun would be when Draco and Blaise realized just who was right down the hall from them. That was if they ever came out of there.

She looked up an hour or so later to see Ginny striding across the room, glaring when Theo made as if he was going to follow, and marching out the house entrance without a word.

"Shit," Theo said when the wall slid closed. He was up and down the hallway soon after.

"You two, Gin just went out into the castle and wouldn't let me follow," he said hesitantly from the doorway to the bedroom.

He was nearly knocked over in their haste to follow.

"You're coming with us," Ronald snarled, wrapping his arms around Ginny when she stepped into the entrance hall.

"You need help," Harry said, grabbing her hand so they could portkey her out.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! LET ME GO!"

"No," Hermione said pompously. "St. Mungo's will help you."

Horrified, Ginny pulled into herself at the realization that it would take Andie and Tonks time to figure out just where she'd disappeared to. Time enough for one of her worst nightmares to come to life.

They were gone as the sound of racing footsteps ricocheted up from the dungeons.

"Bloody hell," Draco yelled as they watched the Trio and Gin portkey away unable to stop what they knew damned well was happening.

They'd heard her scream and run as fast as they could, but it hadn't been quick enough.

"Get to McGonagall's office now," Draco said, pushing Blaise gently towards the staircase.

Blaise ran faster than even he knew he was capable of. It was clear that even an hour inside the ward he suspected they would lock Gin in would do far more damage than Potter's actions or her family's treatment. He was gasping, gripping his aching ribs, as he ran into Andie on the sixth floor, grateful that Luna had thought to Floo Minerva's office when Draco had returned to the House unable to say more than Gin had been forcibly taken by the Trio.

Gin curled up on the bed provided, staring at the wall wondering if it truly was their intention to push her into insanity. She was alone and abhorred it, needing the comfort she'd found in the oddest of places. Draco and Blaise had proven in days just how protective and loyal they were and she needed them.

Minutes later, a healer forced her to take a potion threatening her with shackles and more horrid things if she didn't take it willingly. Soon after she was lost in her nightmares, as the potion apparently was to help her deal with her insanity. She just couldn't deal with it anymore and struggled to keep some hold on her sanity. The sanity the woman next to her bed was currently screaming didn't exist.

"I have the paperwork right here," Andie said slapping said paperwork on the head healer's desk. "She is legally my daughter and I want her released this very second."

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know," the woman whispered. "They said she was unstable because of her brother's deaths and had attacked her own mother."

"What have you done?" Tonks demanded, horrified at the implications.

"We administered a potion that will help her deal with her insanity."

"What, pray tell, will it do to a sane person?" Andie asked incredulously.

The woman cringed. "If she isn't insane…then I have no idea what the effects will be."

"Take us to her now and there had best be an antidote," Tonks said slamming her Auror identification on the desk. "You're damned lucky we're more worried about her right now."

"There is no antidote."

"I guarantee charges will be filed at a later date," Andie promised. "You've fucked with the wrong women, I hope you enjoy Azkaban."

They nearly screamed at the sight of Gin shaking uncontrollably, staring blankly at the wall. Tonks picked her up and prayed that she could recover from this. She also hoped it wouldn't do as she suspected has been its intent and shatter her mind completely.

"We'll take you to them, Gin," Tonks promised.

"We'll make certain nothing like this happens ever again," Andie added, brushing Gin's hair out of her face.

She cringed, but didn't say a word or stop shaking.

Tonks Flooed into Slytherin and silently handed Gin to Blaise, knowing deep down that if anyone could help her; the two of them could.

"They gave her a potion."

Luna jumped to her feet. She had long studied the Healing Arts and was horrified by the possibilities. "What ward did they take her to?"

"The closed ward," Andie admitted softly.

"Oh Merlin, they truly meant to drive her mad."

Draco followed Blaise out, hoping that her former family had been unsuccessful. He found Blaise watching Gin, who'd finally stopped shaking, but back to where she'd been not too long ago.

"Out," Tracey ordered, pushing past both of them. "I'll help Gin change and then let you back in."

They nodded, but went no further than just outside the door.

"Gin, you're safe here and we'll not let anything hurt you."

She held out her hand and sighed when Gin took it blindly. In short order, she was changed and burrowed under the blankets in the middle of the bed. Tracey opened the door and ducked out. Draco and Blaise whispered their thanks before crawling in and cradling Gin close. Tracey only hoped that soon the potion would wear off. Draco and Blaise surrounded Gin and held her as close as humanly possible.

It was clear to every one of them that if Gin didn't surface soon…she never would.

Molly gaped when Kingsley and Tonks burst through her kitchen door, wands pointed at her chest.

"You've gone too far," Tonks spat.

"Molly Prewett Weasley, you are under arrest for multiple violations of the Child Protection Act as well as an accomplice to kidnapping. Come with us calmly or we will use force."

She could only shake her head in confusion. "Kingsley, whatever are you talking about?"

Tonks sneered at her, grabbing her arm to cart her off. "You'll be lucky if they don't sentence _you_ to the closed ward."

"You didn't realize that Andromeda Tonks had already petitioned to have Ginevra removed from your control and was indeed granted her request when you sent those three to kidnap her," Kingsley said flatly.

Fleur could only watch from the stairs, wide-eyed and wary. She had thought long and hard about how she had treated Ginny after hearing Molly rant at her and was completely ashamed. Had she known just what had been planned, she would have warned them. But, it had been a well kept secret. She tip-toed back upstairs so she could honestly say there had been nothing she could do when Bill found out what had happened. She did watch from their bedroom window as they hauled Molly off, dragging her between them while her future mother-in-law fought them every step.

"Serves her right."

She settled in at the desk to write her sister. Letters to Gabrielle were what she did to keep her sanity. Luckily, her baby sister was understanding and was helping her to figure out how to gain Ginny's forgiveness.

Had Harry, Ron, and Hermione known what awaited them inside Grimmauld Place they would have likely run in the opposite direction. As it was, they had no clue and were obviously confused when most of the Order was waiting on them in the kitchen looking livid.

Tonks reached them first. "Molly is being treated as we speak and Gin is secreted away where you'll never touch her."

"What? " Ron screamed. "She's in St. Mungo's having her insanity cured."

Charlie stalked across the room and clutched a fist-full of Harry's shirt. "What is this I hear about you taking advantage of my little sister?"

"She was a willing partner," Hermione insisted. "Harry explained it all to Ron and me."

"You're lucky," Kingsley said from his spot at the table. "If you weren't necessary to the war, all three of you would be in Azkaban before the sun sets tonight." He waited a beat before adding, "Though if you survive the war I dare say charges will be filed."

"You have got to be kidding me."

Tonks turned on Hermione, shoving her into the wall. "No, we're dead fucking serious, you bint. That was my sister you kidnapped earlier. My Mum is livid and you'll be begging to face Voldemort wandless rather than her."

Charlie took offense to the haughty, I-can-do-no-wrong look on Harry's face. His expression went completely blank as he punched Harry with every last bit of strength he had. "You wanker, I'll see you strung up by your bits for what you did to her."

Bill shoved off the wall, having let Charlie have his go at Harry first. Now it was his turn. "We were horrid to her with our ignorance of what was truly going on in that farce of a home. I know she'll not let any of us near now, but I can thrash you instead."

Ron whimpered.

"She would have killed me her first year," Hermione reminded them hastily. "If I hadn't researched what was happening I would have died and many others along with me. How can you side with her on this?"

Tonks hissed, slamming Hermione into the wall as hard as she could. "You'll learn sooner or later, I'm not all that fussed about sending you to the hospital to be perfectly honest. Shut your mouth about Gin. You never took the time to understand her and your stupidity is showing."

"Enough," Moody called. "I think they understand that we all know their part in this war, but none of us think kindly of them any longer. Ginny is officially a Black and under Andie's protection. No one will bother her ever again, am I clear?"

Harry nodded from the place on the floor where he still laid crumpled with blood flowing freely down his face, Ron just stared mutinously at the ceiling, and Hermione sniveled.

"Now that we have settled that," Kingsley said dryly. "Now why don't we discuss the true enemy?"

Gin slowly opened her eyes, knowing that her companions were watching her closely. She was eternally thankful for them. It had been their presence that brought her from the memories and soft assurances that broke the potion's hold on her. But, she couldn't speak. She tried but it was as if she'd completely lost her ability to do so. She clutched her throat, wide-eyed with terror.

"Gin, it's a side effect," Luna said soothingly from the chair she'd pulled up to the bed. "It will wear off soon, depending on the strength of the dose they gave you."

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, looking from Luna to Gin not bothering to hide his confusion and worry.

Blaise was watching Gin, leaving the questioning to Draco. He didn't like the terror radiating off of Gin nor did he like the dead expression currently thinly hidden by said terror.

Luna sighed heavily. "The potion has an ingredient that's sole purpose is to basically steal your voice. It can take days or even weeks to wear off though _if_ it was the strongest dose given."

Horrified, Draco whipped his head around to see just how Gin handled that bit of news. She seemed to be frozen, still clutching her throat. "Gin, it'll wear off, don't panic."

"Easy for you to say," Luna chided him gently.

Gin shook her head at Luna, narrowing her eyes just a tick.

Blaise chuckled. "I do believe you've been taken to task, Luna."

Draco smirked. "I don't think Gin is going to have a bit of trouble letting us know what's on her mind."

Blaise felt a weight lift at Gin's obvious show of emotion. Maybe now everything would start evening out and she would heal. He dug deep to find the strength to tease Gin just a little bit, knowing a spot of humor was needed just now. "You haven't learned silent incantations, have you?"

Gin quirked up an eyebrow, letting a bit of mischief show in her eyes though it was a struggle to do even that. Her world had shattered around her ears and she'd been betrayed _again_. If Tonks and Andie had been five more minutes she would have turned her magic on herself to escape the pain. There was no way she could trust anyone but Draco, Blaise, Tonks, and Andie ever again.

"Oh, this is going to get very interesting." Draco too saw that a bit of humor just might be the only thing that kept any of them sane right now. If that meant he had to tease and joke to keep their spirits up then he would do it.

Luna chuckled lightly. "I'll just let everyone know what's going on. Why don't you three try to get outside? I think the big, open spaces would do everyone good."

"Yes, ma'am, Healer Lovegood," Draco quipped wryly.

Blaise snickered. "Oh my, are you playing mum now, Luna?"

She stood; crossing her arms over her chest and did her best to look threatening. "If that is what it takes than I sure will." She smirked before adding, "I could Floo Andie and have her come down and tell you the same damn thing instead."

They were up and moving towards the door with a speed that surprised Luna given all that they had been through. She watched them flee with a heavy heart. She knew damned well that Gin had even more to deal with now and wondered if she could ever recover. She slowly made her way into the common room only to find a very amused looking group, though their worry was clear as well.

"What did you do?" Tracey asked.

"Told them to get outside as it would do them all good…and threatened to Floo Andie if they didn't."

Theo snickered, he just couldn't help it. For years everyone in the castle had disregarded the apparently scatter-brained blonde as nothing more than a joke. That designation certainly didn't fit the pleased looking woman across the room, intelligence shining off of her like an aura. It was clear to him that the real Luna Lovegood was finally coming out for all to see and he couldn't help but mentally applaud her.

"Luna, I'm sorry to say that I never knew you had it in you," Mandy said apologetically.

Luna snorted before settling in one of the chairs. "No one bothered. Well Gin saw a bit of it, but she had too much mucking up her life to actually call me on it."

"Why?" Daphne asked.

Luna shrugged, not sure she could explain it to them.

"I think it was the same as me," Neville said. "Everyone saw me first year as a bumbling moron and never noticed when I changed. It was also easily forgotten that Luna, Gin, and I fought the same battles as the trio. We we're _forgettable_."

Natalie shook her head in obvious disgust. "Not any more, none of us will ever let one another feel that way again."

No one disagreed.


	5. Breaking point

**A/N: **Hi all, sorry I meant to get this out before now….Real Life sucks….rant over. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter. It covers quite a bit of time which was necessary though we see Andie in all her mischievous glory along the way! Let me know what you think- meaning please Review! Oh, and buckle your safety belts its going to be another bumpy ride.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own anything but the plot.

**Breaking point**

**Chapter Four**

When the nearly empty Hogwarts Express arrived, those students were shocked to see the odd group sitting together at the Slytherin table looking for all intents and purposes as if they were the only ones in the room. Not one of them acknowledged even the headmistress when she attempted to get everyone to settle in.

Dean cautiously made his way over when he saw Ginny in the middle of the odd group.

"Ginny, what are you doing over here, with _them_?"

He nearly fell over when she pointed her wand at him, but didn't say a word.

"If I were you, Thomas," Neville suggested in a low voice not unlike the one Draco was infamous for, "I would toddle on over to your House table and stay far, far away from all of us."

"But…"

Theo, Draco, and Blaise slowly got to their feet. It was enough to have him fleeing across the room, casting fearful glances over his shoulder all the while. He was stopped by Hannah Abbott as he passed her.

"Sit with us, Thomas? Your table looks as empty as the rest."

He sank onto the bench with his back to the Slytherin table. "Do you have any idea what that's all about?"

Ernie Macmillan answered him. "I would say that since they weren't on the train that they fled here during the hols. I, for one, am not dim enough to cross three Slytherins who are looking at you as if they want to string you up from the nearest parapet for whatever it was you said."

Dean sighed heavily. "I just asked what Ginny was doing with them. Neville and Natalie are there too and had no explanation for the odd behavior."

Padma and Parvati Patil slid down the bench, having seen the wisdom of everyone sticking together as there weren't more than three dozen students total, including the ones that were currently being discussed. They were feeling damned lucky that they'd convinced their parents to send them back at all and weren't about to cause a scene.

"Our Mum is a Healer," Padma whispered. "All I'll say is that Ginny is under Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks protection. _Don't question them if you want to keep your head connected to your body_ is what Mum told us."

"I'd just leave them to it," Laura Madley called down the table, with a wary glance towards the silent group. "It looks as if they've thrown out old rivalries and it would behoove all of us to do the same."

Draco and Blaise shared an amused smirk over Gin's head at the antics at the Ravenclaw table.

"That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be," Tracey mused.

Gin just shrugged, though there was a hint of humor in her eyes. She figured the potion's effect had worn off by now but in those first few days it became glaringly obvious how easy it was just to stay silent. Once the initial terror had worn off, she concluded that she preferred making her wishes known without having to speak. It was far less tedious and no one questioned her about what had happened, which she knew she couldn't deal with just yet. Draco and Blaise were the best at reading her and she couldn't have cared less about anyone else. Tonks and Andie had thrown their hands up in irritation when they tried to ascertain why she still wasn't speaking

That had amused her to no end.

Everyone knew that calling in any sort of Healer was out of the question and therefore they'd been forced to let her go on as she saw fit.

"I think Minerva is overjoyed," Neville said with a nod towards the staff table.

Andie grinned at them before turning back as if she'd been listening to whatever Professor Flitwick had been saying rather than watching them. She'd campaigned and easily acquired the Defense position. Classes with her would no doubt prove to be very amusing.

"Due to our small numbers," Minerva said once everyone was quiet. "We will be splitting you into two groups for classes. The students at the Slytherin table have more than proved their allegiance to me and to the Order of the Phoenix. If even one of you is seen or heard harassing or spreading rumors about them…," she trailed off.

Andie got to her feet looking quite fierce. "You'll learn just how _kind _Professor Snape was with his detentions compared to me."

Padma got to her feet quickly. "We all understand that the true enemy is outside the gates. I prefer not to live in the hospital wing all year."

Snickers were heard from the Slytherin table at her fervent tone. It was Mandy who got to her feet, the unofficial spokesperson this time. "You would all do well to follow Padma's example. We've all dealt with far too much in the past weeks to be all that fussed about hexing you within an inch of your lives. I have to add, just for your continued good health, that we stick together and insulting one of us is insulting all of us."

She sat back down, pleased at the horrified looks on everyone's faces.

"Well done," Blaise whispered.

"Now if only the all remember it for more than a week," Luna added wryly.

"Gin," Tracey called through the bathroom door, three weeks into term. "We need to go or be late for Andie's class."

Gin was staring at her reflection in the mirror and fervently praying she could handle this. She wanted nothing more than to return to the bedroom and hide under the covers from now until the end of time. She truly was healing more and more with each passing day that her unlikely companions continued to prove that she could trust them with anything and everything. They didn't push her to talk nor did they push her to do anything else. In fact, they seemed to understand that she had to do this at her own pace and she wanted to thank them for it profusely. But, Andie had insisted that they at least try to take classes. They went along knowing that the first sign that she wasn't handling it well would have them retreating back to the safe haven Slytherin had become.

With one final sigh, she turned to open the door. She could only hope that the ceasefire would continue.

"There you are," Tracey said tucking her arm in Gin's. "I was starting to think that you were going to barricade yourself in there."

Gin shook her head and smiled softly. She had been considering it, but realized upon refection that Draco and Blaise would have merely reduced the door to rubble at some point. They were even more protective after the _horrifying incident_, as she'd chosen to think of it. She didn't care in the least, having given up on understanding the decidedly odd relationship that she now relied on with the two of them.

"Are we ready?" Draco asked, gracefully getting to his feet with Blaise at his side.

Gin sighed as neither bothered to hide the fact that they would stay right here if they thought she would prefer to do so, seeing as she'd had ghastly nightmares last night. So, she let her acceptance of the situation fill her eyes as well as her reason for that acceptance. She let them see that without their determination to keep her safe that she wouldn't be able to do this. Once she had been fiercely independent and someone no sane person would anger, but she found she didn't have it in her anymore to be that way. Now it was just easier to let them fight her battles, soothe away her fears, and in general keep her from killing herself though she hoped they never found out just how close she'd come to that.

Draco wrapped an arm about her waist while Blaise laid his across her shoulders and the three of them led the way out of the common room.

Andie read the letter with a malicious grin. Molly would no longer be bothering Gin. In fact, Molly wouldn't be leaving St. Mungo's anytime soon and she couldn't help but do a happy little dance since she was alone in her office.

She hurried out into the classroom when she heard the door open. Since the only sound was the footfalls accompanying whoever entered the class, she knew exactly who it was.

"Good morning," she greeted them cheerfully. There was nothing that would ruin her good mood today.

"Morning," they chorused while Gin smiled softly and inclined her head.

Andie could only shake her head at the stubbornness. But, what she did get was that Gin wouldn't do a damned thing until she was good and ready to do so. If she found it easier to heal while remaining silent then it was the least that they could all do for her.

"Have a seat, we're starting the next lesson with more silent incantations for the common defensive hexes," she informed them.

Gin only shook her head as she shot Andie a knowing look. It clearly said _I wonder just why we're doing those._

"Lovely," Tracey said honestly enthusiastic. "I can't wait to try it out on the first person that harasses us."

Draco and Blaise laughed.

"No warning?" Draco inquired innocently.

Gin's eyes lit up, as she too couldn't wait to practice hexing. Her reaction had everyone laughing. She scowled playfully at Draco and then Blaise.

"Hey now, Gin, we're just picturing just what you'll do," Draco hastily explained.

Blaise couldn't help but snicker again at the warning clear in her expression telling them that she wasn't above hexing _them_.

"Well this is decidedly odd," Colin interjected.

"Leave off," Theo suggested.

He held his hands up in surrender. "I merely wanted to let Ginny know that I'll not be harassing her. I would, however, like to know what the bloody hell happened. I've patiently waited, but three weeks is most certainly long enough."

"Ohh, you know what, Creevey," Blaise drawled getting to his feet. "Keep that up and we'll see how many pieces a person can be reduced to in under a minute."

Draco didn't bother moving, merely flicking his wand in Colin's direction.

Andie snickered. "I think that's sufficient seeing as he's in detention from now until Christmas as well."

Gin nearly laughed at the Bat-Bogey hex Draco had hit Colin with. Leave it to him to use _that_ one.

Tracey fell off her chair as she was laughing too hard to stay upright, not only at the hex Draco used but Gin's obvious amusement _and_ Andie's punishment on top of the already hilarious situation.

"What happened here?" Hannah called from the doorway. "Did Creevey annoy Ginny?"

"N-no," Blaise said sputtering through his laughter. "Draco!"

Padma and Parvati peeked over the, now laughing, Hannah's shoulders and promptly laughed right along with her.

Mandy and Luna shared an impish look before aiming their wands in Colin's direction as Andie was laughing too hard to notice them adding their own hexes to Draco's.

Theo joined Tracey on the floor when Creevey's hair turned a violent shade of pink, eerily similar to Tonks usual choice, and his skin turned Ravenclaw blue. It was all too much as the Bogeys changed along with his skin as well.

Ernie was the next to arrive, taking one look at the now pink and blue boy on the floor and taking his seat silently. It was apparent a few moments later that he was barely controlling his mirth as he buried his face in his hands and shook.

"Oh my," Andie exclaimed once she'd calmed enough to notice the change in Colin's appearance. "Someone should take him to Pomfrey."

"I say we leave him right where he is," Natalie suggested. "He'll make a wonderful reminder as to what happens when you disregard our warnings."

Gin nodded fervently.

Colin chose that moment to do the worst possible thing. "Now I know what they meant about her being bloody mad."

Gin's eyes flashed with hatred as she tried her hand at the silent incantations.

"It's all about thinking the spell rather than saying it, remember that," Draco whispered in her ear.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she thought of the wand movement and incantation that accompanied the levitation spell. She nodded in approval when he rose to float at her eye level and flicked her wand again to have him hanging upside down. Slowly she lifted him higher and higher until she had maneuvered him to hang off one of the high wall sconces. With a nod to Neville, she sat back down and turned her attention to Andie.

Blaise cocked his head to the side and pointed his wand, silencing the little prat before he could complain again.

"Fuck me," a tiny witch whispered as she took her seat. "Just know I'm not ever going to do anything to cross any of you, I swear."

Andie smirked at the prat throughout the class, completely and utterly uncaring about his discomfort. She'd deal with him after class…or rather she'd take him to Minerva after class. Truly, she shouldn't have allowed them to go as far as they had. _But,_ on the other hand she would have done much the same if she'd been in their shoes, so it would have been hypocritical to stop them.

That was her story and she was sticking to it.

Dean took one look at Colin when they met up on the second floor and exploded. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?"

Colin could only shrug, having been warned that he'd find himself back under the silencing charm if he explained. He was just thankful that Professor McGonagall had removed the Bat-Bogeys. Apparently, she hadn't been joking when she'd warned everyone at the welcoming feast.

"WHO DID THIS?"

"Why?" Daphne asked acidly. "Would you like a similar look?"

"We can accommodate you with little fuss," Draco drawled, twirling his wand.

Ginny stalked over and waved her wand under his nose threateningly as Colin fled.

If he'd not been so jealous and angry he would have thought through what he said next. But, he didn't. Too blinded by the fact that Ginny, the girl he'd wanted to date again…to make his again…was instead never more than an arms length from the two biggest bastards in the castle, rather than with him. The anger of her betrayal of her family and house to side with them stacked on top to make him nearly blind with rage.

"HOW COULD YOU? HARRY, RON, AND HERMIONE ARE INCONSOLABLE AT THE FACT THAT YOU'RE WITH THEM! YOU'VE BETRAYED EVERYONE FOR A GROUP THAT WILL BETRAY US ALL SOONER OR LATER. THEY WERE RIGHT, YOU ARE MAD AS A HATTER!"

Ginny stumbled backwards and into Draco's chest. She'd expected anger, but not all out malice. It was clear that the trio had made an appearance on the platform to try and convince as many as possible that she was unstable and her friends, her true family, were evil. She wanted to scream, but couldn't. She opted to turn and bury her face in Draco's robes instead. Had she not turned away she would have seen Blaise slam him into the wall and beat him bloody before Theo and Neville reluctantly pulled him off.

"Come on, we'll eat in the common room," Draco whispered, running his hands through her hair hoping to soothe.

Gin nodded, wondering just how many others had been convinced and if they were brave enough to try their luck as well.

Theo kicked him in the ribs before leaning over to whisper, "Have you learned your lesson yet?"

"I'll have him in Azkaban for this," Dean whispered through his pain.

"Who?" Natalie called cheerfully. "We didn't see what happened to you."

Luna snickered as she hurriedly healed Blaise's hands and vanished every last drop of blood. "I hope you broke something," she told him softly. "He deserves no less."

Ginny looked down at him nastily as Draco led her past. Her expression clearly told him exactly what she thought of him. It also said _you bloody moron that was only the beginning._

Alone in the corridor, Dean realized just who he'd been fucking with. They were obviously trusted by McGonagall and wouldn't hesitate to rip him to shreds if he made the mistake of thinking any threats Ron, Harry, and Hermione had for him were the bigger hazard to his health and well-being.

Draco was shaking with rage as he led Gin towards the dungeons. She laid her hand on his arm, stopping him so he could look down to see what she wanted. He nearly laughed as her eyes were twinkling with malicious approval.

"That was nothing; I get a go if he says another word."

She grinned and tugged on his arm to get him moving again as everyone else caught up with them. Blaise tugged on her hair when he reached them, easily matching their pace. Gin turned to let him know that she'd approved and wasn't about to complain if he did it again.

The rest of their group sighed, following close behind knowing the futility of checking on Gin until Draco and Blaise had reassured themselves that Thomas' words hadn't fucked her up again. It was good to see Gin's humor returning, but it had been a tad bit of a shock when she realized just how malicious Gin was these days. It was as if she'd finally thrown down all the barriers she'd erected to give the impression her family had wanted her to project. Not that most of them could find fault with the new attitude. They knew all too well what it was like to find yourself floundering with no stable ground beneath you and doing whatever necessary to find even a toehold.

They settled in the common room, not bothering to go to class.

Tonks visited that night with Remus for the first time. It was obvious that she wanted them to get used to the quiet, kindly man as they were used to her.

Blaise noticed Gin's expression first and grimaced as she'd shut down just enough to keep all of them from reading her properly. He nudged Draco. By silent agreement they led Gin back to the bedroom.

"Gin?" Draco asked softly. "What's wrong?"

Gin turned away not allowing the boys to see her face. She dropped the mental walls and wasn't quick enough in pulling them back up when Draco stepped around to look in her eyes.

He took a big step back at the _will anyone ever see me as more than Potter did, will anyone ever love me_ that was clear in her eyes. He leaned forward to embrace her, not having the slightest clue as what he was supposed to say to that.

"_What is wrong_?" Blaise nearly hissed, upset that he was being kept out.

Draco knew he could show Gin just how desirable she was, but he feared her running away in disgust. He could tell Blaise and they could show Gin, but again she may run if they did. If Gin had been raised as they had this would be far easier than dealing with her hypocritical, narrow-minded, _Gryffindoric_ upbringing.

"Draco?" Blaise asked as he moved to join them.

Both men wrapped their arms around Gin, more than a bit upset at her obvious distress.

Draco laid Gin's head on his shoulder and whispered, "How could you think like that?"

Gin shrugged unable to find it in her to voice her fears any more than she could convince herself that someday she just might find someone to love and adore her as Tonks and Remus adored one another. Before, when she'd had these doubts Fred and George had been there to assure her that she was wrong, but now they were gone. She broke, unable to handle the weight of everything she'd been trying to deal with; sobbing uncontrollably. All she could think was _I'm unworthy of any sort of affection…I'm unlovable_.

She felt Blaise and Draco tighten their hold just a bit, trying to reassure her in the only way they knew. She felt her tears subside as their calm, soft assurances soothed her like nothing else could and drifted off to sleep.

When they emerged the next morning, there was an aura about the three of them that had even Tracey, Theo, and Daphne backing away hastily. Luna and Mandy shared a helpless look and followed Neville and Natalie out of the room completely understanding the futility of even attempting to find out just what the hell had happened this time.

Draco leaned over to whisper, "We can stay here."

Gin shook her head looking mutinous. Something had transpired overnight, a new hardness was clearly evident in their every move. It was as if they'd closed themselves off even from each other.

Blaise could only shrug helplessly and pray that something changed soon or else he may just go mad.

Breakfast was silent, as news of the retribution of yesterday had apparently spread like wildfire and even the staff was making it clear that they had no problems with the three that had separated from their bigger group of friends. The general assumption was that Creevey and Thomas' combined stupidity was to blame for the new malice radiating from them.

Blaise could only bury his face in his hands when Gin refused to eat even a bite of food. Draco was doing no better, mimicking Blaise as not to scream in frustration. Gin however stared at her empty plate as if all the answers she was so desperate for would appear in it for her if she wished for it hard enough.

Blaise finally gave up giving her space and twined his fingers with Gin's in hope that some sort of contact would get a reaction from her. She sighed heavily, but didn't look up or otherwise show any sign if a response.

Blaise looked up and allowed his wariness show to Draco and only Draco. He nodded towards Gin. Blaise closed his eyes and nodded in return. Draco sighed before scooting closer on Gin's other side and took her free hand in his.

Gin had come to terms with the truth last night during her crying jag and refused to let either of them see just how special they were to her, knowing she was completely and utterly undeserving of even their friendship. Her resolve nearly broke when Draco scooted down, slipped his hand in hers and twined their fingers together. But, she reined in the urge to let them soothe her; she was unworthy and damned well knew it.

"Oh I've bloody well had enough of this," Blaise whispered angrily. "You've got to let us in, Gin."

Her shoulders dropped in defeat. She would have to step away from them as devastating as it would be. She was fucking them up further and they had enough to deal with before stacking her plethora of problems atop theirs. She slid her hands from theirs, stood, and then ran out hoping they would be stunned enough to give her a decent head start. She ducked into the first passage she came to thanking the twins' knowledge of the castle. She ran until she couldn't run another step, collapsing Merlin only knows where.

"What the hell was that?" Draco asked once the shock of Gin racing out had passed.

Blaise took Draco's hand and led him from the room. Once they were secured in an empty classroom with a silencing charm up, he turned to Draco and finally allowed every last emotion show.

"She thinks she's unworthy…that no one will ever love her…that she's only good as a willing body…," he trailed off unable to say what else he suspected. "But, we both knew that already, didn't we?"

Draco could only shake his head at the realization that she had to have felt like this from the very first and yet never once let them see it. "She thinks she's a burden," he finally whispered as it all came together in his head and he dropped to the floor.

"I-I think she's being a noble Gryffindor, at least in her eyes."

"Fuck being a Gryffindor," Draco spat angrily. "What can we do?"

"We've being doing what we can," he replied flatly. "She'll hide in those dratted passages until she's ready to come out and only the twins would have been able to find her."

"Oh no, I will not leave her there alone." Draco was on his feet and out the door before Blaise could even tell him that he agreed whole heartedly.

Blaise found him talking softly to the Bloody Baron on the third floor ten minutes later.

"I'll find her, wait for me here so I can lead you to her," the Baron ordered before drifting through the wall.

"How in Merlin's name did you manage that?" Blaise asked.

Draco shrugged, pulling him close so they could at least attempt to comfort one another until they found Gin. "I just asked."

"Stubborn," Blaise muttered laying his head on Draco's shoulder.

Draco smirked. "If she wasn't you'd not have half the respect for her that you do."

"Too true," Blaise murmured. "Are we that horrid at showing any sort of affection that she didn't see that we care?"

"When you don't think you deserve it, you don't see it when it's there," Draco murmured remembering the conversation between Tonks and Andie that he'd overheard weeks ago.

They stood their silently holding onto one another until the Baron returned almost two hours later and beckoned them silently to follow.

Gin threw her wand down the passage in hopes of staving off the urge to turn it on herself. She had to do this; she'd fucked up their lives for too long and at too high a cost. They would understand; they _had_ to understand that she was doing this for their own good. She curled up in a tight ball and closed her eyes, hoping and praying that she could learn to be alone again. She'd done it once, when the twins moved into their flat over the shop and she'd just have to find the strength to do it again.

Draco spotted her wand first, bending down to pick it up without hesitation and tucking it in his robes. But, he was struggling to keep himself from screaming. If Gin had tossed her wand away then it was a bad as they'd feared. He had seen that horrible look in Gin's eyes more than once but it was always gone again the moment Gin realized just what she'd let show. He damn well knew Blaise hadn't missed it either. They should have called her on it, knowing just what contemplating suicide could do to someone when they held it in. Both of them had those very same thoughts enough over the past few years.

As they turned the next corner he would have fallen over if Blaise hadn't been right there to catch him as his legs gave out.

Gin was curled up in a tight ball in the shadows unmoving. Draco wanted to scream, but held it in as Blaise dropped to his knees and brushed Gin's hair off of her face sighing with relief a moment later.

"Come on, love," Blaise crooned. "Let me carry you."

Draco moved towards Blaise and Gin, hoping to help convince her that they wanted her with them…that she was needed. He knelt next to Blaise and prayed for some sort of divine intervention.

"Gin, you can't stay here. Let us take you to Slytherin…," he trailed off helplessly as Gin made no sign of even hearing either of them.

Blaise slowly reached out to run his fingers through her hair whispering, "Let us take you home, love."

Draco tried once more, cautiously moving a bit closer. "We've all overcome so much together…remember taking me to task and saying no one was a burden? We put aside the past didn't we?"

"You aren't a burden," Blaise insisted softly.

Gin turned her head away almost as if she was struggling to stand firm.

"I have never seen such a stubborn woman," Draco told her. "That tells me you can handle anything life throws at you. Don't push us away."

Blaise reached out and laid his hand on Gin's cheek lightly, turning her to face them again. "If we could get along as if we'd always been a family in a few short weeks then why push us away?"

Draco leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Are we that big of a burden for you?"

He had hated to say it, but it was the only thing he could think of to snap her out of this. He sat back watching her closely, praying that he hadn't pushed her too far. He nearly jumped out of his skin when she reached out to grab a fist-full of his robes as she sat up with surprising speed. He saw Blaise hastily back away as she yanked him close enough to see the outrage and anger filling her eyes.

"Gin," he started to say, in the sweetest most cajoling voice he possessed, but she wasn't having any of it. So, he simply shut up and waited to see what she was going to do.

Without letting him loose she turned to Blaise silently asking _is that what you thought?_

If she hadn't a death grip on him Draco might have laughed at Blaise's hasty nod. But, he was smart enough to know she was still quite angry at him. She glared her most potent, terrifying glare at each of them in turn before dropping his robes, getting to her feet, and marching off.

"Bloody hell, Draco, I didn't know you had a death wish," Blaise whispered.

Draco wasn't paying attention, having jumped to his feet in order to follow after Gin.

"Hurry up, you two!"

They shared an incredulous look before scrambling to their feet and racing after her. Gin _yelled_ at them. Blaise plowed into Draco who'd stopped dead in his tracks.

Gin was standing next to a tapestry with her arms crossed over her chest and tapping her foot irritably. The look on her face told them that no matter how important they were to her, that she would exact a painful punishment if they didn't get their arses moving. She rolled her eyes as they hastily picked themselves up from the pile they'd fallen into.

"If you don't move, I'll not lead you out of here," she threatened as she turned on her heel and stalked away.

"Why do I get the feeling that we're going to be taken to task constantly," Blaise whispered.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Because, Pansy trained you so well."

He shared a look with Blaise. Both could practically hear Pansy's indignant "hey!" and the accompanying smacks upside the head.

"Oh shit," they muttered together. "We're in for it now."

But, they couldn't truly find it in them to mind all that much because Gin was talking and with them again.

All was right in their world.


	6. So damn lucky

**A/N: **Hi all, I wanted to explain why I said to some of you that there would be...well smut in this chapter. I looked at the length and some plot holes- or rather some situations that weren't explained very well and when I fixed that, the chapter had to be broken into three parts- two of which I'm putting up tonight. I am trying to write this quickly so I can get it to you quickly, but I fel tthe need to say that I'm a military wife whose husband is gone for the next year to eighteen months- what this means is that I'm taking care of four kids aged 10 and under, a house, all the stuff to run said house...on top of that my truck isn't working and so I've been stuck home for the past week with two children who I swear are changlings...without a break. So, please be patient with me responding to your reviews and updating. Enjoy the chapters.

**Disclaimer:** see previous chapters...I still own nothing.

**Chapter Five**

**So damn lucky**

The three of them didn't speak on the trip to the common room. Just inside the door, Gin turned to Draco and Blaise. Then, she shot a cautioning glance at the seven others watching them apprehensively. _Don't let them know I'm talking_ was her clear warning.

"We're fine," Draco explained to the group as Blaise lead both of them towards their room.

If she wanted to continue on acting as if she couldn't or wouldn't talk, then they weren't about to contradict her. Not when they were all still quite shaky. Draco closed the door, putting a silencing charm on it as a precaution.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" he snarled, turning to face Gin, allowing every last bit of pain and worry show.

Gin cringed. "I-I couldn't damage you two further, you have enough to worry about."

"Oh sod it all!" Blaise exclaimed. "That night you earned our…our affection, trust, and love whether you believe it or not!"

Gin's eyes went wide. "What?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Stubborn to the last, aren't you? I don't give my trust freely, but the moment you put aside everything to help Pansy, you earned it. We nearly died of shock when you did that. You did more for the three of us with that simple acceptance than anyone has before."

"I-I don't understand."

Blaise shook his head and led her over to sit on the edge of the bed. "You were well known for hexing anyone that annoyed you, so we expected to be ducking not to have you stay up a whole day to help Pansy or give us a second chance."

Gin nodded wearily. "It's too odd, six months ago we hated one another but now-" She shrugged as if unable to find the right words.

Blaise laid his head on Gin's shoulder. "You think we weren't floored at the beginning? You shocked Draco speechless when you gave us a chance to show you who we really were inside. No one, outside the two of us and Pansy, has ever taken the time to see us for who we truly are. Slytherins don't use words like _trust_ or _love_ lightly you know."

"I-I…"

Blaise shot Draco a warning look before turning back to Gin, looking dead serious. "You remember the story I told you?" At Gin's nod he pushed on. "Well that wasn't all of it. From a young age we were taught that love of any sort was wrong, a weakness that would only lead to our destruction. We were taught how to be perfect little courtesans. Every move, every smile, or bat of our eyelashes was taught with the specific intent of using us as bargaining chips. We were to be sold into marriage to those in the best positions to help our parents and their precious _Lord_."

"You were to be whored out?" Gin whispered disbelievingly.

"No," Draco conceded. "We were however encouraged to shag anyone who would allow it in order to be prepared for our marriages. They wanted us to properly satisfy our partners-keep the minions happy and all that. We…"

"Go on, I think I know where this is going."

Blaise winced but did as asked. "We, the two of us and Pansy, decided that we would stick together, letting no one else close. When others in the House approached us, we turned them down in favor of each other. We didn't…couldn't give ourselves freely, knowing that we would only be falling into the trap our parents set for us."

Gin sighed. "It's abhorrent that you had to endure that."

Blaise's lips quirked up and into a wicked little smile. "Shagging those two wasn't abhorrent, I assure you."

Gin snickered lightly. "That isn't what I meant at all."

Blaise brushed a light kiss on her cheek. "So you won't run screaming?"

Gin closed her eyes and considered what she'd just been told. As she shifted all the information around in her head, she sighed. "No, you two have earned my trust…more so than anyone before. Those first few days, it was like a war going on in my head. I knew, somehow, that I could trust you. The look in their eyes when you stood out in the hallway had me wavering. I'd just been betrayed by those I was supposed to trust and love, but there in the eyes of two who were to be my enemies I saw kindred spirits. I know it sounds silly."

"No, it doesn't, we felt the same," Draco admitted, coming to sit with her and Blaise.

Gin sighed once again, feeling as if she'd done nothing else in the past weeks. "I did think I was doing a good thing earlier."

Blaise groaned.

"If you ever try something like that again," Draco threatened, seemingly unable to think up a punishment fitting enough.

Blaise nudged her back onto the bed and whispered, "Don't, just don't."

"Why don't we all just sleep?"

Draco toed off his shoes and tossed his robes aside before crawling into the bed on Gin's left while Blaise did the same on her right.

"I am sorry," Gin whispered as she slipped off to sleep, comforted beyond words at their mere presence and acceptance of her.

Blaise sighed heavily and tried to get to sleep. The problem was that he was more concerned that Gin would disappear on them again, than he was about his own weariness. Looking over Gin to see how Draco was faring, he winced. Draco was watching not only Gin, but him as well. The fear of losing both of them was clear in his unguarded eyes. Each of them had given her a piece of themselves and as a result would do whatever they had to do to keep her safe, as happy as possible, and with them.

They needed her, to put it simply.

"Sleep," Blaise whispered encouragingly, taking Draco's proffered hand in his.

Draco nodded slightly, moving up against Gins' back and laying their intertwined hands on her waist. "You too, love."

Blaise smiled at that. "She's not going anywhere; we'll not let that happen."

Draco's eyes drifted closed as he said, "Not a chance of that."

Blaise watched Draco and Gin for quite some time, not willing to give in to sleep just yet. He still wasn't quite sure how he and Draco managed to win Gin's trust and affection. All he knew was that he wasn't about to do anything to change her mind. With one last affectionate look at Gin and Draco, Blaise finally drifted off to sleep thinking _I'm so damn lucky._

Theo sank into the cushions of the couch wearily. They'd watched Gin flee and the masks slip into place when Draco and Blaise registered that she'd run from them. He had seen the unbreakable bond the moment they stepped into the common room that first time. It had shocked him to realize that tiny little Gin Black had apparently broken through that particular duo's defenses when no one else, with the exception of Pansy, had been able to even after years of trying. But, acceptance had quickly followed. He had been raised as all the Slytherins had after all. He understood that they'd shut themselves off together just as he'd chosen to shut himself off, mostly, from everyone rather than willingly follow in his father's footsteps. If what Draco and Blaise needed was Gin, then he'd sworn to make sure nothing came between them. The problem was that he felt as helpless now as he had done that night when Gin had been screaming. He would never break through their defenses and could only stand back and help in whatever limited way they'd allow.

"What are you thinking about?" Luna asked cautiously, sitting next to him.

At the quiet hesitance, he simply melted. Big bad Slytherin or not, he couldn't find it in him to resist confiding in Luna. There was something about her that radiated calm, soothing feelings. "I'm worried over the three of them. They won't let any of us close enough to help."

She laid her head on his shoulder. "I know. Gin has always been that way. It's damned frustrating to sit back helpless, isn't it?"

He smiled halfheartedly. "It is. Where is everyone?"

She chuckled. "Trace and Daph dragged them back to have a lie down, claiming we all need a decent bit of sleep."

"Why are you here rather than there?"

She slid her arm though his. "I was worried over you. I told you I see more than I'm given credit for and knew you'd be all maudlin."

He kissed her cheek. "I knew you were brilliant."

Luna blushed furiously. "I am not, just observant. Now come on and have a lie down with us."

Knowing the futility of arguing with the tiny blonde, he got to his feet and offered a hand up to her. _Maybe I don't have to lock myself away any longer_ was all he could think as he allowed her to lead him back to the bedrooms.

Tonks and Andie sat across the table from one another. Neither knew quite what to say or do since Andie's nearly frantic Floo call not long after Gin fled the Great Hall. They wanted, desperately, to run into Slytherin and soothe, but knew it was useless.

"Do we let them hide away?"

Tonks shrugged. "Mum, I haven't a clue what to do. At least Gin let me in over the hols, but now…it's like she trusts me just not as much as Draco and Blaise. I know they're good for one another. It just hurts to be clueless as to what's bothering them."

"I wish I had words of wisdom for you, but I'm as lost as you are. The _Mum_ part of me is screaming to take them away from here, hell away from Britain altogether. But, then the other part of me rises up and insists that they stay here as they seem to have made Slytherin their safe haven."

"I know the feeling. Do you think Gin will ever talk again?"

Andie was able to chuckle at that. "Well, I think she is."

Tonks furrowed her brow, confused as hell. "No, she's not said a word since screaming at the twits in the Entrance Hall."

"That we know of. No one is able to question her, harass her, or anything like that if she's not able to answer. I have a feeling that she'll talk to them long before she lets anyone know she can indeed still speak."

"Bloody hell, so we pretend not to know?"

Andie laughed uproariously. "If we let on she'll only hold out longer just to annoy us."

Feeling a bit better, Tonks laughed along with her mum.

Gin didn't know what to say to Draco and Blaise, so she merely waited for one of them to take her to task. To her eternal shock, neither of them did. They simply acted as if nothing was amiss and resumed as they had been before she fled. She did note, over the next few weeks, that they were more affectionate with her-as they always had been with each other. She reveled in the affection as previously only the twins had acted in such a way.

It wasn't until the end of October that she _truly_ understood just how much she'd come to mean to them. They'd been relaxing together on one of the couches in the common room when Andie and Minerva reluctantly stepped from the fireplace.

Draco immediately sat upright, mask slipping into place as he wrapped his arms about her waist and pulled her back against his chest while Blaise was up and stalking across the room.

"What is going on?" Neville asked, from the corner where he and Theo had been playing chess.

"Harry, Ronald, and Hermione will be here tomorrow and I've no clue when they plan on leaving. They need to research in the library," Minerva admitted. "They've found all the horcruxes and now must discover how exactly to destroy them."

"I've hired two ex-Aurors to stand guard outside in the dungeons," Andie assured them. "They'll not get anywhere near you, Gin."

"Why are you letting them in?" Draco asked, anger almost literally rolling off of him. His eyes had gone dark with anger, worry, and fear.

Gin nearly cried, she knew the fear was for her as well as fear that she'd run from them again. He was clinging to her almost too tightly as if he was making damned sure she couldn't get away.

"They'll be in pieces if they come near Gin," Blaise swore in that low, dangerous Slytherin drawl.

Gin nearly fell over when she realized he was radiating the same mixture of fear and rage even as he faced Minerva with his wand in hand. She knew what she needed to say, what she'd been too afraid to say before. Actions may speak louder than words, but she knew Draco and Blaise needed the words just now. But, she'd let Draco have his say first.

"You will keep them away from us. I protect those whom I love and won't hesitate to stop those three if they make even one comment, one nasty insinuation about Gin."

Andie's eye went wide at the malice nearly dripping from his every word. If it hadn't been clear before, it was perfectly clear now that the three of them wouldn't hesitate to do whatever it took to keep one another safe.

If that hadn't been enough of a shock, what happened next sure as hell was.

Gin didn't move, not even bothering with her wand. Her low tone left no doubt of the truth of the first words she'd uttered outside their bedroom in months. "If they dare, I'll not leave enough pieces of them to identify. I too protect those I love."

Draco and Blaise were speechless. Blaise whipped around, moving quicker than most knew was possible and wrapped his arms around Draco and Gin. He was touched beyond any word or action could possibly even begin to explain, laying his cheek on the top of Gin's head.

Minerva goggled. "What in Merlin's name?"

"It's obvious," Theo called out mockingly. "They'll do whatever necessary to keep one another safe. Why does that shock you?"

Mandy stepped from the shadowy entrance to the dorms, making it clear that she was just as angry and prepared to lash out as the three wrapped around one another on the couch were. "We may not have the bond that they do, but we will band together and make them fucking sorry for crossing us."

"Too right you are, Mandy," Neville interjected.

Soon everyone had agreed with everything that had been said. Minerva was still shaking her head, staring at Gin.

"I'm glad to see you're talking again, Ginny," she said softly.

Gin and Draco shared an unreadable look before Draco turned to Minerva. "Whatever are you talking about? Gin hasn't said a word since before term started, Minerva."

"Yes," Blaise drawled wryly. "Whatever gave you the idea Gin was talking?"

Andie nearly fell over in an attempt to control her laughter. She could only shake her head and swipe the tears off of her face, finally breaking and laughing until she had to sit on the floor. "I knew it," she exclaimed, laughing all over again.

"I would hazard to guess if any such thing was spread about, all of us would suddenly forget how to speak," Natalie added, over the sound of Andie's fit of mirth.

"Well I never," Minerva finally said sounding appalled and wary. "Why in Merlin's name would you do such a thing?"

As if by silent agreement, the ten students refused to respond. They were proving the seriousness of their stand on this particular subject. The hard, angry expressions spoke volumes as to the lengths each would go to protect one another. Without even looking at each other, all ten were on their feet and sweeping out of the common room and into the castle proper without a backwards glance.

It was immediately apparent that they were proving a point…to everyone. The odd part was that most of the students caught on the moment Minerva announced who would be arriving the next day. It was their response to the news that amused Andie and shocked Minerva once again. They just simply stopped speaking themselves, as if giving their support to the group that all understood would be most at risk from the trio.

When Gin reclined on their bed later that night, she giggled before laughing as she hadn't done in quite some time. "The look on her face when the room went nearly silent will stay with me for years!"

Draco snickered. "The funniest was most definitely Thomas and Creevey's reactions."

"No," Blaise contradicted them both, moving up to sit with them, "Andie trying not to fall out of her chair laughing."

Blaise laid his head in Gin's lap after brushing a light kiss at the corner of her mouth, knowing she wouldn't shy away these days. He was more content than he could ever remember being-now that he had the only two living people that mattered right where he wanted them. He grinned when Draco scooted closer, looking as content as he felt.

_Finally, everything is working out correctly for us._

The next morning the Trio arrived and immediately knew something was amiss. They'd tried to sit with the large group of students at the Ravenclaw table, only to have said students get to their feet and sit at the opposite end of the Slytherin table from the ten amused, yet silent students watching everything with barely concealed malice. As one, they turned to the staff table only to be shocked again when every staff member but Hagrid and McGonagall turned away in an obvious snub.

"What is going on?" Hermione whispered.

Dean and Colin hurried over from where they'd been sitting alone.

"You'd be wise to leave them alone," Colin explained wearily. "Testing any of them is as stupid as facing You-Know-Who wandless."

"Probably worse," Dean added, turning on his heel and walking away.

"They've all gone mad," Ron whispered as he turned to glare at his sister.

"I wouldn't do that, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall called out in warning. "I'll not allow you to harass any of my students."

Harry got to his feet and stormed out, confused and angry that they were being treated as if they were the ones in the wrong. He couldn't even be in the same room with Bill or Charlie without them making comments about 'liking Azkaban' or 'the Chosen One's true personality makes them ill'. The worst part was that he knew it had been wrong to take advantage of Ginny, but she'd been there and he'd wanted just one night free of his burdens. He'd been so harsh the next morning as a defense mechanism, having wanted nothing more than to stay there with her instead of going off to fight. Honestly, he did love her more than he'd loved anyone before, and it nearly crushed him to see her with Malfoy and Zabini. That had been his reason for agreeing to Molly's plan. He'd really thought that she needed help if she was willingly sticking close to two Death Eaters. He just wanted the Ginny back he'd fallen in love with. But, that, apparently, had been the wrong thing to do.

_At least I still have Ron and Hermione._

When Harry stormed out with Ron not too far behind Hermione considered following them. In the end, she decided that watching the odd groups would prove far more educational than talking those two down from their rage. What shocked her most was the obvious affection between Ginny, Malfoy, and Zabini. It was almost sickening the way they constantly touched one another. She bit back a gasp when Ginny leaned over Malfoy to brush a kiss on Zabini's cheek before doing the same to Malfoy. _Oh Merlin, the rumors are true! _She was so intent on gathering as much information about their obviously sick and twisted relationship that she could, that when Andromeda Tonks stepped into her line of sight she almost fell over.

"Whatever you think you're planning, it would be wise to simply…forget about it. You have enough charges pending that you'll be old and gray before you see freedom. Don't presume that your interference will do anything but land you in Azkaban sooner than you already will be. Potter may be necessary, but I highly doubt the Wizengamont will say the same about you. So, toddle on. It would be wise to remind your mates of that, hmmm."

Jumping to her feet, she literally ran from the obviously deranged woman before she actually attacked. Harry and Ron needed to know just how much the situation had deteriorated. They'd stayed away hoping that the staff would see the error of allowing Ginny to run amok. They had obviously been hoodwinked as well. All she knew was that something had to be done, and soon.

Gin cringed, leaning into Draco as Granger raced out looking haughtier than ever. He brought his arms about her waist, letting her know that he completely understood her new wariness. Blaise leaned in as well, giving his support and acknowledgment.

They'd all known that the Trio would immediately try and find something, anything, that they could use to prove how so very right they were. They'd felt the malice from across the room, radiating from the annoying know-it-all and truthfully weren't surprised. The hardest part was staying silent when Andie took her to task. It had been the funniest thing they'd seen in quite some time.

Blaise whispered, "I say we stick to Slytherin if they're that intent on harassing us."

Gin shook her head, unwilling to give into the fear that accompanied those three. They had to learn sometime. They would see the truth, at least she hoped so. They could only remain blind for so long. Hell, even the Order had seen the truth. She was just wary of what the Trio would try and do.

Everyone in the Great Hall was wondering the same thing…

_What lengths would they go to in order to keep their delusions?_


	7. Progress, stupidity, and finding

**A/N: **I updated two chapters...just a reminder. Enjoy!

**Progress, stupidity, and finding humor where you can**

**Chapter Six**

Surprisingly, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the castle nearly three weeks before any of them dared approach any of the other students. First, they tried Ernie Macmillan. He simply remained silent, turning on his heel and walking away. Then they tried both Patil's, with the same results. When Laura Madley fled before they could even appeal to her, they finally turned to the two Gryffindors that weren't playing the silence game but that had been ducking them.

"You're bloody well insane if you think I'll help you," Dean told them flatly.

The next shock came when Colin rushed over, grabbing Dean's arm and pulling him away. "You're the insane one, don't even talk to them!"

"What is going on?" Ron snarled, racing after both of them; grabbing their arms for good measure. He forcibly turned them around to face him. "You two _will_ explain."

Both Dean and Colin winced at his bruising grip, but refused to answer him.

"We only want to help Ginny," Hermione explained.

"She's obviously cracking under the strain," Harry added morosely.

"The strain of your actions, maybe," Andie said from behind them. "You're assaulting two students, Mr. Weasley. Unless you want me to call the Aurors I would release them."

Obviously reluctant, he let loose of them. "What are you nattering about?"

Dean and Colin shot them hate-filled glares before joining Andie.

She scowled. "Your best mate took advantage of your _former_ sister in the worst way, did you not know?"

Ron blanched. "Look I've tried to put it out of my head that my baby sister is old enough to shag, let alone that she shagged my best mate. I don't need the likes of _you_ twisting that event to fit you're sick and twisted delusions."

Dean and Colin took a simultaneous step back, knowing what that sort of comment was likely to do. Their wisdom was proven moments later when Andie's face drained of every last bit of color.

"What, he didn't tell you that she had almost a full bottle of firewhiskey in her at the time?"

Hermione's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped at the implications of that information. "How would she even be conscious?" she finally muttered.

"Well," Andie snapped, "she couldn't stand on her own at the time, and was a hair away from passing out. You do realize what that means don't you?"

Ron turned on Harry, gripping his shirt and shoving him into the wall. "Is she telling the truth? Were Bill and Charlie telling the truth?"

Harry blanched. "She said yes when I asked."

Hermione blinked, trying to stave off her tears. "It doesn't count, Harry."

"What?" he screamed perplexed by Ron and Hermione's reactions.

Dean was struggling with the urge to launch himself at the _almighty Chosen One_, not having knowing this little tidbit before. Though, it did explain quite a bit about the current situation. "You bastard, having that much firewhiskey in her system would have meant she had no idea what you were saying or what she was agreeing to!"

Hermione crossed the hallway to Dean and Colin. "You tell her I didn't know. Harry said that she was a willing participant and that he felt guilty for leaving her, hence the reason why we left before she came downstairs the next morning."

Colin snorted. "Like we can get within hearing range of her without being hexed, but I'll attempt to pass it on."

"It doesn't matter," Dean told her coldly. "She abhors the mere thought of you three from what I understand."

"With good reason," Andie snapped. "Potter will be brought up on charges for his actions, if he survives the war. Hero or not, what he did is punishable by life sentence in Azkaban."

Harry was clearly horrified, especially when Ron turned on him and slammed him into the wall again and again. "It's…not…like…that!"

"She's insane, but that doesn't matter in this case," Ron told him, ready to strangle his former best mate. "I'll help you with the search and all, but I'll not ever trust you again."

Hermione stalked off towards the library, her intent was clear to everyone. _Find the information they came for and get the hell out of Hogwarts._

Gin watched horrified as the Golden Trio fractured and her secret was made known, though she could understand that it had to be said. She was able to relax when Draco and Blaise pulled her to them. They weren't about to make any noise, revealing that they were hidden in the alcove they'd ducked into when they saw the Trio approaching.

When Ron slammed Potter into the wall for what had to be the tenth time, they all mentally cheered having wanted to do exactly that themselves. When the know-it-all stormed away they nearly lost their control and laughed aloud. When he slammed his fist into Potter's indignant face, they did lose it. Knowing they'd been heard all three stepped into the hallway, making no effort to control their mirth as they passed the group. They were, in fact, holding one another upright as it had been by far the most satisfaction they were likely to get until after the war was over in regards to those three.

"You slag," Potter muttered.

Gin turned, her laughter stopping abruptly. She couldn't believe that the bastard had actually been stupid enough to speak to her, let alone insult her. Before her, Draco, or Blaise could move, Dean had launched himself across the hallway, shoved Ron out of the way, and was now thrashing Potter.

"Oi, leave enough of him in one piece to do what he has to do," Colin suggested sardonically. "We do need our ickle Hero to end this war after all, and then he's off to Azkaban."

"Too right," Ron agreed, stunning everyone to include Dean whose fists froze mid-strike allowing Potter to crawl away.

"Enough, Mr. Thomas," Andie called out lazily. "See me tonight at seven for your detention, though I may just get you a cake instead."

Ginny took Blaise's hand, leading him over to Dean. She pulled her wand and healed his hands silently and without truly looking at him. He nodded, obviously getting that she'd healed him to show her approval for his actions. She and Blaise rejoined Draco before walking off.

"Potter, you are restricted to the library and the tower. Only the corridors necessary to get from one to the other as well," Andie said cheerfully. "Your meals will be delivered. If I even hear a whisper that you've not followed instructions, I will call my oldest daughter in to deal with you." She turned to Ron. "It truly is too bad that he's needed. Otherwise, I would have let Mr. Thomas finish what he started. You are still under as many delusions as your poor mother. It's sad that even in light of what he did, you still insult Gin."

She left a gaping, confused boy standing alone in the hallway; as Colin and Dean had rushed off as soon as they could. She could only hope that one day he would be able to see past childish bigotry and see the truth.

Gin couldn't believe the audacity of the supposed heroes. True, they'd always let old hatred blind them, but this was too much. The still didn't see that there was nothing remotely wrong with her, that she was most likely saner than the three of them were. So, she sat back hoping that, for their sakes, they would finally see the truth. She should have known better as it took Ronald less than a week after the incident in the hallway to confront them.

They were eating lunch, still playing at being mute, when he approached red-faced and obviously ready for a row.

"Ginny, I understand that Harry's actions hurt you. That doesn't mean you need to associate with these sorts of people."

"Go away, now," Draco suggested softly, though he left no doubt as to what his actions would be if his suggestion wasn't swiftly followed. His eyes were hard and cold, hiding the true danger as his temper wasn't anything to mess with.

But, Ron never had been too terribly wise when dealing with anyone or anything he didn't understand. "Shut your gob, Death Eater."

Gin was on her feet even as Blaise sat in Draco's lap to keep him from murdering the idiot. It wasn't until Theo and Neville rushed over to help hold Draco down that Blaise actually saw just how fucked Ronald Weasley was as Gin advanced on him as he tried to back away. If he had wanted to stop her, he couldn't. If he moved even an inch, Draco would be up and over the table with Gin in a heartbeat.

"You go too far," Gin hissed.

"I won't listen to a Death Eater slag-" he was cut off as Gin quite literally jumped him, knocking him to the floor as she took out every last bit of anger and rage she'd ever felt for him with her fists.

Everyone was too shocked to move as they heard the bastard's jaw snap. It _may_ have had something to do with the satisfaction most felt with each and every blow. Even the staff seemed to be frozen in there seats.

"Bloody hell," Ernie whispered as he brushed past the stunned students to stop Gin before she did kill her former brother. "Ginny, he's had enough, you need to leave enough of him so they can toss him in Azkaban, remember that."

The quiet plea finally got Luna moving. She carefully laid her hands on Gin's shoulders, breathing a sigh of relief as Gin leaned back and laid a cheek on her hand. She was helping Gin to her feet when the worst possible thing happened.

"I knew she was insane," Granger exclaimed haughtily. "This just proves it. She'll be back in St. Mungo's before night fall."

Luna and Gin stepped over the unconscious body and advanced slowly on the know-it-all bint that just couldn't leave well enough alone. They were stopped in their tracks as Draco and Blaise raced over, catching them about their waists.

"She's not worth it," Draco reminded them, his anger still apparent to both of them.

Blaise kissed Gin's cheek, hoping to soothe her enough to bring her out of her rage. "Draco's right let her rot in Azkaban…starting tonight."

What no one apparently expected was Luna's reaction to all of this. She shoved off Draco's arms and tackled Granger, forcing her mouth open as she poured some sort of potion down her throat. "Have fun, Granger, I dare say days and days with no voice will teach you a lesson."

It was Andie who pulled Luna to her feet. "What was that?"

Luna laughed; it wasn't anywhere near pleasant either. "N-not telling," she sputtered.

"Luna," Andie demanded, "tell me what it was."

"No," Luna returned angrily. "I'm not telling, no matter what you threaten me with." She turned to Granger. "You deserve what you get."

Hermione could only nod her head, hearing the truth of Luna's words ring loudly in her head.

"Gin's not insane," Tracey hissed as she stepped up to join Luna and Andie with Theo and Daphne right behind her.

Again she nodded, also hearing the truth of that particular declaration. Her eyes went wide at the repercussions she was now beginning to realize. _It's a reverse truth potion! Rather than me spilling my secrets, I hear the truth and lies surrounding me!_

"Hermione, what did they do to you?"

She stared wide-eyed at Harry wondering how many more lies would be revealed before the potion wore off.

"What happened to Ron? Did Ginny attack him?"

She nodded, reluctantly.

"I knew it, she's insane."

Hermione nearly fell over as the potion caused no reaction as it had only moments ago. _Oh Merlin, it can't be. Ginny is insane, why would everyone say it if it wasn't true?_

"Hermione, what is wrong?"

"Oh, I understand," Ginny said delightedly. "Potter, why don't you tell everyone what happened the night of my birthday?"

He blanched but since he had nearly two dozen wands pointed at him, he wisely complied. "Ginny and I shagged."

Hermione got to her feet, knowing that there was more to the story and not particularly wanting to hear it whilst under this potion. She was stopped when Dean gripped her arm lightly, just to hold her in place.

"Oh no, Potter, tell it all."

At Andie's demand Harry cringed. "She had three-fourths of a bottle of firewhiskey in her when I asked her to shag me…I had to carry her up the stairs and undress her," he whispered, ducking his head and blushing profusely.

Hermione pulled her arm from Dean's grasp and slapped Harry with every last bit of strength she had._ It's the truth, he was lying…trying to save his arse the whole time! How could he? What was he thinking? How can I even begin to rectify this?_

"Now you know," Ginny stated sounding bored as she turned, not once letting loose of Zabini, who was holding her hand, and allowed him to lead her out.

Hermione's legs gave out and she burst into tears as her world came crashing down about her ears, her perceptions forever changed.

"I didn't want everyone to know, _but_ I give Luna points for appropriate revenge," Gin whispered.

Blaise sighed, swinging her into his arms. "I know, love, now Granger sees just how wrong she's been. I dare say she'll not bother us any longer."

"Wait for me," Draco called as he hurried to join them. "Are you all right, Gin?"

She laid her head on Blaise's shoulder. "I'll not fall apart or run, I promise."

Draco snickered. "We know you won't, we just worry about you as you worry about us."

"I say we lock ourselves away the rest of the day as what was said will mess my head up," Gin suggested lightly, though she didn't fool them in the least.

"Maybe we could convince Andie to let us Floo to her house and not come back until the day after tomorrow," Blaise suggested.

"No, I'll be shaky and most likely have nightmares. I've learned to deal with it the past few years. I'll be fine."

Somehow, Gin knew that she hadn't assured them in the least.

Harry didn't know what to do or say. He'd made one little mistake and lost his best friends over it. He hadn't missed the irony of the situation either; Hermione had slapped Malfoy not too long ago. Now he was in the same slot in her head as that bastard. _It's not fair; this whole situation is fucked up. Why are those three allowed to get away with anything they want to within these walls? Why am I being punished for far less than Malfoy is guilty of? What am I missing?_

"You know, I've been waiting years to see this," Neville told him.

"What do you mean?"

Neville shook his head in apparent disbelief. "You've treated me like a bumbling, brainless moron since first year. I fought with you and yet you still missed the fact that I'm not an inept eleven year-old any longer. Gin took the time to see it. Just as she saw that Luna wasn't the dreamy loony everyone had branded her. That is why we stand with her and not you. We helped you, all three of us and not once did you treat us with the smallest amount of respect. You used Gin. Yet, you lied again and again to save your own arse rather than admit just how bad you fucked up."

"Ginny isn't right in the head."

Neville sneered, shaking his head and turning to walk away. "If it helps you sleep at night to keep that little delusion than go right ahead, though keep it to yourself…I've seen Andie and Tonks angry and you'd be wise not to cause that sort of rage."

"Why do they care about Ginny?" _That was the root of the problem, why was everyone sticking up for Ginny? What was so important about her?_

"She deserves my affection." With that confusing comment Neville raced down the stairs and into the dungeons.

"But, why?" he nearly screamed.

"Ohh, is it my turn to try and get it through your thick head?"

Harry jumped, turning to see Luna flanked by Nott and two unfamiliar girls; though he recognized them enough to know they were Slytherins. _What is going on? Why are Ravenclaws and Gryffindors living in Slytherin?_

"Do tell, Luna," Nott encouraged her with a nasty, menacing smirk.

"You see…Gin cares about me." Luna stopped and matched Nott's sneer with one of her own. "I watched as that damned potion nearly drove her mad, as was that bint Molly's intention. I watched her struggle to keep her sanity, sanity which you bastards claim she doesn't possess. If this is what a Hero looks like and acts like…_I hate Heroes_."

The other two girls laughed, most likely at his dumbfounded expression. "What do you mean?" was all he could think to ask.

"Potter," Nott drawled. "Do we need to spell it out for you? We signed on with the Order in spite of you rather than because of you. You played the part of reluctant hero, which not one of us bought. We all saw that glint in your eyes. That _want_ inside every Slytherin to prove themselves. That _need_ to go out and show everyone just why you were so important."

"The only difference between us and you, Oh Chosen One…is that when you do it they call it a saving people thing and when we do it we're being selfish and evil."

"Well said, Daph…and Theo of course," Luna said with a mocking bow to the three Slytherins. "Anything to add, Trace?"

The girl in question snickered before staring him in the eyes. "Well, let's see…" She tapped her finger against her cheek as if mentally running through everything. "No, I think you got it all. Oh, other than fucking with Gin will be the last thing you do before that big, heavy door slams in your face and you find yourself in a tiny cell without a friend in the world."

"But…but why?"

"Thick aren't you, Potter?"

"Shove off, Nott! I've tried and tried to figure out just what the bloody hell is going on in this castle and for the life of me can't!"

He was being completely honest, he just couldn't wrap him mind around the strange behavior that seemed to affect everyone in the castle these days. Ginny had attacked Ron in front of the staff and no one had stopped her, or even punished her. Luna poured some weird potion down Hermione's throat that seemed to cause Hermione to go a bit mad herself, and that was just today!

"Look, see if you can wrap your mind around this," Nott suggested snidely. "Gin gave us all a chance no matter what past problems were between us. Yet you, the hero of our world, have yet to see past old grudges and feuds that you've been spoon fed by that insane bint Molly Weasley and her family. Gin is a strong, capable, and caring woman. You saw her nothing more than an easy shag, and now you see the mistake you made. You claimed her as your girlfriend and yet dropped her with the excuse that she wasn't capable of fighting! How can you be so blind not to have seen what was right in front of you for years and years?"

"I-I-"

"Does it hurt that bad, using your head for once?" Luna quipped, much to the amusement of the two snickering women.

"I'M SORRY!"

All four chorused, "Too little, too late, Potter."

"Too true," Natalie called from behind him.

He turned slowly, not willing to take his eyes completely off the four in front of him. What he saw further shook him. Natalie and that Ravenclaw Mandy something-or-other were standing side by side with narrow-eyed, stiff stances and vicious sneers he thought ought not be seen on a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw. In his mind they were only appropriate for Slytherins. _Oh bloody hell, what now?_

"We never liked Granger. Weasley always had most of us running for a headache potion…but you, you were the shy, reluctant hero. It wasn't until Natalie, Neville, and Luna told us about how you truly acted that we saw how wrong we were to laud you. Yes, you're the hero. Yes, it's a terrible thing that happened to you when you were a baby. Yes, it has to be hard to carry the weight of your task on your shoulders. And yet you still held on to petty hatred, allowed yourself to be blinded by your self-righteousness, and deep down you think that you can do anything and get away with it-"

Natalie cut Mandy off. "Why shouldn't he think that? He did get away with anything and everything for years and years. He, Weasley, and Granger snuck out, brewed illegal potions, hell they broke nearly every school rule…and yet they were awarded each time. They were the Golden Three, The Golden Trio, The Chosen One and his two sidekicks. They could do no wrong. It's no wonder Draco harassed them every chance he got."

Harry gaped, finally seeing a bit of what they were talking about. _Any other students would have been expelled for flying a car into the Whomping Willow, sneaking into Hogsmeade, brewing Polyjuice Potion and invading another House, smuggling out a dragon…Merlin the list goes on and on._ "But, we did good things too," he pointed out feebly. "We saved the Stone, saved Ginny, cleared Sirius' name…"

"Bravo for you, that still doesn't mean you can do whatever you damn well please to whomever you please. Did you ever once even consider a member of Slytherin house not becoming a Death Eater?" Nott asked, looking all too ready to throttle him.

He answered honestly. "No."

Luna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Tell me this, did you notice how many students from every House have been arrested or killed lately, you know as Death Eaters?"

Again, he answered honestly; hoping to somehow begin to rectify a situation that he didn't fully acknowledge, but knew had to be handled. "Yes and no. I was shocked at the former Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs, but I will admit I had expected the Slytherin names."

"What of the Gryffindors?" Natalie asked mockingly. "Or did you ignore those names and try to explain away why they were listed as Death Eaters?"

He cringed, as she'd explained his reaction perfectly, Ron and Hermione's reactions as well; as each of them had been stunned and disbelieving when news reached them at their former housemates betrayals. A new voice entered the fray, full of mocking sweetness that didn't even begin to hide the malice underneath.

"Why, Harry Potter, just who I was looking for."

He turned to see Tonks standing next to a sneering man that he recognized as a former Slytherin, Higgs.

"This is Auror-in-training Higgs. He'll be keeping an eye on you and assisting you in your information gathering. It should have been done when you first came to Hogwarts, but better late than never."

"Potter, I've been given orders to insure you keep to the parts of the castle that Professor Tonks gave you free run of. I've further been given permission to hex your holier-than-thou _Gryffindor _arse if you even look at Gin Black in a way that stirs my overprotective nature. Do you understand?"

He nodded miserably, what else did they expect him to do? _But did it have to be a Slytherin?_

"Toddle on now, this part of the castle is off limits," Nott called as he and the five girls all struggled with their laughter. "I have to give Tonks and Andie major points for this. Wait until I tell them!"

Tonks snickered. "I did it and I get to tell them."

Harry watched as Tonks stalked across the room and joined the now laughing group as they disappeared into the dungeons.

"Let's go, Potter. Oh and its Auror Higgs or Mr. Higgs, you would do well to remember that."

Gin nearly fell off the bed when Tonks told them about what had happened after they left. She would have too, if Draco hadn't caught her at the last moment and pulled her back up. It was just hilarious, Potter taken to task by all eight of them and one right after the other. She truly hated to have missed it. Tonks 'guard' was the proverbial icing on the cake, in her mind. Terence Higgs!

"P-p-poor Higgs," Gin stuttered though her uproarious laughter, leaning on Blaise to keep from falling off the bed again.

"Condolence gift," Draco cried, barely keeping himself on the bed let alone Gin and Blaise.

Tonks wasn't doing much better than them from the looks of it, having given up and collapsed at their feet. "He's _so_ getting a bonus," she finally managed.

That sent all four off them off again. They laughed until they simply collapsed, exhausted and with sore sides. Unsaid but clear was that this had been, bar none, the funniest day yet.

Tonks grinned when Draco and Blaise recovered enough to pull Gin between them an simultaneously kiss her cheeks. _They're getting better!_

Also clear to all was the understanding that worse things were coming and that they took the humor where they could find it.


	8. Accepting the truth

**A/N: **Hi all, wow 51 reviews blush Thanks so much for your support. I have to say that the scene that was bugging me didn't come out as I wanted it to, hope it's not a disappointment for anyone. On that note, any of you that would like to look over the smut-type scenes and help me with them, either messange me or say so in your reviews. BTW, I'm updating UD and putting up a new fic...check them out, yeh?!

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine, damn it.

**Chapter Seven**

**Accepting the truth…**

Gin didn't protest when Draco tossed her over his shoulder the next morning, figuring he was assuring himself that she wasn't going to run off. In fact, she didn't protest when he and Blaise traded off carrying her all day long, knowing that they were keeping a good hold on her just in case she allowed herself to get all maudlin. Honestly, she was enjoying the attention far too much to actually be all that fussed about it. It wasn't as if she couldn't see the worry the others were only halfheartedly trying to hide either. They'd attempted classes, mainly because hiding away would most likely give the impression that they were upset or ashamed about what had happened the day before. Showing their faces would go a long way in keeping the rest of the students from trying their luck.

It wasn't until dinner that Gin realized she truly hadn't thought about the past all day long. She smiled softly when she realized that the boys sticking close to her side all day had been the most likely reason for that. Theo and Neville too as they'd made it clear that even speaking to one of them, Gin most especially, would be met with swift and painful punishment.

"Ohh, what's this then?" Blaise teased her. "An actual smile, I'm shocked."

Giggling, she leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Oh give over; you make it sound like I _never_ smile."

Draco leaned over Blaise, his eyes full of humor. "Well, just ruin our fun then. I think my feelings are hurt."

Gin snickered. "You think, you mean you don't know?"

Gin watched as he schooled his face into an exaggerated pout as he got to his feet and stalked out of the room. She turned back to see Blaise watching her with that same pout and playful air about him and quirked an eyebrow up clearly challenging him. He laughed, pulling her into his arms as he too stood and flipped her over his shoulder.

"You know," he whispered as they followed Draco out, much to the amusement of most everyone in the room. "It's going to take quite a bit of sweet talk to repair our bruised feelings."

"It wasn't my intention to do so," she claimed as haughtily as she could while in her current predicament.

"I'm fully prepared to pout for at least a week if not sufficiently consoled."

She considered the full implications of his statement. She knew they shagged one another. She also felt guilty that her place with them had temporarily halted such activities since she had been informed of it. In fact, she had almost immediately seen their wisdom in doing what they had done. Shagging friends meant that it wasn't meaningless shagging, but a show of affection. It simply was another way to show how much you cared for the other person. She'd been used once, could she open herself that last little bit to them? She trusted Draco and Blaise more than anyone except for when she had Fred and George there for her. If she was perfectly honest, she trusted Draco and Blaise more than she had Fred and George. They were all she had left. Tonks and Andie were like family, but they couldn't possibly understand her like Draco and Blaise understood her. _Yes_ she decided, belatedly realizing she'd made the decision some time ago and just hadn't been brave enough to act on it. This seemed like the perfect time. So, she played the game.

"Hmmm, I think I could handle a bit of consoling."

Blaise stopped, right there in the middle of the main dungeon corridor. He tugged her from his shoulder and caught her neatly in his arms. She could see the disbelief easily and tipped her head back to try and assure him that she meant that just how it sounded. She allowed her feelings to show in her eyes as she'd done during her time of silence. She let the affection, love, understanding, and even her hesitance that she wouldn't be welcome shine.

He was clearly struggling when he whispered, "What's this then?"

She smiled brightly. "Oh, just my way of saying you two don't have to worry about sneaking about around me any longer."

She barely finished speaking when he showed her exactly how much her acceptance pleased him though he kept the kiss light and non-threatening. She wasn't about to let that happen, burying her hands in his hair and pulling him closer to show him the only way she could that his hesitance was unnecessary.

"Oh Merlin," Luna whispered. "What are they up to this time?"

Her Slytherin tablemates all winced; unsure of her reaction if they told her what they damned well knew was going on. Theo leaned over to whisper, "They're doing exactly what you're thinking. I'll go after them and make sure they make it to the House, but not quite yet. I truly don't have a death wish."

Luna's eyes went wide. "All three of them," she whispered a few moments later almost too softly for any of them to hear.

Tracey and Daphne shared a mischievous look and nodded simultaneously.

Mandy and Natalie just shook their heads obviously having figured it out long before now. In fact, they looked surprised that it had taken this long. Luna finally giggled.

"Oh this is rich," was all she said.

"I'm thinking that they have the right idea actually," Tracey said, leering playfully at Theo.

"Hmm, does that mean when they hex me you'll heal me after and then kiss it all better," Theo purred and matched her leer for one of his own.

Neville buried his face in his hands with a low groan. "Oh, now I've seen it all."

He didn't see the look that passed between the others or he would have realized the mistake of saying such a thing. _Why it was nearly a challenge_. He jumped in surprise when Natalie and Mandy slid up to him on either side and as if they'd planned it, leaned in to whisper, "Interested?"

Daphne was nearly laughing when she interjected, "This might just be better discussed inside the common room."

"Go on, Theo, scoot them along and we'll be right behind you," Tracey said wickedly.

"Yes," Mandy quipped wryly, "the key word being _behind_."

Theo got to his feet slowly, as if he was heading to his death. "Trace, if you don't sufficiently reward me I'll never forgive you."

Tracey snickered and kissed his cheek. "I will, just ask Daph how _sufficient_ I am."

Neville just knew his jaw dropped, _that_ he hadn't been expecting. "Well, I'll amend that…now I've heard everything."

Laughing, Theo hurried out, praying that he would live to be on the receiving end of Tracey's reward.

"Oh, Merlin's beard."

Gin wasn't sure how long they'd been there lost in each other when Theo's incredulous voice broke through. Her eyes met Blaise's and she could see that he wasn't happy at all about the interruption. She also saw the promise of finishing what they'd started as soon as they could shoo Theo along as she wrapped her arms more firmly about his neck. His face was buried in her hair when he finally replied.

"Go away, Theo. Far, far away _immediately_."

"Oh, hell no, I'm not facing McGonagall if she finds out I left you two to shag in the corridor for anyone to see. Go find Draco; he'll be quite put out if he's left out of this."

Gin snickered, really she couldn't help it. Theo sounded as if he'd gladly face her wrath over McGonagall's in this case. She lifted her head from where she'd been nipping at Blaise's neck. "Fine, but you'll pay for this little interruption."

Theo sighed heavily, sounding resigned to whatever painful retribution she came up with. "I'm going, I'm going, and you two had best do the same."

Blaise turned on his heel, still carrying her and not likely to let loose anytime soon. She caught him give Theo a glare that promised his own punishment before whispering the password and stepping into the common room.

_This is the most enjoyable day ever and the fun is just beginning _was all she could think as they crossed the common room and stepped into the bedroom where Draco was waiting on them.

_Fun indeed._

Andie pushed her chair back, fully prepared to follow the students to see what was going on. Sure, they'd been laughing, but she was wary enough about the most recent events to double check and see if they truly were all right.

Horace, who had been keeping to his rooms and away from his House, reached out and gently pulled her towards him. "I'd leave them alone. I assure you nothing is amiss."

"I'm worried about them," she insisted.

"You were a Gryffindor, yes?"

She nodded, confused as to where he was going with this.

"All I'll say is that you likely won't like or understand it, even _if_ I wanted to explain it to you."

She sat back, still confused. Though, if he was more amused than concerned she would have to trust that he knew what he was about. She had heard rumors about how the current Slytherins like her nephew had been raised, but thus far had seen no evidence of it. Then it hit her and she damn well knew she blushed.

"Ah," Horace said pleasantly. "I see you have heard a bit about it then. This is Friday and I would suggest leaving them alone for the weekend. I assure you I'll have meals delivered as I'm no more willing to enter the House now than I was at the start of term."

That had Andie snickering lightly. _Really, what else was she supposed to do?_ She didn't have a death wish which meant she wasn't about to interrupt anything. Hell, if it made them happy then she wouldn't ever be mentioning it again. But, she would have to Floo Nymphadora and suggest that she stay away for the weekend. The tough part would be finding a good reason as she'd not believe the truth.

Blaise gently laid Gin on the bed and stepped back. She saw the joy battling with reluctance in both of them. It only strengthened her resolve. She slipped from the bed, coming to stand between them facing Draco. Gently, but confidently, she laid her hands on his cheeks and pulled him down and kissing him firmly. She put all of her emotions into it, just as she'd done earlier for Blaise.

As her eyes drifted closed under the weight of the emotions stirring inside of her, she felt Draco's arms wrap around her waist and Blaise slide up behind her, supporting her as her knees went weak.

_So this is what home feels like,_ was all she could think when Blaise brushed her hair aside and left a trail of kisses down the side of her throat. She whimpered when Draco's lips left hers only to feel him cup her face in his hands. He proceeded to kiss each eyelid, the tip of her nose, and both cheeks. Her eyes drifted half-open when she felt him lean in, only to find him kissing Blaise over her shoulder.

She moaned.

Blaise nipped the shell of her ear and whispered, "Last chance to stop."

Conviction, lust, and love filled her voice when she replied longingly, "That's the last thing I want."

They grinned at her and then each other. She could see that their hesitance had fled completely. It removed that last sliver of doubt and left her reeling under the realization that this wasn't just an affirmation of friendship and trust, but one of soul-deep love and adoration.

_Home _reverberated in all three of their minds as clothes were lovingly removed, replaced by adoring hands and lips. Everything was out of focus and yet more in focus than she could ever remember anything being before. She felt them lay her back on the bed and she reached out pulling them close. Everything fell away but for the three of them as the pressure built deep inside at their loving, expert caresses.

She nearly swooned as everything came crashing down inside, her pleasure peaking for the first time and she screamed out in nearly unbearable pleasure as they slipped inside her simultaneously.

Time slowed down and sped up at the same time, nothing but pleasuring each other mattered now. In this moment of time, nothing else even existed. Her hands roamed, learning each inch of her loves bodies as they did the same to her. They were burying their souls in one another, leaving a piece of themselves behind forever.

Hundreds of miles away a man a woman watched Gin, Draco, and Blaise through a scrying pool, both laughing delightedly.

The man pulled the woman close and whispered wryly, "I never thought they would make it this far."

She snickered and replied, "I had all the faith in the worlds that Ginevra would find them. You can't tell me you aren't pleased for him, can you?"

He set his chin on her shoulder and sighed. "I'm overjoyed, love. I've seen this in my minds eye since the day I spoke out for him. It just…complicates things."

She turned in his embrace, laying her hand on his cheek. "Neither of us has ever shirked our duties. We won't start now either."

He grinned suddenly. "No, we won't. Send someone to watch over them…unseen."

She threw her arms about his neck and hugged him fiercely. "Thank you! I knew I could count on you…that they could count on you."

He watched her go and only those who knew him best would see the glint of regret in his eyes. With a negligent wave of his hand, the pool's water cleared erasing the evidence of one of the oldest ceremonies known to his kind. He and his love were the only two who knew or even understood the repercussions.

"Things are certainly changing quickly," he murmured, as he walked away without a backwards glance.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron silently worked together in the library on Monday with Auror Higgs looking on. Hermione was apparently still under the effects of the potion but even if she wasn't it was clear that she wouldn't be speaking to Harry anytime soon.

Higgs' snickering had all three of them looking up and immediately back down as Ginny, Malfoy, and Zabini had arrived. There was no way in hell any of them would risk the ex-Slytherin's wrath by even giving a hint of acknowledgement. The shock came a few moments later when Zabini dropped a book on their table and stalked away to rejoin his companions.

Hermione reached out and pulled it over cautiously, wondering if it was a prank. _Wizarding Institutions of Europe_ was written elegantly across the cover in what looked to be some sort of gold leaf. She stared at it for a long moment. _What on earth?_

It was Higgs who answered her unspoken question, sounding just as sarcastic as Malfoy was usually. "I think it's a hint."

"What sort of hint?" Ron asked testily.

Higgs snickered again. "Well, either they're reminding you that other schools exist or that a school that _teaches_ Dark Arts exists."

"Durmstrang," Harry spat. "I'll not be putting myself at risk by going someplace every last person would be willing to hand me over to Voldemort."

Now Higgs looked overjoyed, sitting back and raising an eyebrow looking the picture of disbelief. "You mean it _isn't_ that way here?"

Snickers drifted to them from the next row over.

"See," Higgs said pleasantly. "Someone agrees with me. I'd say you three are making no progress here and would be better served to travel. Oh, and do pack warm clothes. I hear it's frightfully cold year round where you're going."

The snickers were getting louder as Ginny, Malfoy, and Zabini stepped out from the stacks and shot them one, simultaneous, malevolent smirk before turning and walking away.

"What was that all about?" Ron whispered.

"Well," Harry replied slowly. "We annoy them, so they want us gone. Though, it's not actually a bad idea when you think it through."

Hermione glared at Ron and Harry. Her expression clearly said _no really? You think there's not a plethora of reasons to get the hell out of here?_

"Hermione," Ron whined. "You don't need to side with those three."

She stacked the books she'd collected quickly. There was no way she was going to sit there and take his speech on 'helping Ginny' or any such rot, at least not until she could rebuke his claims. Merlin, she'd wandered the castle and overheard enough conversations to understand that all but a handful of people in the castle (including Ron and Harry) would defend Ginny. It seemed that the students were only silent around the three of them and oddly enough Headmistress McGonagall. Ron was so terribly stubborn and had held on to his convictions for so long that admitting that he'd been wrong seemed to be too much for him. _At least he admitted that what Harry did was wrong, that has to be considered progress._

"Leaving so soon?" Higgs asked.

She nodded, pulled out a piece of parchment, and wrote: _I'm going to the Tower rest assured. I can't sit hear and endure another hours long session of just why they're right about Ginny, Malfoy, and Zabini._

Higgs leaned over to whisper. "I haven't a clue how you dealt with them for six years without committing murder."

She glanced over to see both muttering just soft enough that it wouldn't carry and sighed. She shifted to insure they didn't see her parchment before scribbling, _you think that's bad, have you seen their table manners or lack thereof?_

Higgs snickered. "Did you use some sort of deafness spell on yourself?"

Hermione blushed, she knew she did. Luckily, she was saved by Tonks who stormed over to the table.

"Please tell me you three have made some progress?"

"No," Harry and Ron muttered simultaneously.

"Though your favorite group of students dropped this off, I do believe it was a hint," Higgs said waving _Wizarding Institutions of Europe _under Tonks' nose before dropping it back on the stack Hermione had collected. "If you'll watch these two, I'll escort Miss Granger to the Tower as she'd grown weary of the company here."

Tonks dropped into one of the empty chairs and grinned. "Oh, I can do that, the boys and I will have a nice little chat while you're gone."

It seemed he didn't think about it as he got to his feet and lifted the stack of books into his arms. "Let's go before Tonks changes her mind."

Hermione didn't need to be told twice as she quickly stuffed he parchments, quills, and ink pot in her bag before rushing off with Higgs at her side. They slowed to a walk once they'd reached the Grand Staircase. "Thanks," she whispered unsure if her voice was back or not.

He stopped, turning to her with a wry smile. "None needed, you're finally showing some sense. Besides, I would have killed them if they started up with their insults again."

Hermione smiled, he wasn't all that bad once you got past the sneers, smirks, and prerequisite Slytherinish comments. "You know, Higgs, you're not a bad bloke when you get down to it."

He tipped his head back and laughed. "You aren't that bad yourself, Granger."

They resumed their climb lost in their own thoughts; though they were both wondering just what the hell had just happened.

"Have you two come to your senses yet?" Tonks asked, sounding disappointed and doubtful.

"I don't get it," Ron said, slamming the book he'd been reading closed. "My sister is practically a Slytherin and no one seems to care. She's with two Death Eaters constantly-"

He stooped abruptly when he realized Tonks' wand was digging into the side of his neck. He winced, knowing Harry wasn't about to help in this case as they still refused to look at one another and only spoke when necessary for research.

"You stop that, they aren't Death Eaters. You'll never be trusted to know the entire story and if I hear you accuse them of that again…I'll call in my mum, Kingsley, and Mad-eye."

"They don't have the Mark," Harry whispered.

"What?" Ron nearly screamed, causing Pince to glare at him.

"When they walked past, I looked as all had their sleeves rolled up. None of them have the Mark, not even Malfoy."

Tonks and Ron watched as the Boy-Who-Lived buried his face in his hands looking as if his world had shattered around him and he just noticed the destruction. Ron felt like raging at him, but resisted for what had to be the first time in his life. After all, it wasn't that long ago that he'd been faced with what his best mate was capable of.

"I don't understand," Harry whispered, face still hidden behind his hands.

"You were wrong about them. So terribly wrong and now you're starting to see the consequences of your actions."

Ron nodded in agreement, not feeling all that fussed about Tonks taking Harry to task again. He still didn't understand just why everyone flocked to Ginny. At least he understood that Harry had used her in the worst way, finally seeing through those lies. The hard part was accepting just why his mother was locked away in St. Mungo's.

Tonks, it seems, wasn't done. "Ginny had a horrid first year in which four of her brothers didn't bother to notice that something was wrong with her. You lot twisted what happened around and whispered that she was insane. Molly treated her as nothing more than chattel, a way to get _you_ into her family officially." She paused, pursing her lips as if seriously considering something before she sighed and continued. "Draco and Blaise call Gin a friend, even purchasing her school things for her. Molly ranted, raved, and screeched about how untoward it was for Gin to accept them. But, I could hear what she was really saying…she didn't think that Gin deserved new things. I think that she made Gin feel like a burden."

Ron gaped, the words spilling out before he thought about it. "A burden? She got more new belongings than the rest of us. There I was with Percy's old wand and she got a brand new one. Burden, my arse…more like _spoiled little princess_."

It was Tonks' turn to have her jaw drop, literally. "You're jealous and have always been! That's why you treated Gin so horribly, isn't it?"

Ron blushed, he hadn't truly ever thought about it before. It had been like a half-formed thought in the back of his head that he hadn't realized was there until the moment he spoke. Now he realized the truth, his brothers-at least Charlie, Bill, and the twins-had always adored Gin while he'd felt like just another boy in a long line. Ginny had never had the amount of chores any of them had either, always getting the easy ones like doing the wash and dishes.

"She's better at Quidditch than Ron could ever hope to be," Harry interjected spitefully. "Even without anyone teaching her, she did it all on her own."

"That is very true," Tonks agreed cheerfully. "That must really sting, having your baby sister out fly you in front of the entire school. Not to mention she didn't need to be The-Boy-Who-Lived's best mate to get people to notice her either. Now she's constant companions with two of the richest wizards of your generation. Ouch, cut's deep, doesn't it?"

"Shut it," Ron muttered. "She's a menace is what she is."

"Keep thinking that," Tonks spat. "Will it keep the guilt at bay? You can't hide from it forever you know."

He growled at her, crossing his arms over his chest and struggled to ignore that little voice in his head that told him that they were right and he was wrong, had always been wrong.

"You think they'll take the hint?" Gin asked.

Blaise chuckled. "Love, if they don't than we'll just have Tonks and Higgs portkey them there."

That caused Draco to laugh.

"She would, wouldn't she?" Draco mused through his snickers. "She likes us enough to do it."

"Don't forget she fights the urge continuously to wrap her hands around their necks and squeeze," Gin added cheerfully.

"Happy thoughts," Blaise said in a sing-song voice. "Its happy thoughts like that which get me through the day."

"Oh enough," Draco teased. "I say we go _relax_ for a few hours."

They didn't have to think twice, taking the stairs two at a time in their haste to get to their bedroom.

Hermione sat on her bed wondering just when Higgs had gone from absolutely loathsome to decent bloke in her head. Maybe she was finally seeing what Dumbledore had spoken of so many times…maybe forgetting that he'd once been a Slytherin was the key? She sighed, promising herself that she would try harder. It wasn't if she had any real friends anymore, as Ron and Harry had proven just how unstable they were becoming lately.

She pulled _Wizarding Institutions of Europe _from the stack, studying up on Durmstrang was the wisest course of action. She knew that if they didn't choose to go there…the Order wasn't above ordering them there, if only to get them away for a few weeks.

Gin took a deep breath, hoping they wouldn't think her mad for suggesting what she was about to. She sat on the edge of the bed while the boys finished dressing for classes Tuesday.

"I think we should broker some sort of deal with Granger." When Draco dropped his robes and Blaise nearly fell over she held up her hand. "No, hear me out. If we can have all charges against her dropped then maybe she'll convince them to go away and sign a contract that says she'll never speak to us or about us ever again." Then she pressed on, "If it works it would be wise. I think Potter and Weasley should be offered the same, if they ever wizen up."

"How can you say that?" Draco asked softly. "After all they did to you, Gin; they deserve a slow painful death."

Blaise cocked his head and stared into Gin's eyes. He too nodded in agreement. "Gin's

right, Draco. If we can get them away from us and goad them towards the only place that will have the information they need…well it's best for all of us."

Draco scowled, still unwilling to let them get away with everything they'd done. It wasn't until Gin slid off the bed and wrapped her arms about his waist did he relent. "If you two think it's best…though I'm not certain it is."

"Brilliant," Blaise said before kissing him lightly. "We'll talk to Andie and Tonks about it after class."

"Are you certain?" Draco asked, looking Gin in the eyes.

She let him see that by freeing the Trio, she was freeing herself of the burden of knowing that it was because of her they would be in Azkaban. She let him see that she wanted to have a life that was completely free of them and if they were imprisoned for anything to do with her; then she would never be free of them.

He slid his arm about her waist and smiled. "All right, all right, have it your way."

Blaise snickered when Gin repaid him with a sound kiss.

"Enough," Blaise teased, "We need to get to class. If you think convincing him was hard then wait until we have to convince two Black women with a vendetta."

Terence was waiting outside the tower Tuesday morning and sighed when only Hermione appeared. He hoped his plan was working. If he could get her to see that old rivalries needed to be pushed aside, maybe she could convince her thickheaded mates. "Where are the other two?"

She shook her head. "They said they're not leaving the tower until they've decided to stay here or go to Durmstrang. Stubborn gits didn't stop yelling until two in the morning. They finally had it out, but are still convinced that Ginny is insane and that they can't possibly be wrong."

"What did _you_ decide?" he asked as they began walking towards the library.

"We were so wrong for so long…," she shrugged as if unable to find the right words. "I think it would be best if we were far away from here is all. My parents were sent away two months ago and I'm not certain where they are or when it'll be safe for me to see them again. Harry and Ron were my friends, my real family, and yet I can't see them as such right now. I treated Ginny horribly and I don't know how to rectify that."

He stopped, laying a hand on her arm and biting back the instinctive urge to turn and run away. "You can't ever rectify it completely. What you can do is end the war quickly so that she and her friends can leave the castle. Whether you want to believe it or not, those three have dealt with far more than your precious Potter. They deserve a chance at a normal life."

"What is going on with them?"

He struggled not to wince. "I haven't a clue, at least that I'd tell you. What I do know is that it's taught from birth, to Slytherin men, to protect women _especially_ ones who've shown you trust. Those two will make your life hell if you hurt Gin. Just end this damn war and forget they exist."

Hermione could only shake her head, still confused about too much to even begin to understand just what the hell was going on. All she did know was that Higgs had it right, getting the hell out of Britain even for a week or two was best.


	9. Merlin, don't they ever stop!

**A/N: **Thanks for all the lovely reviews- if I haven't responded I am sorry! It's been a hectic week. I'll respond as soon as I get a moment...I thought updating would be the best apology! Enjoy!

**Chapter Eight**

**Merlin, don't they ever stop?!**

Andie knew her jaw hit the floor. "You want what?"

Tonks was wide-eyed and speechless, only able to nod in agreement.

Gin snickered at their reactions. "Look, we want an agreement from Granger. That way I don't have to deal with being harassed for the rest of my life. Just think about it! If they end this war, defeat Voldemort and all that…I'll be held responsible for them being locked up."

Blaise laid his hands on Gin's shoulders in support. "They deserve Azkaban. We aren't saying that they don't. What we're saying is that we deserve to live without the constant hassle of dealing with the reason for their imprisonment. If they sign iron-clad contracts then we'll wash our hands of them."

Draco sighed at the mutinous glares. "Aunt Andie, Tonks, please think it through. Molly is locked up, thank Merlin. The rest of the Weasley's are supposedly on Gin's side. Those three however will cause all three of us problems even from a prison cell."

"I'm not completely certain this is right. But, Gin and Blaise are sure so I'm agreeing _for_ _Gin_," Draco added, "For her peace of mind."

Tonks finally nodded. "Fine, I'll see what I can do since no formal charges have been filed. I know a solicitor that should be able to draw up something."

"Iron-clad, remember that," Draco interjected. "If there is a way around it then it does no good."

"Just go," Andie said wearily. "We'll handle it. I'm doing this because you want it _not_ because I think its right."

Gin hugged her fiercely and whispered, "I know you want to protect us. Doing this will protect us. Thank you." She turned to Tonks and hugged her as well. "You're a brilliant sister, thank you."

Blaise and Draco could only stand back and smile at the obvious step Gin had taken towards healing.

-----------

Thursday morning Tonks and Andie found Hermione in the library with Higgs.

"We need to speak to you," Tonks said flatly. "We have a proposition for you. Read this and we'll explain."

Higgs leaned over Hermione's shoulder apparently too intrigued to wait. He snickered and then grinned. "I'd sign it, if I were you."

Hermione looked up with wide-eyes. "Y-you mean I'll never be charged with _anything _if I sign this?"

Tonks frowned but nodded. "It wasn't our idea, mind you. We're against it but the three of them want it. We have identical ones for your little friends as well, when they wake up to the realization that Azkaban doesn't cater to heroes."

Hermione winced at his malice. "I think I should sign. But, convincing those two to do the same will be difficult. They had a row the other night, bonding over the fact that Ginny is insane and should be locked up after the war."

Higgs held up a hand to stop all three of them from screaming at one another. "Doesn't Gin have two older brothers already quite perturbed with the idiots?" At Hermione's hasty nod, he continued, "I say we bring them here and have _them _discuss the wisdom of signing the agreement. I mean without fists or hexes so that Potter and Weasley can't say they were coerced."

That had Tonks quite cheerful if the malicious grin and spring in her step were any indication as she turned and hurried out of the library. Andie shook her head and turned back to Hermione.

"You will sign it then?"

Hermione picked up her quill. "Higgs, will you witness this?"

He smirked. "Of course I will. You're doing the right thing, you know."

"I know; it's best for all of us I think. We're fighting a war and needn't another one brewing."

Andie took the signed contract with a wide grin on her face. "Finally you are beginning to show me why you were called the brightest witch of your age. Now convince those two wankers to sign theirs and get the hell out of Britain."

"Good job," Higgs whispered in Hermione's ear.

Andie nearly fell over when she turned around to see Higgs and Hermione staring into one another's eyes looking as if they were the only ones in the library. "Oh Merlin, no one will believe this!"

-----------------

"Oh no, you're joking," Gin said, looking a bit green.

Blaise laughed, while Draco and looked as sickened by the thought as Gin.

"Not kidding, they were nearly kissing right there in the library," Andie confirmed. "I think Miss Granger is finally seeing what he is like without her old perceptions clouding the issue."

"Oh enough," Draco nearly begged. "Do you know what it will take to erase that from my mind?"

Gin leered playfully at him. "I can help with that."

Andie backed out of the room. "I'll just put this contract in my vault, have fun." Then she simply fled.

They laughed uproariously at her hasty exit before Draco leveled Gin with a pout.

"You weren't joking, now were you?"

Gin scoffed. "Why would I joke about a serious matter such as this?"

Draco snickered, grabbing her about the waist before tossing her on the bed. "I think we all need a bit of consoling."

Blaise grinned wickedly before throwing himself across the bed. "We don't truly need to eat lunch."

-----------------

It was Monday before Tonks was able to convince Bill and Charlie to go along with what Gin wanted. They'd been quite adamant until she reminded them how much of a ruckus having the war heroes in Azkaban would cause and just who would be blamed rather than admitting their heroes were flawed. Arthur had remained silent, not agreeing or disagreeing. He had walked out, still obviously reeling from everything that had happened.

That was why they, Hermione, and Higgs were sitting in the Gryffindor common room attempting to convince Harry and Ron to take the reprieve.

"Why should we?" Ron asked; arms crossed over his chest and mutinous expression on his face. "She's insane and we'll have her locked up soon enough."

Hermione wanted to throttle them. "No, she's not. That potion proved it without a doubt. You have the head of the Auror division ready to lock you both up the minute Voldemort is killed, do you not see that?"

Harry nodded reluctantly. "I was wrong to do what I did. I have to live with myself and completely understand why you two want me in prison for it. What I don't understand, still, is why everyone in the bloody castle thinks Ginny can do no wrong."

Tonks sighed heavily, wondering if throttling him would do any good. "They have dealt with far more than you. All they want is to be free of you three, _forever_. Gin realized that she would be hassled and blamed for your imprisonment rather than anyone seeing the truth. It's easy to see why she would see it, seeing as that was how she was treated the same in that farce of a home."

"I'll sign when you have my Mum released," Ron returned nastily. "She's not insane and shouldn't be locked up."

Charlie leaned forward menacingly. "She is insane. Bill and I visited her. She babbles and drools for Merlin's sake. From what the healers can tell us, the realization of what she did to Ginny along with the truth of Potter's actions _on top of_ the twins murders were too much for her. She would have cracked even if she'd been at the Burrow. Sign the contract and go to Durmstrang. End the damned war so we can all try to return to a normal life."

"Mrs. Weasley isn't insane, Ginny is," Harry insisted sounding frantic. "She broke Ron's jaw and no one cared!"

Bill reached out and hauled Harry towards him before anyone saw him move. "You little wanker, he deserved it for what he said. You three will never be trusted with the whole truth. _Am I clear?_"

Harry winced and nodded quickly. "Fine, you'll see how mad she is sooner or later. I wash my hands of her and I'll sign your damned contract. Just get me out of here within the week. It sickens me to watch her whore herself for Malfoy and Zabini."

Bill punched him, only his firm grip on Harry's jumper kept the younger man upright. "You stupid little wanker, I told you and told you _never_ to insult my baby sister again."

Oddly it was Higgs-after a nudge from Hermione-that pulled Bill off of Harry. "Potter, you go too far. Sign the contract and if I ever hear you say one word against Gin…I won't hesitate to let Bill, Charlie, Draco, and Blaise at you…_understand_?"

Hermione was silently crying. "When did you become this way, Harry? How could you say these things? How can you be so stupid?"

"We don't need you, you traitorous bint," Ron spat. "You're just like Ginny. I can't trust you to fight with me. You just might let your little _Slytherin_ hex me while my back is turned."

Higgs moved quickest, hauling Ron up by his throat. "You won't insult her for seeing the truth-"

Charlie cut him off. "Let him go, Ter. I know he needs a good thrashing, but I'll handle it." He pried the fingers slowly cutting off Ron's airflow away quickly. "Take Hermione out of here, _now_."

Higgs turned and held out a hand for Hermione which she took without hesitation. They escaped as quickly as they could.

Charlie still had a hold of his youngest brother, ready to murder him if the look in his eyes was anything to go by. "You still don't see the wisdom of shutting up, do you? I know you're smarter than this or else you'd be unable to walk upright!"

Tonks stood back, not wanting to get involved but she knew she had to stop it before someone was killed. "Charlie, thrash him if you must, but don't do any permanent damage."

"You two sicken me," Bill seethed. "Grow the fuck up!"

"How can you side with that spoiled little bint?" Ron screamed.

That stopped Charlie and Bill in their tracks as both whispered, "What?"

Tonks sighed. "He thinks Gin was spoiled because she didn't get as many hand-me-downs as he did. He is green with jealousy and has been for awhile. Not to mention how much better she is at Quidditch than him. I think he's finally starting to realize his mistakes. Aren't you, Ronald?"

He gulped audibly. "What was I supposed to think? She got a new wand right off, the easy chores, and never got into trouble! Then she nearly kills students her first year. Mum obviously saw what I did. Why can't you?"

Surprisingly, Harry spoke up this time. "I don't think she is insane, Ron. I mean, your mum wouldn't have been kept at St. Mungo's unless she was truly mental. They were reluctant to admit Ginny, remember? Then they released her as soon as Tonks and her mother arrived."

"Why this change of heart?" Tonks asked softly.

Harry threw his arms up in defeat before dropping into a chair. "Don't you get it? I finally noticed Ginny last year. She's one of the most beautiful and popular girls in the school. I wanted her for my own, thinking I knew her! I grabbed a hold and then realized how much danger she would be in. I loved her more than I can ever remember loving someone before. It was all too easy to forget that she didn't need me to stand in front of her, protect her. I wanted her safe so I could win this war and return for her."

He stopped, dragging his hands through his hair before shaking his head and finishing what he had to say.

"I took hold of her on her birthday because I _needed_ her! I needed that one night for myself, without war, without responsibilities…just one night! But, then we find out that she's constantly with Zabini and Malfoy. I accepted the story that she was insane because it meant that with help she could be mine again. If I accepted that fact that she wasn't insane then I had to accept that she didn't love me as I loved her."

Tonks opened her mouth but Harry shook his head.

"I'm not done."

She nodded and he winced again.

"I think I'm beginning to see that I was in love with who I thought Ginny was rather than who she truly is. I have to let go of my misperceptions or I'm never going to finish this war. I have to learn to accept that we didn't take the time to see the real Ginny…don't I?"

"Yes," Tonks whispered cautiously. "You disregarded her and her feelings for too long. Draco and Blaise took the time to see the real Gin. They care for her, unlike anyone but the twins had done before. Mum and I love Gin and she is family to us. Nearly everyone in the castle sees how happy she is now and we all want to keep it that way. Luna and Neville were on the receiving end of the same sort of treatment from you three. You never truly acknowledged that Gin, Luna, and Neville fought with you at the Ministry and again last spring. They were _forgettable_, according to Neville. So do Gin a favor now and sign the contracts. Forget her again; you've proven how well you can do so many times. Just sign the contracts."

Harry held his hand out. "Who will witness it?"

"I will," Bill answered.

"I- I think I might sign," Ron whispered, sounding about five years old. "Maybe I was wrong and maybe I'm right. I'm not certain she won't murder the lot of you in your sleep and prove me right, but I want out of here."

----------

Hermione refused to let go of Terence's hand until she stopped on the fourth floor. "Terence, can I ask you something?"

Surprised at the use of his first name, he nodded. _Oh shit, did I overplay this? Damn, I'll have to go with it. I can't stand this bint. If I tell her the truth now, she'll run right back to those two wankers. I can't let Tonks down now, no matter what._

"What do you do when your world shatters around you and you know there isn't any way to fix it?"

He hated that she sounded broken, despondent, and lost. Potter and Weasley were at fault for that. So he laid a hand on her cheek, praying she didn't slap him silly. "You throw your shoulders back and chin up before rebuilding."

"I can't do it alone."

He bit back his disgust and mentally kicked himself for starting this without thinking it through. "I'll be there for you, if you want."

She smiled softly and searched his eyes. "Would you do that?"

He answered her with a soft kiss. _Disgusting, I hope I don't__have to do this very often. Draco and Blaise won't ever let me forget this. What was I thinking?_

_----------_

"Oh Merlin," Draco muttered. "I didn't need to see that!"

Gin nearly giggled when she saw Draco and Blaise with a hand over their eyes and looking slightly green again. Taking pity on them, she led them further away from the stairs and the snogging couple.

"You two can drop your hands. You can't see from here."

Blaise scrubbed his face with his hands and winced. "I never, ever want to see those two snogging again."

"I agree," Draco whispered. "There is nothing about that scene that I ever want to remember either."

"They're cute together. You just don't like _who_ Ter was snogging." Gin made a mock gagging noise. "It's infinitely better than her and Ronald…or Percy and Penny."

Draco scowled. "Now you've done it! I don't know if I can ever be consoled enough after that."

Horror forgotten in the face of such a blatant challenge, Blaise smiled slowly and wickedly. "The challenge has been issued."

------------

Neville winced as he walked up to the group who obviously had something other than class on their minds. "Shall I pass on that you three will be missing class, then?"

"Yes," they chorused distractedly, already heading for the passageway just down the corridor.

Neville was still standing there chuckling when Theo and Tracey caught up to him.

"Oh Merlin, what now?" Theo asked.

"Just the usual, we're to pass on that they're missing class."

Tracey snickered. "I'm of like mind after seeing Ter and Granger snogging."

There were murmurs of agreement as the rest of their group joined them, leaving Neville alone in the hallway. "Merlin, don't they ever stop?"

------------

Bill stepped into the History of Magic classroom and caught Neville's eye. When Neville joined him in the corridor he asked, "Where's Gin?"

Neville winced. "Umm, don't ask. I'll pass on any messages you have."

Bill blushed, having a fair idea what Neville had left unsaid. "I take it she was distraught over something and taking her back to Slytherin was the best option."

He nearly laughed aloud as Neville nodded quickly, obviously ready to agree to anything that would prevent him from having to explain.

"Fine, tell her all three contracts have been signed and within the week Ron and Harry will be gone. Unfortunately, they refuse to let Hermione go with them. I haven't a clue where she is to ask where she'll go though."

Neville turned faintly green. "Ahh, she and Higgs were snogging on the Grand Staircase earlier so you'd best wait a bit before you go looking for her."

"Merlin's beard, what the ruddy hell happened to the Hogwarts I knew?"

Neville chuckled at that. "War, at least that's my reasoning."

Just then the class filed out, Parvati handed Neville his bag without a word, but gave him a slight smile as she hurried off.

"Will you walk with me?" Bill asked hesitantly. He wanted to ask about Gin but wasn't certain he would be told anything.

"Sure, I'll not spill Gin's secrets though."

They set off, meandering through the castle as Neville wasn't about to take Bill to Slytherin. They walked in silence for quite some time before Bill finally spoke.

"I just need to know that Gin is doing…okay."

"She is now. When they first arrived I'd never seen her so angry or hurt. Frankly, Nat and I hid in the common room as she stormed up to the girls' dorms. She was definitely as frightening as some of the Death Eaters we fought. Tonks went up after her while Draco and Blaise waited in the common room. It wasn't until we got word about Fred and George that Luna, Mandy, Nat, and I moved into Slytherin. The ten of us are like a family. But…Gin, Draco, and Blaise have something that no one can breech. We don't even try and I would suggest you do the same."

"But…is she happy?"

Neville smiled. "She is. I can't really explain what it is…there is something about her now that just…shines." He blushed.

Bill chuckled. "I think I know what you mean. I was the one who took the time to play with her and listen to her when she was small. We grew apart and I understand that the twins were there for her. I guess I just wanted to make sure that she wasn't still hurting from everything."

"Not anymore; at least not to my knowledge that is. They're good for her, Bill. They saw the _true Gin_ not what they wanted her to be as she did for them. I can say this. Whatever happens, no matter how long this war lasts…she'll be with those two. There isn't anything that anyone can do to change that and I'd fight the one who tried."

Bill held up his hands. "I swear I just want her happy. If they make her happy then good for them, I won't step in. I would like the chance to get to know her again, will you pass that on?"

Neville shrugged halfheartedly. "Let me think about it. I don't know you well enough to know your motivations or if you're lying to me. I won't be a part of hurting Gin. I value my life far too much to do that."

They both looked up to see Charlie hurrying towards them, his loud, "Wait up," had alerted them to his presence.

"I wanted to talk to Gin," he said when he finally reached them.

"Not happening anytime soon," Bill quipped.

"Bill! I don't even want to hear insinuations like that."

Neville chuckled as the two of them bickered softly with each other. Then he frowned at the realization that Gin never had this sort of thing with anyone but the twins. Hell, _he'd _never had that sort of familiarity with anyone until he moved down to the dungeons. He found himself murmuring, "You two don't know how lucky you are," before he even thought it through. He hurried away not certain that they even heard him.

----------------------

"What was that?" Charlie asked watching Neville hurry away.

Bill sighed, feeling the weight of what Neville had told him settle on his shoulders. "I think he's like Gin."

Charlie sighed. "You mean he was overlooked and underappreciated for too long?"

Bill struggled to put what he felt into words. "That's part of it I think. I mean, you've seen his Gran. She's always muttering how he'll never live up to his parents. Think about what Tonks said."

"You mean about Gin, Neville, and Luna fighting alongside them and being forgettable, don't you?"

"I feel horrid. We were so busy trying to escape the Burrow and poverty that we didn't see how Gin was treated. I make good money. I could have used some of it to give her gifts; Ron as well to be honest."

"I always thought that with you and me gone, that they'd have more money to spare. I'm beginning to think that we were deliberately kept in the dark."

Bill sat on the stairs. _How did it get so bad without anyone noticing?_ He looked over at Charlie, who looked to be feeling as guilty as he felt. "Do you think we could have done anything?"

"I honestly don't know. I think that if we'd tried to help, it would have been refused. Mum was always so proud, too proud I think."

Bill closed his eyes, hoping that someway, somehow they could find a way to help further. Ron was finally waking up and realizing his mistakes and Gin needed them, even if she never let them close to her again. "I think we have to do our best to help Gin. From what I got out of Fleur, she was treated worse than a house-elf all summer long. I say we give Gin the means to live her life as she sees fit."

"It's the least we can do," Charlie agreed miserably.


	10. Not again!

**Note: **According to the Lexicon the _Ennervate _spell has been officially renamed by JKR to be _Rennervate_. Just thought I would give you the heads up beforehand!

My family is visiting this weekend so I won't have much time to be online or even touch my laptop...enjoy and hopefully the next update won't be too terribly late!

**Disclaimer: **still not mine

**Chapter Nine**

**Not again?!**

Gin couldn't help but laugh at Draco and Blaise's rowdy, enjoyable, wake-up call the day after Christmas. It had been the best Christmas that she could remember. There had been a pile of gifts from Andie and Tonks, Bill and Charlie, Blaise, and Draco. That wasn't even counting the gifts from the other seven residents of Slytherin.

By far, the most surprising had been the Gringotts key from Bill and Charlie. The note had explained that they'd forgone any right to even talk to her, so they instead gave her the chance to be free. Also in the box had been a black velvet cloak with hand-embroidered copper colored flowers from Fleur with another note. Her note had been a long apology for not seeing how horribly Gin had been treated by both herself and Molly. She'd added that she never expected friendship, but hoped that one day Gin could forgive her…at least a little bit.

"Gin?"

She looked up to see Draco and Blaise watching her worriedly. "I'm fine, just thinking about Fleur's note is all."

Draco and Blaise groaned.

"Forget it," Draco suggested.

She snickered. "No, I have to at least think over what she said."

"No," Blaise spat. "I say we burn the note and that cloak. She treated you horribly and refused to help heal Pansy. I'll not be forgiving her anytime soon."

"Tonks said she sat back and watched them haul Molly off. That has to say something about her true feelings," Gin reminded them.

"Theo says it snowed last night. Why don't we go out on the grounds?" Blaise suggested wryly. "You can pelt us with snowballs to your little hearts content."

"Who has the death wish now?" Draco teased him. "Giving Gin the go ahead to pelt you with snowballs is rather like giving her the go ahead to practice hexes on you."

Blaise tackled Draco and the two of them fell on the bed in a heap. "You let me up right now, Blaise Zabini!"

Gin just laughed, pulling on her cloak as she watched her…friends…lovers…true family… out of the corner of her eye, and couldn't help but smile. Since shipping off the two idiots, life had finally settled down without any major altercations. She had gone _weeks_ without a nightmare.

Life was definitely good.

"Where did you go?" Draco whispered as he swung her into his arms having untangled himself from Blaise.

Gin smiled, laying her head on his shoulder before explaining. "Just thinking how well I'm doing lately."

Blaise tossed his cloak on and grinned. "I have to say seeing you laughing and smiling is infinitely better then before. I just don't want you pushing it, love."

Gin rolled her eyes. "I won't, Blaise, I know better. You two would have my arse if I regressed."

Draco sighed. "It would be the fact that we like you happy that makes us that way."

Gin sniggered and wiggled out of Draco's hold. "I know that, now let's get going."

"Hats, scarves, and gloves," Blaise interjected.

"Yes, Da," Draco teased as he closed the clasp on his cloak. "Are you going to force warming draughts on us before we go as well?"

Blaise swatted his arse and scowled mockingly. Then he tossed Gin over his shoulder.

"So you would prefer Pepper Up potion when you catch a cold?"

Gin blanched. "Let me down and I'll get them."

He set her on her feet and in short order all of them were properly bundled for the weather. When they reached the common room they found the other seven waiting, bundled as heavily as they were.

"I challenge you to a snow war," Theo called. "Luna graciously offered to play referee and Tracey wants to keep score. Two hits and you're out with the last team that has a member standing winning."

"I'm with you three, if that's alright," Neville said crossing the room to join them.

"We'll kick your arse, Theo," Blaise taunted.

Theo raised an eyebrow and grinned impishly. "You say you will, but I'm not so certain."

Gin and giggled and ran for the door. "Hurry up."

Draco and Blaise hurried after, knowing that she wouldn't bother waiting for anyone else. They were all shocked when they found Tonks, Andie, Ter, and Hermione waiting in the entrance hall.

"We were hoping you lot would be up for a snow war," Tonks said teasingly. "The four of us would love to join you."

"All right," Gin whispered as Draco snuck up on her and picked her up. Hermione had been going out of her way since signing the contract to prove that she had changed. Hell her relationship with Ter was proof of that. "Luna and Tracey are sitting it out to even up the numbers."

"Thank you," Hermione told Gin once they'd trekked out by the lake. "I wasn't certain you'd even acknowledge us."

Gin shrugged from her place in Draco's arms. "You've been trying."

"That doesn't mean that we won't make your life a living hell if you revert," Draco told her, setting Gin on her feet.

"Ten minutes," Luna called. "You can't use magic and are allowed one shelter and snowball making. Hurry or else you'll forfeit."

"What the hell happened to the tiny, quiet Luna?" Gin teased.

"I grew a spine," Luna retorted grinning wickedly. "It's the Slytherin influence. I blame it on Theo."

Theo's head popped up from behind the low wall he and Daphne had been building. "Hey now, my feelings are hurt, love."

Luna snickered and rolled her eyes. "Sure they are, _love_. Just get building as I'll be a fair judge."

"Oi, Theo, that means she'll not be turning a blind eye to you cheating," Blaise called out from behind the wall he and Ter were hurriedly constructing.

Theo's scowl deepened and he dropped back behind the wall. "I'll take you out first for that, Blaise."

"I think _not_," Gin retorted. "I say we'll be taking you out, Theo. It's fitting paybacks for that interruption of Blaise and me, don't you think?"

"I'm with Gin on this one," Draco added impishly.

"Shit," they heard Theo mutter. "I should just run for my life."

Daphne snickered, dumping her handful of snow on his head and racing away.

Luna rolled her eyes as the first snowballs flew. "Alright, the war is on."

They were all soaked and almost euphoric when they stepped into the entrance hall hours later. The war had been a draw seeing as Gin hadn't been able to resist switching teams. She took out Draco and Blaise halfway through the battle much to Luna and Theo's amusement. The lighthearted battle had been just what everyone needed to relax for once.

They should have known the peace wouldn't last.

No one had been prepared for what happened next. They were hit with a barrage of spells. The last thing Gin remembered was Draco and Blaise falling on either side of her before everything went black.

She hadn't even had the chance to scream.

Gin screamed and screamed, hoping that someone would hear her even as Arthur Weasley slapped her over and over. His girly slaps were nothing compared to what she'd endured growing up roughhousing with six brothers. They only seemed to give her the strength to keep screaming even as she felt her mind shutting down. She was pulling into herself as she'd done before she had Draco and Blaise to help her. She had to escape and get to them before she shattered.

The dungeons weren't helping, bringing back all the painful memories that she thought she'd locked away. The memories were like bugs crawling all over her skin and nothing she did was removing them…

_Flashes of Tom Riddle…Harry moving over her roughly…waking up to hear Harry's declaration that none of it had meant anything to him…Pansy broken and bloody begging for Draco and Blaise…Molly screeching about her inability to satisfy Harry… Tonks telling her that the twins were gone…running from Draco and Blaise…being utterly and completely alone…_

"YOU NEED HELP, GINNY. I WANT TO HELP YOU," Arthur screeched. "YOU'VE BEEN USED!"

…_alone…_

Percy stepped from the shadows, looming over her threateningly. "STOP THE SCREAMING! WE'RE TAKING YOU TO ST. MUNGO'S SO JUST STOP!"

…_all alone…_

Arthur stepped forward again, leaning in too close and had her shaking even harder. "JUST STOP THIS RIDICULOUS BEHAVIOR! THEY'VE DONE SOMETHING TO YOUR MIND. IT'S JUST LIKE THAT DAMNED DIARY AND YOU NEED TO REALIZE THAT!"

…_alone…_

She watched them pace in front of where she was curled up in the corner even as she felt herself completely shutting down. Screaming was even beyond her at this point.

"GINNY, GINNY, GINNY, WE NEED YOU TO WAKE UP AND LET US HELP YOU!"

_I need you two, where are you?_ _Why did you leave me alone? _was her last coherent thought as she simply shut down mentally.

"What the hell happened?" Draco asked, sitting up clutching his aching ribs.

Blaise groaned, rolling to his side and laying his cheek on Draco's thigh. "Where is Gin?"

"Everyone alright?" Ter called weakly.

"No," the rest chorused.

"What happened?" Andie asked from the door of the Great Hall, having bowed out of their war early in favor of the warm castle.

Draco looked up scanning the crowd. "Gin?"

"I don't see her," Andie said rushing to them and helping him and Blaise to their feet. "Why isn't she here? Who attacked you and why?"

"Arthur and Percy," Hermione explained as Ter helped her up. "They hit us all with _Stuptify_. That's all I remember."

Draco stumbled into Blaise. "Shit, where would they take her?"

Andie looked furious. "Search the castle while I explain to the staff and contact St. Mungo's. GO!"

No one considered arguing.

"Draco, you and Blaise search the dungeons," Theo instructed. "Daph, Trace, and I will search the grounds."

"Luna and I will take the top three floors," Neville called over his shoulder, tugging Luna up the stairs.

"I'm contacting the Order," Tonks said, taking the stairs two at a time.

"Hermione will come with me. After I contact the Aurors, we'll take the first floor," Ter offered.

Mandy and Natalie stood in the empty room wondering what they should do.

"I don't want you two ladies running about unaccompanied," Slughorn said.

Natalie turned to see the portly professor ambling from the Great Hall. "Sir?"

He sighed. "I'm in no shape to accompany you. However, Mr. Thomas and Mr. Creevey are."

Dean and Colin appeared in the doorway looking quite livid.

"You may hate us for our earlier actions…but this isn't about us-"

Dean cut off Colin. "This is about Ginny and we swear to help not hinder your search."

"Good, good," Slughorn said cheerily, not quite convincing them as his eyes constantly darted around the room. "Go on then, search the second and third floors. Splitting up would be wise."

"Fine," Natalie spat. "We'll not hesitate to hex your sorry arses if you do interfere. Come with me, Creevey. We'll take the second floor."

"Thomas, what are you waiting for…a signed invitation," Mandy drawled mockingly. "We've got to hurry you know."

All four shared a look of fear before running for the main stairs. It was clear that they all understood how imperative it was that they find Gin quickly.

"I just don't understand," Percy simpered. "What did those Death Eaters do to her?"

"I told Moody that letting them and their little slag into the Order wasn't wise."

Percy nodded, wondering if his father had always been this dimwitted. Slowly, he drew his wand, secure in the knowledge that he would be greatly rewarded for his actions. "_Stuptify! Obliviate!"_

Grinning, he stepped over Arthur's prone body as he pulled the portkey from his pocket as he crouched before his sister. "Ginny, you brought this on yourself."

He took her limp hand in his, the portkey in his palm. "Any second now we'll be gone and no one will be able to track us. My lord has been anxious to see you again."

He felt a slight stirring of guilt when he saw her wide-eyed and clearly horrified expression. "No," he murmured, "I'm doing what's best."

Then they were gone.

"What was that?" Blaise whispered, gripping Draco's hand as they slipped through the shadows.

"Don't know," Draco admitted. "A voice to be sure, whose I have no idea."

Blaise peeked into the next room, dropping Draco's hand in shock when he saw Arthur Weasley sprawled on the floor. "Shit!"

Draco entered the room behind him, wand trained on the unconscious man. "Wake him up, Blaise. I want to know where Gin is."

"So do I," Blaise snarled. "_Rennervate!_"

"W-what?"

Blaise hauled Arthur up to his knees and shook him. "Where the bloody hell is Gin?"

"I-I don't know. How did I get here?"

Draco circled around, with one foot on either side of Arthur's legs and pressed the tip of his wand into Arthur's neck. "You have thirty seconds to tell us before we get the information by whatever means we deem necessary, you bastard."

"Draco," Blaise warned. "We can't kill him."

"The hell if we can't. What do they call it…justifiable homicide," Draco spat. "If Gin has been harmed then I damn sure won't wait for a trial!"

"HOW DID I GET HERE?" Arthur screamed fearfully.

"You tell us," Blaise retorted, punching him in the ribs. "Oops, that _may_ have left a mark. Now, start talking. Where is your son Percy? He was here."

Arthur looked befuddled. "No, no, that can't be right. Percy separated from the family. I haven't spoken to him in over a year."

"He was here," Draco repeated, digging his wand a bit deeper knowing damn well he was hitting a nerve, literally.

"I don't know," Arthur pleaded. "We took you and Miss Parkinson in, we protected you, cleared your names…don't do this!"

"Do what?" Blaise inquired coldly. "Extract information about the woman we love?"

"What?" Arthur exclaimed, his jaw dropping.

Draco hissed. "We adore Gin and she adored us. If you don't give us the information quickly, we'll not be responsible for our actions."

"Temporary insanity," Blaise quipped. "Tonks will testify on our behalf."

"Oh Merlin," Tonks screeched, sliding into the room and barely keeping upright. "You two back up _now_."

"No," Draco said, gripping Arthur's hair and yanking his head back exposing his throat further. "He and his wanker son took Gin from us. That is _unacceptable_."

"We won't lose her as we did Pansy," Blaise added flatly.

"We'll get Veritaserum," Tonks pleaded. "Gin wouldn't want you to do this."

Andie's voice joined the fray. "Back away from him, gentlemen. Now."

"Aunt Andie," Draco protested even as he dropped his hands and took a step back. "Gin isn't here. _Don't you understand_?"

"Blaise," Tonks pleaded. "Listen to me! Horace is retrieving the Veritaserum as we speak. We'll find out what happened, I swear. Gin is my sister, remember?"

Blaise slowly got to his feet, glaring at Arthur before kicking him in the ribs. He growled and then wrapped his arms about Draco's waist. "We have to find her. You know who has her, don't you?"

"Voldemort," Andie spat. "The quicker we interrogate Arthur, the quicker we can get Gin back."

"We're not leaving," Blaise whispered.

"No," Draco said kissing the corner of Blaise's mouth. "No, we aren't."

Tonks hauled Arthur to his feet and dragged him out the door with Andie holding her wand to his head the entire time. "We're meeting in Minerva's office."

Draco and Blaise brushed past, nearly running. Draco called over his shoulder, "Well, what are you waiting for? Hurry up!"

Severus Snape fell back against the wall, thankful he was in the back of the room and in the shadows. His mind was racing. _What the ruddy hell is Ginny Weasley doing here? _

"What is wrong with her?" the Dark Lord hissed.

"I-I don't know, my lord. She was screaming one minute and like this the next," Percy stuttered.

Severus blanched when the Dark Lord stepped off the dais and ran a finger down the girl's cheek. "Beautiful, so beautiful. We'll have her set to rights soon enough."

Horrified at the implications, Severus could only watch as the Dark Lord pulled a dagger from his robes and hacked off a chunk of the girl's hair. "Send this to the Malfoy and Zabini brats. They'll understand rest assured. All three will be mine."

Percy bowed deeply, taking the hair. "It will be done, milord."

"Crabbe, Goyle!"

_No, no, no! Not those two, not after what they did to Pansy Parkinson!_

Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle fell to their knees before the Dark Lord.

"Take the girl. This time don't go too far as you did with the Parkinson whore. I like this one."

"Yes, my lord," Goyle and Crabbe chorused fervently, nearly lovingly.

"We'll take very good care of her," Goyle added.

Severus vowed, at that very moment, that no matter what it cost him…he would save Ginny Weasley before any lasting damage came to her. When Percy passed, Severus was forced to grip his robes as not to reach out and strangle the idiot.

"Dismissed!"

That word was music to Severus' ears.

"What is your name?" Kingsley asked, pushing back the urge to be sick.

He would never have imagined that Arthur Weasley was capable of this. But, there was no doubt now. He also knew that Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini would take matters into their own hands if he didn't get the questioning done quickly.

"Arthur William Weasley."

"Why did you sneak into Hogwarts and attack a group of students."

"Percy told me to."

"Percy? Your son Percy?" Kingsley asked, before he even thought about it.

"Yes," Arthur replied flatly. "He came to my office. He said that Malfoy and Zabini were controlling Ginny."

"You insufferable bastard," Draco interjected.

"Be quiet, Draco," Tonks reprimanded.

"Arthur, where did Percy say you would take Gin?"

"St. Mungo's. They were controlling her, just like her first year. He promised that my Molly would be released when the healers saw Gin."

"Where did that wanker take her?" Blaise demanded.

"Blaise," Andie snapped. "Let Kingsley do his work."

Kingsley sighed heavily. "Arthur, they aren't at St. Mungo's. Where else would he take Gin?"

"I don't know," Arthur admitted.

"Where is Percy living?" Tonks inquired.

"London, I don't know more than that."

Kingsley prayed for patience…or divine intervention. "You realize that you are guilty of kidnapping, don't you? Gin is a Black not a Weasley and you have no right to her."

"Percy told me this was the only way! She's my daughter!"

Kingsley shook his head. "He doesn't know anything else."

"What?" Draco and Blaise brushed off Tonks and Andie's hands, crossing the room in three long steps.

"You two need to calm down," Kingsley urged. "We can't do anything else at the moment. Arthur will be taken to the Ministry and held. We have the Order and the Aurors searching for any signs of Gin and Percy. You have to be patient."

A tapping at the window distracted everyone. Minerva cautiously opened said window and the owl flew in, dropped a package at Draco and Blaise's feet before flying back out the window.

Instinctively, Kingsley waved his wand over the package. "It's clean."

Draco and Blaise dropped to their knees and ripped off the paper and froze.

"Oh Merlin," Kingsley said, reaching over and holding up a long clump of Gin Black's hair. His eyes flew to the silent, wide-eyed young men.

Draco pointed shakily to the package. "He has her."

Tonks laid a hand on Draco's shoulder before doing the same to Blaise. "We'll get her back. We still have spies imbedded. They'll contact us as soon as they see her. _We will get her back_."

"You don't know that," Blaise whispered.

Kingsley realized just how shaken the young men were when Draco turned and cradled Blaise in his arms, something neither would have done if they were aware of their surroundings. He could only watch helplessly as Tonks and Andie helped them to their feet and led them from the office.

"What can we do?" Horace asked.

"We wait," Kingsley admitted sadly. "Poppy, you'll need to check your stores. Be prepared for the worst. High powered sleeping draughts will likely be needed for the students staying in Slytherin."

"Can we ward the House?" Hermione Granger asked, stepping forward with Ter.

"No," Minerva replied reluctantly. "We can try, but it's not likely to work."

"Why not?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowing as if she was faced with a complex puzzle.

"The Houses can only be sealed in the event of a threat to the castle," Minerva explained. "Even the battle last term didn't trigger the wards. All we can do is watch them closely."

"This isn't right!" Filius exclaimed. "How did those two get on the grounds in the first place?"

"We don't know," Horace reminded everyone. "Perhaps that would be something to find out, before it happens again?"

"I'll need your assistance," Poppy Pomfrey said. "My potions are low, Horace. We should go."

Kingsley waited, still clutching the hair, as the room slowly emptied except for himself, Moody, and Minerva. "What is that poor girl going through?"

Moody clomped across the room and picked up the package.

They all three leaned over to read: _Will you fail her too?_

"Keep a guard on those two until Miss Black is returned to us," Moody ordered. "They'll be plotting as soon as their minds clear. If I've learned anything about those two, it's that they won't let another young woman be harmed in their steed."

"I'll take care of it," Minerva said sadly. "I never thought this sort of thing would happen again."

"None of us did," Kingsley reminded her, turning on his heel and marching to the fireplace. "I'll stop by the Burrow and update Lupin. Then I'll be interrogating every Ministry worker that even spoke in passing to Percy. We'll get her back."

"In what condition?" Minerva whispered.

"That I don't know," he admitted and Flooed away.

Draco sank onto their bed and buried his face in his hands. He wasn't sure what to do or say at the moment. He'd failed Blaise and Gin just like he'd failed Pansy. He was at a loss. His first instinct was to sneak off the grounds and offer himself up to the Dark Lord to have Gin released. He'd die, but at least Blaise would be there for Gin. This was all his fault. If he hadn't been so damn stubborn, Blaise and Pansy would have never taken the Mark in the first place, Pansy would be alive, and Gin would be safe.

"Draco?"

His head shot up at Blaise's quiet, nearly broken voice. "We'll get her back, Blaise."

Blaise just shook his head, crawling across the bed and laying his head in Draco's lap. "You aren't going anywhere."

Draco closed his eyes, praying that for once that Blaise wouldn't see right through him. "I'll stay here."

He felt Blaise taking his hand, twining their fingers together. "Don't try that, Draco. I _know_ you. This isn't your fault anymore than it's mine. Blaming ourselves won't do Gin any good. She'll need both of us when they bring her back."

"Like Pansy was brought back?" he spat angrily. "Is that what you want, Blaise?"

"Draco," Blaise whispered sorrowfully. "You know me better than that. I know what you're doing."

Draco slowly opened his eyes and glared menacingly. "No, you don't."

Blaise recoiled, dropped his hand, and backed away. "Draco, don't do this. Don't push me away."

Getting to his feet, Draco kept his back to Blaise. "Why not?"

He stormed out, though the common room, and into the castle proper. "Go away, Nott. Don't follow me."

"What are you doing?" Theo demanded, stepping from the alcove across from the common room entrance. "Gin needs you. Blaise needs you."

"Shut it, you don't understand and you'll never understand, Nott. Don't follow me."

Theo watched Draco retreat further in the dungeons until he couldn't see or hear him before turning to the entrance. "Why is it always me? Blaise is going to kill me."

He stepped inside the common room, bracing for the explosion when he told them he'd lost Draco. _I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid._

"Theo?" Luna said rushing over and hugging him tightly. "Where is Draco?"

"In the dungeons."

"Shit!" Neville muttered and then screamed, "TONKS! BLAISE!"

"What?" Tonks said sliding into the room and tripping over her own feet.

Daphne caught her. "Theo lost Draco in the dungeons."

Blaise appeared silently in the doorway to the dorms, looking wane and broken. "Secure the grounds," was all he said before running out and into the castle.

"What next?" Tracey asked, dropping on the couch.

Luna shuddered and laid her head on his shoulder. "Don't ask, just don't."

Theo picked her up and sat in the nearest chair. "They wouldn't go after her…would they?"

"Would you go after Luna?" Daphne asked.

Theo winced. "You know I would. I'd go after any of you."

Tonks dropped to her knees in front of the fire and contacted Minerva. "Lock down the grounds, all the passages, the boats…hell everything."

"I'll do my best."

Theo laid his head back and wondered if Minerva's best was going to cut it this time.


	11. Ghost of you

**A/N: **This chapter moves quickly, since we all want to get on with the rescuing…don't we?! Hold onto your hats, it's going to be a bumpy ride. Oh, and if you kill the author with those knives so many of you carry about...you'll never get to know how it ends!

_Cathryn- thanks for your review!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own MCR either…though I'd love to have Gerard for an hour or two! Vakko, at least the name, isn't mine either (Chronicles of Riddick anyone?!)

**Ghost of you**

**Acumen and Disparity**

**Chapter ten**

Remus paced the kitchen of the Burrow which was now the headquarters of the Order. They had been alternating meetings between here and Grimmauld since Snape's betrayal, but Percy's duplicity had them closing and warding Grimmauld permanently.

He'd Flooed and owled everyone he could think of and it hadn't helped his nerves. He knew that he had to stay here to monitor everyone and pass on the latest news. That didn't mean he had to like it.

"Remus?"

Remus whirled around. "Bill, I'm terribly sorry."

"What can I do?"

"Everything that can be done is being done."

Bill slammed his fist on the table. "Don't placate me, Remus! Tell me what I need to do to get Gin back!"

Remus laid a hand on his arm. "I want to be out searching too. We can't run amok all over Britain. Until we know something solid, we wait."

"The hell if we do," Charlie seethed, stepping out of the fireplace. "I'll have that bastard's head on a pike no matter what it takes."

"Percy or Voldemort?" Bill asked musingly. "Or both?"

"None of that," Remus demanded. "This isn't helping."

"But, it damn sure makes me feel better," Bill snarled.

Charlie sighed as he reached for the parchment, wrote a quick note, and sent one of the express owls kept on hand off with it.

"What did you do?" Bill asked angrily.

Charlie shook his head. "I gave Ron a chance to make up for his abhorrent behavior."

Remus knew his jaw dropped. "Y-You did what?"

"HOW COULD YOU?" Bill screamed, slamming Charlie into the wall. "YOU KNOW WHAT HE SAID TO HER! YOU KNOW HOW DELUDED HE IS!"

Charlie trembled, and Remus didn't blame him. He wasn't quite sure _he_ could move with Bill's rage weighing heavy in the air.

"Where is he?"

"B-Beaubatons, or will be today. He and Potter finished up at Durmstrang and moved on, since Madame Maxime is loyal to us," Charlie stammered.

Just then, each of them was jolted by a ward-warning coin in their pockets.

"Just who the bloody hell could be at Grimmauld?" Remus exclaimed.

"I'll go and check, you two stay here," Charlie said, ducking Bill's arms and running out the door.

"Fleur! Fleur!"

"What?" she demanded irritably, sticking her head around the corner.

"Owl Gabrielle and warn her that Potter and Ronald are to be arriving soon. Have her talk to Madame Maxime as soon as possible, don't let either of them leave."

"Done," Fleur said decisively.

"What was that for?" Remus asked, confused by the exchange. "Surely Ronald and Harry wouldn't cause more trouble, would they?"

Bill's soft, hesitant tone didn't reassure him in the least when he said, "I don't know, Remus. I just don't know."

Remus dropped into the nearest chair. He didn't even want to think about what could possibly happen next. Everything had gone to hell in a hand basket. Burying his face in his hands, he wished he could be with his wife. She was likely falling apart at the seams.

He felt helpless.

--dbgdbg--

Ron blanched, not even protesting when Harry ripped the letter from his hands.

"What!"

"You can read it as well as I can," Ron muttered, pacing the rooms they'd been given by Madame Maxime. "I have to go back and help."

"_We_ have to go back and help. We can bring her here," Harry said excitedly. "Madame Maxime will help us. She'll also believe us when we show her this and tell her not to believe a word out of Ginny's mouth."

"What?" Ron asked shaking his head in confusion.

"Just think, Ron. This is our chance to make sure whatever Malfoy and Zabini are controlling her with is removed. The hospital wing here is excellent. They'll heal her body and mind. Maybe, just maybe we can get the old Ginny back."

Ron didn't know what to think. They had signed that contract promising to stay away from Ginny. But, then again…with their dumb luck they might just make it into wherever it was she was being held and back out again safely. Harry did have one good point; locking Ginny away was for the best. It wasn't as if she'd been acting sane for the past few months. He also knew that Harry would go at it alone if he didn't agree. "Fine, let's go talk to Madame Maxime then."

--dbgdbg--

"NO, No, no, no, no." Draco was banging his fists on the wall that should have opened for him. It was deep in the dungeons and keyed into anyone who was currently a Slytherin. It was their secret for getting in and out of Hogwarts without anyone knowing it. It was also the reason he'd not been caught the year before.

He laid his forehead on the stones, desperately attempting to rein in his emotions. Now wasn't the time to be soft. Blaise had to stay here, _that _was why he'd been so harsh. There was no way he could do what he had to do if Blaise wasn't safe.

"Draco?"

"Go back to the common room, Blaise. Leave me alone!"

"No," Blaise said, laying his hands on Draco's shoulders and squeezing gently. "I told you that I knew you, love. You aren't going anywhere. Gin will need both of us when we get her back."

Draco slowly turned, dropping his arms to his sides as his shoulders dropped and his chin hit his chest. "It's my fault."

Blaise bundled him into his arms as they sank to the floor. "No, love, it's not. I'll say it until I lose my voice if I need to."

Draco broke, sobbing like he'd only done twice before. He was immensely comforted as Blaise simply kissed his cheek and rocked him like you would a child. He hadn't loved Pansy like he did Blaise and Gin, he could honestly say that now. But, Pansy's death had altered something deep inside him; something that he wasn't sure could ever be fixed. Something he felt shatter even worse when he'd realized Gin was gone. He wasn't sure he wanted it to be fixed now.

"Shh," Blaise murmured soothingly.

Giving up, Draco curled up on Blaise's lap and drifted, not certain he could stand thinking about what Gin was going through and stay sane. He barely registered Blaise's tears as they ran down his face, mixing with his own.

--dbgdbg--

"I trust you two," Madame Maxime said as she handed them two portkeys nestled inside a small wooden box. "The quill will take you straight to the Burrow and the picture frame will bring you straight to our hospital wing. We'll be waiting."

"Thank you," Harry said fervently, already imagining Ginny's reaction when she found out he and Ron had saved her. _No more Malfoy and Zabini nonsense._

_--_dbgdbg_--_

"Merde," Gabrielle murmured.

She slowly walked back to her room, not wanting anyone to see how upset she was. Fleur and Bill kept her updated about her new family, secretly. It had been decreed for her-just like for Ginny-that she was to be kept in the dark about the war. She would have to risk owling them back quickly, though the normal routine was to wait a couple of days as not to create a pattern of correspondence.

She stopped to look out over the grounds and sighed heavily. Madame Maxime hadn't believed a word out of her mouth and insinuated that she was making up stories in order to become involved in the war. Whatever Ronald and Potter had said to her must have been convincing indeed.

She leaned over resting her elbows on the high sill and made her choice. She'd wait until Ginny was brought here and then do whatever necessary to return her to England. It was the only way she could think to assist Fleur. Her poor sister's letters had been full of remorse for the way she'd treated her future sister-in-law. It had broken Gabrielle's heart to read them.

She pushed away from the window. _I'll just have to brush up on my acting skills. I _won't_ allow those two to harm Ginny further._

--dbgdbg--

Tonks searched and searched the dungeons with Theo. She had been sent back by her fellow Aurors and Order members who had claimed she would be a bigger help here. They had all seen how upset and well _murderous_ she was and staged an intervention. Her mum was waiting for them in Slytherin along with Horace. She hadn't taken the news well when she'd found out that Draco and Blaise, while barred from leaving the grounds, hadn't been seen in the nearly twelve hours since that damn package had arrived.

Hazarding a glance at the lanky young man beside her, Tonks saw just how much Draco, Blaise, and Gin meant to the students staying in Slytherin. It had been a row when she'd declared she was searching the dungeons for them. Auror or not, she was still a female and therefore all five young women and both young men had declared that she wasn't leaving without Theo.

She'd known better than to argue.

Theo reached out, laying a hand on her wrist and pointing at one of the side corridors ahead. "Let me go. Stay where I can see you."

Tonks simply nodded. She could now see Draco and Blaise ahead, curled up together on the cold stone floor looking as if they'd collapsed and hadn't cared to move. _We have to find Gin and bring her back; even the strongest people have a breaking point. I don't want to see what will happen when Draco and Blaise reach theirs. Merlin, Theo, please find a way to help them._

--dbgdbg--

Andie paced the common room, at a loss as to what she was supposed to do. She'd been told to stay and watch the students that were closest to Gin, Draco, and Blaise. It hadn't sat well. She wanted to be out searching as Ted was.

"Andie?"

She turned her head to see Luna hovering close by, wringing her hands and looking lost. "What do you need, Luna?"

"Could…could I go to the hospital wing and see if Madame Pomfrey needs help?"

"Theo would have a conniption fit if he came back and you weren't here," Neville protested.

Andie pursed her lips considering the request. She turned to Horace. "You did replenish her stores, didn't you?"

He nodded. "We did, but Miss Lovegood's presence would be most welcome. Even Poppy occasionally needs someone simply there with her. Waiting alone for news is difficult."

"She'll not go alone!" Neville reiterated. "Theo would have all of our arses! We need to stay together. If those madmen got in, who's to say that no one else will try their luck?"

Andie watched as Daphne and Mandy settled in with Neville. Mandy took one of his hands in hers and whispered in his ear while Daphne curled up on his lap. She could see how the simple actions instantly soothed all three of them, visibly. She felt some of her concerns slip away. _They help each other more than anyone else could even hope to. _

"I can't just sit here, Nev!" Luna protested, tears pouring down her cheeks. "I _can't_!"

Natalie jumped up from her spot in front of the fireplace and led Luna over to one of the chairs. "Sit down, Luna. Settle down or you'll make yourself ill. If you want to go and wait with Pomfrey, then I'll go with you."

"I'm going too," Neville interjected looking quite implacable. "Theo and Tonks will find Draco and Blaise; he'll be here for Trace and Daph."

Andie bit the corner of her mouth to stop herself from adding her two knuts. They weren't children, not by any definition. It was always an eye-opening experience to see just how self-sufficient this particular group of students was. She had no doubt that they would rally each other as long as needed. "That sounds like a good idea, you three go on up. We'll keep you updated."

Neville kissed the top of Daphne's head and Tracey's cheek before getting to his feet and crossing the room to Natalie and Luna. Without a word, he held his hands out to them. Luna launched herself from the chair into his arms, sobbing. Natalie sighed and stood shakily.

"If I may," Horace said softly. "It might be wise to plan ahead for any eventuality. When Miss Black is found, there might not be time to inform us. One of you should plan to be a courier."

"I will," Neville said flatly. "The hospital wing is safe, there's no way I'll let either of them wander the castle."

A knock sounded on the wall.

"Who could that be?" Andie asked, even as Daphne called out, "Show yourself!"

The wall sputtered and the Bloody Baron's head appeared. "Creevey and Thomas would like an audience."

"Please let them in, sir," Tracey replied irritably. "Though, I have no idea what they want."

Andie rocked back on her heels wondered if the boys had seen the error of their ways. _We're about to find out._

--dbgdbg--

Charlie looked down at the note and shook his head. It simply read:

_I can get her out. I need to know where to bring her if this isn't an appropriate location. Leave me a reply and keep the wards as they are. You don't want her at _their_ mercy much longer._

"Who the ruddy hell?" he muttered even as he did as asked.

_Here is fine. How soon can you get her out?_

He dropped it on the table and apparated home.

Bill and Remus were waiting on him with Potter and Ron. "How the hell did you two get here already?"

"Madame Maxime," Potter replied pompously. "She gave us a portkey after we explained the situation. What is being done to rescue Ginny?"

Charlie rolled his eyes. "You're to be concentrating on destroying the horcruxes. We have this handled."

"You're the one that wrote me," Ron protested.

Charlie shrugged. "It was a mistake. I know that now. You two have other worries. Leave Gin to us, alright?"

"We're members of the Order," Potter interjected hotly. "You can't keep this information from us."

"We damn sure can," Bill disagreed, looking implacable. "Seeing you two would only damage Gin further."

"When is the Order's next meeting?" Potter asked.

"Tonight," Remus informed him reluctantly. "You two will sit back and listen, no yelling or screaming. Do you understand?"

"Yes," they chorused mutinously.

Charlie wasn't convinced and mentally cussed himself for adding to the already complicated situation. Those two morons would have to be watched closely to keep them from meddling. He took the teacup Remus offered, wishing for firewhiskey instead, and took a seat at the table. The note would wait until Ron and Potter were out of hearing range.

--dbgdbg--

Severus barely bit back a cry of anguish when he snuck into the area where the 'holding cells' were located. He could hear Ginny Weasley mewling like a baby kneazle. One glance in her cell had his stomach rolling, the bile rising in his throat. Goyle was moving over her and he could see enough to see that they had used knives on her first.

"Move over, it's my turn," Crabbe grunted, shoving Goyle off of her.

_Merlin, no!_ He could now see the full extent of the physical damage done to the young woman. There were long cuts, oozing blood, all over her body. Even her face hadn't been spared. There was one long gash extending from her hairline all the way to her chin on the right side of her face and it was steadily bleeding. Some of her hair had been hacked off, some of it pooled on the floor around her head, and other parts had been nearly shaved bald.

Severus slipped into the cell through the open door and Stuptified both men. He slowly moved into her line of sight, bracing for her screams as he pulled spare robes out of his pocket.

"Miss Weasley," he whispered. "I'm not going to harm you."

"Black," she whimpered. "Draco? Blaise?"

_This is bad,_ was all he could think.

"Here, let me help you. I'll take you out of here."

She didn't move. Severus wasn't sure if it was a spell, potion, or that she'd just given up. He shook his head and crouched down, holding the robes open. _So there might be truth to the rumors after all._ _She believes it, so I'll go with it. _"Miss Black, I'm going to help you. I can't heal you just yet, it's too dangerous. We need to go before anyone notices I'm missing. Take this calming draught, it will help."

"Draco? Blaise?" she inquired before allowing him to feed her the draught.

He helped her sit up fully, carefully brushing what long hair she had left over her shoulder and bundled her in the robes-always mindful of her injuries. He hadn't planned on rescuing her just yet, but the idiots hadn't waited as they usually did before torturing her. Usually, it was a day or two of taunting their victim with what they would do. Apparently, having such a beautiful young woman at their disposal had moved up their plans.

"I have to pick you up."

"Draco? Blaise?"

Severus winced. It was clear that she wasn't truly coherent yet. _The calming draught should be taking affect any moment now. _That didn't stop his running commentary. It seemed to reassure her, even if she kept repeating the same thing over and over again. "We'll get you to them. Come now, silence is necessary."

Severus carefully picked her up and laid her head on his shoulder, counting on the pressure to stop her facial wound from bleeding further. He stepped over Crabbe and Goyle, vowing to kill them himself. He had a portkey hidden one cell over, having spent the hours since seeing her preparing for this. In her weakened state, he would have to use his secondary plan; multiple portkeys and apparating were definitely not options.

Luck was with him, and they portkeyed out not ten minutes after he'd entered her cell without any alarms being raised.

--dbgdbg--

Harry pulled on his invisibility cloak and snuck back towards the kitchen. He could hear Remus, Bill, and Charlie which had been his intention.

"I don't know which if the spies it is, but the promise to rescue Gin is genuine."

"How do you know that, Charlie?" Remus asked.

"Why else would he or she have gone to Grimmauld?" Bill interjected.

"If the offer isn't a trap…which of us will wait for news?"

"I'll go, Remus. You and Bill need to keep an eye on Ronald and Potter. I was wrong to involve them in this, I see that now. I'll take her to Hogwarts as soon as I can."

"Go," Remus urged. "Draco and Blaise aren't taking this well. Minerva is concerned that they will go after her themselves."

Harry turned away. There wasn't a chance in hell that he was going to give up this easily. Ginny _wouldn't_ be returned to those two Death Eaters. He and Ron would just have to get to Grimmauld and take Ginny before Charlie could.

He explained the situation to Ron and they flew out of Ron's bedroom window, mentally applauding his own foresight in bringing their brooms, and landed just inside the wards.

"You apparate us just outside Grimmauld and I'll get us inside," he whispered, fingering the ward coin thingy that he'd stolen from Tonks' room.

Ron took his arm and they were gone without anyone inside the Burrow noticing.

--dbgdbg--

Blaise curled up next to Draco, unable to voice any sort of reassurances.

He was slowly losing his mind.

Gin was likely being tortured and raped, Draco was a living doll, and no one could tell them when this hell would end. Pansy had been very special to him, but not nearly as special as Draco and Gin. The love he had for Pansy wasn't in any way familial, the comments about them being 'brother and sister of the heart' had been their way of promising each other that they'd always be there for each other. But, those feelings paled in comparison to his overwhelming love for Gin and Draco.

They'd watched her for years without anyone but Pansy noticing. Pansy had teased them endlessly that they had an obsession with the littlest Weasley. They hadn't denied it. There had been something about her, even when they were caught up in their parent's mindset. Gin had only endeared herself further when she'd hexed Draco in Umbridge's office. He'd teased Draco about it; about wanting to kiss her so much that he'd been too distracted to block the hex. He could clearly remember Draco scowling and yet not trying to deny it. Her spirited personality had been the clincher. Not many would dare Draco's wrath like she did.

Merlin, they'd been so nervous when Tonks brought them to that hovel. And then seeing Pansy and Gin together and the sorry shape Pansy was in…well it nearly broke them. Gin hadn't replaced Pansy. That much he could say with certainty. It was different, his feelings towards both women. Pansy had been an ally and friend whereas Gin was necessary, even when he and Draco had been convinced they would never be allowed near her.

Draco moaned, tossing and turning in his sleep.

Blaise sighed, reaching out to hold him close. They would have to rely on each other or go utterly and completely insane.

_Please, please, please, return Gin to us. We aren't complete without her here._

--dbgdbg--

Severus stumbled, clutching the shaking young woman to his chest as not to drop her. The portkey had taken them to the forest outside an unplottable castle in Wales. In other words, the last place anyone would think to look for either of them. The Dark Lord had no idea he'd personally allied with the Master of this castle and neither did the Order. He'd planned on taking Miss Black straight to Grimmauld, but in her current condition that wasn't possible.

"You'll be safe here."

"Draco? Blaise?"

He was beginning to tire, not being as young or fit as he used to be. So, he set her down in the clearing. There were many things he'd need to explain before taking her further. He only hoped the castle's guards would give him the time he needed to do so before approaching them.

Crouching before her, but giving her room to feel safe, he said, "I can't take you directly to them. It isn't safe. You will be safe here. Vakko will heal you and keep your location secret. Will you trust me to do this?"

"Why?" she whispered hoarsely, as the calming draught kicked in fully.

He frowned. "Do you know that I made an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa Malfoy?"

She nodded.

"Alright, that vow was to keep Draco safe. I helped him, Miss Parkinson, and Blaise escape. You have shown a familiarity with both young men and therefore your safety falls under that Vow. Do you understand?"

"Draco and Blaise will come for me."

He nodded. "Yes, if they care for you as much as you care for them, they will. I have to take you to the castle and then appraise the Order of the situation before those two find a way to come after you."

She sat up, wincing from all her wounds, and her voice was laced with a strength he didn't expect. "Draco and Blaise will kill you slowly and in the most painful way they can think of if you let anything happen to me."

Severus stood slowly and took a step back. Now he thought he understood why it had been so easy for Draco and Blaise to escape. "You're in love with them."

"And they are with me," she retorted flatly. "No more wasting time, Snape. If they're hurt because you wasted too much time than _I'll _kill you."

Severus smirked. "You are of the 'light'. Do you think you have it in you to kill?"

Ginny struggled to her feet, swaying from the exertion and he rushed to support her. "Don't fucking test me, _Snape_. Just get me inside and healed, for fucks sake. I hurt all over."

He goggled; he damn well knew he did. He definitely hadn't expected Molly Weasley's daughter to have such a foul mouth. Then again, since the rumors were true that she was now Andie's daughter that would certainly explain the colorful language. "Let's go then, _Black_. I'll carry you, don't argue."

She glared, but allowed him to pick her up. "Where are we going?"

"Lord Vakko is Master of this castle. He is a long-time ally of mine. Guards should be appearing shortly. I can't tell you more than that. There are enough wards, ancient spells, and curses on the castle and grounds that I wouldn't survive two seconds if I tried to give away the secrets."

"Lord Vakko?"

"Yes," a soft, lilting voice said from the trees. "The leader of our kind and those kin to us that are opposed to that egotistical madman that calls himself the Dark Lord."

Severus chuckled, easily recognizing the voice. "Ilea, join us?"

Ilea stepped from the trees, pushing her hood off of her head, revealing a gorgeous woman with chocolate brown hair and bright blue cat-like eyes that stood well over six feet tall. "Hello, Severus…Miss Black, you are welcome here. Come with me, we'll see to your wounds."

Severus didn't think twice about handing Ginny over to Ilea. "She's been cut up and raped, Ilea. I administered a calming draught. Give my regards to Vakko, please. I need to contact Minerva."

Ginny's hand shot out, gripping his wrist. "You keep them safe-or better yet-get them here, Snape. Remember what I said. I wasn't joking."

Ilea's tinkling laugh washed over him, settling all doubts he had about his plan. "I know you weren't. Trust me."

Ginny snorted. "I don't trust you, but I do know you did what you did on Dumbledore's orders."

"How?"

She smirked, eerily reminding him of Draco. "Draco and Blaise tell me everything. Now go!"

"I'd listen, Severus. I don't think crossing this one is wise."

He gave Ilea one last glare before using the second portkey he'd prepared. It would bring him to London, not far from Grimmauld. Basically, too far to travel-even by portkey-in her condition. His only hope was that whoever was to meet him has been as well informed as the young woman he'd just left. If not, he would be walking into his own execution.

_I'll contact Minerva first._

_--_dbgdbg_--_

"There he is," Ron whispered, watching Snape approach from the back garden. "Where is she?"

Harry gripped his wand, glaring hatefully down at the man who had killed Dumbledore. Oh, he'd been told the utter rubbish story about it all being on Dumbledore's orders. He didn't believe it. Harry had sworn on the day of Dumbledore's funeral to kill Severus Snape the next time they met. He had no intentions of breaking that promise. He couldn't believe the murdering Death Eater's audacity, marching up as if he had a right to be here.

"I don't know, Ron. We secure him and find out what he knows. When he tells us where Ginny is, then I get to kill him."

"_Harry_," Ron whispered sounding scandalized. "You _can't_ kill him. Remember what Lupin told you? He said if you let hatred overrule before you face You-Know-Who, that you'll fail when that time comes."

Harry turned on his heel, storming out of the room and down the stairs. He'd be waiting for Snape. Lupin was wrong. No matter what he did between now and facing Voldemort…he'd be more than ready and able to kill that bastard.

_Snape will die today._

--dbgdbg--

Charlie struggled against the fixing charm that he'd been hit with when he arrived at Grimmauld. He couldn't believe that Ron was stupid enough to allow Potter to do this. As it was, he couldn't even protest as Potter hit him with a silencing charm as well. The wanker had gone completely 'round the twist.

His struggles did nothing but tip his chair over. He winced as he slammed to the ground, jarring his shoulder. Wriggling experimentally, he discovered that he could move in this position and only the arse of his trousers was stuck to the chair. Maybe, just maybe he could make it into the hallway. Surely, if Snape saw him like this, he would know something was terribly wrong. He hadn't made it to the doorway when Potter stormed past, his intent clear. _Oh Merlin, he's going to kill Snape. Shit, shit, shit! Does he not realize we'll never get Gin back if he does this? Doesn't he know he'll fuck us all! What am I going to do?_

--dbgdbg--

Ilea shifted Gin, retrieving something from her cloak pocket.

"Here take this," she said, holding up a vial of potion. "I won't hurt you; you're under Vakko's protection now. Take it, it's a contraceptive potion."

Gin hesitantly took the vial. Ilea had seemed wary of crossing her. She definitely didn't want to refuse and then find herself pregnant with those monsters children, that much she was sure of. "W-what side effects does it have?"

Ilea smiled. "None. It will insure that what happened to you has no lasting repercussions and that is all. Take it quickly now. No sense in putting it off."

Gin tipped the vial back, nearly choking on the foul potion, but unwilling to spill a drop of it. "Ugh, no wonder we learn the contraceptive charm when we hit puberty."

Ilea laughed. "If you have a wand you do."

Gin shifted, uncomfortable of what Ilea had alluded to. She'd assumed that Ilea and this Lord Vakko were magical and not muggle considering they had portkeyed in and Snape had disapparated. Ilea's height certainly set her apart. "May I ask why you wouldn't have a wand?"

Ilea nodded to the two men who had seemingly materialized out of the shadows when they reached the edge of the trees before turning her attention back on Gin. "Ahh, will you run screaming or can you handle it?"

"I'm not running anywhere just now," Gin replied wryly. "I think I know."

"Young one," one of the men said gently, "The moment Severus brought you to us, you were ours."

"Yours?"

The second man smiled. "Yes. Ours to protect and defend." Both men bowed. "Mistress Ginevra Black. Wherever you go from this point forward, you will be protected by two of our best warriors."

"Warriors?" Gin repeated dully. "Vampire warriors?"

Ilea passed Gin to the first man and she couldn't see any reason why she should object, especially after the newest revelation. _That sure was a potent calming draught._

"Take her to the healers, Claude. I'll be along after speaking with Lord Vakko." She leaned over and brushed a kiss on Gin's temple. "We're so much more than vampires, Mistress Ginevra. Your time here will prove enlightening."

Gin watched Ilea glide away, almost as if her feet were inches from the ground. She shook her head and turned her attentions on the man carrying her into a castle so large that she couldn't see all of it even with the three-quarter moon. He was well over six feet tall with dark brown hair that was tied back, by what looked to be a silk ribbon, and trailing over his shoulder. His eyes, which were trained on her and full of amusement, were the same bright blue and cat-like as Ilea's were.

"Can I ask you to call me anything but Ginevra?" she asked warily.

The second man sniggered. "What do you wish us to call you, Mistress?"

Gin was speechless. They were excessively formal and yet teasing at the same time. _They're an awful lot like the_ _Slytherin's, _she realized. At least with the Slytherin's there wasn't this 'mistress' nonsense.

"Pierre, at your service," he said still sniggering.

Gin smiled. "Pierre, please…unless it insults you that is…please just call me Gin."

Claude shook his head. "No. Gin is far too special of a name. I can hear it in your voice. Those that love you most use it. I'm certain we can come up with something acceptable."

Gin took a moment to look around and her jaw dropped. She'd never, ever seen this sort of opulence displayed so casually. It was too much to take in let alone remember. Priceless art, silks, and antiques adorned the walls, floor, and ceiling. She could only shake her head in wonderment.

"Do you like it?" Claude asked teasingly.

Gin could only nod. It was bloody brilliant was what it was. When they turned down a corridor that was done in pastels, she figured they had reached the healers area. 'After all, these sorts of colors were supposed to be soothing', she remembered Luna telling her.

"You'll stay in this wing until Healer Barrett gives you a clean bill of health," Pierre explained as Claude entered a room and set Gin on the biggest, most extravagant bed she'd ever seen.

A tall, lithe woman with hair as fiery red as Gin's own and gold cat-like eyes rushed over. "Mistress Black." She bowed and said, "It is my pleasure to serve you."

Gin gave up trying to correct the lot of them and simply settled in. She didn't even want to puzzle out just _what_ they were. She figured they would tell her when they were ready to.

Healer Barrett shooed both men out quickly.

Claude called over his shoulder, "We're going no further than just outside the door. Call if you need us, we'll hear you."

Gin had to wonder just what other surprises were waiting for her. Then she smiled. "I need someone to get a message to Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. They're currently at Hogwarts and will be frantic if some sort of assurance of my safety isn't received."

The woman smiled and then snickered. "Alright, I'll send Claude to Hogwarts. He knows the Headmistress, though she knows nothing of this castle. We'll have to wait a bit, until Lord Vakko approves of this plan. Until then, I need you to sleep."

Gin nodded, feeling the words rush over her like a warm, soothing blanket. She had a moment to wonder at the woman's abilities as sleep overcame her.


	12. Life at HyBrasail

**A/N: **Thanks to Karen and Cathryn for your reviews, they are much appreciated! Alright, here is where my love of Celtic Mythology comes in, the chapter title is in that category as well. Hoep you enjoy!

_I think I've disclaimed enough by now that you all know it isn't mine!_

**Acumen and Disparity**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Life at Hy-Brasail**

Ilea chuckled when she saw just who Vakko was speaking to. But, she also knew all too well not to say the woman's real name. Any reminders of what she'd left behind by coming here reduced the woman to a sobbing mess.

"Lord Vakko, Sister."

Both turned and Ilea was reminded once again what she could have if only her sense of duty didn't hold her back. Vakko was ethereal; there was just no other word to describe him. She desperately wanted to throw herself into his arms, but her vow made long ago held her back. She'd always been taught that a vow such as her's, once made, shouldn't be superseded by anything.

Not even love.

She waited for Vakko's invitation to enter the room further. Instead, he crossed to her, brushing a kiss on each cheek before pulling back and staring her in the eyes. The love, adoration, and exasperation she saw in his green eyes had her ducking her head in shame.

"My vow," she whispered desperately.

He sighed, but didn't push further. "Come and tell us what is happening."

She smiled; he always knew what was happening when it pertained to those who'd sworn loyalty to him. "Severus sends his greetings. He brought Miss Black before immediately leaving to contact McGonagall. He seemed overly concerned about two young men."

"They are safe at Hogwarts," Vakko reminded her.

"For now," Ilea conceded as he led her to the sitting area. "They won't be for long, not now that we have their love here."

The woman reclined on the chaise hissed. "What?"

"Ginevra threatened to kill Severus if anything happened to them," Ilea said mischievously.

"Is it one-sided on her part?" Vakko interjected, motioning for her to sit with him.

Ilea shook her head, glaring at the still hissing and muttering woman as she sat with Vakko. "No, Severus conceded that they would kill him if he let any harm come to Ginevra. I could feel her _love_ for them, her _fear_ for their safety, her _need_ for them, Vakko."

"What of her _certainty_ of their love?"

Vakko chuckled. "I could feel that from the moment she entered my lands, Sister."

Ilea grinned maliciously, that had shut _Sister_ up quite nicely. "We should send someone to them, Vakko. I don't trust the Order of the Phoenix to allow Severus to live long enough to relay the information."

"Send Claude to Hogwarts with the task. He will stay and protect them until such time that Ginevra makes her choice. The other, hidden protector is to remain as well."

"Her choice?" Sister sputtered indignantly. "The last I knew, she wasn't kin to any of us!"

Vakko shot to his feet and loomed over Sister threateningly. "You are here only because of Severus. Or do you deny renouncing us and our ways with your allegiance to another?"

Sister pressed back in an attempt to escape Vakko's cold rage. "I-I…"

"Your memory is spotty, Sister," Ilea hissed, coming to stand with Vakko. "Your title was revoked! Your sway over any of us was thrown away years ago! Vakko's momentary kindness and affection for Severus is the only reason you are here. Had he listened to my council, you would have been left to those you betrayed us for."

"Her family will search for her," Sister said defensively. "I was only thinking of everyone's safety."

"Do not lie to either of us, Sister," Vakko spat. "We know you; we can taste the lies before you voice them. You will remember your place. There are two choices…"

Sister gracefully got to her feet, bowing her head submissively. "I'll sit with Miss Black."

"One word, one wrong look…," Ilea threatened.

Sister nodded. "And I'll wish my former allies had killed me. I know this, Ilea."

"_Lady_ Ilea," Vakko spat, sounding disappointed in her.

"Lady Ilea, Lord Vakko, I take my leave of you. Any changes in the young woman's condition will, of course, be relayed to you immediately."

"See that they are. Don't forget, Sister, to address her as Mistress Black," Ilea reminded her.

Sister paled and left without another word. Ilea couldn't resist chuckling.

Vakko watched Sister's retreat with hooded eyes. "Pierre and Claude are watching over her, yes?"

Ilea grinned. "Of course, they took to her as quickly as I did."

Vakko slipped his arm around her waist and gently pulled her flush with his side. "Love, you took to her years ago, did you not?"

Ilea laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "The guilt weighs heavy on my soul, Vakko."

He kissed the top of her head. The regret was clear when he said, "There are some things that even we can't change, love. You know this as well as I do."

"Severus doesn't know why he felt the compulsion to bring her here, does he?" she murmured a few minutes later, having enjoyed the comfortable silence that permeated the room.

"No, he merely thinks he was taking the most logical course," Vakko replied.

"Was _her_ reaction the reason no one spoke of Ginevra before?"

Vakko kissed her brow and got to his feet. Ilea was well used to his moods after all these years and merely sat back to wait. She'd even seen him brood and pace for days. She smiled wryly as his attention waned, making his footfalls discernible, something highly unusual not only for him, but as a result of his tebo-hide boots. _This must weigh heavier on him than I previously thought._

"It does," he drawled, still pacing the length of the large room. "I should have stepped in before."

Ilea sighed. "As I should have, but remember what you remind me of yearly…fates path must not be altered."

"I feel her pain from here, even as she sleeps under Anne's spell."

Ilea joined him, wrapping her arms around him, stopping him in his tracks. "We trusted Severus to get her out. He feels the guilt, the same as us."

"He should _not_ have gone alone."

Ilea groaned. "You are too stubborn. You know Severus' rules better than any of us. He refused a guard knowing full well the risks he was taking."

Vakko set his chin on her shoulder. "I know, love, I know. If he dies, his murderer will pay dearly."

"I would be at your side," Ilea swore softly. Then she whistled softly, confident that the cooshie would come. She smiled when what appeared to be a large, silver-furred wolf raced into the room coming to sit at her and Vakko's feet. She crouched down, petting him. "Well, there you are, Riada. Have you been watching over your Mistress?"

Vakko chuckled as he crouched next to her. "Of course he has, how many years has he been waiting?"

"Fourteen," she murmured, remembering that long ago summer when she and Riada had been wandering and had run across a two-year-old Ginevra curled up and crying. _The poor dear is lost_, she could remember thinking. She also remembered all too well Ginevra's reaction, running from them and straight into the pond. Without Riada's quick action, Ginevra would have died that day. Ilea had cradled the tiny witch in her arms, vowing to protect her from that day forward. "I didn't keep my vow, Vakko."

He ran a hand through her hair, soothing her instantly. "You did, love, you did. Any other action would have ended badly for Ginevra."

She buried her face in Riada's fur, wishing there had been something, anything she could have done to ease Ginevra's pain. She knew she was being ridiculous, that she'd done all she could. It was difficult though, to see one she loved as her own child beaten and broken.

_Not again_, she swore, _never again_.

Charlie struggled to toe off his shoes. He'd realized that removing his trousers was the easiest option to free himself from the chair. _The idiot didn't stop to think anything through._ He chuckled silently, as Ron had taken his wand. They were really going downhill without Granger there to point them in the right direction. His shoes were pushed aside as he wriggled out of his trousers, wondering if he'd ever live this down.

_Saving Severus Snape in my skivvies, who would have seen that one coming?_

He slipped his shoes back on and stealthily made his way towards the drawing room where he could hear a screaming match going on.

"SHE IS _SAFE_! I CAN'T, _WON'T_, TELL YOU ANY MORE THAN THAT," Snape screeched.

"TELL US NOW, YOU TRAITOROUS BASTARD," Potter nearly howled.

Charlie shook his head at Potter's idiocy. _How many times do we have to explain it? Is he truly that deluded, blinded by his importance? When did he go mad? Why is Ron seemingly blind to his mate's insanity?_

"THIS WAS ALL PART OF THEIR PLAN, WASN'T IT?" Ron raged wildly.

"Their plan?" Severus exclaimed.

"MALFOY AND ZABINI'S PLAN TO TURN MY SISTER OVER TO YOUR MASTER! WHAT WERE THEY PROMISED? WHAT WERE YOU PROMISED?"

Charlie rolled his eyes, risking a glance into the room. Severus was bound to a chair, just like he'd been, and was the only one with a good view of the door. Severus merely lifted an eyebrow as if to say 'well, how the hell are we to get out of this'. Charlie shrugged, figuring he would have to rush them and hope neither could get a spell off in time.

Taking a deep breathe, Charlie ran into the room, knocking Potter into Ron and all three fell to the floor with Charlie pinning both down.

"Now what?" Severus drawled dryly from the chair.

Charlie shook his head, moving swiftly to sit on Ron while he pressed his forearm into Potter's throat. Both were still and silent. He knew they were just waiting for the chance to overpower him. _There wasn't going to be a chance_, he thought as he dug into Potter's pockets with his free hand.

"Silencing charm, I assume?" Severus asked wryly.

Charlie didn't pay him any attention, finally discovering his and Severus' wands. He tossed Severus' over his shoulder and then trained his wand on Potter. _Stuptify. _He turned to Ron and prepared to do the same.

"_Finite Incantatem_," Severus said with a snigger. "What idiots. Can I have the honor?"

"Go ahead," Charlie said, moving slightly, just enough to keep him from being hit with the spell.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Charlie laughed outright and leaned over Ron. "What kind of fool do you take me for? You two will pay, rest assured."

"Where are your trousers?"

Charlie sniggered and retrieved Potter and Ron's wands, turning to face Severus. "Well, Severus, how else was I to come and save your sorry arse?"

Severus smirked. "I take it they didn't pay any more attention to Charms than they did Potions?"

Charlie got to his feet and said, "_Finite Incantatem!_ Now, I'll be back, with trousers on. Don't kill them."

Severus sneered. "There are many who have a greater claim on that honor, I assure you. We need to hurry. I'm not certain my owl will make it to Minerva."

Charlie shot him a disbelieving look. Severus Snape sounded _terrified_. What the hell could possibly shake him so badly?

"Miss Black threatened my life," Severus offered. "She wasn't in any way joking either since it involved Draco and Blaise."

Charlie hurried out wondering how so much had been going on without anyone the wiser. Snape definitely had a lot of explaining to do. _Good thing the Order meeting was rescheduled._

Draco opened his eyes slowly and scanned the room. _No Gin_. He pulled Blaise close and tried to fall back asleep. There was no sense being awake without her here. He was breaking, only Blaise's presence kept him from completely loosing his mind.

"Draco?" Blaise murmured sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"Merlin, what did Luna force on us…," Draco replied, his head pounding.

"Sleeping Draught," Blaise reminded him sounding a bit more awake.

"Ugh, what kind?"

Blaise snickered, moving up to lay his head on Draco's shoulder. "A potent one."

"Do you think there is any news?" Draco asked, ignoring Blaise's teasing.

"If there was, we would be the first to know," Blaise replied reasonably. "I don't like waiting either, you know. But, Minerva locked us in. You and I both know it would take too much of our energy to break the wards. We'd be useless to Gin in that condition."

A knock sounded at the door and Tonks' voice drifted in. "Are you two decent?"

"Of course," Draco retorted. They hadn't undressed save for their shoes. Neither had been willing to be caught unprepared if news of Gin came.

_Tonks is definitely fraying_; he thought when he caught sight of her mousy brown hair and blood-shot eyes. She sat on the edge of the bed and tugged on her own hair irritably.

"We received an owl, or rather Minerva did. It said that Gin was safe, that he'd rescued her. It was from Severus."

"Severus? Where is she?" Blaise said scrambling towards the edge of the bed with Draco right behind him.

"Wait! She's not here. Severus is heading to Grimmauld to talk to Charlie. We'll know more soon, I swear."

"Where is she?" Draco demanded.

Tonks sighed heavily. "Not here and safe, that's all I know."

That wasn't an acceptable answer.

"You didn't say healthy," Blaise pointed out morosely.

Draco stood and pulled Blaise into his arms. "She was tortured, wasn't she?"

Tonks shrugged. "Severus didn't say."

"It's given," Blaise whispered. "The only questions are who and how bad."

"Minerva wants you two in her office," Tonks informed them.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly five in the morning."

"Shit," Blaise muttered. "That sleeping draught _was_ potent."

"Lead the way," Draco said to Tonks, irritated that they'd been out almost twenty-four hours. "We'll not take any more of those draughts; no matter what you lot threaten us with."

Tonks chuckled lightly. "We all know that. Just get moving."

Scowling, Draco pulled Blaise out the door ignoring his muttered complaints about meddling Ravenclaws.

Ilea and Riada entered the healing room after sending Claude and Riada's mate Aine to Hogwarts.

"You can go now, Sister," she whispered.

Sister turned and her blue eyes went wide when she spotted Riada. "Why is _he_ here?"

Ilea laid a hand atop Riada's head to keep him from attacking the woman they both loathed. "Why do you think? How is she?"

Sister sighed. "She seems to be fine though she's still under Anne's sleeping spell. I can feel the pain and anguish slipping away from her."

"Good," Ilea said, releasing Riada who quickly joined Ginevra on the bed, laying his head on her stomach.

"I thought you were his mistress," Sister said moving away from the bed. She _really_ didn't like Riada.

"I was, now Ginevra is."

"B-But…"

Ilea smirked. "Fourteen years ago I took Ginevra as my own as did Riada. You will treat her with the respect you would if she was my daughter by birth."

Surprisingly, Sister quipped, "That explains the hair."

Ilea grinned; Ginevra's hair wasn't the atrocious orange it would have been, changed subtly over the years as a result of Ilea's vow. It marked her as a 'protected one'. Sadly, wizarding kind had all but forgotten their ways, which was why Ginevra hadn't been left alone or revered as she should have been. It was Ilea and Vakko's hope that the situation would be changing soon. In fact, their hope hinged on Ginevra and one other, the young wizard that Vakko had taken as his own. The coming days would be interesting indeed.

"Shall I go?" Sister asked reluctantly.

Ilea considered her options. If Sister felt some sort of kinship with Ginevra, then it may ease Ginevra's adjustment to life at Hy-Brasail. Then again, it was likely that Ginevra would immediately assume the worst when she realized just who was sitting vigil by her bed. Riada was there for her and would soothe away her fears. That was what sealed the decision. "You stay and sing to her, Sister. Sooth with your songs and earn my trust you lost so long ago. Your reward will be priceless should you win Ginevra over."

Ilea stepped back, wanting to see what Sister would do. She smiled softly when Sister returned to the chair by the bed and began to sing.

"Little red bird of the black peat ground, Black peat ground…"

With Sister's lovely, lilting voice trailing after, Ilea took up her position as guard outside the healing room. She smiled and sang along softly, "Where did you sleep last night? Did I not sleep last night on top of the bush."

Pierre chuckled. "You and Sister always did harmonize beautifully."

"Shut it, Pierre," Ilea ordered, her good mood lost by that one simple truth.

Claude reached out and gripped Aine's fur. "No, we mustn't rush in. We're beings of legend after all. Our children have forgotten us. You'll be with them soon enough."

He couldn't resist a snicker when she shot him a look that wasn't hard to interpret. She wanted her masters and she wanted them _now_. He didn't rightly blame her. In taking this task, his allegiance was now with the two men whose sorrow he could feel even from the edge of the forest. Hogwarts was laid out before him and he was forced to push the resentment aside. He and his kin hadn't been able to come here. Wands weren't allowed for their kind. _Not that we need them. Best get this over with, it's a good thing their paltry magic won't effect Aine and me. _

"Halt."

Claude turned to see a dark-coated centaur approaching with is bow drawn. "You would be wise to turn and leave."

The centaur's eyes shot wide and he bowed his head in respect. "I am sorry. We felt your progress, but not your identity, milord."

"One of your kin resides in the castle. Can you contact him?"

"Firenze broke bonds with us when he chose to teach."

"That isn't what I asked," Claude retorted.

The centaur scowled, but complied. A few minutes later, he said, "Milord, Firenze will meet you at the main doors."

Claude and Aine stepped out of the tree line. Claude had a parting shot. "Rifts between those of your own kind are dangerous in times such as these. It would be wise to mend them whilst there is still time."

He didn't wait for a response, idly fingering the sword strapped to his back as he crossed the grounds at such a pace that most would see a brightly colored blur with Aine at his side.

_I won't fail them._

Draco glared at Minerva. "You've kept us here for three hours without giving us any more information. Just what are you playing at?"

Blaise took his hand and squeezed gently, giving silent support. "I think she's keeping an eye on us. Do you fear our escape?"

"You two," Tonks said warningly.

"What?" Draco said turning to face her. "We've been banned from leaving the grounds and Gin is out there somewhere. Neither of you can tell us where Severus is either. Do you think this is easy for us?"

Minerva cleared her throat. "A guest is on his way here. Firenze is accompanying him. He'll have the news you want."

"Who is it?" Tonks and Draco asked simultaneously.

Blaise didn't like the uneasy look on Minerva's face. "You don't know do you? How do you know it isn't a trap?"

The door swung open revealing Firenze, a tall dark haired man, and a silver wolf. Blaise noted that Andie, who thus far had been silent, and Minerva were the only ones who didn't seem surprised.

"What is going on?" Draco asked.

"Lord Claude," Minerva said with a deep bow. "It is an honor."

Blaise saw Andie elbow Tonks and both of them bowed as well. "What in Merlin's name?!"

The man, Claude, chuckled and motioned for the wolf to come and sit at Blaise and Draco's feet. "Master Zabini, Master Malfoy, Riada will stay with you. He is a cooshie."

"A cooshie," Draco repeated dully. "Then you would be-"

Claude cut him off. "Half-Sluagh and Half-Elf, yes, I am."

"B-but," Blaise sputtered. "All races of the Fey were said to be…gone."

Draco sniggered. "I wondered about that."

"Lord Claude, you can't mean to say that I'm to allow a _cooshie_ in my school?" Minerva inquired.

Blaise bit back a laugh at Minerva's change of tune when Claude leveled her with one scathing glare. It was much like the way she backed off when faced with Andie and Tonks.

"There's no use arguing," Andie said coming to stand with Claude. "How is Gin?"

Claude sighed. "She is being healed."

Blaise gripped Draco's hand, not liking Claude's answer. _Just how bad was Gin injured?_ He was surprised when the wolf laid its head in his lap and whimpered, which relaxed him instantly. He was even more surprised to see Draco lay a hand on its head and visibly relax.

"Aine is yours now, you two are her masters. Her mate, Riada, is with his mistress."

"Gin," Draco murmured.

"Yes, my sibling Ilea is with her as well. She is far safer at the moment than she could be anywhere else."

Blaise tipped his head back and looked Claude in the eyes. "Take us to her?"

A flash of regret was all Blaise was able to see before Claude assumed a rather Slytherin-like mask. "I can't…at least not right away."

"Why not?" Draco asked irritably.

Blaise sat back waiting for whatever explanation would be forthcoming. It was obvious, at least to him, that questioning Claude wasn't going to get them anywhere.

Charlie hopped up on the counter, now that his Mum wasn't here to tell him how unseemly it was. The kitchen of the Burrow was packed for the Order meeting and he couldn't resist chuckling at the heated glares Potter and Ron were receiving as everyone filed past the chairs they'd been bound to. He and Severus had portkeyed them here and used a powerful binding spell, unlike the one Potter had used.

"Everyone calm down," Kingsley called over the din. Once everyone had quieted he went on, "Minerva sent Ter in her place. She was expecting a visitor. Severus?"

Severus smirked. "I can't tell you any more than her visitor is a long-time friend of mine that comes from the place I secured Ginevra Black. She is being healed as only they can heal someone."

"Only who can?" Moody inquired suspiciously.

Charlie rolled his eyes. Everyone should know by now that Severus was cagey. If he'd decided not to say more than even Veritaserum wouldn't work. It was why he was such an excellent spy.

"The group that Ginevra is with."

"He's a murdering traitor," Potter spat angrily. "Why did you all betray me for him? Do you not see that he's Voldemort's best weapon? Likely, Ginny is being tortured by those monsters right now!"

"Shut it or we'll use another silencing charm on you," Ted Tonks interjected. "You have no right to even speak Gin's name."

"She's my sister," Ron argued, struggling against the invisible ropes that bound him to the chair.

"Not anymore she isn't," Bill retorted. "Gin is a Black and there's nothing either of you can do about it. Now, Severus, what can you tell us about the current state of things?"

"The Dark Lord handed Ginevra over to Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. His only request was that they not go as far as they did with Miss Parkinson since he and I quote 'liked this one'."

Charlie blanched. "How bad was it?"

Severus shook his head, not making eye contact with anyone. "Bad enough that I decided to take her to the safest place I knew of. Their healer far outstrips any at our disposal."

"How long before she can be brought back to Hogwarts?" Ter asked, taking notes for Minerva.

Severus shrugged. "It will be her choice actually. They've taken to her and will leave the decision in her hands."

"What of Draco and Blaise?" Ted asked. "They won't like being separated from her."

"Minerva's guest is to guard both of them until such time as Ginevra is healed enough to make her choice. If she decides to stay where she is…both young men will have the choice to join her."

"You can't just yank them from school," someone called out indignantly. "They need their educations!"

Severus sneered. "The educations they would receive elsewhere are far better than anything taught at Hogwarts."

Ter chuckled. "Minerva won't like you saying that."

"She knows," Severus drawled.

Charlie was confused. "What aren't you saying, Severus?"

"My role as a spy has been compromised. I will return to fulfill a promise I made myself and don't foresee myself living past that," Severus said flatly, laying a rolled parchment on the table. "That is a list of every Death Eater I could positively identify, their plans, and the location of the stronghold in which prisoners are held. All I ask is that you give me two days to do what I need to do before you launch any sort of attack."

Charlie watched sadly as Severus stalked out and apparated away without a backwards glance. He rather liked the snarky bastard and would mourn him, as odd as most would find that. But, he also knew Severus well enough to know that when he made up his mind about something there was no changing it. He tuned back in as the conversation moved on to the Order's plans wondering where his sister was and if he'd ever see her again.


	13. Some questions answered

**A/N: **Sorry to everyone who was looking for an update earlier. My computer wasn't cooperating this week. I have had short periods of time in which I could do anything that required any sort of pop up box…even updating and replying to reviews. /sigh/ Even my jump drive was going wonky on me, not working on my computer that has internet access.

Anyway, I am truly sorry. I wanted to get this chapter out and hopefully it will answer some questions. Chapters ten & eleven were like the beginning of 'part two' of the overall fic. Also, I feel bad since there has been a lack of smut. I _can't_ write it for some reason. I have the scenes written up in my notebooks, but when I try to type it…it never comes out right. /big sigh/ I am trying to get it right, I swear, and hopefully that means some real smut in the coming chapters.

Here is a description, since I had some questions about Aine and Riada: _a cooshie or elfin hound appears as a large silver-furred (not white) wolf that moves as fast as a big cat. The elfin hound has heightened senses. Legend tells us that cooshies have the ability to heal sick or injured travelers and to calm a troubled heart. (from Celtic Traditions by Sirona Knight)_

Oh, and in Celtic mythology there are many names (and spellings) for the Otherworld. As we run across them, I'll point them out, as I will be using them a bit differently.

**Acumen and Disparity**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Some secrets revealed**

Draco was speechless, but taking in every word and committing it to memory. Sure, his mother had told him tales of the Fey when he was younger. He'd always wondered why she had made it seem like they weren't as gone as everyone thought. Now, apparently, he had his answers.

"Lord Vakko, Master of Hy-Brasail, Lord of the Sluagh, Elves, Seelie and Unseelie Sidhe has invoked his mate's claim for Mistress Ginevra Black," Claude said formally and with such conviction that even Draco sat up straighter.

"Claim?" Blaise asked sounding confused.

"Lady Ilea saved Ginevra's life years ago and vowed to watch over her."

Draco glared. "Then why has Gin's life been a living hell for years and years?"

"There are…limits to even our actions."

"Lord Claude, what can you tell us of Gin's condition?" Andie asked hesitantly.

Claude winced. "She was in bad shape upon arrival. Severus had administered a calming draught, which was the only reason she wasn't inconsolable. Healer Barrett has put her in a magical sleep that will last as long as needed for Ginevra to heal body and mind. I will say that she asked that word be sent to Master Malfoy and Master Zabini. She even threatened Severus' life if he allowed anything to happen to either of you."

Draco grinned at that bit of information; if she had threatened him then she wasn't too far gone. "That's Gin for you. How long will this sleep last?"

"It could be weeks," Claude admitted reluctantly. "Ilea, Riada, and Pierre will stay by her side, rest assured. My sister isn't one to cross and won't let any harm come to your lady."

"But," Blaise interjected. "How will her time with those monsters affect Gin?"

Claude laid a hand on Draco's shoulder before doing the same to Blaise. A sense of contentment settled over both of them. "When Anne is finished healing her, it will be no more than a bad dream, I swear."

Draco knew that a Fey Vow such as that was one of the most binding in the world.

"How can you be sure, Lord Claude?" Tonks asked softly.

"A Vow when made by one of the Fey is even more binding than an Unbreakable Vow," Minerva interjected.

Claude sneered. "And where do you think the idea of that Vow came from, hmmm?"

"So we're to sit here waiting?" Blaise snapped.

"News will come to me immediately," Claude said soothingly. "The moment Ginevra wakes, I will know. You two must return to your house and reassure your friends that Ginevra is safe. I will be with you every moment you are outside your house, no arguments will be heard."

Draco got slowly to his feet and held a hand out for Blaise. "Love, there is no use arguing. If we don't, Claude is likely to put us to sleep."

"Too true," Claude said with a light laugh. "I've not got Anne's skill, but I am more than competent to do that much. Good day, Minerva, Lady Andromeda, and Mistress Nymphadora."

Draco didn't let loose of Blaise's hand, even when Aine moved between them. _Just when I thought our lives couldn't get any odder, _was all he could think.

--dbgdbg--

Claude didn't speak again until they descended into the dungeons. "You have shown great restraint. Ask your questions and I will answer what I can."

"Did Gin really threaten Snape?" Blaise asked sounding amused.

"Yes, she also said that you'd kill him if he allowed anything to happen to her."

Draco sniggered. "Why is it I feel better now than I have since Gin was taken?"

"All of us hold the gift…those with only a hint of Fey blood have to learn to hone it. For example, Healer Barrett is a pure Seelie. One must only be in a room with her for all of their fears and pain to ebb away. My Sluagh half keeps me from the same amount of power."

"How much of the myths are true?"

"Master Blaise, that all depends on what you've been told."

"I think we should wait for the explanation, there are seven others who will most definitely want answers," Draco interjected wryly. "I will tell you that Granger may insist on sitting in on our discussion. Watch her, she's a know-it-all bint."

Claude clenched his fists, pushing back his rage. He knew all too well about this Granger witch. He also knew that if she put one toe out of line, Ilea would find a way to kill her mercilessly. The bint had been a thorn in Ginevra's side for years and years. It had only been Vakko's interference that kept Ilea from setting Riada and Aine on Granger years ago.

"How is it that she's allowed near you three?"

Draco groaned. "She signed a contract stating that she wouldn't speak out against us or be thrown in Azkaban for her crimes. However, she's dating Terence Higgs and her little friends abandoned her. She's making quite an effort to get in our good graces."

"S-surely…you don't believe her?" Claude sputtered.

"_Riiight_, not a chance," Blaise retorted wryly. "We're waiting for her to fuck up so we can finally be rid of her."

"Good, I didn't think I'd misjudged you two that much."

"We're not that dim," Draco drawled dryly. "Granger will, one day, attempt to get her little boyfriends back."

Claude snorted. "I'll kill her before she meddles in your lives again, you can be certain of that."

"We have a list," Blaise informed him guilelessly.

"A list?" Claude inquired, amused as hell at the both of them.

"Of people we're hell-bent on ruining the moment we have the chance," Draco drawled, coming to a stop in front of a blank wall.

"Get me a copy," Claude said cheerfully. "I'll take care of them for you. In fact, it would be my pleasure to do so."

"I like you more every minute," Draco told him before whispering something at the wall that had it sliding open. Claude didn't bother paying attention as since he didn't need a password to enter.

"The same goes, Master Malfoy," Claude returned with a wide smile.

"Creevey, Thomas! What in ruddy hell are you two doing here?" Blaise exclaimed, pulling his wand even as Aine growled and moved between the three of them and two frightened looking young men.

"Two off that list?" Claude asked lazily fingering the hilt of his sword.

"Yes," Draco hissed, his wand now trained on Creevey and Thomas.

"They helped search for Gin," a pretty little blonde Sidheog exclaimed rushing towards them. "They don't mean any harm."

"Theo?" Blaise spat angrily. "What is the meaning of this?"

Claude took a moment to study the ten students sprawled around the room. Two more, including Theo, had Fey blood. _Interesting, very interesting. Then again, like always does recognize like._

Theo shot Aine a wary look before skirting her and coming to stand before Draco and Blaise. "Umm…they came to apologize. Thomas reminded us that he thrashed Potter. Hmmm…you aren't going to hex me, are you?"

"I've never seen you this nervous," Draco drawled dangerously. "You know how we feel about them! What would have happened if we had Gin with us, hmmm?"

Theo's eyes widened and then he winced. "Sorry! They've been here waiting to talk to you."

"How about you introduce our guest," the blonde suggested as she moved to stand with Theo.

"Sidheog, Lord Claude at your service," he said with a deep bow. "My charges, Master Malfoy and Master Zabini can help me explain."

She tipped her head to the side and studied him intently. "Why did you call me 'little faerie'?"

"Because, you are. Surely you knew that!"

"Luna?" Theo inquired sounding perplexed. Yet, Claude could sense something from him. As to what exactly it was, he wasn't quite certain just yet. It wasn't a threat, but he would watch Theo closely.

Luna gaped before regaining her composure. "I thought Mummy was spinning tales."

Claude grinned. "I assure you that she was being completely honest."

"What is going on?"

"Daph, we'll not be explaining until Creevey and Thomas are gone," Draco said tightly. "They may have helped search, but that doesn't rectify their treatment of Gin. I'll not be in the same room with them. Send them back to their tower or I'll let Aine and Claude 'play' with them."

The two young men in question blanched and hurriedly got to their feet. The blonde one said, "We're going, we're going. And here I thought you had changed, Malfoy."

Claude didn't bother with a warning growl, launching himself at the little prat. In the blink of an eye, Claude had him pinned to the ground, his foot firmly planted in the prat's chest and his sword at his throat.

"You will show them the respect they deserve. You are nothing, no more than a pest I wish to remove for my Masters. At their word, I'll end your miserable existence."

He glanced over at the silver blur that was Aine as she pinned the second boy to the ground, growling in his face.

"What the hell?"

Draco explained as Blaise laughed loudly, "Claude and Aine are our guards. Any threat they perceive will be dealt with swiftly, Tracey. Cooshie's don't take kindly to even thoughts of a threat to their masters."

"Merlin's beard, what else have you two been hiding?" the only other male in the room asked sounding incredulous.

"They didn't hide anything," Claude said flatly. "They just found out in Minerva's office. Rest assured, Aine and I sense that you mean no harm."

"Neville," Luna called. "Just sit back and enjoy the show provided. They wouldn't be this cheerful if Gin wasn't safe and sound."

"Sidheog, you must have Veela or Sluagh blood," Claude said chuckling.

"I wouldn't know. Is there a way to find out?"

Someone cleared their throat. "Umm, take care of Creevey and Thomas first, please."

Claude snickered. It was the third Sidheog that had spoken. "What is your name, Sidheog?"

She blushed. "Mandy…Amanda Brocklehurst, Lord Claude."

He inclined his head out of respect and turned back to his captive. "You will take your mate here and leave this house. Neither of you will acknowledge the existence of my masters or their love. You will stay far away from anyone they call 'friend'. Most important, if you don't do this…I'll allow Aine to kill you slowly."

Draco and Blaise joined him looking disappointed.

"You had to go and ruin our fun," Draco teased.

"I was looking forward to these wankers being ripped apart," Blaise added mockingly, "limb from limb, slowly."

"Bloodthirsty, aren't you," Claude said allowing approval to fill his words.

"We're not nice," Draco said disdainfully.

"Merlin forbid," Luna teased.

"How about we get the scum out so we can find out what is going on?" Theo suggested, looking almost as furious as Draco and Blaise.

Claude stepped back and snapped his fingers. Aine rejoined him, Draco, and Blaise instantly though she never took her eyes over the boys cowering on the floor.

"Get out," he, Draco, and Blaise chorused ominously.

Creevey and Thomas moved with almost inhuman speed as they raced out of the room.

"Are you really letting them off that easily?" Mandy asked sadly.

Claude sniggered. "Not a chance. I have more important things to do just now. They will pay."

"Is Lady Ilea as vicious as you are?" Draco asked, dropping onto the nearest couch and pulling Blaise down at his side.

Claude grinned. "Possibly even more so."

"Excellent," Blaise said enthusiastically. "Can we watch?"

"Blaise!" Luna exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest and shooting him a disappointed look.

"What?" he retorted shrugging his shoulders. "We're not killers, but that doesn't mean that we won't watch happily if Claude or Ilea decide to seek retribution for us."

Theo chuckled, taking a seat at the floor at Draco and Blaise's feet. "Whatever your story is, it's bound to be interesting."

Claude sheathed his sword and sat cross-legged on the rug in front of the fire. "I've not been introduced to everyone."

"I'm Natalie McDonald, Lord Claude."

He smiled softly. "No need to fear me, little one."

The last occupant of the room stepped out of the shadows looking quite disgusted. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Out."

Her jaw dropped. "What? Why? I've been nothing but friendly to them recently."

Claude's eyes narrowed as he contemplated the best way to kill her. "I said get out. It is a disgrace that you are breathing the same air as those I've vowed to protect and defend."

She bristled. "Why, because I'm muggleborn?"

He threw his shoulders back and stood stiffly, unleashing every last drop of power he held inside. "No, because you are nothing more than an ignorant, lying little twit who is biding her time. One day soon you will go running back to your little friends and betray those you swore not to. Remember your contract or you'll have not only me, but all I claim as kin after your life."

She cowered, crouching down and covering her head with her hands as his power reverberated through the room.

"He said to go," Draco intoned dangerously. "Sluagh don't make idle threats, Granger."

"No, stay," Blaise crooned maliciously, "then we'll be rid of you now."

"STOP!" Luna cried. "JUST STOP!"

"I-I-I'll g-g-go," Granger whispered brokenly. "God, please just let me go."

"We're not stopping you," Mandy called out with a wave towards the wall. "I'd go before Lord Claude changes his mind."

Granger scurried towards the entrance. As the wall closed behind, Claude heard her mutter, "You'll pay for this."

Aine growled and he hissed. Draco and Blaise were on their feet and only his otherworldly reflexes caught them before they went after Granger.

"No, you'll leave her to me."

Draco glared; his gray eyes, now with a hint of pure silver, alight with rage and more power than should be there.

"Shit, that wasn't supposed to happen." Claude then turned to Blaise and saw the very same thing in his brown eyes, though they held a hint of green now. That was a sure sign that the bond between him and both young men had been solidified. He pulled his magic back in, locking it away as he muttered, "Vakko isn't going to be pleased with me."

"What did you do?" Luna interjected. "They were fast before, but I've never seen anyone except you move like that."

"Can I trust you two to stay now?" Draco and Blaise both nodded, still looking enraged and mutinous. Claude turned to Luna. "Transference of my magic."

"So, now Draco and Blaise have Fey magic?" Theo asked.

Claude sighed heavily. "Yes, though Draco had some before."

"I did!" Draco blurted.

"Of course, though you've got some Veela blood as well. Surely you knew about that."

Draco shrugged negligently. "Not enough to matter."

Claude took a big step back. "What? Your mother didn't explain that even a _drop_ of Veela blood matters?"

"Maybe you should start at the beginning," Tracey suggested lightly. "We're only getting more confused by the minute."

Claude resumed his place in front of the fire. "The term 'Fey' encompasses all Faerie folk. There are the Seelie and Unseelie, the host of the unforgiving dead or Sluagh, Elves, and numerous other races. We're closely related to Veela, merpeople, and many others. We once resided with wizarding kind. That was until we were deemed unworthy, save for the Veelas, to own wands. We had given wizards and witches their magic and yet they betrayed us…"

"Unforgiving dead? I thought it was _unforgiven_ dead," Theo called out.

"Unforgiving since they don't take betrayal lightly, at least that was what I was taught," Draco explained.

"Draco has it right. The Fey races intermarry which means most of us are of mixed blood. Lord Vakko, for example, is half-Sidhe, a quarter Sluagh, a quarter Elf…and he has a drop of Veela blood."

"So why don't we learn all of this?" Natalie asked, cautiously sitting next to him.

"Most have forgotten," Claude replied bitterly. "They fight amongst themselves, killing our world with each war. Lord Vakko retreated to Hy-Brasail long ago and takes in anyone kin to the Fey that will swear allegiance or who has been deemed a 'protected one'."

"Is that where Gin is?"

"Yes, Mandy, Severus Snape brought her to us and she is currently being healed."

"Wait a minute, you called Aunt Andie 'Lady' and Tonks 'Mistress'!"

"I wondered when that would sink in."

"What does that mean?" Blaise asked, laying his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Until such time as Lord Vakko deems Draco worthy, he can't lay claim to his title of 'Lord'. It was revoked for his line years ago."

"My mother," Draco spat angrily. "She did something to lose favor, didn't she?"

Claude nodded. "The moment Vakko was informed of her pregnancy, he took the same Vow Ilea later did for Ginevra. He didn't feel it right for you to suffer the same fate as Narcissa. I am here in his steed."

"But…"

"It's the whole 'limits' thing, Blaise," Draco replied softly. "Am I right?"

"Yes."

"So, if Gin is under Ilea's protection and Draco is under yours…where does that leave Blaise?"

"Protected," Claude quipped, directing his wry smile in Luna's direction. "Any other questions?"

Tracey giggled. "I'm sure we've hundreds of those for you. But, I think I can speak for all of us when I say that they can wait a bit."

Claude hadn't missed how weary all of them were, so he laced his words with a mild sleeping spell not unlike the one Anne used. "You should all rest. Go on now, lie down. I'll call for you if there is any news."

He watched as they moved off, half-asleep already.

"Aine, stay with them."

She raced off happily and he sat back to wait for news, confident that everything was being handled as best it could be at the moment.

--dbgdbg--

Vakko laughed delightedly. "So soon, I owe you, love."

Ilea looked up from her post at Ginevra's bedside. "Claude?"

Vakko nodded, crossing the room to look over Ginevra. "Is the healing sleep working?"

Anne drifted silently from the shadows. "So much pain and suffering will take time, Vakko. Without Sister and Ilea taking turns singing to her, I fear she would have broken the spell's hold. She is an amazing young woman, so she could surprise even me and wake anytime."

"Give Riada some credit too," Ilea murmured, brushing Ginevra's re-grown hair off of her healed face. "Without him I think I would be a nervous mess."

Vakko kissed her brow. "Love, we've done all we can. Claude is bonding with Ginevra's loves, and I have no doubts of a pleasant outcome to all of this."

"Did you get the names?" Ilea asked Anne.

Anne winced. "I did, though I found a memory of Severus swearing to kill them himself."

Vakko turned on his heel and rushed to the doorway. "Pierre, call your brethren and lead them to Severus. He's going to get himself killed if they don't hurry."

Pierre snarled, flashing fangs. "Consider it done, milord."

Vakko returned to Ginevra's bedside. "Ilea, love, you need a break from your vigil."

Ilea hissed. "I do not, Vakko. Sister was here until two hours ago and I took a break then. I couldn't stand it if she broke the spell and I wasn't here to help her."

"Then I'll sit with you," he said simply.

Ilea leaned into his embrace, feeling content for the first time in years.

--dbgdbg—

Pierre took off at a dead run, shifting as he moved, taking to the air as a hawk. He wasn't about to let his old friend die, nor would he allow Ginevra's torturers to get an easy death. He called out, bringing fifty of his brethren to his side, each taking to the air in their preferred forms. All were the same mix of Fey and Vampire as he was and would assuage their bloodlust on Death Eaters.

Happily so, as each had his or her own grudge with the egomaniac Tom Marvolo Riddle. He lead the formation over the forest, out of Wales, and didn't drop down until they were just south of Bath.

They flew lower and lower until reaching the forest just outside the manor house in which all Death Eater captives were held and tortured. Ilea and Claude had wanted to attack months ago- when Draco and Blaise had been at their mercy- but Vakko had forced them to hold off.

_Not any longer_, he thought gleefully.

He touched down, shifting back to his given form. His boots made no sound as he waved for his brethren to follow silently. He could smell Severus ahead. _Good, we've caught him in time._

Pierre marched into the clearing where Severus was watching the manor. "So, you thought you'd waltz off to your death without any of us figuring it out, did you?"

Severus spun around and glared. "Go back to Hy-Brasail. This is my duty, not yours, Pierre."

"The hell if it is," chorused through the clearing as everyone spread out behind Pierre.

"See, my kin agree," Pierre retorted dryly. "We all have grievances. Each of us was attacked on Riddle's orders. Each of us now craves blood. Each of us has the right to slaughter Death Eaters to our little hearts content, Severus."

Severus sneered, but didn't refute his claims. He knew all too well how true Pierre's words were. "Fine, we attack before sundown. He fears you lot. He's unaware that you can walk in the sun or that you retained your Fey magic. There is a meeting in under an hour."

"The more the merrier," Kieran crooned, moving up to flank Pierre on the left as his twin Cullen did the same on his right.

"How is she?" Severus inquired, never taking his eyes off the manor.

"Healing. Claude and Aine have been sent to guard her loves as well."

"Good," Severus said with a slight nod. "That means she'll not hunt me even after death to fulfill her vow."

Pierre smirked. "You did seem quite frightened of her."

"Ginevra Black nee Weasley makes idle threats about as often as Ilea does."

"She's the one Ilea Vowed for," Pierre said easily, "thought you'd like to know that."

"Merlin, then the threat was even worse than I thought. Ilea would have helped, wouldn't she?"

Cullen snickered. "Helped, hell, she would have trained the girl and then they would have attacked."

Severus shuddered. "Luckily, I never got on her bad side then."

"Look," Pierre said with a nod towards the manor. "Eight more _victims_ have arrived."

"Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, if they're still alive, are mine," Severus snarled. "They've tortured too many young witches to live any longer."

Pierre nodded in agreement, leaning against the nearest tree to wait. He always did enjoy a good battle. Tonight's excursion promised to be a very good battle.

He was anxious to begin.

--dbgdbg—

Hermione stomped through the corridors angrily. She'd been scared out of her mind until she allowed her anger to override the fear. She had tried to be decent and it had gotten her nowhere.

_They will pay dearly._

**A/N: **Me again, so did you like it? Did I answer any questions or clear up the confusion about exactly _what _the group from Hy-Brasail was? Let me know if I didn't and I'll try to clear it up for you. And yes, Hy-Brasail is one of the many names for the Otherworld...I'll let you make of that what you will. /grin/


	14. Complete idiocy

**A/N:** I wanted to warn everyone that my kids are on Spring Break...for two weeks! This means I have no time to myself except in the evenings (if I'm lucky). I am updating the fics now rather than this weekend and hope to spend the next couple of evenings getting more chapters typed up.

_Robin: Thanks for checking my fic out! I heart trio bashing and bloodshed so we'll see a bit of both sooner or later /grin/. I can't say on the 'leader' bit, sorry! Misfits, I like that. Claude did say that like recognized like! We'll see the revenge, not just yet though. LOL, an Obliviate wouldn't be strong enough, maybe he'll have a chat with Anne! I'll check out your livejournal when I get a free moment. Thanks again for taking the time to come over here and read my fic!_

_Madam SnapeMalfoy: LOL, interesting pairings you have there. Sadly, Tonks and Remus are married, but the other idea has merit! Thanks for your review!_

**I've already disclaimed...only the plot and my OC's are mine...damn it all!**

**Acumen and Disparity **

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Complete Idiocy **

Minerva gripped the _Daily Prophet_ and shakily got to her feet. Her gaze never left the group at the Slytherin table. She knew, she just knew, Lord Claude had information on last night's attack of a Death Eater stronghold just outside of Bath. The horrifying pictures of the aftermath had been enough to ensure she wouldn't eat properly for a week. There was no way Severus did that all on his own.

When she reached the far end of the table, she tossed the paper at him and said, "What is the meaning of this?"

Claude just smirked as the group gathered around him and the paper. "I was here, Minerva. I don't have any information for you."

She glared at him. "They're blaming it on dark creatures."

Claude just laughed. "Then it must have been dark creatures. Why do you insist that myself or my kin had anything to do with this?"

"Brilliant," Draco exclaimed.

"What?"

"Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were found in pieces," Blaise read, grinning.

"How can you be happy about this?" Minerva asked angrily.

"Because, they were the one's that tortured Pansy and probably Gin," Draco replied flatly. "Read on, Blaise."

Minerva threw her hands up and stalked towards the doors. She'd have to call together the Order and discuss what they were to do now. She'd almost reached the doors when Claude's voice stopped her.

"I don't understand why you're so upset. Over seventy Death Eaters were taken out in one attack, Minerva. Doesn't that make your Chosen One's job all that much easier?"

She whirled around, angry and disgusted. "THEY WERE SLAUGHTERED!"

"So…," Theo said leadingly. "That's a problem _why_?"

"That's what they do to," Neville added hotly. "The way I see it, they were given back a bit of what they hand out."

"I can't condone slaughtering anyone, Death Eater or not!"

Draco got to his feet and crossed his arms over his chest. The look on his face spoke clearly of his loathing and disgust. "So, it's fine for us to lose people in the most horrifying ways, but when it's those bastards getting a bit of theirs back…you're upset?"

She glanced around the room and saw that, sadly, only Miss Granger seemed as upset as she was. Even the younger students seemed pleased. It didn't sit well, not well at all.

"How can you sit here and smile as you read that? Don't any of you understand that once the Light begins using the Dark's tactics, we spiral downwards? Don't you see that attacks like this will only encourage lawlessness?"

Miss Granger shot to her feet. "You must resist this! Don't you see that its people like Malfoy and Zabini and that _odd creature_ they have with them that are behind this? Did any of you ever stop to think of the repercussions? How are we to have justice if we allow mass slaughter rather than trials?"

"That's easy," a low, menacing voice said from the doorway.

Minerva jumped and turned to see two identical brunettes standing there. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"Cullen! Kieran! Did Vakko send you?" Claude said cheerily, moving faster than her eyes could follow and joining them at the door.

"Pierre," the one on the left said offhandedly. "He thought that you might face some…problems this morn."

The other one sneered at her and said, "You know, for one so wise…you're not showing it this morn."

"I didn't give you leave to be here," she retorted firmly. "Until your identities and intentions are made known, I can't allow you here."

The _thing_ on the left clapped a hand on Claude's shoulder and glared towards where Miss Granger was watching the scene silently. "Is that the little bint that called you an odd creature, Claude?"

"Yes."

"Can we kill her now?" the other man inquired sounding overjoyed at the prospect.

"NO," Minerva screamed. She couldn't allow them free rein, no matter who they were, she just couldn't. "GET OUT OF MY SCHOOL AND THERE WILL BE NO KILLING!"

She took a big step back as all three _things_ took a menacing step towards her.

All she saw was a silver blur before everything went black. "Aine, _Ciúin,_" Claude whispered, grabbing her by the ruff. "You can't harm her."

--dbgdbg—

"Awww, Claude, you're ruining the moment," Cullen said sullenly.

"Oi, we wanted to watch Aine rip her apart," Kieran added.

Draco and Blaise joined the three of them who were crouched over the unconscious headmistress.

"Did she swoon?" Draco asked.

"Wouldn't you?" Blaise teased.

Draco scoffed. "I wouldn't brass of Aine like that in the first place."

"DON'T YOU SEE? THEY'RE ALL INSANE!" Granger screeched.

Claude turned to see her standing in front of the staff table and shook his head. He'd tried to give her a reprieve, time to wizen up. It looked like she wasn't as smart as everyone thought.

"Stop," Hagrid said forcefully, getting to his feet.

"I'd listen to Hagrid if I were you, Miss Granger," Horace said.

"NO! THIS IS WHAT HARRY, RON, AND I FEARED WOULD HAPPEN! DON'T YOU GET IT? THEY'RE TRYING TO SWAY ALL OF YOU TO THE DARK!"

"_STUPTIFY_!"

Claude chuckled when no less than five spells hit her at once and she slumped to the floor.

"Can we dump her outside the gates?" Draco asked hopefully. "Then we could get someone to set the wards against her."

Claude chuckled and motioned them back so Madame Pomfrey could check over McGonagall. "No, unfortunately we can't. Though, didn't she just breech that contract?"

"That she did," they chorused.

"I've got her," Tonks called, moving towards the unconscious woman with Ter at her side. "She's earned a one way trip to a Ministry holding cell."

Draco leaned over and whispered, "Somehow that doesn't seem enough."

Claude chuckled. "Rest assured, I'll talk to Vakko about the situation. Possibly, if you plead your case well enough…he just might agree to punishing her under our laws."

Cullen grinned and whispered, "You'll definitely approve of our punishment."

"A long, drawn out, and extremely painful death?" Blaise inquired guilelessly.

"Of course," Kieran scoffed. "Anything less would be quite unacceptable."

"I think I'm quite frightened," Neville quipped, joining them. "It would be wise to either refute Granger's claims or make for Slytherin."

Tracey and Daphne hurried over.

"I think our welcome is just about worn out," Tracey said wearily. "I don't know that Minerva will allow any of us to stay now."

Theo, Luna, Mandy, and Natalie joined them moments later, all four scanning the room apprehensively.

"We should go," Theo said cocking his head towards a small group of students led by Creevey and Thomas that were moving towards them with their wands drawn. "Those idiots never learn."

Kieran and Cullen were on their feet and standing shoulder-to-shoulder between them and the approaching students a second later. Both crouched in a fighting stance and each had a Malay dagger in one hand and a scimitar in the other.

Draco thought they had done their job with this simple show of force since Creevey stopped the group, but he was wrong.

"What's this?" Creevey called out. "Was Hermione right about you lot? Did you call in your little monsters to slaughter us?"

Claude stood slowly, unsheathing his own sword as he rose to stand nearly seven feet tall. "It would be wise not to enrage us further. We've not even begun to show our true rage."

"More threats?" Creevey said pompously. "The Ministry will have the lot of you locked up soon enough."

Draco stepped away from Claude when he laughed softly, dangerously. The malice inherent seemed to run straight through him and fill the room. Blaise was by his side a moment later whispering, "I think Creevey's about to die."

"No shit," he retorted softly.

"CLAUDE! CULLEN! KIERAN! CEASE THIS AT ONCE!"

"Snape!" chorused through the room, mostly screams of terror.

Draco, however, turned around and groaned. "You overgrown bat! Let them go to it."

Blaise snickered.

Snape stalked over, missing his usual billowing robes. Draco wondered if he knew that he wasn't as intimidating in trousers and a jumper.

"No, I can't in good conscience allow this to continue…no matter how deserving Creevey is."

Luna dragged a confused and very reluctant Theo over. "Professor Snape, sir…whatever are you doing here?"

Snape winged an eyebrow up. "What's this, Nott? Have you finally been leashed?"

"This is so not the time," Natalie said as she too joined them and hastily added, "sir."

Creevey's imminent death was forgotten by most in the room when Luna grinned and hugged, _actually hugged_, Snape. "Thank you, sir, for saving Gin."

Draco knew he was gaping. Who wouldn't? It wasn't everyday anyone touched Snape deliberately, let alone showed affection. It was mind-boggling.

"Love, you might want to let loose before he either kills you or passes out," Theo suggested, though he was obviously amused.

"Nott," Snape snarled, snapping out of his shock. "Remove Miss Lovegood from my person _immediately_!"

Luna stepped back, ducking her head and blushing furiously. "Don't kill me, sir. I don't know what I was thinking."

Draco couldn't help it, he burst out laughing.

"Um, Draco, you might want to stop," Blaise whispered. "I think he's going to explode if you keep it up."

Draco just shook his head and continued to laugh. He couldn't help it.

--dbgdbg—

Severus didn't know what to make of the situation. He, of course, had been brought up to date…but this was too much. There were two Gryffindors and two Ravenclaws at home in Slytherin! Miss Black he could understand, there had always been something about that girl that had screamed 'Slytherin' to him. Well her and those twin brothers of hers.

"Why did you stop us?" Cullen asked, pacing the common room.

"Yes, Severus, why? It would have gone a long way in securing our safety whilst we are here," Kieran added.

Severus didn't bother looking to Claude for help. He knew he wouldn't get it. "Do you want to be run off?"

"No," Cullen admitted. "We're needed here."

"If we're run off…Vakko will remove his 'added protection' and Hogwarts will fall."

Severus wasn't the least bit surprised, but judging by the shocked faces surrounding him, everyone else had been. Even Draco, while not as shocked as the rest, seemed _off._

"Did Vakko tell you this?" Severus asked.

Cullen shot him a look that said 'just where have you been'. "Vakko didn't have to."

Kieran shook his head and added, "The Fey magic is all that's kept those bastards from marching in and destroying this place and everything in it."

"What does that mean…if Minerva runs us off?" Draco interjected.

Severus smirked. He had known it wouldn't take Draco and Blaise long to see the bigger picture. The interesting part would be the answer to his question.

"Vakko will remove his protections if you, Blaise, and Ginevra…and your friends if they so choose…aren't here any longer," Claude informed them flatly. "If Minerva forgets everything that she's been taught-"

"It will be a massacre," Kieran cut him off neatly, and cheerily.

"What about the other students?" Longbottom asked as he jumped to his feet and began to pace.

"They don't mean a thing to Vakko honestly," Cullen replied. "We've been pushed aside, forgotten…"

"If I may?" Andie inquired, getting to her feet.

"Go ahead, Lady Andromeda."

She smiled at Claude. "Thanks. Why would Minerva run any of us off if she knows who all of you are?"

Severus winced and Claude sighed before answering her, "She knows me as I'm the liaison to the Head of Hogwarts. Dumbledore understood the implications whereas Minerva simply thinks we've lost power and prestige and therefore aren't a real threat."

"She seemed respectful enough in her office," Blaise pointed out.

"She was following protocol, nothing more," Severus said dryly. "Minerva has a problem admitting that anyone is more powerful than herself or the Order these days."

"I go where you lot go," Tonks said, getting to her feet and planting her hands on her hips as if daring them to argue.

"What about Remus?"

Claude held up his hand to stop everyone from talking. He looked as if he was considering everything. "He is a werewolf, yes?"

Tonks nodded warily. "What does that matter? Severus can brew the wolfsbane potion."

Claude suddenly grinned. "You and your husband, Lady Andromeda and her husband, as well as any others willing to take an oath not to reveal us or our secrets are more than welcome to enjoy Lord Vakko's hospitality."

"What about me?" Severus asked wryly. "Does that invitation include me?"

Cullen laughed. "You know better, Sev. Your invitation is open ended."

"But, what about the other students?"

Severus turned to see the McDonald girl wringing her hands. "Miss McDonald, as you've heard…Lord Vakko isn't the forgiving and forgetting kind. He is willing to take all of you in because you've been loyal to Draco, Blaise, and Ginevra. The others can rot in The Dark Plain for all he cares."

"Minerva would have to be as stupid s Potter and Weasley to kick us out," Mandy Brocklehurst interjected. "I don't think she'll do it."

"Miss Brocklehurst, you aren't factoring in her fear of anything and everything she doesn't understand," Severus said softly, surprising himself by not being as nasty as possible. "Her world is black and white; good versus evil…she had no room for gray in her mind. Fey and their magic fall firmly in the gray area."

"So, what you're saying is that we should pack our trunks now," Theo said from where he was relaxing with the Lovegood girl.

"Pretty much," Cullen said, coming to sit on the back of the couch where Draco and Blaise were sprawled out together.

A knock sounded at the entrance and the Bloody Baron's head appeared before anyone could call for him. "A Kingsley Shacklebolt and Charles Weasley would like to speak to you. Rest assured, they are not here at the Headmistress' request."

"Let them in," Severus and Claude said simultaneously.

The Baron nodded and disappeared as the wall slid open.

All Severus could think was, _this is going to be very interesting._

--dbgdbg--

_Running, crying into the woods…wondering why Ronnie has to be so mean…tripping, falling…oh no I'm lost…the tall lady and her doggie stepping into the clearing…mummy's voice in my head saying that strangers are dangerous and to run…running, tripping, falling into the pond…I can't swim…the doggie pulling me out…the nice lady holding me and promising to keep me safe…Ilea and Riada…I feel safe with her…_

The dream changed.

_Mummy yelling about silly little girl's not knowing their place…Fred and George holding me and promising that they will never leave…Crying in the clearing where I first saw Ilea…why won't she come back…the twins sitting on either side of me, soothing me…I'm safe…_

It changed again.

_Dark and dangerous…oh someone help me…hissing voices…Harry, he'll save me…Dumbledore's office…Mummy and Daddy yelling at me…you silly little girl, you never learn…Ron laughing and harassing me…running to my clearing again…feeling eyes on me but not seeing anyone…I feel safe…_

_No, Harry, no…hurting, regretting this…his voice calling me a little girl…regret, self-loathing…I'm all alone…Tonks arriving…I'm safe now…_

_Pansy, oh, Pansy, you don't deserve this…crying for the woman sleeping fitfully and barely holding on to life…danger, danger everywhere…Tonks, Draco, and Blaise surrounding me…I'm safe now…_

_Draco and Blaise…loving, needing, holding…Home…_

--dbgdbg--

Ilea quite literally jumped out of her chair when Ginevra sat up suddenly and said, "Ilea it's been years."

"That is has," she replied, finally working through her shock. "You remember Riada, don't you?"

Ginevra smiled, ruffling Riada's fur. "Draco and Blaise? Snape?"

Ilea leaned forward and kissed both of her cheeks. "All three are fine. Claude and Aine, Riada's mate, are with Draco and Blaise at Hogwarts. Severus should be joining them soon."

Ginevra leaned against the numerous pillows and whispered, "I remember, though it's like a bad dream. How is that?"

Anne joined them from the corner where she'd been reading. "I'm Seelie, Mistress. My gift is healing in all of its forms. I put you in a healing sleep. You're whole- body, mind, and soul..."

"Anne?" Ilea inquired, already knowing what was going on, but wanting Ginevra to know as well.

Anne sat on the edge of the bed and smiled softly. "You do know you've been soul-bound, yes?"

"Soul-bound," Ginevra whispered wondrously. "Draco and Blaise."

Ilea laughed aloud. "I've seen them both, you are one lucky woman."

She laughed even harder and Anne joined her when Ginevra smirked and said, "I know, believe me, I know."

"As a result, I'll need to see the two young men," Anne said gently. "Their souls hurt as well."

Ginevra looked sad for a split second before she murmured, "It will do them good. When can I go to them?"

"You can stay here and they will be brought," Ilea offered hesitantly.

The door swung open and Ginevra gasped, pushing her back firmly against the headboard. "YOU?!"

Sister sighed heavily, bowed, and made no move to enter the room. "Mistress Black, I mean you no harm. Ilea and I sat with you, sang to you. If my presence makes you uncomfortable I, of course, will take my leave."

Ginevra gaped. "I-I…I never thought I'd see _you_ show deference to the likes of _me._"

"Sister," Ilea said warningly. "What do you have to say to Ginevra?"

"I'm deeply sorry for any harm me or mine have caused you over the years. If I had known your status, I would never have allowed such behavior."

"You're being honest," Ginevra whispered disbelievingly. "Maybe he has a bit of you in him after all…Narcissa."

Sister/Narcissa winced. "My son is a fine young man and it is my greatest hope that my influence had something to do with that."

"I doubt it," Ilea muttered irritably.

Ginevra chuckled. "Come inside."

Riada cocked his head and watched Narcissa's every step, eliciting a snicker from Ginevra and Ilea.

"Oh, she won't hurt me," Ginevra assured him. "I'm her ticket to getting in good with Draco again."

Ilea sighed. It looked like she'd have to come to an accord with Narcissa, if only to keep Ginevra happy.

"May I come in?" Vakko asked from the doorway. "Lord Vakko, at your service, Mistress Black."

Ginevra was staggered.

"Vakko," Ilea warned teasingly. "You've gone and struck her speechless. Tone it down."

He grinned cheekily. "I am sorry. But, I have news. I have also contacted Claude and informed him that you are awake."

Ginevra just shook her head. "Someone is really going to have to explain all of this. How are Draco and Blaise doing?"

Ilea leaned over and laid her hand on Ginevra's arm. "Claude would have used his gifts to calm them and keep them from leaving."

"That's good," Ginevra murmured, tangling her hands in Riada's fur absently. "Lord Vakko, do you bring good news or bad?"

He stood behind Ilea's chair and sighed heavily. "A little of both actually. Your captors have been…eliminated."

Ginevra narrowed her eyes and then nodded. "Good, I hope it was as painful as what they did to me."

"If I know Severus, Pierre, Cullen, and Kieran…it was worse," Ilea assured her dryly.

"If I may be so bold…what else is there?"

"Cullen and Kieran joined Claude at Hogwarts," Vakko said leadingly.

"What did they do?" Anne asked suspiciously.

Vakko chuckled. "It seems that Claude took offense to two of the students and a certain Miss Granger being in Slytherin."

Ginevra rolled her eyes. "Are they still breathing…without assistance I mean?"

Ilea grinned. "You definitely are mine, now aren't you."

Ginevra shrugged, obviously waiting for the rest of Vakko's news.

"They were sent out of the house and yet made quite a stir upon Cullen and Kieran's arrival. Though," he paused sounding thoughtful, "part of the problem was likely the front page news."

"What front page news?"

He handed Ginevra a copy of the _Daily Prophet_, snickering.

Ginevra's face paled as she read the large article, though she skimmed every last picture. When she set the paper aside, she was silent for several tense minutes before saying, "Serves those wankers right. I do hope none of your people were injured, Lord Vakko."

"Just Vakko for you, my dear," he replied cheekily. "Rest assured, all that were wounded have been healed fully….including Severus. It seems he took offense to young men that disrespected young women."

"Crabbe and Goyle," Ginevra spat, her disgust clear. "I wasn't the least bit sorry to see that they were ripped apart. I hope it was slow, it's the least they deserve."

Narcissa gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Oh what?" Ginevra snapped. "Do I surprise you? Do you not think that Draco and Blaise likely said the same? Do you know what they did to Pansy? What they did to me?"

Narcissa's hands fell to her lap. "What do you mean?"

Ginevra turned to her, glaring harshly. "She was held by your precious Voldemort…insurance for Draco and Blaise's loyalty. They raped her and tortured her…repeatedly…she died even after I spent a good twenty hours healing her…trying to keep her alive."

Narcissa buried her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably muttering, "I didn't know," over and over again.

"Now you do."

Ilea reached over to take Ginevra's hand. "It's over now, no more than a bad dream. You'll rest while Vakko and I figure out what to do about the current situation at Hogwarts."

"Bring them here, please. Draco, Blaise, Tonks, Andie…my friends…please keep them safe."

Vakko leaned over her shoulder, taking Ginevra's free hand in his. "Consider it done, daughter."

"What?" Ginevra asked softly, confusion written all over her face.

"I consider you my daughter," Ilea explained. "Vakko considers Draco his son. Since you and Draco are together…"

"What of Blaise?"

Vakko chuckled. "He's a son to us both now. Worry not about your loves. Rest."

"All right," Ginevra conceded, laying back down with an arm thrown over Riada. "I don't think I'll sleep well without a spell since they aren't here."

"I'll stay with you and sing," Narcissa offered softly, hesitantly.

"As will I," Anne assured her.

Ilea slowly got to her feet and kissed Ginevra's brow. "Rest, daughter, and we'll return when we have news."

She grinned when she realized Ginevra was already asleep. With a nod to Narcissa, who began singing softly, Ilea left with Vakko. It was time to implement their plans.

**A/N:** Severus was referring to the Otherworld. For my purposes there are…areas…of the Otherworld. The Dark Plain isn't like the seventh level of hell or anything; it's merely where those who aren't allowed in the higher levels of the Otherworld would go. Not the worst or best, more of a middle ground. If I've confused you let me know in your review and I'll try to clear it up.


	15. Pondering

**A/N:** If you want a good laugh, Google the name Tonks mentions when she's contemplating her own name! Both places Theo mentions are part of the Otherworld, and are spelled correctly- and yes he's talking about the seventh level of Hell this time…and the first, so now you know the best, middle, and worst parts /grin/.

Sorry for the lateness of the update, Spring Break played hell with my usual schedule. It's a bit shorter than the last, but what needed to happen did so I stopped it at the best place. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Pondering**

Draco watched Charlie and Kingsley closely. There was too much at stake to let their guard down now. He didn't and wouldn't trust anyone except Blaise, Ginny, and possibly Claude. Claude only because of that vow…not even Tonks could be truly trusted right now; she was an Order member after all.

"Minerva, Ronald, and Potter are trying to turn the Order against all of you," Kingsley said point-blank. "The attack on the Death Eater compound and your apparent approval of said attack are their main reasons."

"The fact that no one will tell them just where Gin is doesn't help matters. By the way, where is Granger?" Charlie added cheekily.

"The Ministry," Tonks offered gleefully. "She broke her contract. Ter admitted to playing her. Their relationship wasn't real…he was trying to help her see the error of her previous assumptions. She took it too far."

Draco laughed aloud, playing along as he and Blaise figured that much out early on. "Really? You mean he didn't enjoy snogging her?"

Tonks grinned. "He said and I quote 'that was the nastiest thing I've ever done. I won't do it again and you can't make me.'"

"That _is_ kind of mean," Natalie said, not quite covering her laughter with a cough.

"Not nice, go Ter," Blaise offered before he too laughed.

Severus, Draco noted, merely looked appalled. "What?"

Severus shook his head. "I can't believe that bint actually thought Terence Higgs would lower himself in such a way."

"We're giving him a bonus," Kingsley deadpanned.

Everyone laughed, even Kingsley.

"Fun's over," Draco said once he'd calmed himself. "What is the situation here?"

"Minerva can't kick any students out, especially you lot. You signed on with the Order and she'd quite literally keel over dead if she breached her contract," Charlie explained.

"But, we won't, correct?"

"No, Draco, you've held up your end of the contract. My concern is what will happen to the other students should the Death Eaters attack," Kingsley explained.

"The wards will hold," Andie said confidently.

"Not if Vakko instructs us to leave," Claude reminded her. "He wouldn't think twice about dropping his protections. Hy-Brasail is impenetrable or nearly so. We could, conceivably, live out the war in luxury and only return to the wizarding world to pick up the pieces."

"The other students," Natalie pointed out. "They, well save for Creevey and Thomas' little vigilantes, have treated us all respectfully. None of them deserve to die."

Claude seemed to ponder this.

Draco didn't think twice about making a suggestion. "Make an escape plan for them then. Gin told us about all the secret passages out of the castle. Use one or more of them. Hell, they're only using Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers as it is. Pick the ones closest and teach them the passwords."

"Draco has it right. Anything more would be ridiculous," Blaise interjected, turning to lay his head in Draco's lap. "We should get gone."

The wall slid open revealing Slughorn. "I do hope I'm not interrupting. I bring news."

"Who else will waltz in here today?" Blaise muttered, making Draco smile.

"No, no," Andie assured him. "We're just discussing contingency plans."

Slughorn looked relieved when he said, "Good, good, it's for the best. The young Patil women have rallied all the other students. Everyone, except for Creevey, Thomas, and their little friends, has been moved to Gryffindor tower. The young women felt it was safer to not only stick together, but to exclude those young men and their little friends from their group. They have asked to speak with Auror Tonks when she has the time."

Draco sniggered. "Parley?"

Tonks shook her head, shooting him a grin. "I knew they weren't stupid."

"I'll go with you," Kingsley offered, before anyone could protest Tonks being about alone. "I was a Slytherin myself, gentlemen."

"See what they want and hurry back," Claude suggested, "_after_ we finish this discussion."

"Firenze has also spoken to me," Slughorn said hesitantly. "He said that Bane and Magorian have contacted him wishing to make amends. Do any of you understand this?"

Claude snickered. "I told one of them that dissention wasn't wise and to fix it. I guess he took my advice."

"How did you manage that?" Draco asked, completely surprised.

"Easy, the centaur I ran across in the forest nearly swooned when he realized _who_ or shall I say _what_ I was. When centaurs first arrived in Britain, a treaty was signed. They knew we could wipe them out in a heartbeat."

"Add in the fact that fifty of us were attacked and turned…"

"Turned?" Mandy asked worriedly.

"What Cullen was alluding to was the attack during the first war. We lived away from Hy-Brasail," Kieran explained, moving to sit in front of the fire. "Our wards weren't as strong and vampires loyal to that delusional madman attacked us. They used some sort of spell that dulled our reflexes. Anyway, we were turned with the intention of forcing us to follow him. What he never bothered to learn was that Fey blood outweighs vampire. We have fangs, crave blood, and most of the vampire abilities…but we retained our Fey traits as well. We walk in the sun, eat regular food, and so on. We won't harm any of you, rest assured."

"And now where do you live?" Luna asked, not looking or sounding the least bit frightened.

Cullen laughed, kissing both of Luna's cheeks. "I really do enjoy you, Sidheog. Vakko strengthened the wards on our home, but we split our time between home and Hy-Brasail these days."

"If we leave, we'll not receive our full educations," Tracey pointed out suddenly.

"What are Andromeda and I then?" Severus drawled.

"I'm qualified to teach Care of Magical Creatures…that is if I can tag along," Charlie piped in.

"Bill said that Fleur was muttering about renewing old ties," Kingsley said musingly. "She's part veela so would that be you lot she was talking about?"

"Fleur? What is her surname?" Claude asked.

"Delacour," Draco offered. "She's from France, attended Beaubatons, and still has a sister attending I believe."

"Hmmm, I wondered when we would hear from them. Who is Bill?" Claude said sounding distracted.

"My oldest brother, they're engaged," Charlie offered.

"Does Ginevra _care_ for him?" Kieran asked thoughtfully.

"Bill, yes, Fleur, not so much," Blaise offered, rolling on his side still using Draco's thigh as a pillow.

"Why is that?" Claude asked in a dangerously soft tone.

"Fleur followed Molly's lead and has since seen the error of treating Gin badly," Tonks quickly explained.

"Bill instructed her to contact her sister. I mistakenly contacted Ronald and Potter when Gin went missing. I regretted it immediately. Bill and Fleur instructed Gabrielle to speak to Madame Maxime in an attempt to keep them in France. Fleur was _helping_ Gin."

"Fleur wrote Gin a letter," Blaise said sitting up. "I can get it if you want."

"Please do," Cullen said sullenly. "If we don't like what we read...Vakko will send them to our kin in France."

"The young woman- Gabrielle," Claude inquired. "What do you know of her motivations?"

"Her letter arrived late last night. She offered to watch for Gin, since Potter planned on taking her to Beaubatons. He and Ronald have convinced Madame Maxime that mind-control is being used on Gin. Gabrielle had planned on rescuing Gin the moment she got the chance."

Kingsley cleared his throat, bringing everyone's attention to him. "I think we need to take a step back and think everything through. Right now we're circling and that doesn't do any of us a bit of good."

Blaise kissed Draco's cheek and hurried off to get the letter. Draco turned to Claude. "Can we protect Gabrielle? If Potter finds out she was willing to go against his wishes…"

"I'll inform Vakko," he said reassuringly.

"Do we stay or go?" Daphne asked. "I've been listening and staying quiet this whole time. But, as I see it, that is the biggest question right now."

Claude suddenly grinned. "Ginevra is awake and doing just fine."

Draco felt a weight lift, jumping to his feet and racing towards their bedroom. He slid through the door and smack into Blaise. "Gin's awake!"

Blaise's eyes lit with joy, hope, and Draco saw the panic disappear. "Can we go to her?"

Draco turned them both, slamming Blaise against the wall and yet lowering his mouth to Blaise's with infinite care. The kiss was soft and loving, though it likely wouldn't stay that way long. Gin was awake and they would soon be with her, nothing else mattered.

"Ahem."

Tonks' voice filtered through the lust and love filling his mind and Draco reluctantly broke the kiss.

"What?" Blaise muttered. "We were busy, you know."

Tonks snickered. "Give me the letter and I'll leave you alone."

"Letter?" Draco asked dazedly.

"The letter from Fleur," Tonks reminded him through her snickers.

"Oh, oh, right," Blaise said distractedly. "Its…I had it."

Draco's eyes scanned the room and he pointed to the letter half-way between the door and their position against the wall. "It's right there. Be a pal, Tonks, take it and go."

She scooped up the letter, still snickering and hurried out, pulling the door closed. "I'm putting up a silencing charm!"

"Thanks," he and Blaise chorused.

"Now that she's gone," Draco whispered huskily. "Where were we?"

Draco nearly whimpered when Blaise gripped his hips and yanked them forward. "Right…there…"

When Blaise's lips descended to his neck, Draco couldn't resist returning the favor.

--dbgdbg--

Tonks shook her head, putting up the strongest silencing charm she knew. She waltzed into the common room and tossed the letter at Claude. "I…ahh…wouldn't bother those two for a while."

She was shocked to see her mum laughing. "Mum?"

"I-I wondered if you knew," she replied brokenly, still laughing.

"Who could possibly miss that?" Neville called out sounding amused as hell.

"I think it's grand," Luna said dreamily. "They're different men when Gin is with them."

"What do you mean?" Claude asked.

Theo smirked. "When they found Arthur Weasley, those two were fully prepared to torture the wanker to find out where Gin had been taken. You saw them in the Great Hall earlier, they're _not nice_."

"When it comes to Gin though…," Mandy trailed off as if at a loss to explain.

Tonks grinned. "They're…indulgent, affectionate, accommodating…"

Neville rolled his eyes. "They'll set Riada on you if they hear you describing either of them like that."

Claude sniggered. "They know how they are around her; just don't mention that everyone else does as well. That's where you'll get into trouble if I'm right about them."

"Is that the letter?" Cullen asked, holding out his hand.

Tonks sighed. "It is and I've no idea what it says. Have a look."

Cullen took it, opened it, and scowled. "I need to speak to her. This _sounds_ genuine, but I can't get a proper read on her through a letter."

Tonks pursed her lips, considering just how difficult it would be to smuggle Fleur out of the Burrow or Cullen inside. Potter was watching everyone closely, so both options were risky. Not that there wouldn't be plenty of people willing to help, it was the necessity of keeping Potter, Weasley, and the few siding with them in the dark that would prove difficult.

"Moody," Luna said suddenly. "He's a force to be reckoned with and I can't see him siding with Potter."

Tonks' brows rose in shock. "How do you know that, Luna?"

Cullen laughed and murmured, "Sidheog," as if that was the only explanation needed.

Tonks grinned. "I was raised on the stories, but I've a sketchy memory about them. I need to know what…talents…you have, Cullen. It would be easier to plan this if I knew what I was working with."

Cullen laughed. "The better question would be…what _can't_ I do."

"How about you tell me then?" she suggested, plopping into a chair. Her mum was grinning at her, looking immensely proud.

Cullen looked quite smug. "I can't wield a wand…legally. Nor do I need a wand."

Her jaw dropped and she was grateful that she'd thought to sit down. If she hadn't she would have been on the floor. "Y-you mean that's it?" Everyone was chuckling and she glared. "Sorry if it's a bit too much to take in."

Her mum crossed the room and sat on the arm of her chair. "Dorie, dear, your gift is one that still comes as a shock to most people. I would think that you'd understand the Fey better than most, considering you are Fey yourself."

Tonks held a hand up to stop her, letting the atrocious nickname usage pass for once. "I get it, intellectually. It's the reality that's kicking my arse."

"You have many talents," Kieran explained. "If…when…we reach Hy-Brasail you can begin training."

Intrigued, she snickered. "Just what talents do I possess?"

"Later," Claude suggested. "We must provide a safe haven for Bill, Fleur, and Gabrielle…if they pass Cullen's test. We also must plan for an attack here and how to get everyone out safely."

"Not everyone," Theo interjected. "At this point, McGonagall, Creevey, Thomas and their little friends can burn in Uffern for all I care."

Tonks blinked in shock as Cullen, Kieran, and Claude all turned to Theo, gaping openly.

"What?" Theo asked testily. "Did you actually think I'd send them happily to Tir-na-nOg?"

"But…," Claude trailed off, looking utterly and completely perplexed.

"How?" Cullen offered.

Kieran shook his head and sniggered. "What else do you know that you've not let on about?"

Theo smirked. "My home has a large library. My father never minded me spending the majority of my time there…he just thought I was studying the Dark Arts. I never told him different."

Luna laughed and laughed.

Mandy however, joined Theo, patting him on the cheek. "I'm so proud. You struck them speechless."

Daphne chuckled. "It's the quiet ones you've got to watch for."

Theo looked entirely too pleased with himself as he snapped his fingers. Everyone watched as he turned to house entrance. It slid open a moment later and a black cat strode in as if it owned the place. When it reached Theo and Mandy, there was a round of gasps as the cat stretched and grew until a tall, lean man with long light brown hair and gold slitted pupils stood there. He was dressed as the other Fey were in snug black pants, a dark green tunic with silver embroidery, a gold maniacis, and tebo hide boots. There were sword hilts barely visible over his shoulders, half hidden by his unbound hair.

"Ciaban?" Claude sputtered. "When did you get here?"

Ciaban grinned. "I've been here since…," he paused as if considering it, "November, Claude. What, Vakko didn't tell you?"

Claude didn't look pleased. "No, he did not. Why are you just now showing yourself?"

Ciaban huffed. "Vakko had Ilea send me when those three soul-bonded. I'd been lurking for weeks before Theo here caught me and Vakko gave me the go ahead to tell him why I was here. We weren't to tell _anyone_, which included you."

Tonks shook her head wondrously. Daphne, Tracey, and Natalie were watching Ciaban's every move. She grinned, if they did move to Hy-Brasail there wasn't going to be a shortage of eye candy. She loved Remus with everything she had in her, that didn't mean she was blind. The Fey were gorgeous men, every last one of them. It was part of being Fey; they were perfection plain and simple.

"Fine," Claude muttered. "What were your orders?"

Ciaban smirked. "To keep this lot safe."

Kieran snickered. "Anything else?"

Ciaban grinned and drawled, "Thomas and Creevey _have_ been suffering from nightmares lately."

"Oh Merlin, you lot are like Slytherins, only _more_," Neville interjected. "I mean that in the nicest way possible."

Tonks laughed. She'd noticed that too and wondered about it. Then she remembered something her mum had said over and over when she was small…_They're like us only more, we are them only less. The Fey are what we would have been had most not turned their backs on them. They are what purebloods strive to be in the best way possible. Perfection walking: that is what the Fey are. _

"Nymphadora?"

Tonks shook her head to clear her thoughts and shot Severus a look of loathing. She really, really hated her name. But, she thought she understood it a bit better now. Her only concern was the clumsiness. If she was Fey and Fey were perfection, then what in Aeval's name was going on? Was it possible that her Fey traits had been hidden somehow? If so, then why? Was that what Kieran had meant?

"Nymphadora!"

She hissed. "Severus, cease with the use of my full name. What is it you want?"

Severus sneered as he said, "You drifted off. We need to plan our next move."

She shrugged. "Cullen, can you go kitty like Ciaban?"

Cullen sniggered at Ciaban's pout. "I can _go kitty_ as you put it, but I prefer a snake form for this. That way I can wrap myself around your arm."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Remus will attempt to gut you if you don't behave properly."

Cullen pouted dramatically. "Why is it everyone thinks I'll misbehave?"

Ciaban sniggered. "Past experience?"

Tonks laughed when Cullen ducked his head and put on a woebegone act. His muffled sighs and drooped shoulders had everyone chuckling. "I think Kingsley and I should visit the Patil twins now. After we fix that situation, you and I can plan our little excursion."

Severus glared at her, but he was the lone objector.

"Lady Tonks is right, Severus," Ciaban said cheerily. "If Mistress Black is anything at all like Ilea we shouldn't tarry here or face her wrath."

Tonks grinned. "What do you say, Severus? Talk in circles for hours or actually implement plans that will get us out of here?"

Claude sighed heavily. "I can feel the strengthening of the fey protections surrounding us. With every wrong move, Minerva McGonagall is not only signing her own death warrant, but forcing Vakko's hand."

Tonks noted that everyone, Horace and Kingsley included, winced at the thought of Lord Vakko being forced into action. She'd never met the man, but more of her mum's teachings were coming back with each passing minute and she understood that forcing the most powerful Fey in Great Britain, possibly the world, was about as wise as taking on a chimera. In fact, she was beginning to wonder if the chimera was the lesser of the two, health wise. She got to her feet, giving the gathered students a reassuring smile. "We'll not be long; at least I don't think so."

Ciaban snickered before shifting back into the black cat and hopping onto her shoulder. She nearly jumped out of her skin when he leaned over and licked the shell of her ear. "Lead on, Mistress Tonks."

"Behave yourself, Ciaban, or her husband will have you as a snack next full moon," Kiernan taunted him.

Tonks just rolled her eyes, got to her feet, and marched out of Slytherin wondering if they ever stopped taunting one another. _If not it'll be amusing to watch. _


	16. Plots and plans

**A/N: **Ack! I am so sorry. With all the craziness the past few weeks, I had an error in the last chapter. Aine is with Draco and Blaise and Riada is with Gin. Forgive me? I've double checked everything else and it was correct. (See Spring Break really does wreck havoc on parents!) I have the whole thing written out in notebooks, but most of the time I write /wolf/ instead of /Aine or Riada/ I'll hopefully not make such an error again.

And yes the migraine is gone/happy dance/ I _am_ so sorry I was cross-eyed last night and didn't want to muck up the chapters or anything.

**Chapter Fifteen**

**A&D**

**Plots and plans**

Gin woke slowly, the bone-deep sense of safety permeating her very soul. She groaned and rolled over, straight into Riada. Light chuckled alerted her to Narcissa's presence and she couldn't help but smile. It wasn't that she would be instantly forgiving Narcissa's long list of sins, but the woman was truly trying.

"If you'd like to bathe before you eat, you should go ahead and do so," Narcissa suggested softly.

Gin sat up, ruffling Riada's fur and smiled softly. "Thank you," she murmured, turning to see that Narcissa was seated behind a large embroidery stand that had some sort of dark green cloth hanging from it. "What are you doing?" she found herself asking.

Narcissa chuckled. "Embroidering something for you- if you'll accept it."

Gin knew her jaw dropped. "B-but you aren't using magic!"

Narcissa's hands stilled and she looked up, meeting Gin's eyes. "With every hand-stitch, I'm putting my own Fey magic in this. You wouldn't want to learn, would you?"

Gin's nose crinkled. "Molly tried to teach me to knit…failed miserably."

Narcissa's blue eyes narrowed. "I'm not that bint."

Gin blinked at the venom in Narcissa's every word. _Maybe she influenced Draco more than I thought. She certainly does the whole venomous words thing so well. _"I know you aren't. I was merely stating how useless I am at that sort of thing."

Narcissa stiffened. "No, _she_ is. You can learn anything you set your mind to. Take this," she said waving her hand over the cloth. "This is a cloak that I've embroidered runes and knot work on. With each design, I'm spelling this cloak to bring protection, good fortune, and victory your way."

Gin couldn't help but remember the cloak Fleur sent her for Christmas. "Fleur sent me a black cloak with copper-toned embroidery; runes and flowers."

Narcissa stood fluidly and sat on the edge of the bed. "What runes and what flowers?"

Gin shrugged. "I didn't take Ancient Runes, but Draco and Blaise said they weren't harmful."

"I'd like to see that cloak," Anne said, stepping into the room looking worried. "Fleur who?"

"Delacour," Gin offered hesitantly, and both women looked surprised. "What?"

"The Delacour family is…affiliated with the Fey in France," Anne explained. "Veela are kin."

Gin leaned back against the headboard and sighed. "Maybe someone could explain all of this?"

Narcissa laughed. "Go bathe. Take your time. When you return, a meal will be waiting and we'll explain what we can. Is that acceptable?"

Gin slid from the bed, taking the stack of clothes that Anne held out for her. It looked to be an outfit similar to the ones she had seen Ilea, Vakko, and the guards wearing. "What are these?"

Narcissa grinned. "We figured you would feel more comfortable in a short tunic and trousers. If you would prefer a long tunic or dress, we can retrieve one."

Gin scowled. "I'll take the trousers."

Narcissa laughed, smiling mischievously. "That's what I thought you'd say. Of course, there will be times that formal clothing will be required."

Gin didn't bother asking, she knew she wouldn't get any sort of answer as to what Narcissa was alluding to. When she stepped into the bathroom, her jaw dropped. Shaking her head at the opulence, even here, she decided taking a long bath in the tub (that would comfortably fit five people) would be perfect.

She set her clothes on the long counter between two sinks and picked up a cobalt blue bottle, uncorking it. She smiled when she smelled chamomile, lavender, and a hint of peppermint.

"The blue bottle is lotion and the amber is shampoo," Anne called from the bedroom. "You'll find bars of soap on the ledge of the tub."

Grinning, she set the blue bottle down and picked up the amber one. When she turned back to the tub, she jumped. There was a house elf setting a towel on a small bench next to the tub, and running the bath water.

"Does the Mistress need anything else?" the house elf asked, bowing deeply.

"N-no, thank you."

The house elf nodded, snapped its fingers and a beautifully embroidered screen appeared behind the bench and blocked half of the room from the open doorway. "Call if you need anything, Mistress Black," the house elf said as it disappeared.

She shed her clothing quickly, slipping into the water and laughing when she realized that the stones were as soft as her pillows.

"Mistress Black?"

Gin sighed. "Yes, Anne?"

Anne sniggered from the other side of the screen. "This is the last time I will intrude on your bath. You are well enough to be moved to your own rooms and I need to know if you want a room facing the sunrise or sunset."

Gin shook her head wondrously before stretching out and laying her head on the rim of the tub finding that it too was pillow-like. "Sunset would be best, Anne, thank you."

"It isn't a problem. Narcissa will show you to your rooms when you are ready."

"All right."

"I'll go and leave you in peace. Riada is in the doorway standing guard."

"Don't worry about it," Gin said, already feeling the calming effects of the bath salts the house elf had sprinkled in the water. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander to Draco and Blaise, wondering how all of this had affected them. She missed them desperately and prayed that the three of them could be together soon. She wouldn't fully relax until she could see both of them with her own eyes. She knew that it would only take one look in their eyes to see how they were truly doing deep down. Merlin, she would give anything just to hold them at this point. If not for Riada and Narcissa's song spells she wouldn't have been able to sleep.

_Please let me be with them soon…_

--dbgdbg—

Ilea and Vakko shared a wicked look before he said, "Well, what do you say, love? Shall we see about making her wish come true?"

Ilea kissed him soundly. When she finally pulled back, she whispered, "McGonagall has been walking a fine line. I say she's due for a warning."

Vakko slid has arms about her waist and pulled her against his chest firmly. "She _has_ become impertinent. A little visit and reminder then?"

Ilea laughed low and maliciously. "Most definitely. You've added to the wards, yes?"

"Potter and Weasley can't access Hogwarts or even Hogsmeade…no matter how they attempt to do so. I would say McGonagall is at her wit's end at the moment."

Ilea kissed him once more and then turned to retrieve her cloak. The figure standing in the doorway wasn't a surprise, considering the circumstances. "What do you need?"

Narcissa sighed and stepped into the room fully. "I feel her need for them. How soon will you bring them here?"

Vakko shook his head. "We must insure the safety of travel prior to moving anyone."

Narcissa's shoulders dropped. "I want my son happy. If he and Blaise feel the same as Ginevra…they should be here."

"They will be," Vakko assured her. "You know as well as we do that rash actions only lead to tragedy."

Ilea winced. She knew that Vakko hadn't truly vented his anger over Narcissa's actions in the past couple of years yet. It looked like the time for that had come.

Vakko stepped around her and stalked over to Narcissa. "Your son was _branded_! His best mates were branded in order to _help_ him escape! Pansy Parkinson _died_ because you couldn't swallow your pride and come to us! Draco would _never _have been put into the position that he was if you had done so. Do you realize that?"

Narcissa was nearly cowering and Ilea didn't blame her. If she'd brassed Vakko off this badly, she'd be on her knees begging forgiveness, love of his life or not…soul mate or not. Once Draco had been branded, their hands had been tied until such time as Draco made the choice not to be loyal to that madman. Severus had been placed as close as possible to Draco as a child, though he genuinely liked the young man. It had been all Vakko was able to do at that time.

"You not only put your son at risk, but Severus as well."

_Oh shit_ was all Ilea could think. His voice had dropped to that soft, menacing growl that usually preceded someone's death at his hands...claws…knives…poisons, why the list was nearly endless. She wasn't about to stop him either.

"Your rash actions nearly ruined something Ilea and I have been working towards since before you were born. Get out of my sight before I slit your throat."

Narcissa whirled around, running from the room as quickly as her feet could carry her. The brief glace she shot Ilea had proven without a doubt just how frightened Narcissa was at the moment. Ilea chuckled. "Well, that takes care of that. Now, do we threaten McGonagall or simply kill her where she stands?"

Vakko sneered. "That all depends on what her reaction is when we arrive."

She threw her cloak over her shoulders, pulling up the hood. She smiled softly when Vakko brushed her hands aside gently in order to close the clasp himself. He held her close and they disappeared silently only to reappear in the Dark Forest with Hogwarts castle visible over the canopy of trees.

"Milord, Milady."

Ilea turned to see the entire, from the looks of it, centaur herd bowing to them. She saw Vakko incline his head towards a blue-coated centaur that had stepped away from the heard and towards them cautiously.

"I am Firenze," he said, bowing deeply. "It would be my honor to assist you in any way you deem necessary."

"Firenze, would you be the one Albus spoke so highly of?" Vakko inquired.

Firenze stood with a look of near awe on his face. "I suppose so, I am the only Firenze."

Vakko waved his hand and two throne-like chairs appeared before Firenze. She bit back her amusement at the blatant power play as she took Vakko's proffered arm and allowed him to lead her across the clearing. Once she was seated, Vakko sat next to her and surveyed the centaurs one at a time from underneath the shadow of his hood. She could feel the tension weighing down the air as the centaurs waited for Vakko's acceptance or denial of their allegiance. After what were mere minutes, but had to feel like hours to the centaurs, Vakko removed his hood. His maniacis shined brightly as the runes and triskeles decorating it were of emeralds and rubies. She lowered her hood, having felt her naim-lann being set on her head- a perfect match for Vakko's maniacis. Proof of their sovereignty, and beautifully crafted pieces of art in one- they did their job as every centaur dropped to their knees, their heads nearly touching the ground.

_It's good to be Queen._

"Milord?" Firenze asked shakily.

"Rise," Vakko drawled.

Ilea grinned as the usually elegant centaurs scrambled to their feet. "Tell us of the current situation."

Vakko leaned back, setting his elbows on the arms of his throne and rested his chin on his hands, watching with an air of boredom that didn't quite hide his impatience. "As the Lady said, what is McGonagall attempting today?"

Firenze was joined by an irritated looking dark-coated centaur. The second centaur bowed and said, "I am Bane, Milord. She has attempted just about every means onto the grounds. Potter and Weasley were even spotted entering the Shrieking Shack at dawn. Rest assured, they exited moments later looking disgruntled."

Vakko smirked. "I take is she's found the squid and merpeople aren't about to accommodate her plans either?"

One of the smaller, younger, centaurs snorted before hastily saying, "No offense meant, Milord. It was quite funny to watch those idiots' attempts. I rather wished someone with a camera would have happened upon the scene. One could make quite a fortune selling those pictures."

"What is your name, young one?" Ilea asked, immediately liking the young one's attitude. He was nearly white, his long hair pulled away from his face in a multitude of tiny braids and had a crossbow, longbow, and what looked to be a fighting staff all strapped to his back.

He ducked his head, blushing lightly, though it was clearly evident with his pale features. "Pryderi, Milady."

Ilea chuckled. "Are you trouble then, young Pryderi, as your name suggests?"

Firenze chuckled. "He was Gwri until the council voted to give him a name more suited to his mischievous and somewhat radical personality."

Vakko sniggered. "Well, young Pryderi, would you be willing to relocate to Hy-Brasail? I have a feeling you will get along nicely with the young ones that will be moving soon."

"Will he ever," Ilea muttered gleefully, already thinking of the ruckus the lot of them were sure to cause. Pryderi would be a powerful ally if only they could introduce him to Draco, Blaise, and Ginevra soon.

A loud "CAW!" interrupted her thoughts. She and Vakko both looked skyward to see a large crow flying directly towards the clearing. She snickered and waited for Adeh to arrive. He smoothly changed forms, his booted feet hitting the ground silently. Ilea lifted an eyebrow in shock, he was so angry it was radiating off of him, literally. Adeh was usually calm and collected so she wasn't certain that she wanted to know what had him this upset.

Vakko was on his feet looking in Adeh's eyes a moment later. "That bint has gone too far this time," he hissed menacingly.

The centaur herd parted revealing a large scrying pool, their unspoken offer clear. Vakko and Adeh stalked over and she followed quickly, wanting to know just how bad the situation had become.

Adeh stared at the water; his eyes were blank as he transferred the memory. The water stilled and Minerva McGonagall appeared, pacing her office.

"_This isn't right," Potter said from the fireplace, his head floating in the flames._

"_How can we stop this madness," Weasley interjected, maneuvering his head in next to Potter's. "We can't even come through the Floo!"_

_McGonagall paced agitatedly. "I don't know. You said the passages from Hogsmeade are all warded as well?"_

"_Yes," Potter said mutinously. "The portkey dropped us outside Hogsmeade. We were lucky that we made it to the Shrieking Shack as Hogsmeade proper is warded against us."_

"_Just who the ruddy hell do they think they are?" Weasley whinged. _

_McGonagall huffed. "They say that they are Fey and that they are more powerful than us."_

"_I don't believe it," Potter spat angrily. "Did you know they've done something to the Ministry people as well? We tried to get Hermione released and they all refused, even Scrimgeour!"_

"_Harry, he wants you to side with him publicly…maybe…"_

"_No, Ma'am, I will not," Potter said flatly. _

"_St. Mungo's is nearly as bad."_

"_Mr. Weasley, you knew better than attempting to have your mother released. She is quite ill," McGonagall said primly. "When she is healed, I will secure her release. My main concern is getting the two of you here. If we can remove Malfoy and Zabini, then I can regain control of my school."_

"_I'll talk to Bill when he and Fleur return from their scouting mission with Ted," Potter assured her pompously. "He'll find a way to break the wards."_

"_I may have to call in the Hit Wizards to remove those _beasts_ and that _wolf_," McGonagall admitted reluctantly. "I hate to call for the assassination of anyone, but they are a risk to my students and the Order."_

Ilea stepped back, turning to Vakko, her hands already reaching for her blades. "I say we kill her now."

Vakko reluctantly turned from the pool and sighed. "We can't outright kill her, love. We can, however, remind her of the vow she took when she became Headmistress. We need her to remain in charge until it is safe to move everyone. That fool will attack if we remove her now. We can't allow that to happen. There are innocents inside the castle, Ilea."

Ilea reluctantly dropped her hands to her sides. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Pryderi stepped forward, looking extremely brassed off. "Did those idiots truly insult you, Milord? It was you and your kin that they were threatening, wasn't it?"

"It was," Vakko replied tightly before turning to Adeh. "Return home, explain, and send out your clan. There are four that will be held at Aberffraw until such time as judgment can be passed."

Ilea knew he meant Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger, and the two healers responsible for Ginevra's hospitalization last fall. By ordering them to be taken to their secondary stronghold, he was making it perfectly clear that they wouldn't live long. She couldn't find it in her to feel badly about it. At least by taking them to Aberffraw there would be nearly thirty vampiric Fey to insure none of them escaped.

Vakko wasn't done. She could feel the weight of his magic as he released it, his voice becoming low and menacing as he intoned, "From this moment forward, Harry James Potter and Ronald Bilius Weasley are under geis. Should either of them attempt to speak of myself or my kin they will sign their death warrants which will be carried out the moment their usefulness is no longer an issue. When Potter, if he is able, defeats Tom Marvolo Riddle he will face judgment under the Brehon Laws. The geis will stop them from revealing any information that would put myself or my allies at risk."

Ilea smiled slowly and menacingly. The moment Potter or Weasley opened their bigoted little mouths, they would find themselves tongue-tied. She only wished it was literally rather than figuratively. It was nothing less than those two idiots deserved. She only wished she could be the one to punish Molly Weasley and those bint healers. She had already performed the geis on Granger, so that little bint wouldn't be spilling any secrets even under Veritaserum.

"Milord, may I take you up on that offer now?" Pryderi asked, looking all too ready to follow them no matter what Vakko decided. Centaurs were usually scholarly, only bringing out their weapons when their herd was threatened. Ilea was beginning to understand what Firenze had meant earlier about his radical personality.

Vakko chuckled. "I trust you've studied the interior of Hogwarts castle?"

Pryderi nodded stiffly. "I saw my role written in the stars many years ago and studied accordingly."

Vakko grinned and motioned towards the castle. "Claude will meet you by the main doors, young one. From this moment forth you are _ours_ to train and protect. Go, gather your belongings. Your loyalty to me and mine will be rewarded."

Pryderi inclined his head respectfully before turning and hurrying out of the clearing. He was back moments later with a knapsack of sorts sluing over his shoulder. "Thank you, Milord." He turned to her. "Milady, thank you."

Ilea grinned. "None needed, you'll enjoy that lot. I've no doubt about that."

Once Vakko received confirmation from Claude that Pryderi had reached the doors, she and Vakko pulled their hoods up securely and made their way towards the castle. The centaurs would protect the forest, not allowing anyone or anything in which intended to harm them or their allies.

Vakko took her hand, veering off towards the lake. As they walked along the shoreline a voice drifted up from the water. She recognized it as Merchieftianess Murcus' and smiled.

"_The way is shut. We will remain vigilant, Milord. Raise your voice to the wind and my warriors will come to your aid should you request it."_

Vakko replied in Mermish. "_Your loyalty will not be forgotten, Milady. Should your warriors be needed, I will call."_

"_We await word, Milord."_

Ilea squeezed his hand in silent support. They were finally implementing their dream. The Fey and all their kin would, hopefully, be able to step from the shadows and regain all they once lost.

"Now to deal with a witch who thinks too highly of herself and her influence," Vakko said, steering her back towards the castle. "The grounds are as secure as I can make them. I actually hope a Death Eater or two attempts to cross the Black Lake now."

Ilea chuckled. The squid wasn't one to muck about with and the merpeople were now on guard. Testing them would result in a painful death. They slipped inside the castle via a disused side door and stalked through the castle silently. She pondered the validity of instructing the staff to leave at the earliest opportunity. A few of them, namely Lady Andromeda and Horace Slughorn would be all too willing to leave with Draco, Blaise, and their friends. Others like Flitwick and Hagrid would insist upon staying, Flitwick for the students and Hagrid since Hogwarts was his home. Flitwick would lose his life and Hagrid, if he so chose, would be protected along with his half-brother in the Dark Forest.

"I've been thinking," Vakko said softly, "that once the war ends, Severus would make an excellent Headmaster."

Ilea sniggered, she just couldn't resist. Severus wouldn't refuse if Vakko asked it of him, though he'd likely make everyone around him miserable as retribution. He was happiest when allowed to spend his time experimenting with potions, not overseeing 'little brats' as he referred to most students. "Oh, you should do it just to see his reaction."

Vakko laughed lightly. But, once they reached the gargoyle all amusement fled from both of them. The time had come to take a step that was nothing less than a declaration of war, one against McGonagall and all those loyal to her and her little Order of the Phoenix. Ilea's heart hurt at the thought of Albus' dream being used as a tool to fracture the wizarding world further rather than mend it as had been his intention.

_I hope she understands how serious we are._

She felt Vakko's wards pulse and gasped. "Well, well, it just got even more interesting. Scouting mission, my arse."

Vakko just chuckled, amused at her sarcastic reaction.

--dbgdbg—

Bill warily eyed the edge of the Dark Forest. "Fleur, are you certain that we can get through safely?"

"If I request parley, yes," she said, slipping her hand into his. "Ted is protected as the mate of Lady Andromeda Tonks, I am kin, and you are my love."

Bill could feel someone or something watching them and he didn't like the feeling one bit. But, both Fleur and Ted had warned him that drawing his wand was the worst possible thing he could do. So, he was forced to wait as half a dozen centaurs appeared silently.

"Who are you and what is your business in our forest?"

Fleur inclined her head and said, "I am kin to those whom you've declared allegiance to. We respectfully request to be led to the castle."

"Lady Delacour, please follow me. The Lord and Lady are aware of your arrival and wish for you to join the group in Slytherin House. Lady Andromeda Tonks and a guard will meet you at the main doors." The centaur turned to Ted. "Honorary Lord Tonks, your wife is quite a force to be reckoned with from what I've heard."

Bill stayed silent, not wanting to brass the centaur off. It was obvious that Andromeda was well thought of by those deemed important. Fleur and himself, on the other hand, were being regarded cautiously. It was actually comforting, the knowledge that those Ginny had chosen to surround herself with weren't taking threats to her safety lightly. He would be content with news on her whereabouts and condition.

As they stepped into the castle he spotted Andie and a fierce-looking brunette. The man (at least he thought it was a male, with the hair and near perfect features it was hard to tell) stood well over six feet tall and was dressing in a thigh-length tunic, snug trousers, and knee length tebo hide boots. He was also carrying enough weapons to arm a half dozen men properly.

_Oh shit, just what are we getting ourselves into?_

Andie grinned and said, "We'll have to check all of you out first. Kieran, no killing, understood?"

The brunette snickered even as a malicious little grin formed. "I'll not touch your mate, Lady Tonks."

Andie threw her hands up. "Just Andie is fine, Kieran!"

Kieran rolled his eyes. "Well then, _Just Andie_, why don't we go? I dislike standing out in the open like this."

Bill shook his head not knowing quite what to make of the man, but followed when Fleur tugged on his hand.

_Someone had best explain soon!_

**AN:** Me again. Thanks for being patient with me; if it isn't one thing in Real Life, it's another. /sigh/

Aberffraw is another name for the Otherworld, but as with Hy-Brasail I am using it as the name of the fey secondary compound- and yeah it's the place the vampiric fey call home. This chapter was necessary, so that we could see where everyone was and who was moving where. The Merchieftianess is the same one from GoF, I went ahead and used the canon name we had instead of coming up with my own. Next chapter will have more action!


	17. Judging

**A/N: **Sorry it is late and a bit short. I had to cut it off where I did. I hope you all aren't too mad at me for the late update.

**Robin:** Glad you liked it. Cissy deserves a bit of harassment and fear- she has a lot to atone for. Yes, Tonks will go to Hy-Brasail- she wouldn't have it any other way!

**Alex: **Sorry if I confused you, hope you enjoyed it anyway.

**hanahana-chan: **Thanks!

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Judging**

Ilea stepped back, allowing Vakko to enter the office first. It wasn't a show of her lesser status, they simply didn't do things in such a way. It was out of malicious approval for what her love was about to do.

She simply wanted the best view.

Vakko slipped into the room and stalked silently over to intercept the pacing Minerva McGonagall. "You've gone too far," he hissed, reaching out so quickly his hand was a blur even to Ilea. As he wrapped his hand around McGonagall's neck he whispered, "Hogwarts is mine, I revoke the gift of my people to our children."

Ilea stepped inside, closing the door silently and not once taking her eyes off of her love, her King. She leaned against the door smiling smugly. Her hands were on the hilts of her throwing knives, just in case McGonagall proved to be even more foolish than previously thought. It wasn't that Vakko _couldn't _handle her…in fact he'd outright kill her if she made the wrong move. That was what Ilea had to prevent. McGonagall must remain Head of Hogwarts, at least in the public's eyes, until they were ready to wage outright war.

"W-What?" McGonagall whispered hoarsely.

Ilea chuckled. "Agree and breathe, you fool."

Vakko snickered. "I won't kill you," he paused with a musing look on his face, "well not yet. All you have to do is concede to me."

"N-never," McGonagall said she struggled with both hands to remove Vakko's hand from her throat.

Vakko's low, angry laugh was accompanied by a rough shake and then he tossed her across the office. As she slid down the wall, gasping for breath and in obvious pain, Ilea crossed to her, crouching down.

"He will kill you, that is if I don't get to you first."

McGonagall was wide-eyed and Ilea could smell the fear rolling off of the aged witch cowering before her.

"I could kill you now."

Vakko's silky voice drifted over Ilea like a loving caress and McGonagall like a death sentence. Ilea reached out, gripping McGonagall's hair and yanking the woman to her feet in one smooth motion. She could see the tracks of blood on McGonagall's throat from where Vakko had given her a light tap with his claws. Shaking her head, Ilea yanked the still struggling witch over and dropped her into one of the stiff-backed chairs in front of the desk.

"We are within our rights to kill you," Vakko reminded McGonagall, waving his hand at the portraits. "Ask them if you don't believe me."

"Now, now," Albus said chidingly. "You've not properly introduced yourself, old friend. Perhaps with a proper introduction Minerva would wizen up."

McGonagall turned to face the portrait, gripping her throat and in obvious pain. "Albus!"

"He's got it right," Phineas Nigellus interjected, looking quite cross. "Your plotting ceases now."

"You'd like that wouldn't you," McGonagall spat, glaring at Phineas and ignoring every other portrait chiming in to agree with him. "Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin, aye."

"Oh, Minerva, you know not who you anger," Albus said sadly. "Milord Vakko and Milady Ilea, I tried to warn her, truly I did."

Ilea lunged as McGonagall pulled her wand and pointed it at Vakko. In the blink of an eye, the wand lay broken on the floor and Ilea had McGonagall pinned to the chair- by the neck.

"I see nothing we said is actually registering," Vakko nearly crooned. "A reminder, love, of what can happen to those that anger us."

Ilea reached into the pouch at her waist, coating her claws with the powder. She lifted McGonagall so that her feet were swinging uselessly in the air. With practiced ease, she brought her powder coated claws up and ripped them into McGonagall's stomach. Blood flew everywhere, save for Ilea and Vakko.

Ilea grinned in anticipation of what was coming.

"I name thee traitor, Minerva McGonagall," Vakko intoned, sounding ethereal and all powerful. "Your wounds will never heal and only you can see them. The magic flowing through your veins will seep out slowly, but surely. Your body will begin to fail as will your mind. You are mine to control. You will cease contact with Potter and Weasley, you will lock those meddling boys inside the Tower they now call home, and you will come at my call. You _will_ die a most painful death."

Ilea dropped her into a heap on the floor, her wounds nearly closed, though they would seep until such time as Vakko made good on his word and ripped her heart out. Ilea stepped back and waited. McGonagall slowly got to her feet trembling and stuttering.

"Tsk, tsk," Ilea crooned. "The _mighty _Minerva McGonagall would never stutter."

Vakko chuckled. "Ruin my fun, love."

Ilea shook her head. Even at his age Vakko had moments where he allowed his playful side to surface. She kept one eye on McGonagall as she pulled off her hood.

"Do you now see whom you insulted?"

McGonagall bowed deeply as Vakko joined Ilea pulling off his hood. "Milady, Milord…my King and Queen."

"Traitor, you will go about your business as if nothing is wrong," Vakko said cheerily.

Ilea chuckled. "Leave those in Slytherin and Gryffindor alone. Don't question them or even check on them. Am I clear?"

"Yes, my Queen," McGonagall said reverently, and Ilea grinned. Vakko was already toying with his little puppet. She couldn't find it in her to mind as she adored being called 'Queen'. It had been far too long since she was addressed as such.

"You will come at my call," Vakko said, turning on his heel and gliding towards the door. "Hogwarts as you knew it will never be again."

Ilea smirked. "A new age of magic has arrived, traitor. You'll watch as all you knew falls away, destroyed at Riddle's hand. You'll live just long enough to watch your hero boy fall. Your last day on this earth will be one that will stay with you for eternity as you wander Uffern. You will suffer, Minerva McGonagall, suffer as only one other has in the last thousand years. You are cursed to wander The Cold Place forever questioning your own stupidity."

"Come, love, I wish to visit Draco and Blaise before we leave."

Ilea was at his side a heartbeat later, slipping her hand into his. "I too wish to see them. The last time we visited Draco, he was…seven?"

Vakko led her down the stairs with a sad smile. "We couldn't risk them and you know it."

She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. She lifted her other hand, still coated with McGonagall's blood, and said, "Twice we've been forced to use that curse-"

"And both on Gryffindors," Vakko said disgustedly. "Will they never learn?"

She sniggered. "Well Godric still wanders Uffern, so I'd have to say no. Wonder how that bint will react when he is there to greet her?"

"What do you think Salazar will do?" Vakko asked as they ducked into a passage that would bring them out near Slytherin.

Ilea grinned. "Laugh his bloody arse off…spend the first weeks watching from Tir-na-nOg cackling all the while…call for a ceilidh to celebrate the final downfall of Gryffindor…"

Vakko shook his head. "A dance? _The_ Salazar Slytherin calling for a dance." He thought it over, as they stepped into the dungeons, before nodding. "I can see him doing that, come to think of it."

A bark of laughter had both of them chuckling.

"Kieran, what amuses you so?" Ilea asked, teasing him as she knew all too well how vindictive and merciless he could be.

Kieran stepped from the shadows directly across from Slytherin house's entrance.

"Picturing old Sal dancing with a mug of mead in his hand while twirling Rowena around the fields. Your little centaur arrived just before the other three. We knew you were here and haven't questioned them yet."

"Are they in one piece?" Vakko asked as the wall slid open.

Kieran laughed. "Draco and Blaise were persuaded to wait until your arrival."

Ilea's eyes swept the common room. She spotted a blonde woman that smelled like Veela gripping the hand of a tall, gangly redhead that she recognized as the oldest Weasley boy even with the werewolf scars marring his face. Her eyes narrowed and she stalked across the room, pulling her hood off as she went. She noted that everyone in the room, save for Draco, Blaise, and the oldest Weasley dropped to their knees.

"Oh there's time enough for that later, not now," she snapped.

"Milord, Milady," Pryderi said as he stood tall and proud, crossing his arms over his chest glaring at the two who had betrayed Ginevra.

Ilea shot him a grin over her shoulder before turning back to the now cowering Veela and Weasley. "Get to your feet and explain just why you two betrayed the one I name Daughter."

Something in her low, menacing voice must have registered as the boy stood, holding the Veela protectively to his chest.

"We didn't know," the boy insisted.

Ilea glared at the Veela. "You should have known- you are wise to our ways."

She ducked her head. "I didn't realize Ginevra was yours, Milady. Neither of us ever harmed Draco or Blaise."

"You haven't earned the right of familiarity with any of them," Vakko informed her, coming to stand behind Ilea and laying his hands at her waist. "You are kin; you should have _seen_ it, Fleur Delacour. Why did you betray us?"

"I-I didn't mean to," Fleur whispered. "I was only trying to make my future mother-in-law like me."

Ilea just shook her head at the sounds of disgust from the majority of those gathered around. She couldn't blame them. The mere thought of doing anything to gain favor with Molly Weasley caused her stomach to turn. The blind bint would get hers soon enough though, and Ilea could hardly wait.

"Your loyalty?" Vakko snarled.

"With you Milord, and your Lady," Fleur said, lifting her head to meet first Vakko's and then Ilea's eyes.

"I don't trust her," Draco called out angrily.

"I don't want her anywhere near Gin," Blaise chimed in.

Ilea grinned at the defeat she saw in Fleur and her mate's eyes. William, she remembered belatedly. "William…Fleur…you will be watched closely. You will not, however, be allowed anywhere near Mistress Ginevra Black."

"What about me," the other Weasley asked. "I'm Charlie, milady."

She turned and looked this Weasley over. He seemed more self-assured and loyal to Ginevra deep down inside. "You, I like, Charles. I don't know why that is," she admitted ruefully. "You I'll allow at Hy-Brasail."

Severus chuckled, coming to stand with herself and Vakko. "Shall I escort these two to Aberffraw then?"

Vakko squeezed her hips just enough to alert her that he wanted to be the one to break the news of Aberffraw's newest _residents_.

"Make sure the tour included the dungeons, Sev. I'm certain William will be most interested in our…guests."

Severus just shook his head. "I take it St. Mungo's is missing a patient?"

"And two healers," Vakko retorted dryly. "The Ministry is missing a prisoner as well."

"Granger?" Draco inquired. "Please tell me it's Granger."

Severus chuckled. "Do you doubt it?"

Blaise laughed. "No, all I ask is that we see her punishment."

"Consider it done," Vakko promised cheerily.

Ilea turned to fully face everyone in the room. "Proper introductions?" she asked Kieran.

Kieran grinned. "Who do you wish to be introduced to first?"

Ilea spotted a pretty little blonde with big blue eyes curled up on Theodore Nott's lap. Luna Lovegood! She shook her head. "Lady Lovegood and Lord Nott would be a nice place to start, and then the Lady Brocklehurst…Sidheog's every one." She turned to Draco and Blaise. "You two certainly know how to choose friends."

Both boys grinned winningly and chorused, "Always."

She shook her head at their act. She could feel the underlying tension and knew they would have to get both to Hy-Brasail and with Ginevra as soon as possible. Right now both were hanging on only because they had one another. She knew that Claude and Aine would have been doing everything they could to reassure them, but it obviously wasn't enough.

"You will be with Ginevra soon," she said soothingly, injecting a mild song spell in her words. She wasn't Anne, but she wasn't about to allow the two of them to remain so broken inside.

One by one, the seven students were introduced. Ilea could feel Vakko's pleasure at those Ginevra, Draco, and Blaise had chosen to surround themselves with. Only three were Fey, but those that weren't had strong wills and power, plenty of power. Once everyone had settled back in, Severus approached them.

"I expected bloodshed," he said knowingly.

Ilea lifted her right hand and grinned. "McGonagall got the brunt of our bloodlust."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Why did I have to miss that? I've been waiting years to see her taken down."

"She has even more in common with Godric now," Vakko said wryly. "I'm certain I don't have to explain further."

Draco and Blaise approached them, hand-in-hand, looking quite interested in the discussion. Aine trailed after them constantly scanning the room for any hint of danger.

"What, if you can tell us, did you do to that bint?" Blaise asked, pulling Draco down on the nearest couch.

Vakko rolled his eyes. "For two that won't kill, you are both quite bloodthirsty."

Draco smirked. "Are you proud?"

Ilea chuckled when Vakko glared and said, "What do you think?"

"Excuse me," Lady Tonks said, joining them with her mate.

"Lady Tonks," Ilea said with a wry smile. "I wanted to thank you for protecting Ginevra."

Andromeda's chin hit her chest and she blushed. "I didn't stop them from taking her…twice."

Ilea felt Vakko stiffen and sighed. "You did everything in your power to protect her as did your daughter."

Andromeda shook, but remained silent even as her mate held her close and murmured endearments in her ear. Ilea wished she could reassure the poor woman. Then a solution hit her.

"Lady Tonks, you are to pass judgment on the healers. Your word is law and will be carried out swiftly."

Andromeda lifted her head, a look of utter shock and barely hidden glee on her face. "Anything I want?"

Draco's laughter cut off any response Vakko or herself would have made. Blaise was grinning and holding Draco upright when he said, "You sound positively evil, Andie. What do you have planned?"

Andie tipped her head back, laughing uproariously and quite maliciously. Every eye in the room was on her when she calmed herself and said, "I respectfully request Severus' assistance in this matter."

"The potion," Blaise whispered.

"Oh, good one, Aunt Andie," Draco said approvingly.

"I need to contact Lakshmi Patil for the specifics," Severus said, with a nod for Andromeda. "With the resources at Hy-Brasail and Aberffraw at our disposal, it will be three times as potent."

"But," Ted Tonks interjected. "It won't kill them."

Andromeda waved her hand dismissively. "That's only the beginning, love."

Ilea felt a deep sense of pride in the Black witches, even Narcissa. Bellatrix had been cut off from her Fey kin the moment she had taken that infernal Mark. Now, if only Nymphadora would return, she could fell that particular witch out as well. She felt something, or rather someone, tugging at her mind. _Ginevra._ Concerned, she closed her eyes and reached through the link.

_Pain…broken…alone…I need you two…_

She shot to her feet, startling nearly everyone in the room.

"Draco, Blaise, come with me," she said, striding across the room towards the bedrooms. She had to do this, damn the consequences. Even with Anne, Riada, and Narcissa there for her Ginevra was slipping back into melancholy. She turned, motioning for Draco and Blaise to lead her. They stepped into a bedroom that made Ilea want to smile, though she didn't have it in her to do so just yet. She could feel the three of them here; their soul deep love permeated even the stones.

"I need you to lay side-by-side with joined hands."

They shot her looks of confusion, but complied. She sat next to Draco and laid a hand on each of their brows as Aine curled up at their feet.

"Close your eyes and concentrate on your love," she instructed as her eyes fell closed. She reached into their minds searching for the soul bond. When she found it she pushed and pulled, twisting it into an unbreakable telepathic link between the three of them. She pulled back mentally as she felt them connect. It was a link that only one other soul bound pair possessed, herself and Vakko. It was deeper than the link that Vakko held for all they called kin, deep enough that it felt wrong for her to linger once it formed fully.

Slowly she opened her eyes and gently lifted her hands. She sighed with relief when their breathing became deep and steady. She outright grinned when she felt Ginevra's fear and pain slip away.

"You've done it then," Vakko said softly, standing in the doorway.

"You felt her pain as I did," Ilea whispered. "I knew the risks. These three are worthy; we've known that for a long time."

Vakko smiled a wicked little smile. "Everyone at Hy-Brasail will think they've received Aeval's blessing the first time those three make love."

Ilea didn't even attempt to look innocent; she'd known that as well from when she and Vakko had sealed their bond. Every last person at Hy-Brasail would be searching out someone to shag. Interesting didn't even begin to explain _that_ situation. "Just make sure Sev is there for Narcissa," she quipped.

Vakko blanched.

Ilea grinned playfully as they stepped into the corridor, the bedroom door clicking quietly closed behind them. She took his hand and opened their bond which she had shut down enough to help Draco, Blaise, and Ginevra.

"_Now, love, you know those two will give in. It's better to be prepared than to run across them going at each other."_

"_Ilea, no more. I'll never understand why Sev chose that particular witch. I came because Anne was concerned over Narcissa and Ginevra. It seems she escorted Ginevra to her new suite. Ginevra fell into a fitful sleep. Nothing Narcissa and Riada did calmed her…even Anne was ineffective."_

"_Next time Anne shouldn't be so heavy handed with the relaxation spells in the beauty products, then?"_

Vakko chuckled. _"They've been apart days now, love. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Draco and Blaise are only holding it together because Lady Lovegood added a bit of magic to the sleeping draughts Sev made for them."_

That startled Ilea enough to speak aloud. "She did? But, how?"

Vakko pulled her into his arms, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"She didn't mean to. I'm not certain she's aware that she did it."

Ilea relaxed in his embrace. "Anne will be overjoyed then. That witch has more healing abilities than I've seen for at last three hundred years."

Ilea pressed a kiss on his neck and sighed, this time with happiness. "They are all quite powerful. Once all of them learn to control their abilities…"

Vakko brushed a kiss on her brow and said, quite smugly, "I knew they wouldn't disappoint. They will do all of us proud, dear one."

"We left a very confused group in the common room. What do you say we go and explain a bit?"

Ilea took one last look at the two men on the bed and prayed that they and Ginevra were reassuring one another. She cared too much for each of them; she didn't want them to break.

"It's no use worrying, Ilea. Let them heal one another until Anne can put those two into a healing sleep. Until then, only they can help each other and you know it. We must implement our plans soon. With Hogwarts ours again, I'm reluctant to leave it for the madman's little minions to attack and destroy."

Ilea shook her head. She knew he was right, on all counts. That didn't mean she wasn't still going to worry. So, she decided to distract herself a bit. "Well, the centaurs could hold the grounds and we could have those disloyal dumped outside Hogsmeade."

Vakko smirked. "That we could, that we could."


	18. Action and reaction

**A/N: **Thanks for being patient with me and to everyone who reviewed. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Oh yeah, the city of Hampi really did exist and the information on Devas and Dakini has only been slightly changed.

**Acumen and Disparity **

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Action and reaction**

Tonks was nervous. Padma and Parvati Patil weren't just students; they were the only daughters of a highly placed diplomat. That meant they'd learned the fine art of politicking from birth. Akbar Patil wasn't a man to go up against and escape unscathed. She would do well to remember that when speaking with his daughters. Their mother, Lakshmi, was a highly regarded healer. Outside her job, an invitation to the Patil matriarch's teas was paramount to an invitation to Malfoy Manor or an audience with the Queen of England. Words would have to be weighed before spoken and every nuance would later have to be studied.

Ciaban whispered, "Don't say anything about me," as they approached the portrait.

Tonks nodded in understanding. Ciaban would be assessing everyone while remaining anonymous. She would trust his judgment as Fey could detect deception far quicker than even she and Kingsley could with their Auror training.

As Kingsley knocked on the portrait's frame- suspiciously empty- she pondered what exactly the Fey would teach her. As always, in the back of her mind she was worried over Remus. She hoped he was safe, now that the Order was definitely watching everyone associated with Draco, Blaise, and Gin.

"Worry not," Ciaban whispered, "your mate is being watched. No harm will come to him. He'll be joining us a Hy-Brasail soon enough."

She grinned, she just couldn't resist. She missed him terribly, but had known that staying at Hogwarts was necessary. There was just too much danger surrounding her little sister right now for her to justify being anywhere else. Until she could check on Gin, watching over Draco and Blaise would have to do.

The portrait opened slightly and a wand appeared just before Ernie Macmillan's head. "I have to do a spell on you," he said flatly.

"Go ahead," Kingsley replied knowingly. "We know the necessity as do you."

Ernie waved his wand over them, surrounding them in a purple haze.

"I take it the cat will be explained?" Ernie asked dryly, sliding fully out of the portrait hole and neatly on his feet. He had his wand trained on Ciaban, looking prepared to hex all of them if he didn't like their answers.

Tonks grinned. "The cat means no harm."

Ciaban hissed.

Kingsley chuckled and said, "As long as you mean _us_ no harm."

Ernie rolled his eyes, but waved them in. "The Fat Lady refused to assist us. She claimed her duty was with the Headmistress and the Gryffindors."

"What about the portrait guarding Ravenclaw tower?" Kingsley inquired, motioning for Tonks to precede him through the portrait hole.

Ernie sniggered. "She brokered a deal with the Fat Lady. They've switched frames." He pointed to a portrait just down the wall. "Sir Cadagon likes Lady Aleda and guards us when she's not here."

Tonks, who had been halfway through the portrait hole, stuck her head out snickering lightly. "You trust Cadagon?"

Ernie was obviously amused as he said, "The poor bloke muttered about being ripped to shreds if he mucked up his duty."

Ciaban shook with what Tonks assumed was barely suppressed laughter. She chuckled, knowing now _who_ had threatened the notoriously barmy knight.

"Welcome, Auror Tonks."

She slid to her feet and shocked herself when she didn't trip, stumble, or fall on her arse.

The Patil twins were standing off to the left grinning at her. She didn't miss the significance of their saris and the ruby bendi each wore. Apparently, they had power plays of their own. It would be interesting to see what else the girls had been hiding.

She inclined her head, unsure of the protocol. "Hello, Ladies."

Parvati stepped forward; at least Tonks assumed it was Parvati since she was dressed in ruby and gold. She curtsied and motioned toward the couches and chairs that had been rearranged in front of the fireplace. She dropped gracefully into a chair and said, "Padma will do most of the talking."

Padma, adorned in ruby, sapphire, and silver, moved behind her sister's chair. "Please, have a seat."

Tonks smiled and did as suggested. Ernie stood behind the couch with wand in hand and Kingsley sat next to her. Ciaban hopped to the back of the couch and prowled back and forth.

Padma paced as she spoke, looking quite similar to a tiger Tonks had seen at a muggle zoo when she was younger. "Of the students outside of Slytherin, all but four are here. Parv and I knew before term started that harassing the Slytherins was akin to a death wish. Papa was contacted over the summer. His _real_ boss in India warned him that nothing was as it seemed here. Mum warned us about what had happened to Ginny. She told us that Andromeda Tonks wasn't as insignificant as she is treated. She went on to include you," she said with a nod in Tonks' direction, "in that assessment. It was something about being a Black, but she wouldn't say any more."

Tonks and Kingsley shared a knowing look. Apparently, Lakshmi and Akbar Patil knew a bit about the Fey. She couldn't help but wonder just how well acquainted the Patil family was and if there were still Fey in India.

Padma smiled widely. "We're Dakini or Devas, Tonks."

Ciaban jumped from his perch on the couch only to slink over to Padma, waiting patiently at her feet. He cocked his head to the side, locking eyes with her. Tonks held her breath, hoping that everything went smoothly. She remembered her mum likening Devas to Fey and the stories of what happened when either was brassed off.

It wasn't pretty.

Padma crouched down, never once breaking eye contact. "I thought so. It is safe here; we'll not allow harm to come to our kin…no matter how distantly related."

"What the ruddy hell?" Kingsley muttered, staring wide-eyed at Padma and Ciaban.

"Our family once ruled Hampi," Parvati interjected softly. "The family used repulsion charms and allowed the muggles to assume it was truly sacked by the Muslims in 1565."

"They knew the muggle and wizarding worlds would soon spilt completely, even though in India they overlapped more so than anywhere else," Padma added.

Ciaban shifted to human form, not once letting either twin out of his sight. When he stood tall, he smiled at Padma and Parvati.

"Welcome Lady Padma and Lady Parvati, my Lord Vakko will assure your safety."

"Do you understand this?" Kingsley asked, leaning over to whisper in Tonks' ear. He looked completely and utterly perplexed.

Tonks nodded distractedly. She could feel the power of Ciaban's words and wasn't about to do or say anything that would interrupt.

Ernie cleared his throat after a few tense, silent moments. "Now that the formalities are over…can we get on with the actual meeting?"

Ciaban chuckled, gracefully dropping to sit on one of the many large floor pillows scattered around the common room. Tonks took a moment to look around the room, having ignored it until she was certain of their welcome. She was impressed; nothing was the same save for the furniture and the portraits. It was obvious that Padma and Parvati had made Gryffindor tower their home away from home. It looked more like a Hindu shrine than a boarding school common room. She suspected that they had re-created a room from their home. She didn't doubt that every inch of Gryffindor tower had been protected by Fey…or rather Dakini magic. She shook her head wryly when she saw how at home Ciaban apparently was.

"I take it you like the décor?"

He laughed. "I've traveled the world on different assignments for Lord Vakko over the years. Hampi is a beautiful place…most comfortable as well."

"On with business," Padma said, with a pointed look at the stairs leading to the dorms.

"Hogwarts isn't going to be safe much longer," Kingsley said gravely.

Padma shrugged gracefully. "We know this, we've _known_ this. My parents are preparing our _family home_ for the lot of us. Everyone in the Tower has taken an oath of Loyalty to our family. We take no chances."

Tonks regarded her shrewdly. On the surface, she'd made it sound as if their home in _Britain_ was being prepared. She highly doubted that was the case as Ciaban, Padma, and Parvati had mentioned India enough for her to understand what was truly going on. Parvati caught her eye and gave a small nod. Tonks had noticed that both twins were very perceptive- answering questions before they were asked.

"We've permission from their families," Parvati clarified. "Each requested permission to seek safe haven with our family. None denied the request."

"How?" Kingsley asked. "All owl posts are being searched."

Padma glared, hard. "Devas or Dakini, as both terms mean the same, Mr. Shacklebolt, don't need owl post to communicate with one another."

Ciaban held up a hand to stop the brewing argument. "Will you need our assistance leaving here undetected?"

Ernie answered, surprisingly, as he'd been sitting back and watching for the most part. "We've portkeys prepared. We should be able to make it to the forest by using the excuse of walking the grounds."

Ciaban rolled his eyes. "If you're planning on using the forest then you will need our help. We'll appraise the centaurs of your plan. You will be protected."

"Why?" Hannah Abbott asked as she stepped into the room not looking the least bit ashamed at eavesdropping.

"Hannah," Ernie protested. "You were supposed to keep the others occupied!"

Hannah crossed her arms over her chest, her displeasure clear. "I adore you, Ernie, but I'm as knowledgeable about the Fey as you are."

"Told you," Padma whispered, sticking her hand palm up under Parvati's nose. "Pay up."

Parvati sniffed indignantly, but dropped a galleon in Padma's hand.

Ciaban laughed. "Betting? Two of the highest ranking, and most talented, Devas in five hundred years are betting with each other over this?"

Padma grinned mischievously. "Parv said that Hannah's Hufflepuff loyalty would prevent her from breaking her promise to Ernie. I disagreed."

"Ma'am, sir," Hannah said with a slight curtsy towards Tonks and Kingsley.

"Miss Abbott, do you have anything to add?" Kingsley inquired, still looking quite confused but not nearly as much as he had a few minutes ago.

Hannah shrugged as she walked over to brush a kiss on Ernie's cheek. "No, I just didn't want to be left out."

"How long will you remain at your family home?" Ciaban asked Padma.

"Until we are needed here," Padma replied easily.

"Deva magic will be a welcome addition," Ciaban agreed after a long moment.

Tonks figured that he'd been conferring with someone- something she wondered if all the Fey could do. From her understanding of the process, whoever 'ruled' a particular group had a link of sorts with everyone in said group.

Parvati laughed and Tonks was eerily reminded of the students in Slytherin as it was quite unpleasant, malicious laughter.

"We've been instructed to follow Lord Vakko and Lady Ilea's instruction."

Padma shook her head and added, "As long as they allow us and our allies to leave as planned. We will return, rest assured. Training is necessary." She turned to Ciaban. "You understand what I mean, don't you?"

Ciaban nodded. "You should know that I've been informed that St. Mungo's is missing two healers and a patient."

The twins looked smug and if Tonks wasn't mistaken, the news didn't shock them in the least. Parvati's comment only confirmed her assumption.

"Mum took a leave of absence as to be far away from the hospital. She _may_ have tweaked the wards as she left."

Ciaban tipped his head back and laughed, loudly.

Everyone waited him out.

He leaned back on his elbows, still laughing lightly as he said, "There is nothing more amusing than a brassed off Deva."

"Too true," Ernie quipped, grinning broadly. "I can't wait to see what tricks Pad and Parv have yet to reveal."

"Is Mrs. Weasley dead?" Hannah asked.

Ciaban sniggered. "Lady Andromeda Tonks is in charge of her punishment."

Tonks' eyes went wide. She didn't even want to imagine the sorts of punishments her mum would come up with. She had loathed Molly from their school days, when Molly had insulted her over and over again. Molly had despised the family connection between the Prewetts and the Blacks and had done everything she could to create discord. Her mum had been years behind Molly, but that hadn't stopped her fervent harassment. It had been her dad that had finally stepped between his housemate and her mum, siding with her mum much to Molly and the rest of Gryffindors displeasure. He, a muggleborn wizard, had stood up for not only a pureblood from a Dark family…but as Slytherin. He'd been all but blackballed after that, spending his time with her mum and her housemates. Grandmother and Grandfather Black hadn't been pleased with their baby girl's choice of a muggle born, kicking her out and disowning her the moment she finished Hogwarts. Tonks remembered, now at least, the trips they had taken when she was a small child. She couldn't help but wonder how familiar Hy-Brasail would be to her.

"Granger has been…liberated… from her cell," Ciaban added cheerfully.

Her jaw dropped. The Ministry cells were heavily warded and only a handful of Aurors had the ability to get through the wards surrounding that whole floor.

"B-But…" Kingsley muttered disbelievingly.

"I knew you lot were good, just not _that_ good," Tonks quipped, not certain what else could be said.

Padma, Parvati, and Ciaban all smiled smugly.

"That is the least of what we can do," Parvati said dryly. "I hope that Lady Tonks kills her slowly. That bint thought she was so smart and yet she never once stopped to question why I seemed nothing more than a dim-witted simpleton."

"She lauded her own knowledge and never once stopped to think that there were parts of our world that she had no clue existed and that she would never be welcome in," Padma spat, her eyes lit with a dangerous glint.

"Umm, ladies," Tonks interjected worriedly. "I don't think directing your anger towards Granger is prudent. My mum will take care of her, I promise."

"How are Malfoy and Zabini faring?" Parvati asked.

Tonks shrugged, she wasn't certain- having left them with one another and…celebrating. She hadn't missed what they were trying to hide. She'd understood that mentioning it wasn't the wisest option. They were slowly breaking and if they didn't go to Gin shortly…they would go mad.

"They have been assisted," Ciaban said softly, smiling secretively. "Rest assured, their melancholy is…simply unnecessary now."

Tonks simply gaped; she didn't know what else to do. Padma, it seemed, caught the half-formed questions running through her mind.

"Returning her here isn't an option, and the wards haven't registered anyone leaving…so that means the pulse earlier must have been…"

"Lord Vakko and Lady Ilea, yes," Ciaban said amusedly, "which means we'll continue this conversation later. You are welcome to come any time, just send word and wait for an escort."

Tonks shot to her feet. "Let's go then." She turned to Padma and Parvati. "Thank you for speaking with us, ladies."

Padma was grinning as she murmured, "Don't worry over it. Go on, I can't wait to hear what and overjoyed Malfoy and Zabini look like."

Ciaban sniggered. "Right, those two will be scarce now."

"Why?" Kingsley asked, sounding confused again.

Tonks blinked in shock. "What aren't you saying, Ciaban?"

"Ilea connected the three of them. You'd best hope your mate is with you when those three reunite in person."

Parvati burst out in delighted laughter. "Ohhh, that makes me wish I had a mate and was going with you."

"Come, _Nymphadora_," Ciaban said, striding towards the portrait hole.

By the time she reached him, the black cat was pacing impatiently, only to hop up onto her shoulder and bump her chin with his head. "Your father is here."

She hurried out the portrait hole and through the castle, not bothering to see if Kingsley was with her or not. As she reached the dungeons, something weighed down the air. She recognized Fey magic enough by now to understand that Lady Ilea and Lord Vakko had heavily protected the entire dungeon area of the castle. Ciaban jumped, morphing as he flew through the air, and his booted feet landed on the stones silently. She just shook her head, not once stopping or slowing.

She and Ciaban stepped through the wall, which had opened for him- something she'd have to ask about later, with Kingsley running to keep up and sliding inside just behind her.

"Dorie!"

She whirled around only to be caught up in her dad's arms and hugged tightly. "Daddy," she whispered, happier than words could express that he was here and safe.

"Remus is safe too, poppet. We were at the most risk and didn't think twice about leaving."

"Mistress Tonks, Ciaban, Mr. Shacklebolt."

Tonks stepped back and turned slowly. The voice was low, sensual, and so full of power that she knew it was Lord Vakko speaking. _Oh my_, was all she could think once she caught sight of him.

Amusement filled his vibrant eyes as he held out both hands to her. "It is a pleasure to see you after all these years."

She laid her hands in his, allowing him to draw her close and press a chaste kiss on her brow. "The pleasure is all mine, Lord Vakko."

Tinkling feminine laughter preceded one of the most beautiful women Tonks had ever seen. Her memory clicked as she murmured, "Lady Ilea, it has been far too long."

Ilea grinned, leaning over to kiss her brow. "You've grown, Dorie."

She groaned and Sev, the wanker, laughed loudly.

Feeling put out, she scanned the room. She noted that Blaise and Draco weren't anywhere in the room, though Bill, Charlie, and Fleur were sitting together in the corner with her mum.

"Where are Draco and Blaise?"

Ilea laughed lightly. "Exploring the…joys…of being soul bound."

Her nose crinkled. "As much as it pleases me that they've found one another…I don't need comments like that, milady."

A wave of power flowed over the room and Tonks squirmed wishing Remus was here. If he had been she knew she wouldn't have been able to keep her hands off of him.

"By all that is magical!" Theo exclaimed.

She turned her head just in time to see Luna curling up in his lap, nipping is neck and whispering something in his ear that caused him to blush furiously. Chuckling, she scanned the room. Ilea and Vakko had moved towards one another, now wrapped in each others arms while Bill and Fleur, her mum and dad, and even Daphne and Tracey were in similar positions. She blushed; she could feel it creeping up her neck and across her cheeks.

Kingsley leaned over to whisper, "No I see what Miss Patil was talking about."

Tonks giggled when she saw Neville hurrying over to join Tracey and Daphne.

"Oh, control yourselves," Sev cried out indignantly. "That, or find a room."

"Sev," Ciaban whinged. "You don't need to encourage them."

Tonks spotted Natalie moving towards Charlie while Mandy snaked through the room towards Ciaban and she laughed even harder, clutching her aching sides.

"Miss McDonald!" Sev snapped. "Where do you think you are going?"

Natalie shot him a mischievous, nearly evil look as she purred, "Why, Professor Snape, are you certain you want to know?"

Horace's boisterous laughter filled the room as every couple hastily moved towards the dormitories, leaving himself, Sev, Kingsley, her, and a _centaur!_

"What in Merlin's name?" she finally managed.

The pale young centaur carefully navigated the room. When he reached her, he bowed. "Mistress Tonks, Pwyderi at your service."

"Do I want to know just what happened here?" she replied blandly. "Or how it is you are here?"

Pwyderi grinned, opening his mouth to explain only to be cut off by an extremely brassed of Sev. "Don't even think about it. I'll hex you in the most painful way if you do."

Kingsley dared a light chuckle and Tonks just grinned, stepping away to join Horace in the corner. Whatever it was, it hadn't affected everyone. She had to wonder what it all meant. She hadn't missed the sexual feel to the magic, or that it was purely Fey. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Where are Claude and Cullen?"

"Out and about," Horace said genially, motioning for her to sit with him. "Ter sent word that the prisoners had arrived and they wished to strengthen the wards."

"The Order will be livid, no matter who they side with," Kingsley offered, sitting across from them, looking contemplative. "We have to move quickly."

Tonks snorted. "They all are. We're the ones left out."

"Nymphadora!" Sev snarled. "Don't do it again."

She smiled innocently as he sat with Kingsley. "What? I didn't _say_ anything unseemly, Sev."

"Should I go into detail as to how exactly Narcissa will welcome me back to Hy-Brasail?" he returned dryly.

She blanched. "Oh Merlin, no."

Pwyderi joined them, curling up on the rug near the fireplace, grinning wickedly. "If you thought that was something…wait until they are actually together body and mind, not just mind."

Sev's wand was out and trained on the young centaur before Tonks knew what was happening. She moved to intervene, only to stop when she saw a sword in the centaur's hand.

"Potions Master, this is a Fey blade. If you want your hex to rebound on yourself, than go ahead."

Sev tucked his wand away, sat back sullenly, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Trouble indeed."

Pwyderi smirked. "I thought you would feel that way. Your Lady likes me, having visited my mother many times over the years. It would be a pity to have her angry with you when you arrive."

"Sev?" Tonks inquired hesitantly. "What just happened?"

"Cissy mentioned a young centaur she watched grow up," Sev replied grumpily. "I had a feeling it was this troublemaker and I was right."

Horace was wide-eyed and shaking his head disbelievingly as he muttered, "You are saying that Narcissa Malfoy visited the centaurs again and again with no one the wiser?"

"My mother found her one night crying at the edge of the Forest. The Lady was no more than sixteen." Pwyderi paused, pursing his lips as if deciding something major. He nodded and continued on. "Mother calmed her, seeing easily that she was kin. Once calmed, mother brought her to our home and they talked long into the night. Narcissa was scared and alone. She had no one, or so she thought, to turn to. Mother offered her a safe haven when she needed it."

"What had upset her so?"

Pwyderi shot her a pitying look. "She was told to befriend Lucius Malfoy as he was the perfect suitor in her parents' eyes. She grew to love him in a way, devoting herself to him and his…_cause._"

"But…"

"She's been mine since we were thirteen," Sev interjected morosely. "She, Lily, and I were friends. We studied together regardless of house loyalties or political leanings. Most never knew about our friendship…it broke Lily's heart to know that Cissy was doomed to darkness. Then Lily turned from me, attaching herself to James Potter and his ilk. I lost my only two friends in one school term. I was lost…broken…"

"Sev?" Tonks whispered, daring to reach out and lay a hand on his arm. He, surprisingly, didn't pull away. She looked up to see that his eyes were trained on the wall, glazed over as if he was deep in his memories.

"I…I loved her enough to join their group. Only my gift with potions allowed me entrance. I loathed it at first, watching her fawn over Lucius. It was a dark, dark time."

Kingsley cleared his throat, snapping Sev out of his daze. He didn't get a chance to say anything as Sev glared at Pwyderi. Tonks was rather glad that looks didn't kill. If they had Pwyderi would be dead thrice over.

"Don't ever mention any of this or I will find a way to kill each of you slowly and painfully."

Tonks just sighed, laying her head back and closing her eyes.

_Just when I think things can't get any more difficult…what he ruddy hell could possibly happen next?_


	19. Of bonds and war

**A/N: **I decided to go ahead and post this as is…DH is upon us and I wanted to get everyone one more chapter now, sorry it was complete late Friday, but I didn't have time to get it posted. I will probably go into 'hermit' mode for a few days where fics are concerned. Rest assured, I will finish all my fics. I will try to reply to all the reviews ASAP. Enjoy. Points if you can tell me where I got the names of the house elves…oh and Aiden O'Carolan is my OC.

**Chapter 18**

**Acumen & Disparity**

**Of bonds and war**

A wave of magic brought Narcissa to her knees and Anne stumbling backwards gasping. Both women looked in awe at Ginevra. She was laid out on her bed having been dressed by a tiny house elf that was cowering next to the bed. She looked serene and peaceful for the first time since her arrival at Hy-Brasail.

"You may go, Luthien," Anne said shakily. "Mistress Black is well, I assure you."

"No," Luthien said, standing tall and throwing her tiny shoulders back. "I will stay. This magic doesn't affect me and I will tend to my Mistress."

Narcissa slowly sat upright, still reeling from the powerful magic flowing from Ginevra. "What is that?"

Anne bowed her head, still on her hands and her knees near the door. "A bond, I-I made the products too strong. H-her nightmares returned."

Narcissa turned to see Anne with her face in her hands and sobbing. "Anne?"

"I…I must seek forgiveness."

"Yes, you must," Luthien spat.

Narcissa's jaw dropped. Luthien was unlike any house elf she had seen, even here at Hy-Brasail and over at Aberffraw. Anne, being full Seelie, usually garnered a large amount of respect. Formerly brownies, the house elves had been created to serve. But, this one…Narcissa didn't know what to think. She was smart enough to know that crossing Luthien at this point was about as wise as crossing Vakko, Ilea, and a chimera at the same time.

"Narcissa."

At the sharp tone, Narcissa tipped her head and turned to Luthien. "Yes, Luthien?"

"Mistress Black will need a familiar face when she awakens. That familiar face should be yours. Shall I have your embroidery brought here?"

"Of course," Narcissa replied felling quite off kilter. She was deferring to a house elf for Gaea's sake. But, nothing lately had been normal. She wasn't about to have Ilea and Vakko returning to find her in breach of some long forgotten law or courtesy.

"To your feet," Luthien encouraged her. "This magic won't affect you further, your mate isn't here."

"My mate?" Narcissa questioned as she got to her feet and joined Luthien at Ginevra's bedside.

"Lord Snape."

Narcissa grinned, she just couldn't stop herself. Her forced engagement to Lucius had shattered all her dreams of a life with Severus. Luthien, however odd she may have found it, was imparting quite a bit of information otherwise left unsaid.

Luthien whirled around. "Why are you still here?"

Narcissa looked over her shoulder to find Anne still on her hands and knees, mumbling something in a mixture of Gaelic and Welsh. She shook her head and whispered, "What is she doing?"

Luthien floated up onto the bed and patted Riada's head before covering Ginevra with a light blanket. "She caused pain and suffering. Accidental or not, it is against everything she is and believes in. To traumatize Mistress Black further is a breach of geis. There are certain amongst us that have long known our charge is to care for Mistress Black, Lord Malfoy, and Lord Zabini. They are our future."

Narcissa's knees gave out and she was grateful for Luthien's steadying hand as she sat near Ginevra's waist. With a shaking hand, she tentatively reached out for Ginevra's hand. "Can…can I touch her?"

Luthien curled up and leaned against Riada. "You can hold her hand, gently. She is lost to us, but have no fear that your touch will harm her."

"Lost?" Narcissa nearly shrieked.

Luthien laughed lightly. "She is with her loves, at least mentally."

Narcissa jumped, startled when a light pop sounded near the bed. She would have to hide her shock and deal with each new revelation as it came or find herself overwhelmed. She had a feeling that Luthien wouldn't care for any sort of lag.

"Luthien, what do you need?"

Luthien's wrinkled face lit with happiness as she said, "Beren, Narcissa's hand work should be brought. Will you sit with me and allow someone else to retrieve it?"

Narcissa just shook her head, not about to ask anymore questions. Instead, she carefully laid her hand on Ginevra's.

"You can sing," Beren offered. He smiled softly and joined Luthien and Riada on Ginevra's other side.

"What should I sing?" Narcissa inquired. "I don't wish to harm or break whatever is linking Ginevra to them."

"You won't," Luthien said with a giggle. "Nothing will separate those three now."

"A new song…Would that ease you?" Beren asked softly.

"Yes," Narcissa answered simply. Music had always been her escape. "Will it help Ginevra too?"

Luthien's laugh was low and tinkling as she nodded. "If we teach you this, you must stick with it until you have it all."

"I will," Narcissa said, squeezing Ginevra's hand lightly. "I will do what I have to in order to help fix what was broken by my mistakes."

"Then we begin," Beren replied.

Narcissa watched Ginevra's face closely as Beren and Luthien began to sing. With each word, the worry lines around her eyes eased and Narcissa sighed. She sent a silent prayer that everything that had been done could indeed be undone.

--dbgdbg—

"_I can hear your mother."_

_Draco gasped. "I thought she was dead!"_

_Gin sighed. "No, she has been here."_

_Blaise snickered. "I can hear her being taken to task…how is that?"_

_Gin laughed, feeling lighter than she had in days. "It is the link, at least I think so."_

"_She is well?" Draco asked hesitantly._

"_Very well," Gin assured him. "She sat with me and sang for hours and hours. Ilea loathes her, I got that much. Vakko just seems disappointed though."_

"_Have they told you when we will join you, Gin?" Blaise asked wistfully._

"_No, something about everyone's safety being assured first."_

"_They poof in and out," Draco said testily. "Why can't they do the same for us?"_

_Gin chuckled. "Impatient to get out of there, love?"_

"_Impatient to see you," Draco retorted. "Until I see you with my own eyes, I'll not be assured that you are safe and healed."_

"_Same goes, before you ask," Blaise said shortly._

"_Don't worry about me. I am safe here. It's the two of you that I'm worried about."_

"_Gin," they chorused. _

_She groaned. "I love you both."_

"_We love you," they replied simultaneously._

"_Will you rest, really rest, now?" _

"_Will you?"_

"_All of us should rest," Blaise interjected, playing peacemaker. "Now that we can talk at any time, day or night, we should rest."_

"_I will if you will, loves."_

"_Promise," Draco insisted._

"_I promise," Gin assured him. "Blaise?"_

"_I promise. You worry about getting better, alright?"_

_Her tone softened and sounded far away as she said, "I will. Go on, get some sleep."_

"_Gin?"_

"_Rest, loves, I will see you soon."_

--dbgdbg—

Ilea peeked in the bedroom and bit her lip as not to laugh aloud. She felt Vakko's arms wrap around her waist as he leaned in. _What amuses you so, love?_

She barely bit back her laughter as the two on the bed moved closer even in their sleep. _They obviously figured out the link._

Vakko nipped the shell of her ear. _Obviously,_ he replied dryly. _We should go. I've never been much for watching and not joining in._

_Too true, love._

Vakko chuckled and pulled her gently towards the common room. He spoke aloud when he spotted Nymphadora, Horace, Pwyderi, Shacklebolt, and Severus talking together over by the fireplace.

"Hogwarts must be protected."

Nymphadora looked up and grinned. "I take it you two found a room and used it well."

"NYMPHADORA!" Severus snarled.

Ilea leaned against Vakko and laughed until she cried. "Sev, no worries. You will be with your mate soon enough."

Severus looked gob smacked as he sat back, wide-eyed. "I…I had hoped…"

"Merlin's beard," Theo exclaimed, stepping around herself and Vakko with Luna tucked close to his side. "What did you say to him?"

Everyone laughed, save for Severus who still looked too shocked to do much more than stare.

"Ilea just confirmed who his mate is," Nymphadora offered, looking a bit green, "my Aunt Narcissa to be precise."

Luna's low, tinkling laugh rang through the room as Theo muttered, "Draco is going to _love_ that bit of news."

Ilea watched them tease Severus as she and Vakko settled in on one of the couches. It did her heart good to see everyone laughing and joking. They deserved it after the hell they had all endured in the past months and even years. She and Vakko would allow them this day free from war. Once they left for Hy-Brasail…Gaea only knows when they would have another chance at this.

--dbgdbg—

"I don't understand any of this!"

Remus rolled his eyes skyward and prayed for patience. Minerva had been out of contact since this morning, which didn't bode well for any of them. He knew what was going on at Hogwarts and didn't doubt that Minerva had been reined in. He had to wonder if she was still breathing. At the moment, Moody was attempting to interrogate Terence Higgs. The Auror was good though, not answering anything even under the strongest truth serum. Remus rather felt that Higgs had something more going for him when you took into consideration with whom his true allegiances laid. The Fey wouldn't have let him run amok without some sort of protection in place. If only Moody opened his eyes and saw what was going on it would be a whole lot easier on all of them. The Order had been quick to side with Ginny against Molly, Harry, Ron, and Hermione…but it seemed that their allegiance only went so far. Harry and Ron's conspiracy theories and accusations got wilder by the minute. He felt a headache forming as the hours passed with no real answers from Higgs. It didn't sit right with him that the Order had turned on one of it's own with a simple order from Harry. The boy was sinking further into madness and most of the Order was enabling him rather than seeing what was truly going on. Jealousy, regret, and anger had never mixed well. When Harry was the one with the bad mix of emotions…it was even worse. Remus had always worried that Harry was just this side of a mental breakdown. Considering the way he had been behaving for the past few months…it looked like he had crossed the line. But, he was necessary to the war. Without him they would lose and Voldemort would reign supreme. There had to be some way to fix whatever was wrong in Harry's head.

If there wasn't, they were doomed.

"Tell us where Miss Weasley is being held?" Moody insisted, leaning in to glare at Higgs. "We know you are a part of this, son. The Wizengamot will go easier on you if you help us."

Higgs shrugged. "I haven't a clue. Why don't you focus on the real threat and stop harassing me, Moody?"

"You _are_ the real threat," Harry screeched.

"Where is my sister?" Ron snarled, pushing Moody aside and lifting his wand. "I'll hex you within an inch of your life if you don't tell me where she is."

Higgs laughed. "You don't have a sister, Weasley."

Remus winced as Ron's eyes narrowed and he shoved the tip of his wand into Higgs' neck. Harry wasn't, apparently, the only insane one. Ron was definitely flirting with total and complete insanity. He wondered if he should step in and stop Ron. _I have to stop this. _Decision made, he stepped forward slowly. Only, someone else was slipping through the crowd. Remus hid his surprise and leaned back against the wall. The tall, long-haired man was allegedly a friend and co-worker of Bill Weasley. He'd passed all of Moody's tests with flying colors just two days back. It was just too bad that Remus recognized him for what he was…Fey.

"Moody, Potter, Weasley," the man said smoothly. "You might want to calm down and think rationally here. Higgs is an Auror who took the same oath all Aurors are required to take. He also took the Order's oath. He can't have other allegiances."

Remus bit back a bark of laughter. The man, 'Aiden', pulled him aside this morning and assured him that he was well protected, that the Fey had sent him to protect Remus. Liberate him as well, when the time came. Aiden was no more loyal to Harry and Minerva then Remus himself was. Apparently, Aiden was going to protect Higgs too. He only hoped that Aiden held in his temper otherwise it would be a bloodbath. Remus had spotted the weapons under numerous personal wards and such. He was still uncertain _how_ he had been able to do so, but figured it would be explained later. Right now, Aiden looked a mite brassed off and fully prepared to do whatever he deemed necessary to rectify the current situation.

"O'Carolan," Moody snarled, "You're new so we'll let this one slide. When Minerva McGonagall isn't here…Potter and myself are in charge. You've no right to intervene. Higgs here has betrayed us and we're within our rights to find out why he has done so and who he reports to…by whatever means we deem necessary."

Aiden scoffed. "You've had him under truth serums for hours upon hours, Moody. It's obvious that he's not guilty of anything. You, however, are a hair away from breaking a dozen laws."

Moody stood tall and threw his shoulders back in a clear power play. Aiden laughed aloud. Remus winced, reaching for his wand. He wasn't daft enough to try and stop Aiden. He would clear the way for him though. Moody was half-cracked himself.

"O'Carolan has a point," someone called from the back of the room. "Moody, you're overstepping. We'll be no better than the Death Eaters if you continue on as you are."

"Shut it, Harper," Moody retorted, not once taking his eyes off of Aiden.

_Get Higgs out of here._

Remus nearly jumped out of his skin when Aiden's voice sounded in his head. Wary, he slipped along the wall and waved his wand to remove the ropes holding Higgs.

_I'll distract Moody, Potter, and Weasley for you. Harper is one of ours, go with him. I'll join you soon._

Remus didn't dare look in Aiden's direction. The man would need his full attention on those three idiots if this was to work. Higgs was smirking as he stood and tucked his wand in his pocket. Remus' jaw dropped even as they ducked out of the kitchen. Someway, somehow, Higgs wand had gone from Harry's pocket to Higgs' hand.

"What are you doing?" someone screeched.

Remus didn't dare look back, pushing Higgs towards the front door. He didn't want to see what Aiden felt was sufficient distraction. Honestly, he was rather afraid of what he might see. Those blades Aiden had tucked away weren't toys. At nearly seven feet tall and inherently graceful, he didn't doubt that Aiden was quick and deadly. He was reminded of the soldiers of old. They had been a deadly lot who had adhered to the adage 'leave no enemies alive'.

Harper ducked under his arm and snickered. "Get a move on, you two. Aiden will be along momentarily."

"What is he doing?" Higgs whispered as they stepped out into the Burrow's gardens.

Harper grinned mischievously. "Playing."

"Playing?" Remus sputtered. "He looked murderous."

Harper shot him an unreadable look and said, "I never said he wasn't. Do you know what we are?"

"Fey," Remus replied softly.

"Sluagh," Higgs offered.

Harper motioned for them to move towards the low garden wall. "Aiden is one of the few nearly full blooded Sluagh left. Brassing him off after months and months of having his hands ties by our laws not to intervene has made Aiden one angry male."

Remus must have looked as confused as he felt. Higgs sent him a pitying look as he explained. "Sluagh are the enforcers of the Fey world. I don't gather that you studied up much, so I'll tell you the one rule to remember: Don't brass him off."

"How do I do that?"

Harper sniggered. "When he gets like this…either look away, shut your mouth, or pray really hard that he doesn't turn his ire on you."

Aiden appeared on the wall with a bloody dagger in hand and a wide smile. "I do love the freedom my orders allow. We need to go, now."

Remus clamped his mouth shut and followed. Nymphadora had a lot of explaining to do.

--dbgdbg—

Bill wrapped his arm around Fleur's waist and sighed. He had no reasonable explanation for what had happened earlier and was smart enough to know not to ask. When Higgs and Tonks cornered him a couple of weeks ago and told him he would go along with whatever they said, he had listened. He had no clue what had been going on since August because Fleur had been very close-mouthed on the subject. He had, however, understood that Tonks had Gin's best interests at heart. It had been for that reason alone that he had told the Order that Aiden O'Carolan was a co-worker. Considering what little information Fleur had given him and the recent events…it seemed that there was a whole lot about the world that he needed to learn.

"Just sleep," Fleur muttered. "It will be explained in good time."

He pulled her close and tried to relax. Whatever magic had hit them earlier was unlike any he had ever seen. He wasn't about to complain since he'd received a nice shag out of it. What he did question was all the old tales his mother had deemed useless drivel. It was highly possible that he had stepped into a hidden world, one full of the magic of old. If that was the case then he would have to tread as cautiously as he did when he entered a new tomb.

"You aren't sleeping," Fleur said chidingly. "Shall I explain what I can?"

"Please."

He settled in as she reverted to French and explained about the Fey and their kin.

--dbgdbg—

"How do we protect the castle and grounds without letting on that Minerva isn't in charge any longer?" Horace asked cautiously.

"Tomorrow," Lady Ilea replied. "Today is for relaxing."

"My Queen, the time for relaxing has passed. There are Ministry officials at the gate," Claude said as he and Cullen rushed into the common room.

Vakko shot to his feet. "Who and how many?"

Cullen snarled, literally. "Dozens, none of them ours. The Centaurs and merpeople have secured the Black Lake and Forest. But, those officials aren't above blasting off the gates and shattering what wards they can."

"They have Unspeakables with them," Claude added angrily.

Tonks and Kingsley were on their feet quickly. Both looked horrified.

"Someone needs to alert those in Gryffindor," Tonks exclaimed, wide-eyed and wary. "If they brought Unspeakables then the situation is worse than we thought."

Vakko closed his eyes for several long, silent minutes. When he opened his eyes, they were full of anger and barely concealed bloodlust. "Nothing is amiss at the Ministry. No one there was aware of any sort of move on Hogwarts. All sympathizers to mine enemies are being taken care of."

"Taken care of?"

Severus sighed as he slowly got to his feet. He knew there were only two acceptable actions to take. "Do we take out the morons in Ravenclaw or the idiots at the gate?"

Ilea laughed aloud. "Sev, you never fail to amuse me. Our first priority is everyone here in Slytherin. The Ladies Patil are likely already evacuating themselves and their allies. Gather everyone immediately."

Severus turned on his heel and rushed towards the dormitories. He didn't want to walk in on anything he didn't need to see, but he valued his skin more than anything else. When Vakko reverted and started using phrases such as _mine enemies_ …well it was an indication that Vakko was on his very last nerve and would slaughter anyone or anything standing between himself and his goal.

Pwyderi's voice filtered down the corridor. "I took the liberty of apprising the herd of the Ladies need for their assistance. Bane is sending scouts now to assure their safe passage."

Severus snickered as he knocked on doors, not bothering to stop at each one. He'd make one more pass on his way back just to be sure he had roused everyone. He wanted to give everyone the chance to cover themselves and stop their current activities before he dared open any of the doors. His mind wandered to Narcissa and how Draco would react when he found out that she was alive and well. He hadn't wanted to keep it from Draco as Severus understood that everything Draco had done in the past years had been to protect her. It had been safer for all involved for Draco to remain unaware until such time that Vakko and Ilea were able to step in and protect him.

The urge to protect was strong in all the Fey, the males most especially. It was a deep, primal urge. But, it was nothing compared to the females instinct to protect their children, or those they 'adopted' as Ilea had done for Ginevra.

Severus shuddered. Getting between a female Fey and her child when said child was in danger wasn't anything to play around with. It had been what spurred him to take that damnable Vow with Cissy. He had killed two birds with one stone when he had taken the Vow. He had been able to assuage his need to protect her while doing his best to assure her of Draco's safety. Bella had forgotten how dangerous it was when she tried to stop Cissy. Then again, Bella's death just a couple of months ago had puzzled everyone. Even the Dark Lord was flummoxed. _Fey magic at it's best,_ was all he could think.


	20. Preperations and a battleof sorts

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. I hope the chapter is a good apology! **Warning: **_It gets very bloody at the end- if you don't like macabre battles then this isn't a chapter for you._ Oh, we meet someone new- Fury O'Carolan…let me know what you think of him. /snicker/ Enjoy!

**Acumen and Disparity **

**Chapter 19**

**Preparations and a battle, of sorts…**

"Padma?"

Padma turned from where she was crouched before Vishnu's alter. She and Parvati had immediately begun packing away the alters- one of the few items they refused to leave behind to be desecrated. "Yes, Hannah?"

"What can I do to help?"

Padma shared a knowing look with her twin. "Make sure everyone is packing only those items that are irreplaceable in their bags. We are running low on time. I don't want to be caught unawares."

Hannah smiled softly. "Thank you, I couldn't just sit back, not about this."

Parvati snickered once Hannah was out of hearing range. "Want to bet she'll be damn scary once we train her properly?"

Padma set the last of the alter items in the trunk and sneered. "I don't make stupid bets, sister mine."

Parvati laughed as she closed her trunk. "I take it we'll have an honor guard of centaurs?"

"Likely, they know we can go at it alone…I just don't see them allowing it."

"We'll be alright. Won't we?"

Padma got to her feet and held her twin tightly. "You know as well as I do that neither of us can see _our_ fate."

Parvati sighed heavily. "We must succeed. You and I both know what will happen should we fail."

Padma winced, releasing Parvati. "There will be no failure. We're the most powerful Devas in _five hundred years _for a reason, Parv."

Parvati smiled softly. "We can do this, sister mine. Together, we'll do as was Fated."

Padma got to her feet quickly. "It is a pity that we have to get to the forest in order to use the portkeys."

"Grove to grove travel is easier as you well know," Ernie quipped as he hurried into the room with his arms full of bags. "I've been watching and we need to go _now_."

Padma waved her hand at the pile of bags Ernie had set next to the trunks. Everything miniaturized and Ernie quickly scooped the pile up and tucked it into the bag he had kept.

"Ernie, you are a gem," Parvati said with a wicked smile. "The ladies in Hampi will be falling over each other to get their hands on you."

Ernie snickered. "And why is that?"

Padma shook her head at their antics. "You're a true gentleman who understands Fey magic in all its forms. What will Hannah say though?"

"Hannah would say, more power to them…there are plenty of men to go around, correct?" Hannah said teasingly, from the stairway. Everyone was lined up behind her, chuckling at her comment.

"That there are," Parvati said gleefully. Her tone turned serious. "Let's go, the centaurs will insist on being an honor guard. Stay together, the idiots in Ravenclaw tower may be stupid enough to try and stop us."

"Parv and I will handle them should they do so," Padma interjected in a deadly tone.

Hannah's brows rose. "Well, lead on Lady Patil."

Parvati rolled her eyes. "There are two Lady Patil's, Han."

Scowling playfully, Hannah walked towards the portrait hole. She looked over her shoulder. "Lady Patil and Lady Patil, would you lead us commoners to safety?"

One of the smaller members of their group, Meg, interrupted them. "Are you sure we can afford to joke around at the moment?"

One of the other girls, Bride, wrapped her arm around Meg. "Parvati and Padma will keep us safe, Meggie, don't worry. When we were second years, Lockhart let loose Cornish Pixies in class. Padma reduced the one that flew at her to teeny, tiny pieces before anyone knew what was going on."

"Padma will lead and I'll bring up the rear," Parvati assured Meg. "Creevey, Thomas, and their mates will rue the day they messed with us, I swear it."

Meg grinned even as she allowed Bride to lead her across the common room. "Like what happened in Mrs. Tonks' class?"

Padma shook her head as her twin said, "Worse, much worse."

It was going to be very interesting indeed.

--dbgdbg—

Severus paced the hallway, he had informed everyone that they should stop their current activities, dress, and get to the common room quickly. Draco and Blaise had been the hardest to rouse and he didn't want to even think about the reason for that. He stopped pacing as doors began to open up and down the hallway.

Ciaban looked like a contented feline, holding Mandy Brocklehurst to his chest, as he stood in a bedroom doorway. "Sev, I felt someone testing the wards. What is going on?"

"Dozens of _alleged_ Ministry officials, to include _supposed_ Unspeakables."

Mandy's eyes went wide and she turned to bury her face in Ciaban's chest. He rubbed her back soothingly even as his eyes narrowed. "Shh, pet, we'll be just fine. Trust me?"

Her reply was low and muffled. Severus couldn't quite make it out. Whatever it was, it had Ciaban grinning. Severus whirled around at the sound of a very brassed off Charlie Weasley. He, like Ciaban, was standing in a bedroom doorway with Natalie McDonald cradled in his arms in an unmistakably protective manner. All Severus could think was, _Charlie has a bit of Fey magic. How did that happen?_

"What is going on? Surely I didn't hear you correctly, Severus."

"You heard him correctly," Neville said from behind Severus. Rolling his eyes, Severus turned to see Neville looking far more dangerous than he ever expected. He had an arm around Tracey on his left and Daphne on his right. "I say we let the Fey members of our group break medieval on their arses."

Daphne chuckled. "Good one, Nev."

"What exactly does that mean?" Bill asked as he and Fleur joined the growing group.

Ciaban chuckled. "It means kick their arses in the worst, most painful way possible…basically."

"Ohh, that sounds like a bit of fun."

Severus winced, he knew, just knew that if Blaise sounded that…satisfied…that he didn't want to see the look on his and Draco's faces right now. He was proven correct a moment later when they joined the crowd, holding hands and looking well-rested. He cringed, as both had that unmistakable 'I just got shagged' look about them.

"There will be no fun for you two," he retorted dryly. "We'll be leaving before the gates are torn down and the wards decimated."

Blaise pouted, laying his head on Draco's shoulder. "Then why interrupt the fun we _were_ having, Sev?"

Severus blanched. "I don't want to know." Then he smirked. "Narcissa is _my _mate. Surely you don't want me to explain how she will welcome me…do you?"

"Shut your mouth, Blaise," Draco said hastily, looking a bit green. "I truly don't want to know. Congratulations, Sev, you are still completely evil."

"Why thank you. Now everyone to the common room," he replied wryly.

He watched as they filed past him. It saddened him to think about how many childhoods were being cut short due to a megalomaniac and his insane plots and plans. Each and every person currently inside Slytherin had been adversely affected, some more so than others. Bill, with the scars marring his face…Neville, his parents lost to him…Draco, Blaise, Theo, Daphne, and Tracey had never truly had childhoods at all…

This, this was the generation that would change the Wizarding World, one way or another. It was about to get very noteworthy.

--dbgdbg—

Narcissa paced at Gin's bedside. Her charge had woken only moments before and was in a tizzy about being relegated to bed until further notice.

"I want to know what is going on," Gin insisted, clenching her fists in the bed sheets.

Riada whined, laying his head in her lap.

"I can't do anything about it, dear one," Narcissa murmured soothingly. "When there is news, we will be told immediately."

"Something is wrong at Hogwarts," Gin insisted sullenly. "I can feel urgency and wariness from Draco and Blaise! I want to know what is wrong, _right now_."

Narcissa barely kept her jaw from dropping when Luthien disappeared a moment later. Apparently, what Gin Black wanted, Gin Black got. It was good to know. She sat back in the chair that had been brought and struggled to return to her hand work. "It looks like you will be getting those answers."

There was a light knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Gin called, still sounding a bit put out.

"Fury, Milady, may I enter?"

Narcissa's jaw dropped. Fury and his brother Aiden were Sluagh, nearly full Sluagh at that. She knew they were only sent out on special cases, since their penchant of slicing their targets to ribbons and then shredding them from there…well it was hard to hide something like that.

"Come in."

Narcissa watched, out of the corner of her eye, as Fury entered. Fluidly graceful, he was right at seven feet tall. His long multi-toned hair was (oddly enough) dreadlocks and pulled back away from his face. Two braids framing his face, bleached white and lying against his bare chest nearly to his navel, were the only hint of his true status. His eyes were a swirling mix of brown, green, blue, and purple. He radiated danger and lust. She couldn't resist staring at his backside as he passed her. Encased in tight dragonhide, it was an excellent view. She felt her mouth water and struggled for control. All the Fey were beyond beautiful, it was just that Fury, Aiden, and Vakko seemed irresistible- no matter how used to them you were.

Gin, apparently, wasn't affected as her tone was suspicious and wary. "Who would you be then, Fury?"

Fury grinned as he dropped to his knees next to the bed. "I am your personal guard, Mistress Black."

Gin glared. "Ginny or Gin, please."

Fury looked shocked for a split second before he chuckled. "I like you already, Lady Ginny."

Gin huffed. "Can _you_ tell me what is happening at Hogwarts?"

Fury chuckled again. "Lord Vakko and Lady Ilea are there. Nothing will happen to your loves."

"I knew that," Gin said indignantly. "I mean, why are they wary and anxious?"

Fury sighed heavily. "There are alleged Ministry officials at the gate. Rest assured, Vakko is controlling that bint McGonagall. Once everyone is evacuated, the visitors will be taken care of."

Gin grinned in such a malicious manner that Narcissa nearly gasped. "Will they be ripped to shreds?"

Fury laughed, loudly. "Quite possible knowing Vakko as I do. It would be a higher probability if my brother and I had been allowed to go play."

"Brother?"

"Aiden. He is spying on that Phoenix lot." He pouted. "He got to play at the meeting."

"You sound like a tot that has had his favorite toy taken away," Gin said lightly.

"They were threatening Higgs," he retorted irritably. "Harper and Lupin left with Aiden and Higgs. He came home with _that look_ on his face."

"Which look?" Gin asked.

He snickered at her enthusiasm. "The look that says the Phoenix lot is missing at least two members."

Narcissa was nearly gaping by this time. The approval shining from the tiny redhead was quite unexpected. She had been raised a Weasley! They were kind-hearted people…weren't they?

"Who?"

Fury shook his head, his approval of his new charge was clear. "Moody and some witch he didn't bother to get a name for. That moron Ronald Weasley will have quite the limp too. That is if he can relearn walking on his own."

Gin burst out laughing. "Y-y-you promise?" she finally managed.

Fury grinned. "You and your loves will have final say in his eventual death…that is if he lives until the war ends."

"Granger?"

"At Aberffraw. I hear tell that she doesn't like her new home one bit. Even the banshees were asking for someone to shut her up."

Narcissa cleared her throat as Gin started laughing all over again. "Are you staying, Lord Fury?"

He nodded, still watching Gin's fit of hilarity. "Go on, I'll tell Luthien that I gave you permission to leave."

Shaking her head, Narcissa hurried out. She wanted more information than Fury had provided and she knew exactly where to go to get it.

--dbgdbg—

Vakko waited until everyone had settled in. "Sev will take everyone save for myself, Ilea, Ciaban, Cullen, and Claude to Hy-Brasail. Aine will travel with you, so either Draco or Blaise needs to keep a good hold on her."

"I want to stay and fight," Pryderi insisted.

"There will be time for that later," Ilea said soothingly. "Right now, you are needed as a guard."

Pryderi didn't look happy, but he inclined his head anyway.

"I'm an Auror," Nymphadora and Shacklebolt chorused indignantly.

Ilea laughed. "Not one person at those gates will live and you two are sworn to uphold the law and use the least amount of force necessary to apprehend a criminal. This is a Fey matter."

Shacklebolt shrugged. "I'm not Fey; will your people accept my presence?"

Vakko sneered. "You are under my protection. If anyone and I do mean anyone, makes you feel less than welcome…they will die upon our return."

_Milord Vakko, the Ladies Patil and their companions have arrived. We will send them off immediately. _

Vakko wondered if Bane understood that the Ladies didn't need his help one bit. _Just guard them; they know all too well how to leave. Don't insult them unless you wish it to be the last thing you do._

_It will be done._

"The Patil's have reached the forest and will be leaving momentarily," he informed the group. "You will take the Slytherin hidden entrance while I send McGonagall off to meet the group at the gates."

Ilea sniggered. "I take it she will be objecting to their presence?"

"She will…see through the façade that they are using. Ministry officials, my arse."

"Death Eaters," Theo said flatly. "You will let them rip her to pieces before you return the favor, won't you?"

"Of course," he said. "It has been years since I had a good fight."

Draco laughed hollowly. "I just want to get to Gin."

"What he said," Blaise said with a slight smile. "When do we leave?"

Vakko laughed and laughed, energizing everyone in the room. He just couldn't resist teasing the two he now considered sons. "Make love, not war?"

Draco grinned and Blaise smirked.

"Of course there will be plenty of war," Draco said wickedly.

"After we spend days locked away with Gin of course," Blaise added impishly.

Vakko just shook his head and laughed even harder even as he motioned them out into the dungeons. It was going to be so much fun to finally have young ones about. Blaise and Draco both held in them a fierce bloodlust, a result of Claude sharing a bit of his powers with them. It would be very interesting indeed to see how it manifested. But first, there were Death Eaters and a haughty bint to dispose of.

In other words: a fun day all around.

--dbgdbg—

Ilea drew her weapons as the small group of defenders watched the scene at the gates from the forest.

"You must leave," McGonagall insisted, even as she opened the gates.

The lead man, his features obscured by his traveling cloak, laughed nastily. "Headmistress, we are here to take control of this pile of rocks from you. Do save yourself a painful death and forfeit to us."

McGonagall pulled her wand, feebly attempting to hex the two dozen she'd allowed on the grounds. Her waning magic made even the simplest spells ineffective.

Ilea sighed, motioning for a light volley of arrows from the gathered centaurs. It had the desired effect.

The battle was on.

McGonagall was good, Ilea could admit that much. Just not good enough. The 'brave' Headmistress stumbled back as a long, thin wound appeared on her chest. Ilea chuckled, that particular curse would only drain McGonagall's magic quicker than it had already been draining.

"No, no, no," McGonagall begged as she crumpled to the ground in an unsightly heap a mere three minutes later.

"Can we play now?" Ciaban whispered teasingly. "She's as good as dead and I'm _bored_."

"We'll help you, Headmistress!"

"Hold," Vakko said as four idiots lead by Creevey and Thomas came into sight with their wands drawn.

Cullen chuckled. "This is more entertaining than that muggle movie we went to Claude."

"What was the name of that again?" Claude said, leaning on a tree and watching the four men get taken down easily.

"Uh, just when it looked like it was getting good, and I don't remember the movie," Cullen replied shortly.

"Can we go now?" Ciaban whinged. "Those little boys were done in minutes."

Ilea sniggered. "Have at them. Make it bloody and don't play too much with them. I would hate for some fool in Hogsmeade to contact the Ministry."

Vakko pulled her close for a searing kiss. When he pulled away he whispered, "They pose no real threat either, love."

She twirled her sword. "I know, but I don't want to completely miss out on Draco, Blaise, and Ginny reuniting."

Vakko pouted. "I don't either. Can I take them out all at once?"

"No!" Cullen, Ciaban, and Claude protested.

"You just want to get laid again," Ciaban pointed out.

Vakko shrugged and stepped out of the trees. "Have at them."

Cullen's face lit up like a child on Yule who had just seen his pile of presents. "Do you mean it this time?"

Vakko's reply was a fluid toss of one of his daggers. A Death Eater fell, the dagger buried nearly to the hilt right between his eyes.

She laughed- beheading the first one she came across, the blood splattering her face and clothing. She didn't stop her forward movement, unhooking a small crossbow at her waist. Two more fell before she tossed the crossbow aside. It just wasn't as much fun. Her second sword appeared in her hand and she crouched in a fighting stance before a Death Eater nearly as tall as herself.

"Little girls should stay home," he taunted.

She grinned. "We'll see, baby boy."

He snarled and lunged, completely forgetting the wand in his hand. She shook her head; modern fighters had all but forgotten the art of war. Motionless, she waited until he reached out for her, slicing his arm off just above the elbow. His shrieks of terror and pain filling the air, she took off his head. After all, she could be merciful when she wanted to.

"Ciaban, no playing with them," Cullen teased.

Ilea turned to see that Ciaban had shifted to a tiger and was batting his opponent around with his paws. The Death Eater was babbling incoherently and it looked as if he had wet himself. "Kill him, Ciaban, now."

She whirled as she felt someone attempting to sneak up on her from behind. A tall witch stood there. "Who are you?"

"Does it matter?" the witch retorted. "I'll see you dead soon anyway."

Ilea wanted to laugh, desperately. She could see Cullen slinking up behind the witch. "It isn't me you need to worry about."

Ilea ducked as three bodies flew over her head one after the other and Cullen 'disarmed' the witch in more ways than one. Her arm joined the ever growing pile in front of Ciaban. Rolling her eyes she spotted Ciaban pouncing on the formerly airborne Death Eaters. "Leave their faces mostly intact!"

He turned his head and nodded.

"Love!" Vakko called.

She wound through the crowd to where Vakko, his claws dripping with blood, stood over five seriously wounded Death Eaters. "Yes?"

"Tell her what you told me, you fools."

"Voldemort knows about you now," the first one said.

"He'll kill you before you can blink," another one said menacingly.

"And how does he know about us?" Ilea asked, fingering one of her daggers.

"Who else but the long forgotten Gods could stand against him," the lone woman spat.

Ilea found herself laughing once again. That was until the last two spoke up.

"He'll gut you and hang your headless bodies on the gates of Hogwarts to prove he is the supreme power in the world."

She saw red, quite literally.

"The Dark Lord Voldemort will see you and all of your kind dead, begging for his mercy as you die. You will cower before him!"

She was behind him, slicing his throat from ear to ear before the fool could say another word about her cowering before _anyone_. Stepping back, she saw the fool who had spoken so carelessly of disembowelment and beheading. Vakko was leaning over him, looking quite happy as he ripped open the fool's chest.

"I'll show you who is the supreme power," he muttered as he tossed a handful of entrails over his shoulder.

Ilea watched dispassionately as the fool's body parts one-by-one decorated the gate. She did smile a bit when Vakko raked his claws over what was left of the body and lifted the head by its hair. "Be a love and set this where it deserves to be."

She took the head and hopped over Ciaban, who was covered in blood, guts, and what looked to be mangled bones. He was literally rolling in the mess, his fur bloody red rather than gold. Then she spotted three heads set neatly in a line. "You want me to take care of those for you?"

Ciaban purred, looking like a deranged version of a contented cat that'd just had his belly filled and rubbed.

She jumped, landing on the stone pillar next to the gate. She just wished they had thought to bring pikes. Vlad had been good for one thing; he'd taught everyone that heads on pikes spread out in your front garden were excellent for warning your enemies away. She impaled the head so it faced out towards Hogsmeade and hopped down again.

Claude approached with an armload of heads, whistling. "You give new meaning to whistle while you work."

He rolled his eyes. "I want a real battle someday soon, Ilea. Something that isn't a waste of time."

She cocked her head towards Ciaban. "He's having fun."

"Cullen is laying out the fools over near the forest; the centaurs have agreed to keep vigil over their bodies until someone appears to care for them properly."

Ilea smiled. "We'll reset the wards as soon as Vakko and Ciaban are done."

"McGonagall is still alive," Claude informed her as he arranged his gristly display.

That got Ilea's attention. She hurried over to where she could see Vakko crouched over the woman who had been nothing but trouble for them.

"When you reach Tartarus, you make sure to tell Godric everything," he said tauntingly.

"You'll join me soon," McGonagall whispered.

Vakko laughed. "No, you forget to whom you speak."

"Tell Hades we said hello, it has been ever so long since we've had time to chat," Ilea added dryly. "You should have listened. You didn't have to die here, at least not today."

McGonagall fell back with a light sigh as her life drained away.

"It's a pity that they forced my hand," Vakko said as he got to his feet and wrapped his arms around her. "I was looking forward to watching her magic drain away."

_I knew there was a reason I liked you two._

Ilea and Vakko laughed as Hades teasing voice sounded in their heads. They didn't have much contact with him, but he was always grateful when they delivered souls.

Ciaban joined them, still on tiger form. He didn't shift back until he was next to Vakko. He wrung out his hair, the blood pooling on the ground. "I played a little. It had been too long."

Vakko snickered. "Just as long as you left their heads intact."

Ciaban huffed. "What am I, a child?"

"Why don't we reset the wards and get home?" Ilea interjected before Ciaban could work himself into a snit.

Vakko hugged her tightly as they looked over the bloody ground and macabre 'art' on the gate. "It wasn't much of a battle, but at least we had a moment of fun. Let's go home."

Ilea couldn't have said it better herself. It was time to go home indeed.

**A/N:** Like I said, it was a bit bloody, wasn't it? But, did you like it and what does everyone think about Fury?


	21. Prelude to War

**Chapter 20 **

**Prelude to War**

Gin tugged nervously at her chin length hair, wishing she could somehow will it to grow faster. She knew it was somewhat petty to be concerned over her hair, but pacing wasn't helping stave off her nerves. Every second that had passed since she had been told Blaise and Draco were on their way to Hy-Brasail had felt like an hour. Besides, she thought with a chuckle, her pacing led to Fury pacing which made for very nervous Fey. It wasn't as if the O'Carolan's were known for their kind, gentle behavior or anything. Sometimes it was the little things that were the most amusing.

Instructed to wait in the enormous foyer, Gin tried to stand still as not to cause even more an uproar but, by all the gods, if they didn't arrive soon she would do something rash- like go looking for them or something equally rash- what she wasn't sure but if this took much longer she was sure she could think of something. Hades she didn't know what it was she would do just that she needed to do _something_ as patience was not something she had in abundance.

Riada bumped his head against her hip, whimpering. Running a hand through his hair, she attempted to calm herself, even a little bit, knowing that the cooshie read her mood and that her current antsy mood had the poor creature very nervous. "I'm fine, Riada, no need to worry over me."

Fury snorted. "Sure. I don't think either of us believes you."

She didn't miss the change in his stance a moment before the doors opened. It was the same moment she felt Draco and Blaise. Not waiting for the okay from Fury, she ran to the doors and threw herself at both men, tears of joy streaming down her face. "I am never letting you two out of my sight again," she muttered fiercely.

It was as if a weight lifted as Draco slid his arms around her and Blaise. "We've missed you so much."

Blaise was holding Draco and Gin, with her tucked between them, near tears himself though he would never, ever admit to such a thing. "Who says we'll be letting you out of our sight, eh?"

"Just hold me," she whispered, kissing Draco and then Blaise in turn, her grip on them tight enough to reassure herself that they wouldn't be parted from her without a fight. "Let's go to our room and we can just _be."_

"Perfect," the men chorused, all three of them utterly ignoring everyone else in the room and either unaware of the wave of energy radiating from their position or simply ignoring it. They hurried down the corridor with Gin leading them towards their suite.

Not one person on the grounds had any doubt what their plans were.

-DGB-

It was two days before the residents of Hy-Brasial had fully recovered from _The Homecoming_ as it had become known. While many new mated pairs had been discovered, war preparations had not stopped either. It was a further two weeks more before word came from Andromeda that she had finished with her 'prisoners' and that the execution date was set for a week from Saturday.

Gin's eyes lit with glee when she heard the news, turning to Vakko, happy to wheedle it out of him if he hadn't already made preparations for the journey. "We get to go, yes?"

He looked up, a bland expression on his face though his smile was bright and almost paternal. He did something so rare that there were gasps from the assembled fey, he reached out and took her hand in his, squeezing it lightly. "Of course, darling one, we shall go- all who wish to see the punishment of these," one could nearly hear the venom in his tone, "_blind fools_."

She did a little dance right then and there, not caring if she looked foolish or not. It may have been petty and vindictive, but Gin felt that after all she had dealt with in the past months that she had the right to be that way.

"You truly are Ilea's daughter," Vakko said, chuckling lightly. "I do bring news from outside our wards as well, news that is not so cheerful."

Gin reached down as she stopped her little victory dance immediately, gripping Draco and Blaise's hands instinctively. Though she rather thought that she did _not _want to know what the further news was, she knew they needed to know. "What is it? What has happened?"

Vakko's expression went flat and emotionless. "Humans continue to surprise me... That fool Riddle has attacked the Muggles."

"So?" Draco asked, not looking too terribly concerned. He squeezed her hand lightly though he was watching Vakko closely.

Vakko's next words did nothing to settle her nerves. "He did so with magic. Most of the major cities are destroyed."

"Just in England?" Tonks asked warily from where she and Remus were curled up on one of the many couches.

"England, Scotland, Wales, Ireland..." Ilea answered, her tone was laced with enough anger to send everyone's nerves on edge. It was literally like a dark oppressive cloud was pressing down on the entire room.

"Paris, Calais, Marseille, Lyon, Tuolouse..." Cullen nearly spat.

"Berlin, Hamburg, Munich..." Aiden offered, his eyes bright with anger.

"He did what?" Severus demanded, all but jumping to his feet, shocking everyone with his clear show of emotion. Even Narcissa, whom he had been sitting with, was all but gaping at him.

"It is clear that he plans on sweeping across the continent," Vakko said, now pacing the room, hands clasped at the small of his back. "He does not have the forces to continue, at least not until we fall completely. But, this time instead of attacking the wizarding world, he went straight for the Muggles."

Gin's eyes narrowed dangerously. There was a nervous, twitchy feeling just under her skin that made her anxious. She had grown comfortable with the security of this place and did not want to hear anything that would have her questioning that security. "But _why_? Does he plan on them attempting to attack our world in retaliation? Is this his new plan to overtake the fools in charge?"

"I fear so, dear one," Vakko said, stopping to stare into the scrying pool in the corner.

The room went nearly silent as they all waited for him to say something, say anything that would give some indication of what the fuck they were going to do- or alternatively _not_ do- about this newest tactic.

"He-" Vakko said softly, his voice carrying easily, "seems to be pitting the Muggles against the Magical and hoping to drop in after they have decimated one another to take control."

"Sadly," Kingsley interjected, stepping out of the shadows in the far corner. "With all do respect, I know I usually keep silent." At Vakko's motion, he went on. "Sadly, this tactic may work. I am sure none in this room need reminding of the Burning Time. But, Lord Vakko, what can we do to safeguard the magical population?"

"Everyone who can and will stand with us is being retrieved and pulled behind our wards. The Muggle weapons will not reach them."

"Should we allow them to kill one another off?" Fleur said softly. "It has been done before."

"It will be done again," Vakko said, his tone one of an immoral tired of the machinations of mortals.

Blaise, who has this far remained silent, merely nodded. "How long will it take them to destroy one another and the world?"

"What of the innocents?" Anne asked, stepping forward with her head bowed.

Vakko shook his head. "None of you are to worry about this now. We focus on the executions we have planned."

Gin wasn't sure she liked it, but she was not stupid enough to question him. If Vakko had the confidence- or knowledge- that whatever was going on would be resolved in their favour, so did she. Tugging the boys hands, she made for the door. Vakko clearly wanted them all elsewhere and she was more than happy to comply with his wishes. There would be time for questions later.

-DBG-

Severus waited, shooing Narcissa off to check on the younger ones so that he could speak with Vakko and Ilea. When the room had all but cleared- Cullen, Ciaban, Adeh, Kieran, and Claude had stayed behind as well. "Will we truly sit back?"

Vakko's low laughter was not pleasant, filled with loathing and venom that weighed down their very souls. "Fey are the Children of the Gods and Wizards are our children. To say that the Gods have been angered would be a dangerous miscalculation."

Severus stared, blinked and stared more. Vakko could not possibly be saying that the Gods were entering the war. Could he?

"No no, they refuse to leave their realms, but that is not to say that they are idle."

Relaxing a bit at that, Severus joined Vakko and Ilea at the scrying pool. At Ilea's wave, he studied the water- seeing the rest join them ranging around the pool.

The surface stilled and they saw flashes - volcanoes erupting, tsunamis crashing into land, earthquakes, fires ravaging across enormous Muggle cities, the sky full of thunder and lightning... on and on it went. He nearly fell over when he saw acolytes - for that was what they must be- half were in Norse armour and with bright white wings that carried them soundlessly through the air- they had not been seen since the Gods withdrew and the others painted bright wode blue that shone brighter against their blood red armour each with a raven flying with them as they descended on a manor he recognized as one of Riddle's strongholds. The surface shimmered and cleared again, this time showing massive avalanches roaring down on unsuspecting towns and villages. More and more pictures flew by so rapidly that he could barely keep track of them all.

"Now you see," Vakko drawled, his eyes flashing. "Hades halls will fill tonight."

They were shown more, Ministries the world over falling at the hands of warriors most Muggles thought were beings of legend. Vakko was the oldest Fey in the world, but he was not by far the only one. "But, only the Potter boy can kill him for good."

Ilea laughed delightedly. "No, Potter holds a piece of that fool's soul inside himself. So long as all known pieces are destroyed- Potter included- Riddle can be killed."

"But," Ciaban said, still watching the battles in the pool. "You said-"

"No," Vakko said smoothly. "I said that they would kill one another off. I never said there would not be divine retribution as well."

Adeh grinned. "When will we be let loose, Milord?"

"Soon. The Gods did not attack until all those who are loyal and worthy of protection were safely behind wards. There will still be a war to be fought, never fear."

"It is," Ilea said, grinning fiercely, "not yet our time."

Severus nodded. "But, it will soon be."

"Soon is...relative," Vakko said with a chuckle. "Go now, all of you. Do not worry and do not despair. Train the young ones for we will need them when the time is right."

He bowed and turned on his heel, hurrying towards his and Narcissa's rooms. Much had been revealed but much had also remained hidden. He trusted Vakko and the Gods utterly and completely. He knew, a deep down assurance that he recognized easily, that the Gods would only allow so much to be destroyed before they pulled back to wait and watch. Then, and only then, would the wholesale slaughter begin. He knew his history as well as any and the Muggles liked nothing better than finding an excuse to go to war with one another. Even though he hated to think of all that death and destruction, he also knew it was necessary and that the Gods had been on the brink of this for years upon years.

They would never allow the Burning Times to happen again.

-DBG—

Within a week, the large map that had been conjured in one of the main rooms was lit up red, green, and blue. Gin stared at it, horrified to know that the red meant that the Muggles had indeed gone to war every place that was red. According to Vakko, they had begun attacking all whom they thought were magical- destroying their own people.

As she watched, a green light appeared in Scotland. "What is that?" she asked Fury, who was never far behind her wherever she went.

"Hogwarts," Draco answered, looking to Fury for confirmation.

"I thought it was already secure," Blaise said before Fury could answer.

"It was, but now it is being utilized as a safe haven," Fury explained. "You three know that the blue are wizarding battles and red are Muggle, but soon those will be purple. Enough of Riddle's forces and those sympathetic to him survived and sadly there are wizarding kind who are flocking to him, thinking that he is their only option for survival. It will not be long now before they try their luck against the Muggle armies."

Fury pointed to the blank areas - one just to the west of the Mediterranean Sea and another in Eastern South America and finally one in North America. "The Gods have taken their most powerful weapons and corrupting agents away. They will not see the Earth destroyed over greed and stupidity."

"Will there be anything left?" Gin asked sadly.

"Do not despair," Fury said, his ethereal face turning to her - sadness filling his eyes. "We do not wish for you three to feel any despair. You should go now and prepare for travel."

"We will be ready," she promised, turning to leave with Draco and Blaise flanking her. "We would not miss this celebratory day for anything."

She rather thought she should feel bad for executions being deemed celebratory but after all of the shit her had been through, she simply did not bother to do so. Those that were to be executed today deserved their fates. All had picked their fates the moment they acted out so grievously.

"I, for one, will be celebrating heavily once Granger is gone for good." Blaise smiled winningly at them. "And to know that Potter can be offed and Riddle still killed just made my day brighter."

Gin shook her head; her thoughts drifting back once more to the map. There had been one thing that had surprised her though she had kept quiet about it until now. "The map," she started, waiting until she had their full attention. "Was I the only one shocked at all the Muggles that were being protected?"

Draco shrugged. "I was at first, but once we were told they believed in the gods and the Fey it was clearer."

"So many persecuted who will now have a voice," Blaise said softly. "To have no magic and yet stand by their beliefs is rather amazing."

"It is, and it assures us that they will not be instigating another Burning Time," she replied, pushing open the doors to their room. When the door closed behind, she turned to them, feeling as if she could say what was weighing heavily on her mind now that it was just the three of them. "This new world that we will be a part of, what if something goes wrong?"

They held her close, murmuring, "Wrong? Whatever do you mean?"

They had not tapped into the mind link, something that had been agreed upon days ago. They could and did use it, but they preferred to speak aloud, communicating in a more normal way. "I just fear something, some piece of the puzzle not falling into place and this plan failing. I know I should not but we have all seen disappointment, heartbreak, and betrayal too often to discount it."

"It will," Draco whispered.

"The Fey and the Gods will not allow any other outcome," Blaise added.

She sighed, hearing the truth in their words. "I am sorry for allowing my fears to overcome my good sense. What do you say to resting a bit before we prepare to leave?"

"Perfect," they said, already backing her towards the bed.

-DBG-

Luna was excited to see Aberffraw, but she was not as thrilled as the rest of their reason for going. It wasn't that she did not feel that those to be executed deserved death, because she very much did, it was just that at her heart she was a healer. That was why she was here in the healers wing, preparing tonics and potions. Practicing the simple tasks Anne had set her- ones that would help to bring her latent Fey abilities to the surface. It calmed her frazzled nerves.

"Luna, we need to prepare to leave."

She turned with a smile for Theo. It still amazed her most days that she had gone from a virtual outcast to being not only welcomed by the best friends a girl could have, was tapping into magics she never thought possible... but that she had found Theo. Capping the last of the vials, she nodded to the house elf who had been standing at the ready to clean the room.

He kissed her softly before tucking her arm in the crook of his. They walked together through the winding corridors until they reached their room on the far eastern side of the massive manor. "The elves have packed for us and laid your clothing out."

She shook her head. "I am still not used to all of this."

"You will be, love, someday. For now, you should not worry about anything. We will go, watch what needs watching and have another manor to explore. Cullen told me earlier that the library is extensive."

Laughing at the glee in his voice, she hurried off to change. Theo was right; worrying over things that could not be changed was silly. They had enough to deal with as it stood. Nodding to the house elf, Cara if she remembered correctly, she turned to the gorgeous dress that was hanging ready for her. It was sky blue silk save for the waistline which was a shade darker and velvet and the only ornamentation was the small crest designating her as a Seelie healer. The pretty blue silk flats had been clearly made to match. As Cara laced up the dress, Luna brushed her hair, leaving it loose and then stepped into the shoes.

"Thank you," she said softly, knowing the elves here would not mind. The elf bowed and disappeared. Shaking her head, Luna stepped back out only to find that Theo had changed into a more formal version of everyday wear for the men. His trousers were the customary black but the rest was green or grey, bringing out both colours in his eyes which usually looked more grey than green since he preferred black clothing. The tall black boots he was pulling on completed the picture. Trying not to swallow her tongue, or rip his clothes off and have her way with him, she crossed the large room.

"I am reminded, once again, what a lucky woman I am," she said teasingly.

He rewarded her compliment with a laugh before scooping her up in his arms and kissing her soundly. "Later, after the formal proceedings, I am finding an empty room so you can show me what a lucky man I am."

Snickering from the door had both of them looking to see who it was. "Mandy, don't you look stunning!"

Mandy laughed, playfully curtsying much to the amusement of Ciaban who was leaning against the wall- weighed down with weapons as usual. Her dark reddish brown hair had been pulled up in a complicated sort of updo and there was a small circlet of silver just barely visible. Her dress was deep chocolate brown with slits up the sides revealing her leather trousers and knee high boots. "So do you, Luna. We should get going. The first group has already left. Put her down, Theo, or you will wrinkle her dress!"

Rolling his eyes, Theo complied, kissing her cheek before joining Ciaban. "You look like you expect a battle," he said, brows rising.

"Always."

"Oh none of that," Luna said, shaking her head. "We will be perfectly safe."

Mandy winked at her before taking Ciaban's hand. "He worries constantly."

Ciaban led them down to the reception room that they would leave from. "If I am always prepared than I am never surprised. Now, into the circle."

They complied and with a few murmured words they reappeared in another reception room, this one Luna knew to be on the grounds of Aberffraw. They were led out and down three long, winding corridors and up three sets of stairs before they arrived in what looked to be the Great Hall. Everyone was milling about but Ciaban led them over to the left where the rest of their friends were gathered. He nodded to everyone, kissed Mandy and disappeared into the crowd. She noted that nearly everyone was dressed in silk and velvet, with more than one circlet and torque shining brightly in the candlelight. It was a happy and fun atmosphere all in all.

She leaned in, whispering in Theo's ear. "Is this an execution or a party?"

He just shrugged. "Both, I think."

She couldn't help but wonder how many more surprises this new world she lived in would have for her before it was all said and done. That, and if she could keep up with them.


	22. It's the moment of truth

A/N: Blood, gore, and death ahead. You have been warned.

**Chapter 21**

**It's the moment of truth** (This is War- 30STM)

Gin wasn't sure if she was comfortable in the copper-toned silk and velvet outfit that Luthien had insisted she wear saying that it was a formal occasion. It's only saving grace was that it was not a full on dress like Luna, Tracey, and Daphne as well as many of the Fey women were wearing but had velvet trousers that tucked into lovely dark brown leather boots. She also was not entirely comfortable wearing what, in her opinion, was a crown though she knew its proper name as a naim-lann. It too had been non-negotiable. Apparently being the sworn daughter of Ilea had a few quirks no one had seen fit to tell her about until now.

Glancing over at Draco, who was all in grey and was wearing a simpler version of the maniacis worn by Vakko, she was grateful that she wasn't the only one. Blaise too, though he was dressed all in deep blue, wore a similar maniacis.

In fact, Luna and Theo were the only two of Fey blood not currently wearing some sort of status symbol - the crest on Luna's dress did not truly count as it was something worn by all healers. Hells, even Severus was wearing the crest of his station and a torque. She did not have time to wonder over why that was before the hall fell silent. Everyone turned to see Vakko and Ilea stepping up to the dais and sitting on the two black thrones, looking over the crowd silently. As one, the crowd dropped to their knees in reverence.

"Stand." Vakko's silky voice washed over and through them.

She swore she could feel him in her bones and blood. Not sure what was going on, she stood with everyone else who waited for him to speak again. There was anticipation heavy in the air.

"Today is a great and wondrous day. Today you will see the restoration of many houses we had once thought long lost. Lovegood, Nott, Malfoy, and Brocklehurst. You will also witness the formal naming of Heirs." He smiled at the low murmurs. "Additionally, We will bestow Lordships and Ladyships for a chosen few." He stood, looking joyous. "Fey magic is awakening once again in our children! Lady Black, Lady Davis, Lady Greengrass, Lady McDonald, Lord Zabini, and Lord Longbottom will rise above all but their First Ancestors."

The crowd cheered, abandoning their decorum at that bit of news. Gin's heart soared and her mind filled with good thoughts, positive thoughts and most of all Hope. Hope for the future and hope for happiness. Without even realizing it, she slid one hand into Draco's and one into Blaise's. Their joy rang loudly in her head.

But, apparently Vakko wasn't quite done. "It is they who will be our liaisons in the new world we shall rebuild after this war. Amongst them are Healers, Scholars, Warriors, and Politicians. It is with them that our world can be returned to us once again as our Forefather's meant for it to be. Rejoice!"

If she thought the gathered Fey, Lords, and Ladies had been joyous before it was nothing compared to now. There were cheers, shouts and many hugs and bussing of cheeks.

"Come forward," Vakko said, cutting through the noise easily.

They stepped forward, the crowd parting them and in what felt like only seconds she and her friends were standing in a line in front of the dais. Feeling faint, she watch by one each was called forward and formally bestowed titles and jewelry befitting their stations. When only she, Draco, and Blaise were left the crowd quieted again.

Ilea stepped in front of them grinning widely. "Long ago, Ginevra Black became my sworn daughter and Draco Malfoy became Vakko's sworn son. Today, along with Lord Zabini they are to be made our Heirs."

Vakko stepped forward and began to speak in ancient dialect Gin was not able to place. She did, however feel the magic building and growing, swirling around them before it sank into her. Gasping lightly, she realized just what had been done. All of their Fey abilities had been unleashed. It felt _amazing_. Giddy, she looked to Draco and then Blaise, seeing the same awe in their expressions.

"Our Heirs," Vakko said, motioning for them to stand and turn to face the room.

Everyone bowed down low. It was a bit much for her to take in. She still did not have any idea what the exact implications were.

_Worry not, dear one, it simply means that Vakko and I can send you out to treat with other groups and that your words and actions at those times carries the weight of our own. You three are Blessed by the Gods. Your Fate is now great._

Having Ilea's voice in her head was disconcerting, but Gin figured she would get used to it…someday. If what she had said was true and this simply meant that they could act as ambassadors or representatives, then it would be okay. Surely neither Ilea nor Vakko would send them out without first training them…right?

_It also means that it is you that will lead your friends in the rebuilding of Britain. The Gods will not interfere unless you three are in grave danger. If that should happen, my wrath would seem kind and gentle in comparison._

She nearly smirked; trust Vakko to leave that little tidbit for last.

"We must now see to the unforgivable actions of four who again and again were given the chance to change their fates but did not heed the warning," Vakko said, once again scanning the room. "Once the Justice has been served, we will celebrate!"

The doors at the far end of the room opened and the gathered people began filing out- lowest ranking first. It wasn't until Fury, Cullen, Claude and Pierre were the last remaining that she turned to Vakko and Ilea.

"Does all of this really mean just what you said or is there more?"

Ilea chuckled. "There is a bit more, but what I can say right now is that we do not expect you to

do anything drastic."

"We will run this new world and never would ask you three to do so," Vakko added.

"Don't you have children?" Gin asked frowning as the mere idea seemed wrong to her. Vakko and Ilea simply shone with love and devotion for one another.

Ilea shook her head. "No, we do not. Long ago we decided that it would be wrong for us to bring a child or children into such a world."

"We made a Vow. Once this war is over, that will be fulfilled."

Gin couldn't help but grin at Vakko who was clearly pleased by the idea. "Babies to cuddle. I like that idea."

Ilea shooed them to the doors and the waiting guards. "Oh, my darling girl, I do too. I can say with certainty that soon there will be a sharp rise in pregnancy around here."

Gin was still grinning as they were ushered outside to what she could only name a tournament ground like was only seen in ages past. It was situated in a circle, with stands running around the entire structure. It _almost_ looked like a Quidditch pitch actually, what with the top box with five thrones situated with the two larger and more ornate sitting highest and the three lesser ones below. Their guards filed in and surrounded the thrones before she, Draco, and Blaise entered the box. Vakko and Ilea were in their seats a moment later. She did note that no one else sat until the three of them also settled in.

Pierre leaned in to whisper. "Normally we would have a tournament to celebrate all of the new lordlings and ladies as well as you three, but it was decided that what will come next would be excitement enough."

Her brows shot up. Surely the executions would not take all afternoon…would they? She had expected something short and sweet. From the looks of it though, it would be a long drawn out affair. She tucked her hands in Draco and Blaise's and then simply waited.

She did not have to wait long. Kieran entered the arena with Aine and Riada flanking him. She sat forward; surprised to see that this was where they had disappeared off to the moment they had arrived. They were used to the cooshies being with them every moment so it had caused momentary concern earlier until Fury had assured her that all was well. That still did not answer the question about just what the fuck was going on.

The crowd quieted quickly. Kieran bowed to the top box and then began to speak. He listed the charges against each of the four prisoners and then explained in detail what had been done to them under Lady Andromeda Tonks' instructions. Oddly, or maybe not so when one considered just who they were surrounded by, not one in the audience seemed upset by the events. In fact, she noted with a bit of shock, they looked as if they approved. Kieran motioned towards the doors he had entered from and two Fey that Gin recognized but couldn't name at the moment brought out the healers.

She stiffened with the memories the sight of them brought to the forefront. The mindlink flew open and she was soothed by Draco and Blaise's voices assuring her that she was safe and that those cows would pay dearly for scaring her. Over and over they told her how much they loved her and that she was safe here. Reassuring them that it had merely been reflex and that she was fine, they finally sat back and looked down once more to the group below. She was shocked to see Claude and Fury leave the box, leaping down to the ground a moment later. Even Kieran looked shocked. A moment later it was all clear.

"As one sworn to Lady Black, sworn daughter and Heir to Lord Vakko and Lady Ilea, I wish to mete out punishment before the executions take place." Fury looked rather like his name at the moment.

"As one sworn to the Lords Malfoy and Zabini, sworn sons and Heirs to Lord Vakko and Lady Ilea, I too wish to punish these two before their executions."

She swore she heard Vakko laugh before he stood. "I recognize your claims and accept your request."

Kieran huffed and called the cooshies off to the side, clearly put out that his fun was to be held off even longer.

With a wave of Fury's hand, the healers were released and the two Fey joined Kieran and the cooshies. Though, she could see that those two just looked anticipatory.

"Run," Fury taunted.

"You can see the doors that lead to freedom," Claude added in a low, cruel drawl.

The witches did as bid, turning and running as fast as they could in their weakened conditions. They made it nearly to the door before Fury leaped over them, appearing between them and the doors- his hands now sporting long claws. He laughed low and dangerous before swiping at the first one, ripping her cheek open and spraying blood everywhere.

The second witch turned to run back only to find Claude there holding two small swords that Gin couldn't identify any more than that they were small- almost like daggers. Moments later, the witch screamed as Claude sliced her arms with his blades, dancing back with a laugh. It went on like that for a good fifteen minutes, neither man truly injuring the witches badly- just enough to have their fear coating the arena. They would taunt and maim, backing away and sometimes switching whom they attacked.

Suddenly, both Fey turned to face the top box. She nodded, making her pride in their skills clear. Draco and Blaise must have done the same because both men charged the witches one last time before turning on their heels and walking away. They hopped up into the stands and made their way back to the box.

"If only we could have killed the bints," Fury said when he reached them again.

Claude just grinned.

Vakko was truly amused now, waving for Kieran to continue.

But, it was almost anticlimactic after that little show when the cooshies descended on the witches and quickly ended their lives, though both were in need of a serious bath after rolling in the remains.

"Gin?" Draco questioned, leaning forward and into her line of sight.

"They deserved it," was her terse reply. She did not enjoy this, not really, but she did not object. The Gods only knew how many they had tortured as they had her. It was bloody, gory justice but justice none-the-less.

"That they did," Blaise said, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Now, the main event," Vakko said softly from behind them.

She braced herself, knowing that this was likely to be even worse than the last.

Draco couldn't help but worry about Gin. True, they had all been looking forward to the day in which Molly Weasley and Granger were no longer threats but even he had not expected the cheers from the crowd. What was happening below though, well it was a quick and dirty lesson in just why fucking with the Fey and those they held dear was the worst thing possible. He watched as Cullen and Kieran took their 'pound of flesh'- literally. By now he knew that he, Gin, and Blaise would need to show approval before they would step aside.

_Oh hells!_ Was all he could think as Vakko stood. "Molly Weasley and Hermione Granger, for your actions I sentence you to life everlasting in Uffern. I sentence you to walk forever as your actions and the consequences of said actions are shown to you constantly. You will wander, knowing that the worst beings imaginable haunt your every step. All the while, you shall be shown the world which your souls will never again gain admittance too."

Ilea stood, her voice low and yet carrying. It was deadly and full of dark glee. "You will forever know hunger and thirst. Yet, you will see the ones in which you attempted to destroy living like royalty. You will see the new world we create and you will despair."

Granger's howl of pain and outrage merely caused him to smile. He watched dispassionately as she was ripped to pieces, her soul damned for eternity. The moment she fell, all attention turned on Molly Weasley. He knew that none felt pity for her- a witch who had turned her back on her only daughter- a daughter protected by the Fey at that.

He heard Gin snort as Molly attempted to crawl away. It did his heart good to know that she was not in pain because of what was going on below.

As Molly's lifeless body fell to the ground, he heard Blaise's voice in his head, _Dead and Damned, I do love Fey justice, _and he laughed.


End file.
